United Heroes: D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening
by KingFrancisX
Summary: Sequel to "Spider-Island DX", as well as to the prequel "Chronicles of the Spider-Totems", the D-Avengers are summoned to the medieval world of Fire Emblem Awakening to save the world and its future from devastating wars and the resurrection of the Fell Dragon/Totem, Grima, as well as the mysterious Morlun who might prove to be the Legendary Hero-Spider's Greatest Threat.
1. FAQS

_D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening FAQS_

 **BGM-Sonic Generations OST-Options**

 **Q: Will Robin be a male or female?**

A: Male

 **Q: Are there gonna be marriages?**

A: Just for Chrom since its essential to the plot, and because it would be hell marrying almost every character who might not get a lot of screen time, and also because I suck at writing romance.

 **Q: Who is Chrom gonna marry?**

A: Read the story.

 **Q: Are the future children gonna appear in the story?**

A: Just Lucina because again it would be hell including so many characters that will get little attention.

 **Q: What chapters are you covering?**

A: The main story chapters with alterations of course. No paralogues or xenologues. If I did, this story would be longer than _Battle for Remnant_ and I don't have time for that.

 **Q: What other Marvel, Sonic, or RWBY characters gonna show up in the story?**

A: I've already confirmed Kaine (Scarlet Spider) and Morlun will show up in the story, with the latter serving as a secondary villain, a VERY dangerous and relentless secondary villain. Some more characters from the United Heroes Universe will show up, wait and see.

 **Q: Will we see the return of Black Ace, Red Joker, and Sacred Spider King Spider-Man armor modes from Battle for Remnant?**

A: That's what I have plan, though I am thinking of changing the name "Sacred Spider-King" to "Exalted Weaver" Spider-Man 'cause it sounds cooler.

 **Q: Are you still gonna write Openings and Endings?**

A: Yes. Not only do I like writing them, it also gives readers a sneak peak of what they might expect in the story as a whole. If you don't like them, you can always skip them. Easy as that.


	2. Prologue: Invisible Threads

_Prologue: Invisible Threads_

 **Unknown Location and Time**

In some unknown reality, inside what appears to be a dark castle, two men are fighting for the fate of the world against a dark sorcerer and his demonic magic. The blue-haired man holding a golden blade sounds a battle cry, running up towards the sorcerer, repeatedly clashing his sword close-quarters while his hooded partner summons electric magic to help even the odds, but before he could fire, the dark magician teleports to the air.

"Up there," shouted the blue lord, just seconds before dodging the sorcerer's gigantic dark magic blast.

The heroic sorcerer fires his thunderous magic at the villain but misses when he teleported, saying, "You fool," to the both of them. The malicious sorcerer stuns the swordsman with his lightning magic, preparing the killer blow in the form of a dark energy sphere. "Die!" He said, launching the magic blast to kill the swordsman, but thankfully the heroic magician intercepted the attack with one of his own, saving his friend's life. After the smoke clears, they both see the dark-colored villain grunt, looking impressed by their perseverance.

The two heroes stand prime and ready, looking to end this battle once and for all. "This is it! Our final battle," said the blue-haired swordsman. "You're one of us, Robin, and no 'destiny' can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!"

"Hahaha! Why do you resist?" The dark mage asked just before the swordsman and his mage partner fight side-by-side, clashing with the villain's dark and destructive magic, but they can't seem to find a proper opening to deal real damage, much to the laughter of their enemy. "Gyahaha! Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!" He proclaimed, blasting them away with a shockwave blast.

"We won't know until we try!" The determined swordsman said, throwing his silver sword as a projectile, knocking out the magic book from the dark mage's hand, leaving him wide open for a clean horizontal slash through the chest, giving his friend enough time to charge up his thunder magic for one last, critical blow that ends the villain's life. As the mage's body starts to dissipate, collapsing to the ground while doing so, the swordsman looks back to his hooded friend with a victorious smile, not sensing that the dark mage still has one last trick up his robe.

"This isn't over…Damn you BOTH!" He shouted, firing one last dark blast at the blue swordsman, but thankfully his hooded partner shoves him out of the way, taking the hit instead.

The swordsman hurriedly rushes over to check on his wounded friend. "Are you all right? That's the end of him." He said, looking back to see the villain disappearing into nothingness. "Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now. At long last…" But while he's talking, his hooded friend's vision grows red and bloodshot, getting worse by the second. "…What's wrong? Hey, hang on-." But before he could figure out what's going on with his friend, he gets stabbed in the heart by a bolt of thunder magic, just as the hooded figure's vision returns to normal, looking at his crackling, electric hands in horror at what he unintentionally done. "This is not your-your fault…Promise me you'll escape from this place…Please, go…"

And with those last words, the swordsman collapse down dead on the ground, and an evil laugh coming from his friend as he stares at him dead, but while he laughs, he's interrupted by a bright flash of light encompassing the entire chamber, forcing him to cover his eyes from the white light. The hooded man has no idea what's going on until he saw a mysterious white stone that's cut radiant sitting down on the ground after the light vanished. He slowly walks over to the stone and picks it up, observing the small galaxy embedded inside the stone. The hooded murderer silently wonders what this gem is and where it came from, but those thoughts quickly vanished once he felt the immense power coming from this small stone and laughs a maniacal evil one, louder than when he killed his friend, because he knows this ultimate gem, once he learns to harness its power, will help him bring the destruction to all worlds, especially the destruction of his most hated, arachnid nemesis he fought a thousand years ago.

* * *

" _ **Ugh,"**_ said a tired Ero after he woke up from his nap, sleeping inside the mindscape of his human other, Peter Parker. The Great Spider-Totem, in his giant spider-monster form, clenches onto his head after seeing a vision that felt neither real nor was a dream, partially remembering what transpired in that vision except for that maniacal laugh that felt so familiar he can't help but wonder what or who it belonged to.

" _ **What was…Who were…"**_ Ero begins to question his dream but decided to ignore it and go back to sleep. _**"I'm sure it was nothing. Only an annoying nightmare."**_ He said before falling back to sleep on his web, but still can't seem to shake the ominous feeling that what and who he sensed might prove to be a great danger despite having beaten him twice before in the distant past.

* * *

 **Earth-01, New home for the Great Spider-Totem Gods**

In this lively center of reality, filled with cities and realms from across the multiverse clustered together here where the people could be happy, there exist a sacred temple awkwardly stationed somewhere in this New York-esque city that houses the Web of Life and Destiny, a three-dimensional construct that acts as a model of the entire multiverse, depicting the many different Spider-Men and Women across reality, guarded by the Master Weaver and his fellow Great Totem allies.

" _ **Ahhhh. How I love Earth-01,"**_ said "The Bride," the beautiful Great Spider-God in a gorgeous white Spider-Woman-like dress that helps weave hidden threads across the Web. _ **"So many cities from across the Web, people from various universes to greet, not to mention the inter-dimensional shopping market. Let's hope Dr. Doom from Earth-616 won't hijack the Web again and destroy this one like he did with Universe-000."**_ She said to the Master Weaver, remembering how the Latverian King, Dr. Doom, just recently hijacked the Great Web to achieve god-status, simultaneously destabilizing and effectively destroying Universe-000, the original homeworld of the Great Web, prompting the Master Weaver and his allies to move to Earth-01 after the Web was safe and Doom was defeated by the Spider-Man of Earth-616.

" _Don't worry, Bride, I've made extra pre-cautions to make sure the Web won't be abused so easily again."_ The Master Weaver said, sitting on the Great Web on his golden spider-orb legs. _"Still, I don't think the Other would be too happy our new home closely resembles Loomworld, the Inheritors' homeworld."_ He said, noting how Earth-01 and Earth-001 are so much alike, just one is a lot livelier than the other, and not as dark.

" _ **Ah, don't mind that stubborn piece of web. The Inheritors haven't done anything too bad since we beat them many millennia ago, well, except still feeding on innocent spiders because they're jerks. Kinda wish we knew how to properly track them down though so we could finish the job."**_ Bride said while scratching her head.

" _As long as they aren't performing anything TOO dangerous that might end our existence, we're in no rush."_ The metal-masked weaver replied, walking down from his web to the ground. _"Now excuse me, I want to get ready to watch my favorite Soap Opera from Earth-7278. I want to see how Danny and May will reconcile and I hate spoilers."_

" _ **Sure thing. I'm going to meet with the Spider-Maidens. We're heading to the movies so we could watch 'Webbing Lies II'. I hear it's better than the first."**_ Bride said, web-swinging out of the temple.

The Master Weaver was about to exit the Chamber of the Web, only to stop when he senses a thread glowing brightly, receiving a call from someone from that reality. _"Oh. Who could that be?"_ The Spider-God walks back to check the thread and learns its coming from Earth-5673, a world he knows too well as well as its guardian. _"Hmm? Earth-5673? Naga?"_

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure OST-Theme of Tikal**

Using the power of the Great Web, the Master Weaver teleported the lovely humanoid leader of the Divine Dragons of Earth-5673, Naga, sporting divine long green hair and a beautiful dress that fits the manakete.

" _Ah, Naga. It has been too long. How are you, my friend?"_ Master Weaver greeted a sacred friend of the divine spiders.

" _Not so good, I'm afraid."_ Naga sadly replied, looking down to the ground.

" _What seems to be the problem? It's not often you come and visit us."_ Master Weaver said to the divine dragon.

" _My world is in utter chaos and in desperate need of saving. You see, the Fell Dragon was resurrected over ten years ago and has covered my world in total darkness."_ Naga replied, slightly shocking the Great Spider.

" _The Fell Totem? How can that be? He shouldn't be revived for another two millennia. Do you want me to retrieve the Other? He has beaten him twice before."_ Master Weaver suggested.

" _No. Not in my time anyways. Somehow, the Fell One has gained a power beyond magnitude, making him completely invincible, even for the Other. I have begun a plan to send someone from my world to the past to cease his resurrection, and I request the Other do the same, because if we don't stop him from reviving, I'm afraid ALL worlds will be in grave danger."_ Naga requested.

" _Don't you worry, my dear. I'm sure the Other will be MORE than capable of stopping him this time, 'cause you see, he has finally found a worthy Spider-Totem after so many centuries."_ The Master Weaver replied.

Naga smiled, _"I'm aware. The Legendary Hero-Spider of 616, correct? A wise choice."_

" _The power they form together is like a web of miracles, capable of accomplishing the most hopeless of tasks,"_ The Master Weaver then uses the Great Web to show the images of a snoring Peter Parker sleeping on his bed, along with the rest of the D-Avengers sleeping in his home, with Knuckles sleeping beside his precious Master Emerald on Mobius, _"They, and the bonds they share with their friends, are our last hope of survival. I am confident they will win us the day,"_ He said, just mere seconds before the sleeping Peter nonchalantly falls off his bed and sleeps on the cold ground. _"Hopefully."_ He said with a worried face, with Naga behind him giggling before staring back at the sleeping D-Avengers.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **KFX Here: The beginning of** _ **D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening**_ **is here. Get ready for an awesome story, folks. See ya for the standard opening and ending before finally we enter issue one.**


	3. Opening and Ending

_Opening_

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Beast OST- "Shouri no Uta" by Dandelion**

Opening scene starts with Spider-Man and his spider-other spirit, Ero, standing on a cliffside, staring afar of the beautiful landscape of Ylisse, the world of Fire Emblem Awakening:

 **D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening**

The scene shifts to New York City, where Spider-Man is enjoying himself by swinging across the city he vowed to protect, thinking about those important to him: his Uncle Ben and Aunt May for starters, Mary Jane Watson, his boss and co-workers from the Daily Bugle, and lastly Iron Man and the Avengers.

Spidey then notices his inter-dimensional friends, Team Sonic and Team RWBY, standing on the streets below him, with some of them like Ruby and Tails waving hi to the web-slinger. The scene shifts to Kaine, as the Scarlet Spider, standing vigilant on a skyscraper, with Shadow the Hedgehog doing the same on Mobius when the scene shifts to him, then lastly back to Spider-Man after he puts on the Pendant of the Spider he mysteriously received from a divine being from another world.

The next scene depicts the D-Avengers falling down a portal that leads them to the Fire Emblem World, with Spider-Man showing off his new knight/lord-like armor and his spectacular webbing, Sonic performing his signature spin attacks and cocky smirk, and Ruby proudly cutting up the air with her Crescent Rose. In some distant desert, the masked Lucina walks tirelessly and determinedly through the hasty sand before looking to the skies to see a silhouette of Chrom.

The next scene shows off the many characters of Fire Emblem Awakening, ranging from the Shepherds to Validar, ending with Robin shooting at the screen with his thunder magic. There's a short scene of Naga, the kind leader of the Divine Dragons, silently praying while Spider-Man in his slick-looking Shin Black Ace Form flying through the skies at mach speed, slicing up hundreds of undead Risen with his ISO-Web Blade, with it transitioning to a menacing silhouette of the main villain of the story, the Fell Dragon Grima, before Shin Red Joker Spider-Man shatters it with a single punch while clashing with the mysterious entity that is Morlun.

We rejoin Spider-Man back on the cliffside above Ylisse, staring down on his Spider-Pedant before being greeted by his fellow D-Avengers and the Shepherds so they could all gaze upon the kingdom together, ending with an image of Spider-Man and Chrom standing back-to-back looking like utter bosses in front of the symbol of the spider, with Sonic and Robin on their left side and Ruby and Lucina on the other.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 _Ending_

 **BGM-Sonic X OST- "T.O.P." by KP**

This simple ending starts off with an outlined silhouette of Spider-Man swinging across a black void, hovering over a white line in this 2D space. It then switches to a frontal view of the swinging webhead, still drawn with a white outline. It quickly switches to a side view of the wall-crawler, now starting to have a little color, and the speedy blue hedgehog, Sonic, running alongside him now. They both are seen running/swinging faster and faster across this white void from a down-to-earth perspective. It lastly switches back to a side perspective, with Ruby Rose joining them along the track to nowhere, with all three heroes quickly starting to receive their full color before jumping into the air and performing a badass pose in front of the shot.

 **BGM End**


	4. Issue 1: The Strand of History

_Issue 1: The Strand of History_

 **New York City, Cunningham Park over at Queens**

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-Limit-Break X Survivor (Relaxed Ver.)**

' _Hi. The name's Peter Parker. Maybe you heard of me,'_ Peter asked, acting all cool, _'Or perhaps you've heard of my totally awesome, webheaded alter-ego? No? How? I'm an amazing legend. The Hero of New York. Savoir of missing purses. Ah. I need a new agent. Anyways, in case some of you aren't aware, or haven't checked my blog, I'm on summer vacation. Taking a break from school, hanging out with some friends who are LITERALLY out of this world, or dimension in this case. But we aren't some ordinary, hyperactive teenagers. We are some ordinary, hyperactive SUPERHEROES called the 'D-Avengers.' Weiss doesn't like that name for some reason. It's been about a month since we saved our worlds from a serious case of 'spideridis' thanks to the Masters of Evil. Who are they? A group of supervillains handpicked from each of our worlds led by the one and only Doctor Doom, who wants to collect these mysterious gems called the Exo Stones scattered across the multiverse to rule the world. We have one, the 'Espeon Stone,' while they have the 'Chaos Stone.' Just one of them could pose a threat to the entire universe. Who knows where the other six are at? Like I said, it's been a while since we heard a peep from them. Probably playing some golf at Latveria. Us? We've been taking it easy. Y'know. Hanging out at the beach. Playing at the casino, even though I'm sure we're not old enough to play there, yet Sonic's been at a couple like 20 times in his career. And also…'_

A small baseball is seen flying across the skies above a field, only to be caught by a web, reeled back to the hands of Peter Parker wearing baseball gear. _'Some classic baseball.'_ He finished in his thoughts, as right now, he and his friends from two dimensions are playing baseball game against each: Team Amazing, consisting of Peter, Knuckles, Ruby, Weiss, and a spider clone of his Other, Ero, using thousands of spiders to give himself a humanoid body. They are playing against Team Spectacular, which consists of the rest of the D-Avengers: Sonic, Tails, Blake, and Yang, and another clone of Ero on their team, with the third clone taking the appearance of Ben Reilly, one of Peter's first clones made by the Jackal, acting as umpire. Peter has just caught the ball that the pitcher, Knuckles, threw at the batter Yang, with Sonic already at first base and the rest of Team Amazing taking positions on the other bases since Team Spectacular are in the lead.

"Out! That's your second. Take a seat." Umpire Ero, as Ben Reilly, informed everyone.

"Oh, c'mon!" A slightly frustrated Yang said, throwing the bat to the floor close to Weiss acting as the catcher.

Sonic quickly zooms through all three bases with his signature speed before arriving at the catcher's base with little trouble. "Haha! Better luck next time, Yang." Sonic chuckled, walking back with Yang to the seats so Blake could have a turn at bat.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this? Couldn't you get any of your other friends to play this 'baseball' with you?" Umpire Ero asked the two huntresses in front of him.

"We were, but MJ's out of town, Team JNPR's hanging out at Hawaii, and Johnny and Ben are helping the rest of the Fantastic Four in Dimension 12 to fix their sun that got sucked into a black hole." Blake replied, trying to find the best position to properly hit the ball.

"Are you kidding me?" Ben Ero responded to that last part.

"Why are you complaining? Have you ever played baseball before?" Weiss asked while getting ready to catch another mad ball from the hard-throwing Knuckles.

"I…uh…no." The Spider-Other shamefully answered the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

"Seriously? You're over 15 million years old and you've NEVER played baseball? You NEED to expand your hobbies." Weiss told the Other, irritating him a bit.

Knuckles throws another one of his hard-knuckle throws that could smash through a wall at Blake, but with the use of her shadow Semblance, she created a clone of herself to help her smack the ball over at the other side of the field, granting her a home run.

"Aw man!" Knuckles said, seeing Blake running across all three bases with nothing to worry about, but just before she could reach the third base, a stream of rose petals pass by her, ending with Ruby touching the faunus with the ball she quickly caught using her speedy semblance.

"Gotcha! Three outs! It's our turn." Ruby said, getting Blake to sigh in defeat.

"Hehe! Nice one, Rubes!" Peter congratulate his surrogate little sister, receiving a big-wide smile and a thumbs up from the little rose.

"It's nice to be normal kids for once. I don't remember the last time we had a break this relaxing." Tails said as both teams switch sides.

"You said it. Why can't all vacations be like this?" Yang said, with each team member taking a position, with Sonic acting as the pitcher and Yang as the catcher. Everyone else takes a base.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Kai 2014 OST-Battle Royale**

"Okay, let's do this!" Peter said, stretching his arms while holding onto his bat. The hidden spider-hero gazes his cocky demeanor towards the blue pitcher, getting his spider-sense ready to hit a home-run.

"It's on, Peter! I'm gonna make you regret forcing me to that cruise a week ago!" Sonic smirked at his friendly opponent.

"C'mon, Sonic! It's time I pay you back for tricking me to time travel when we explored Little Planet yesterday!" Peter said, getting in position to hit his super-speedy ball throws.

"Heh. Guess that means I should go full power!" Sonic said. Using the power of the seven chaos emeralds they recently collected, stashed in a bucket next to the resting seats, Sonic transforms into the golden Super Sonic to grant his team invincible victory.

"And I'll do the same!" Peter said, with his eyes transforming to give him beasty red-and-blue eyes because of his Other, simultaneously using the emeralds to grant him a golden aura and a golden bat covered in webbing.

"Aren't you two getting a little worked up over a baseball match?" Ero asked his human other.

"A fight's a fight! I'm in it to win it!" Peter replied.

With a mighty roar, Super Sonic pitches the light-speed baseball surrounded by chaos energy at Peter, who is prime and ready to knock it a sunder with his enhanced spider-sense, but everyone else is a bit worried they might die because of their recklessness. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! OH GOD!" Yang shouted, terrified, as the ball gets closer and closer to her, and before anyone knows it, a powerful explosion, equivalent to an atomic bomb, encompasses the entire baseball field, capable of being seen from space.

Luckily, somewhat, Peter was able to hit that light-speed throw at the dime, flinging the ball all the way to Avengers Tower over at Manhattan, where it accidentally hits the Hulk's head and lands on Hawkeye's unknowing hands, and before the archer could wonder where the ball came from, he is tackled to the ground by a rampaging Hulk.

Back at the destroyed field, everyone but Sonic and Peter are absolutely stunned and jaw-gapping they're still alive, trying to process how. "We're still alive…" Weiss asked, almost speechless.

"I don't know…" Knuckles responded, covered in dirt, still as stunned as everyone else.

"That was a true vanishing ball…" Blake said as she gets up from the destroyed field.

 **BGM End**

After that explosive pitch, the team rightfully decided to end the game as a tie, not wanting to destroy anything else at the park. "I think that's enough excitement for one day." Peter said, putting on his regular clothes, then taking a drink from his water bottle.

"You two are nuts. Really, really nuts." Weiss said to Peter and Sonic, getting them to laugh.

"Speaking about nuts, how are those mentor-mentee sessions going along with Kaine, Blake?" Peter asked the black-haired cat friend.

"Ignoring the fact we constantly argue and yell at each other for about 60% of the time, great. Maybe." Blake said, remembering how once in a while she checked up on Kaine, Peter's former evil clone that was brought back to life recently, to tutor him to becoming a better person and lessen the anger, with little success.

"I heard you two went to a rodeo together. How was that like?" Yang slyly grinned towards the faunus, thinking the two went on a date.

"It's not what you think," She said with an unnoticeable blush, "I had to DRAG that stubborn guy out of bed just to get him dressed. Seriously, your brother is just the worst." Blake said to the original spider.

Peter lets out an embarrassed chuckle, knowing full well how much of a hand full Kaine can be since he IS him, "The guy had a tough life, can you blame him? I'm just happy your helping him out. Seriously, I can't thank you enough for doing this for him."

Blake smiled after hearing that lovely comment, "Hey, what are friends for? Besides, he told me he prefers me than your annoying mouth."

' _Razzum frazzum…'_ Peter said in his head, annoyed.

"So, why is it we collected the Chaos Emeralds?" Ero asked, changing topics, before transforming back into his humanoid, spider-spirit form with the multiple arms.

"Just to make sure the Masters of Evil won't find them before us. Y'know, just in case." Ruby said before drinking from her water.

"Shouldn't we be more focused finding those Exo Stones," Knuckles asked, "We don't know if Doom found them all yet."

"Don't worry, Knux. We'll find them. We're just taking it easy." Sonic assured him.

"Me and Tails already built an 'Exo Radar' that's currently scanning the multiverse for any Exo Stones." Peter informed the guardian.

"So far, we haven't detected any, and I'm certain the Masters of Evil haven't found any either. Besides the one they already have." Tails said, referring to the Chaos Stone they were forced to switch for the Espeon Stone.

"The sooner we find them, the better. I'm not in the mood saving the universe again from total destruction." Weiss said.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-I mean it! GO!**

Before the inter-dimensional troublemakers could think about leaving, Peter's spider-sense picks up a unique signature he never felt before, causing his eyes to glow red-and-blue again. "You just HAD to say something, didn't you?" He criticized Weiss.

Then suddenly, a mystic portal, not of this world, opens up below the heroes' feet, making them gasp and wonder where it came from. "Oh no! Not again!" Yang said, remembering how not long ago she and the rest of Team RWBY, and Sonic, were transported to the world of Camelot with something like this happening before.

"What's happening?!" Tails shouted as the portal tries to suck them up like a vacuum.

Ero, mysteriously, seems to already know who summoned this portal before them. _"Grrr. What is she playing?"_ He implicitly asked before transporting himself back to Peter's mind.

"Ero, what're you talking about?! Ero?!" Peter tries to speak with his other but receives no answer what so ever.

As the heroes try to escape the portal's wrath, the Chaos Emeralds they collected are accidently sucked into the portal. "No! The Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic shouted as the portal's winds get stronger and stronger, slowly pulling them in.

"If this day gets any weirder, I may have to scream." Peter said, just as he and his friends are suddenly floating in mid-air above the portal, looking like it's ready to swallow them whole. "Yup. That'll do it!" He screamed, along with his friends, as they sucked into the portal before it closes completely, sending them to parts unknown.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Ylisse, Outside of Southtown**

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING," said a young teenage girl, standing by her brother over a white-haired man in a black hooded robe that looks to be unconscious.

"What do you propose we do," asked Chrom.

"I…I dunno…" His sister replied.

Slowly, the mystery man on the field starts to open his eyes, getting the attention of the two figures looming over him.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know"**

"I see you're awake now." Chrom said to the awaken fellow on the ground.

"Hey there!" The young maiden smiled to see he's okay.

"There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know," Chrom holds his hand out to the person on the ground, "Give me your hand." The white-haired man obliges, grasping onto the swordsman's hand with his own hand that possess a strange mark on its back but no one seems to notice it.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-Id(Serenity)**

As the robed man stands on the field, he notices another man in blue knight armor standing behind Chrom and his sister. "You all right?" Chrom asked the mystery man he helped up.

"Y-Yes…Thank you, Chrom." He replied.

"Ah, then you know who I am?" Chrom asked.

"No, actually. I…It's strange…Your name, it just…came to me…" The mystery man replied.

"…Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?" Chrom asked, wondering who this man is.

"My name is…It's…Hmm?" The mysterious youth ponders this question for a bit.

"…You don't remember your own name?" Chrom asked.

"I'm not sure if…I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?" The robed man asked the blue-haired swordsman.

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" The little maiden spoke up, thinking that's why this person can't remember his own name.

"It's called a load of Pegasus dung," said their knightly guardian, "We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?" He asked the amnesiac man.

"B-But it's the truth!" He replied.

"…What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?" Chrom said to his guardian.

"Just the same, milord. I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock." Frederick replied.

"Right then. We'll take him back to town and sort this out there." Chrom said.

"Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?" The mystery man asked, wanting to defend himself.

"Peace, friend. I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come." Chrom gestures the man to follow him back to town along with his sister and guardian, but just a few seconds after they start traversing the field, their mystery man hears a couple of loud cries and screams from somewhere.

 **BGM End**

"Do you all hear that?" He asked the Shepherds.

"Hear what?" Chrom asked, prompting them to stop on their tracks.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Huh?" Chrom and the others look to the skies to see other mysterious youths free-falling uncontrollably down to their direction, and before they know it, they crash-land right on top of the Shepherds, with the exception of the flying fox and the gliding echidna, who landed safely on the ground.

Peter grunts in excruciating pain after he fell on top of the Shepherds and his fellow Avengers stacked right on top of his aching back. "Man, you guys are heavy…" The brown-haired hero said, trying to get up but fails.

"What have you girls been eating…?" Sonic asked in pain and aches.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" All girls, including Chrom's little sister, quickly gets up and gives the idiotic males a scary look that destroys souls.

"WE DIDN'T MEAN IT! IT WAS THE SLIP OF THE TOUNGUE! PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" Both the hidden spider and scared hedgehog apologized to the girls while Tails and Knuckles chuckle at their friends' expense.

The angry girls still stare in rage at the boys until they wonder where they are, and more importantly who the other person beside them is. "Huh? Who are you?" Ruby asked the young maiden standing beside her, with the latter saying the same thing at Ruby simultaneously.

"Hey. Where are we?" Parker asked, checking his surroundings, with his spider sense tingling to Frederick threatening him with his silver lance to the back, frightening the heroic spider.

"Who are you people, and where did you come from?" The serious knight asked Peter.

"How 'bout you point that stick somewhere else and I _might_ tell you?" Parker responded, not scared at all from this threatening knight in armor.

"Or better yet?" Sonic quickly snatches Frederick's lance without giving a warning of his movements.

"Hey! Give that back, rodent!" Frederick threatened, trying to get his lance back from the speedy hedgehog, only to face-plant to the grass, causing everyone to laugh at his embarrassed state.

"Alright. I think that's enough fun and games for now," smiled Chrom, turning to the outworldly looking teenagers. "So, care to explain why you're all falling from the sky not long ago?"

"Sorry. This might be hard to believe, but we're not from this world. We sorta got sucked through a portal that led us to…wherever this is." Tails explained.

"A portal?" questioned Chrom's little sister.

"That IS hard to believe," said Frederick as he slowly stands back up on his feet. "Just how I find it hard to believe THIS man holds amnesia," he said, pointing to the amnesiac man they found not long ago. "You can't POSSIBLY expect us to believe oddly-dressed younglings and their pets are really beings from a distant world and not common thieves of the land?" He asked.

"Pets?!" Knuckles growled.

"Nuh-uh. Did he just call us younglings?" Blake asked, looking confused.

"And oddly-dressed. Yeah, Weiss, maybe." Peter mocked, getting on Weiss' nerves once again, his favorite past time.

"Frederick here might not believe you, but I can sense you're not lying, so I'll trust you," said a smiling Chrom. "Still, it would be better if you all come to town with us so we could hear your stories."

"Sure. Lead the way." Sonic said, throwing Frederick back his trusty lance. The inter-dimensional heroes then follow Chrom and his Shepherds back to town for further questioning.

"So, what're you in for?" Peter asked the amnesiac man beside him.

"I'm still trying to figure that out," He replied, looking back at the hidden spider hero. "It's strange, but have we met before? I have a feeling we have." He asked Peter, having a small feeling as if he and Peter once met at one point.

Peter shakes his head, "No. I was honestly gonna ask you the same thing. Huh. Weird." The boy said. For a quick second, an invisible Ero materializes beside Peter so he could have a better look at his new friend. The Spider-God takes a note of this amnesiac man, looking like he should know this person but can't exactly place his finger on it, so he lets out a quiet grunt and forgets about it before going back to his host's body.

Shortly after, the heroes and the Shepherds are seen walking along a road. "What are you gonna do with us? Are we like prisoners or something?" Ruby asked Chrom as they walk.

"Hah! You'll be free to go once we establish that you're no enemy of Ylisse." Chrom replied.

"Is that where we are? Ylisse?" Yang asked.

"I was just about to ask the same thing." The mystery man said, as he's been curious where in the world they are.

"You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! Someone pay these actors. They play quite the fool! Their furrowed brow is especially convincing…" Frederick mocked the two, which does seem to get on their nerves, well Yang's anyways.

"Frederick, please," Chrom calmed his guardian before turning to the newcomers of the land. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order…My name is Chrom, and the delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa." He said, pointing to his young maiden sister.

"I am NOT delicate," protested Lissa, flailing her arms around, then turning back to the Avengers. "Hmph! Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes."

"Behind that messy hair, I can believe it." Peter joked, getting Lissa to laugh. "My name is Peter Parker and these are my friends, who are also from 'distant worlds'. It's complicated." He said, gesturing his arms to Team Sonic and Team RWBY.

"The name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic introduced himself, giving the Shepherds a smiley thumbs-up.

"Tails." The two-tailed fox introduced himself.

"Knuckles the Echidna." Knuckles continued.

"Ruby Rose." The little huntress nodded politely.

"Weiss Schnee." The heiress formally bowed to the Shepherds.

"Blake Belladonna." The faunus smiled.

"And Yang Xiao Long." Yang smiled greatly.

"We call ourselves the D-Avengers, our worlds' mightiest heroes and whatnot." Peter finished introducing the team to their new friends.

"Still a dumb name," protested Weiss.

"Stop complaining."

"Wow, that's so cool. I guess we Shepherds shouldn't be worried if we didn't find you. You all look like you could handle the Brigands no problem!" Lissa said.

"Shepherds? You tend sheep?" The mystery man questioned their team name.

"In full armor? What kind of sheep puts you guys on edge?" Sonic asked the Shepherds.

"Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here." Chrom points to his knightly guardian.

"A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you strangers, but my station mandates otherwise." Frederick said.

"Perfectly understandable, Freddy." Peter said, annoying the great knight.

"Yes, I would do no less myself," The mystery man agreed with them. "My name is Robin…I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved." Robin said, now remembering some parts of his memory.

"Robin, huh? But where's your skinny red clothing, and your brooding mentor?" Peter joked, comparing him to someone else.

"I'm sorry, what?" Robin asked, not getting the joke.

"Don't mind him, he's an idiot." Weiss answered the confused amnesiac man.

"Robin? Are all you're names foreign," asked Chrom but quickly dismissed it. "Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we-."

Just that moment, Peter's spider-sense tingles to nearby danger. "I'm sensing trouble." He told everyone.

"Where?" Ruby asked him.

"Guys, look! The town!" Lissa points everyone to a burning Southtown that's surrounded by smoke.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt," Chrom said, turning to his friends. "Frederick, Lissa! Quickly-!" And before he could give any orders, Sonic and Ruby, as you would expect from a couple of heroic speedsters, zooms to the town to help, leaving behind dust trails and completely stunned Shepherds, who are rightfully amazed of their unimaginable speeds. "…Huh?"

"I-Incredible. Such speed…" Frederick responded, surprised on how fast those two Avengers are.

"HEY, YOU TWO! REMEMBER TO LEAVE SOME TO US," shouted Peter. The Avengers quickly switch to their superhero uniforms and follow their friends to the town, leaving behind the Shepherds to stay in place, motionless.

"Whoa. They really do look like superheroes." Lissa said, seeing them off.

' _Wait…'_ Chrom takes another observant look at the Amazing Spider-Man, as if he recognizes him from somewhere. _'It can't be…'_ He turns back to the other three. "Alright, like I said, Frederick, Lissa! Let's go help them out!"

"What about him?" Frederick points to Robin.

"Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait! Let's go help out Spider-Man!" Chrom replied.

"Spider-Man? _The_ Spider-Man? Him? That's not possible" Frederick shockingly questioned his milord that Spider-Man is some other Spider-Man they know.

"Let's go already!" Lissa shouted, running with the other two to the town, leaving Robin by his lonesome.

"But what about…Hmm…" After a brief moment of indecisiveness, Robin decided to tag along and follow them behind.

* * *

 **Southtown**

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-A Hero Falls**

At the small town, the leader of the Brigand, the barbarian Garrick, is holding some townsfolk hostage in front of the town's main hall along with his men. The barbarian lets out a creepy laugh, "Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?" He creepily walks over to a young maiden.

"S-Stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEEELP!" She yelled in terror.

Thankfully for her, help has arrived in the form of Sonic and Ruby. The speedster duo blitz through enemy defensives in a blink of an eye, scattering all the bandits across town. Ruby incapacitates some foes with her Crescent Rose, knocking most of them out while in the form of roses. Sonic performs his signature homing attacks on the mages before boosting through the rest so he could finish them off with a powerful stomp to the chest.

 **BGM End**

"Is everyone here alright?" Ruby asked the townspeople, who all seem very grateful for their help.

"Look out!" The maiden woman from before warns them to a couple swordsmen brigand about to sneak attack the speedsters, and even though they could've easily handle them, they decided to let Spider-Man web them up as he and the other Avengers arrived.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-Prelude (Ablaze)**

"Hope you don't mind if we cut in?" Spidey quipped, landing in front of Sonic and Ruby.

"No problem. We save a few, just for you." Sonic smirked to his webheaded friend.

"Nice. Alright, team. You know the drill. Different world, same heroics. Avengers Assemble!" Spidey shouted, working together with his friends to effortlessly take down the bandits. Peter decided to play around with a swordsman for a bit, easily dodging all of his measly sword swings as if they're moving in slow motion. "It seems that no matter which world I stumble upon; the goons here never seem to give a proper workout." He quipped, kicking the bandit straight to the jaw, knocking him out.

Tails spin dashes the feet of some barbarians to the air, leaving Ice Queen Weiss to fling them away with a glyph. Blake wraps up a few brigands with her ribbons and throws them across the town for Knuckles and Yang to plow to the ground. At that moment, the Shepherds appear only to be amazed the Avengers have practically cleaned the town without their help.

"Whoa. They've already took down half of the bandits." Lissa said, amazed at their strange and unique abilities.

After elbowing a goon in the face, Spidey spots his new friends and zips over to meet them. "Where were you guys? Herding sheep?" He chuckled at his own joke.

"I'm impressed, Spider-Man. It would seem you Avengers are more capable than I first suspected." Chrom said with a smile.

"Huh? How do you-?" Peter was about to question Chrom how he knows his superhero identity when he hasn't told him yet, but before he could, Robin shows up right behind them.

"Wait!" He shouted, looking very exhausted.

"Robin! You followed us! Why?" Chrom asked him.

"I…I'm not certain myself. But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me." Robin said, showing his bronze sword and magic book.

"Is that a sword? And why do you have a book? You're gonna read them to death?" Spidey asked.

"That's a tome? You know magic?" Chrom asked the magician.

"I…believe so? I suppose I should check." Robin said, looking a bit unsure.

"You 'believe so'? Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being…" Chrom advised, not wanting Robin to be a danger to everyone.

"No, I can control it. I'm sure. Now, how did this work again? Ah, yes…" Robin looks through his tome, and before you know it, he blasts a nearby bandit with thunder magic.

"Wow, that's incredible, but try to ease up on the pain factor. We don't want to kill these guys." Peter advised the sorcerer.

"They are thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed." Frederick said on horseback, thinking these bandits have no reason to live anymore.

"And _I_ think that's stupid. Just knock them out. No point putting in the extra effort. Ever tried that, Fredbear?" Spidey objected to Freddy's "kill or be killed" policy.

"I agree with our friend. Incapacitate them, but don't kill. Lissa. You attend to the wounded. Let's heed, Shepherds!" Chrom shouted, taking out his sacred sword.

"Is that you guys' shout-out slogan? Not bad." Peter quipped, working together with the Shepherds to take down the remaining bandits terrorizing the town. While Lissa heals any wounded civilian she comes across with her magic staff, Frederick carefully strikes down his foes with his silver lance to the point of unconsciousness, following Chrom's orders of no killing, something he's not quite used to. Robin, using his clever tactics, works together with Weiss to summon thunder magic that blows away the bandits to the walls, giving Sonic and Ruby a chance to bop some heads in. As for Chrom, he and Spider-Man are face-to-face with Garrick, the leader of these persistent bandits.

"Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!" He taunted his foes, leaving him open to a kick to the face from Spider-Man.

"I don't think that's the best way to greet your friends, buddy. How about, 'Here, sheepy sheepy. I'm here for my daily beat-up session because I'm an idiot?' See? Sounds so much better." Spidey rambled, with Chrom striking down at the lead bandit with a diagonal sword swing, weakening him for the web-slinger to web him up so he won't be a danger to anyone else.

 **BGM End**

"And that's the end of that." Peter said, wiping off the dust from his hands as his friends from different worlds walk up to him and Chrom.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by." Sonic said.

"Holy wow, you guys are SO amazing," said an ecstatic Lissa, amazed by the Avengers', and Robin's, spectacular abilities that seem out of this world. "Not only some of you are super-fast, but so incredibly strong as well!"

"Oh wow. You kinda sound like Ruby when you're so excited." Yang smiled, noticing the similarities between her little sister and Chrom's little sister.

"Oh no." Weiss mumbled, hating the fact they're now friends with another Ruby.

"Oh yeah! I know, right?! We're so awesome," said an excited Ruby, turning to Robin beside her. "And you, Robin! You're like SUPER awesome! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?"

"You're no weakling, that's for sure." Knuckles said.

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?" Frederick asked of Robin to answer.

"Maybe he fell through a portal like us and lost his memory?" Peter suggested, only to receive a serious glare from the great knight. "Oh, c'mon! You still don't believe us?"

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know." Robin said to the Shepherds.

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. Both you and these Avengers. My heart says that's enough." Chrom said with a comforting smile.

"And your mind, milord? Will you now heed its council as well?" The wary Frederick asked.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use their talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician and powerful allies? Besides, I believe their story, as odd as it might be." Chrom said, firmly believing the newcomers' stories and belief.

"Thank goodness." Blake sighed.

"Th-Thank you, Chrom." Robin thanked his new friend.

"So how about it? Will you join us, Robin," asked the blue-haired leader of the Shepherds.

"I would be honored." Robin happily nodded.

Chrom nods back before turning to the D-Avengers before him, "And how about you, Avengers? Would you join us as well?"

"Sure, why not, since I'm _certain_ we were summoned here for a reason. That, and we need to collect the Chaos Emeralds which are probably scattered across this world. Oops." Spidey said, agreeing to help out the Shepherds.

"Chaos Emeralds?" Chrom questioned the details of these gemstones he's talking about.

"It's a long story. We'll tell you later, but first, I want to know something. How do you know my name is Spider-Man? I don't exactly have a nametag on me, do I?" Spidey asked, wanting to know how Chrom knows his hero identity before he got the chance to actually tell him.

"You're the Legendary Hero-Spider spoken in legends, correct?" Chrom responded, shocking the Avengers that Spider-Man is somehow some legend in this world.

"Spider-Man's a legend?" Tails asked.

"This guy?! Seriously?!" Weiss pointed to the webhead.

"Me? Legendary? I've been called amazing and spectacular, but legendary? Even I find that hard to believe, especially when I've NEVER been to this world." Spidey said.

"Your appearance marks a _remarkable_ similarity to the ancient spider-warrior that saved our world centuries ago. The Other, I'm correct? And you're his destined host?" Chrom asked.

"Wha-? Ero? Is that true?" Spidey asked his spider-other. To proper answer his human host, the Other summons himself in humanoid spirit form, gathering the shock of the four Shepherds.

"Whoa! Is that really him? This 'Other' you speak of?" Robin asked.

" _Hmm. I knew this world felt familiar. Yes. I took part in a great battle upon these very plains 1,000 years ago."_ Ero answered.

"Oh cool. That's awesome." Sonic said.

"By the gods, I never thought the day would come the Legendary Hero-Spider and his sacred Other would present us with his presence. Forgive me for my false accusations earlier." Frederick respectively bowed before Peter and Ero, making the former a bit uncomfortable.

" _There's no need for that. I've never been one for formalities."_ Ero said to Freddy.

"Yes, of course. Sorry." The knight replied, standing back up on his feet.

"This is _really_ weird." Peter said, still can't believing he's a legend in a world he never visited before but his other did, making him wonder what else this world knows about him.

"Changing topics, those brigands with the weird accents. Who were they exactly?" Blake asked, wanting to relieve the stress Peter might be going through at the moment after finding out about his legendary status.

"Plegian, I'm afraid." Frederick answered the cat faunus.

"Plegian? What's that?" Robin asked.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war." Chrom replied.

"That's not good." Yang said.

"No kidding. Don't these creeps have anything better to spend their lives on?" Sonic asked with his arms crossed.

"Unfortunately, no. And what's worse, the poor townsfolk suffer because of them. Totally innocent, and total helpless…" Lissa said with a sad face.

"We understand. Trust us, and don't worry about it. With all of us working together, Avengers and Shepherds, we'll avenge and protect the sheep, if that makes any sense. So try not to look so glum, okay Lissy?" Peter said to brighten up the grim mood in the air.

Those kind words were enough to brighten Lissa's spirits back to its highest top, "Yeah, thank you. Guess the stories about your kind words are also true, Spidey."

"I am _really_ interested how much you all know about me." Peter said.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!**

As the two groups were talking, a villager walks up to greet them, wanting to thank them for saving their lives at their darkest hour, "Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

"Ah yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Knuckles said, extremely looking forward to a big feast.

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand…But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol." Frederick kindly rejected their offer, but Lissa and Ruby accept their kindness right away by asking what they want to eat.

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup." Lissa ordered her food right away.

"And I want what she's having with a side of cookies-." Ruby also starts ordering her food.

"Guys, we're not staying!" Weiss told the two hungry girls.

"Wait, what?! We're not staying?!" Ruby asked, looking disappointed.

"But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!" Lissa protested to the stubborn knight.

Freddy knight chuckled, "When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like... I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this"?"

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you." Lissa said, getting a laugh from her new Avenger pals.

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there." Robin said.

"Yeah, well, 'stern' is one name for it. I can think of a few others!" She said.

"Like moron, meat-headed, a dork in some ways?" Spidey mocked the knight.

"Yeah, those." Lissa giggled.

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe." Chrom smiled.

"What? On his toenail?" Sonic joked.

Frederick lets out a fake cough, "You do realize I AM still present?"

"Oh, we realize." Chrom smiled at his guardian knight.

"We're gonna LOVE messing with ya, Freddy." Spidey said with a smile behind his mask.

"Wonderful." He said sarcastically, causing everyone to laugh once more. "Now then, shall we be going?" He asked the heroes.

"All right, all right. Ready to go, everyone? The capital isn't far." Chrom said to the Avengers and Robin.

"Heh. With my speed, we'll already be there. Let's go, everyone!" Sonic boasted, already racing towards the capital by himself at sonic speed.

"Sonic! Have you forgotten we're not ALL crazily hyperactive!? Get back here!" Spidey shouted at the speeding hedgehog, joining everyone to catch up with Sonic to a brand-new adventure in this new world.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Beast OST-Next Episode Preview**

 **Spider-Man: Sup. It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. On our way to the capital of this world, we decided to take a nightly break, that is until we were interrupted by these strange zombie guys from out of nowhere. And if that isn't weird enough, some guy calling himself Marth shows up from the exact same portal that brought us here. Who is this guy, and why does he have Chrom's sword?**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening:**

 _ **Unwelcome Change**_

 **Spider-Man: That's a cool mask you're wearing, but not as cool as mine I'm afraid. Wanna trade still?**

* * *

 **KFX Here: So far when it comes to this story, I've only written the outline as far to the end of the first arc of the original main story. Once I'm done with that, I'll think of how I'm gonna write the second arc.**

 **Like I said before in the FAQS page, only Chrom's getting married since it was required in the original story. I'm not so good in romance plotlines, which is part of the reason why I'm not pairing up anyone else but it would be a clusterfuck.**

 **I also recommend you all read** _ **D-Avengers: Avenging Knights**_ **, which was a rewrite of my very first crossover story so it could have better dialogue and continuity fixes since it takes place shortly after** _ **Spider-Island DX**_ **but before this story.**


	5. Issue 2: Unwelcome Change

_Issue 2: Unwelcome Change_

 **West of Ylisstol**

After helping out the Shepherds save a town, the Avengers agreed to join them on their trek back to Ylisstol to learn more about this world and how Spider-Man is a great legend talked about in stories of old. It has already gone dark and the heroes are still nowhere close to the capital of the kingdom, finding themselves in a dark forest surrounded by giant trees.

"I told you. It's getting dark already! Ech! And now the bugs are out!" Lissa complained, shoeing away the noisy flies besides her.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!**

Weiss growls as she's not a big fan of bugs either, "I'm starting to regret not staying at that town. All these noisy, disgusting bugs are buzzing around and crawling all over and-." She starts coughing when she feels like she swallowed a bug, much to the amusement to the jokesters of the team.

"Aw, come on now, you two. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood? Want to help me gather firewood?" Chrom asked the delicate girls.

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! ...I think I also swallowed one…" Lissa said, spitting out flies from her mouth, "I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!" She said.

As they talk, Knuckles' stomach growls in hunger, "Aw, man, I'm seriously starving. I could go for some food right now."

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?" Frederick asked somebody to help set up camp.

"I'll do it." Peter accepted.

"You sure?" Blake questioned him if he knows how to build a campsite.

"I was part of a science boy scout camp one summer when I was five." Peter told her.

"And how well did THAT turn out?" She glared at her friend, crossing her arms to make herself serious.

"Uhhh…"

"Let me help before you blow something up, you klutz." Blake responded.

"It was a SMALL explosion." Peter assured her.

"Me and Ruby will get the firewood. Let's go, Rubes." Sonic said.

"Okay!" She excitedly responded. The two reckless speedsters used their speed to cut through dozens of the nearby trees, causing a small part of the forest to timber down on top of them.

"I think we have enough firewood." Robin said, hearing the embarrassed quicksters' sheepish chuckle.

* * *

 **A few minutes later…**

The united group have managed to build a fire while everyone but Lissa, Weiss, and Frederick are eating animal meat they hunted. "Mmm-hmmm! Tasty! This stuff is better than the meat from Angel Island!" Knuckles said, taking another monstrous bite from his bear meat.

"Mmm…It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!" Chrom said, taking another bite from his dinner.

While she eats, Yang notices Lissa and Weiss haven't taken a single bite from their meal, "What's wrong, guys? Dig in before Knuckles finishes it all."

"He can have it! I'm not eating animal meat! That's disgusting! What if it's diseased? I don't want to get sick!" Weiss complained, throwing her food to the hungry echidna, making him really happy.

"This stuff smells like old boots! Wait, I take that back. Boots smell better!" Lissa said, kindly passing her food to the ever-joyful echidna.

"Ah, yeah! This is incredible!" He said, taking big bites from the girl's food, disgusting them that he has no manners.

"Every experience makes us stronger, miladies. Even those we don't enjoy." Frederick said to the stubborn maidens.

"Uh-huh? Then why aren't YOU eating, Frederick?" Weiss and Lissa glared at the nervous knight.

"Me? Oh, well…I'm not hungry. I…I had a large lunch! Yes, quite." He replied with a nervous chuckle and unconfident smile.

"Yeah right, Frederick!" Lissa said, immediately catching onto his lie.

"So the Chaos Emeralds, what are they again?" Chrom asked Spider-Man while they're eating.

"Oh, y'know, seven gems of unlimited power. Collect the whole set and the world can become your plaything." The hungry web-slinger nonchalantly gave a brief explanation of what the Chaos Emeralds are to Chrom.

"Is it wise to talk about ultimate power so casually?" Frederick asked.

"Yup." Sonic casually replied, finishing the last of his dinner.

"Sounds like something we have at home," Chrom said, knowing his kingdom possess a power that could rival the emeralds in its destructive capabilities. "We'll do everything in our power to help you re-collect them before they could fall in the wrong hands."

"Thanks, Chrom." Peter smiled, happy to have such wonderful allies.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Later**

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-Something is very wrong**

After finishing their dinner and sharing some stories, the united heroes have all fallen asleep for the night. While they, Peter's spider-sense warns him of imminent danger, forcing him to wake up. "…Huh?" Spidey said, getting up.

"Peter? What's wrong?" Chrom whispered to the wall-crawler, with him and his sister, as well as Sonic and Ruby slowly waking up from their nap.

"Spider-Sense tingling?" Ruby asked with a serious tone.

Spidey nodded, "Big time. Don't know where though. It feels familiar…. I'm gonna take a look around and see what's up."

"I'll join you." Chrom said, standing beside his new friend.

"We'll come too." Sonic said, with Ruby and Lissa nodding in agreement.

Peter smiled behind the mask, "Heh. Thanks, guys."

 **BGM End**

They all follow Spider-Man deeper in this dark forest, hearing nothing but their own footsteps. "It sure is dark…And quiet. Where did the birds go?" Lissa commented the absence of any noise in the area.

"Spidey, what's your spider-sense telling you?" Sonic asked their leader.

"Give me a second." Peter's mystic eyes glow once again so he senses the entire forest for any sort of danger lurking within the shadows or skies. _'What's this sensation I'm feeling? It's so unnatural.'_ He thought, sensing a mysterious force he's having trouble determining.

At that very moment, the entire earth starts to shake below them, almost keeling them over. "Aaah! Chrom!" Lissa shouted, holding onto his dear brother for safety.

"Gods, what-Argh! What is this madness?!" Chrom asked.

"I dunno, but stay close! Something's coming! I know it!" Spidey advised to his friends. Suddenly, an enormous earthquake hits the whole forest, collapsing several trees that are approaching the heroes. _'Oh no.'_ Peter thought, before turning to his friends. "Everyone! Run! Go!" He shouted, hurriedly grabbing onto Lissa to web swing her out of the collapsing forest, with Sonic, Chrom, and Ruby not far behind them.

"What's going on?!" Ruby shouted, noticing the ground splitting apart as lava floods the area and incoming fireballs burning more trees.

"We'll ask that later! Let's keep moving!" Spidey replied, avoiding the incoming fireballs from the sky as Lissa clenches tightly to his costume and buff chest.

As they run, Sonic notices a gap right next to them. "Hey! This way!" He gestures everyone to jump down the gap for safety. At a further distance, the heroes stop running to catch their breath, but that didn't last long as Spidey senses another great threat about to appear, just as Lissa notices it too.

"Guys, what IS that?!" Lissa directs them a weird portal opening up in the sky.

"That's the same portal that brought us here! What's it doing?!" Sonic asked.

From the giant hole in the sky, a couple zombie-like men creepily enter through the portal and fall down to the ground, greeting the heroes with their creepy glowing eyes. "Zombies? Where are they from?" Spidey asked as he sees them slowly approaching them with their axes and other weapons.

"Ruby, protect Lissa." Chrom orders the Huntress while drawing out his sword.

"Got it." Ruby nodded, holding onto her Crescent Rose so she could protect her new friend.

The male heroes prepare to fight these new enemies and rush towards them for an assault. "It's not all the time I fight zombies!" Sonic grinned, spinning through the chest of multiple zombie soldiers.

"I'll say! At least this way, I won't have to hold back!" Spidey responded, brutally knocking out the head of one zombie with a swift punch, throwing its body to another small group approaching him.

Chrom, as expected with the swordsman with no superhuman powers, is having the most trouble with his zombie. One of them starts to attack him, and Chrom strikes it down with his sword, but afterwards, to his shock, the undead solider quickly recovers, turning its head fully, and attack again. Chrom blocks another attack and kills it off with a stylish stab to its back, evaporating into smoke.

"AAAAHHH!" A familiar maiden screams in terror.

"Lissa!" Chrom turns to a zombie cornering the poor girl to a tree while Ruby is pre-occupied with a small swarm of these zombies.

"Somebody protect Lissa!" Ruby shouted, using her semblance to slice through some zombies at blitzing speeds.

"That was supposed to be your job!" Spidey retorted. Peter was about to go swing to Lissa's aid, but senses someone else coming out of the portal, a mysterious masked swordswielder with short blue hair jumps out of the portal, and in a quick second, blocks the zombie's attack from killing Lissa with his sword, struggling to maintain the block.

"Is he with you?" Spidey asked Chrom.

"I thought he was with you." The swordsman replied to the web-slinger.

The mystery swordsman grunts while trying to protect Lissa. "Help!" He shouted to anybody close enough.

"…Right!" Chrom responded with a war-cry, distracting the zombie long enough for him and the mystery man to stylishly cut the monster down to smoke.

"That was awesome! Not bad, dude." Sonic said to the new swordsman after he and Ruby finished off the remaining zombies.

"Yeah. You made quite the entrance. What's your name?" Chrom asked the new guy, who silently replies with a small head turn to him.

 **BGM End**

Before they could their mysterious ally any further, they are interrupted when Spidey senses more trouble. "Guys, we can ask for his autograph later! There's more incoming!" The webhead said, directing them to more of those zombie men making a rampage across the forest, with one chief zombie leading the destruction.

"They don't give a guy a break, huh?" Sonic asked.

Right then and there, the other Avengers and Shepherds arrive on scene. "Ruby! Are you okay?" Yang asked, hugging her sister to the point of almost crushing her.

"Not if you keep hugging me like that…" Ruby gasped, prompting her big sister to let go of her.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick asked Chrom and Lissa about their safety.

"Guys!" Lissa said, so relieve to see her friends to their rescue.

"We got here as soon as the earthquakes hit!" Tails said.

"What are those things?" Blake pointed them to the zombies terrorizing the land.

"Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" Robin asked.

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that. Maybe one of your worlds?" Chrom asked the Avengers.

"We never saw zombies like these before." Weiss replied.

"No one is injured, then? Thank the gods…" Frederick said, relieved.

"Thank the masked guy that saved Lissa!" Ruby told them about the mystery swordsman that saved Lissa not long ago.

"Masked guy?" Tails questioned her.

"Yeah! If it wasn't for him, I'd be…Hey, where did he go?" Lissa asked as she notices her savior is long gone.

"Let's not worry about him. I can sense he can hold his own," Spidey told her, "Right now, let's take care of the enemy in front of us. I dunno where'd they from, but we have to stop them from escaping the forest. Avengers. Shepherds. Assemble!" He shouted, getting everyone ready for a good fight.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-Assault (Galvanized)**

The united heroes launch an impressive assault against these mysterious zombie creatures. The blond Avenger Yang unleashes a devastating uppercut to an axe-wielding zombie, launching him to the air for Frederick to pierce through with his impressive lance. Robin instructs Knuckles to throw a giant boulder at a row of zombies so he could electrify it with his thunder magic, smooshing the enemies while being constantly electrified.

"Hahaha! You zombies are _way_ too slow!" Sonic taunted, sliding under an archer for Chrom to kill.

While Ruby and Blake are working together against the zombies, impressingly using their skills to the fullest, Spidey has another, crazier idea. "Watch out! Coming through! Spider holding giant tree! Be careful!" Spidey warned them, holding onto a giant tree using his new gravity-powered webbing to smack around the zombified army right off the field, then, by combining his gravity webbing with his ice webbing, the crazy webhead surrounds his fists with them and punches the ground so hard, a gravity-ice explosion hits the entire area, freezing all the zombies.

"Hehe. That was _cool_. Get it, get it?" Spidey asked, getting a laugh from Ruby and a face-palm from Blake.

Nearby, Tails shoots down a zombie with his arm cannon, while Weiss cuts down a few with her rapier. While they're fighting these small swarms of creatures, they are met with unexpected help, "Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming!"

"Huh?" Weiss and Tails turn to a red-headed woman on horseback approaching them.

"Agh, I knew I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em." She said, holding onto her bronze lance.

"Who are you?" Tails asked this newcomer.

"The name's Sully. Nice to meet ya," The cavalier introduces herself, "All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your-."

"Hold, milady!" A male-sounding voice approaches them.

"Muh?" The three turn their heads to a blue-haired man holding a bow approaching them.

"Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love." He flirted with Sully.

"What is he talking about?" Weiss asked.

"I have no idea. Who the hell are you?!" Sully asked the archer.

"Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are—it's only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the "arch" in "archer"! My name, dear lady, is Vi—."

"Sorry, Ruffles—no time for this. Onward!" Sully and the others hurry to the battlefield, leaving behind this new guy.

"Virion! ...Er, my name. It's Virion. W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!" New guy, Virion, shamefully introduced himself to the three.

"I'm Sully. ...And I'm a Shepherd." She introduced herself.

"My name is Weiss Schnee, and this guy is my friend, Tails." Weiss points to the two-tailed fox standing beside her.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Tails happily greeted the archer.

"Yes, yes, that's precious," Virion said, not seeming to care about those kids, only interested in the red-headed beauty in front of him. ""Sully"! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?"

"You just MET her?! Why marry someone you never met?!" Weiss asked him.

"I'll say. Is this a joke? It must be a joke. 'Cause when I put my boot through your face, that's the punch line." Sully said, threatening the archer, who doesn't seem all threatened.

"I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. 'Tis common! So please, don't feel pressured to answer right a—."

"How's THIS for an answer?!" Sully kicked Virion in the chest, knocking him to the ground, getting Weiss and Tails to laugh at his expense.

"OOF! G-goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they... P-please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least! Mine is a cold, empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose…" Virion proposed.

"I say we take him. Having a long-ranged fighter could prove useful." Tails said, thinking they should invite Virion to help them out.

"You sure?" Weiss asked the Mobian fox.

Sully sighed, "Fine…Anything to shut you up…What? Stop staring at me like that!" Now with Sully and Virion part of the team, the heroes are almost done vanquishing the remaining enemy forces.

On the other side of the forest, the mysterious masked swordsman is fighting alone against a swarm of zombies, cleaning them up with a slick slash through a single crowd without hesitation, but seemed to have missed one that's about to crush him with its axe.

"Hey, ugly! Kiss my foot!" Spidey quipped, swing-kicking the zombie before he could seriously hurt the swordsman.

"Thanks." He replied to the Spider.

"No problem. You saved my friend's life. It's the least I could do." Peter said, standing back-to-back with his new ally while surrounded with more zombies. They both notice the zombie chief walking in front of its army, speaking to the heroes with a groggily voice, no distinct words they could understand as it all just sounds like noise. Spider-Man attempts a conversation with the chief by closely speaking in the exact same tongue, almost mocking him in some way.

"What are you doing?" The mystery swordsman asked the spider, confused of his strange ethics.

"Telling him we come in peace and that we should be friends." Spidey replied, only for that not to be the case as the mystery man forces Peter to duck from the chief's axe swing to the head. "Nope. I think I pissed him off."

" _ **Ryaaaaargh!"**_ It growled, commanding his men to attack the two. Quickly, Spider-Man summons his mystic purple aura, forming a giant, spiked right-hand fist with his webbing to plow through the zombies with one powerful punch.

"Impressive. How did you do that?" The masked swordsman asked the webhead.

"That? I just combined my super-awesome aura with my webbing. Watch this." Spidey uses that same technique to forms a glowing web sword and starts cutting the zombies down to size with stylish movements. With the help of his new ally, Spidey blocks an axe swing from the undead chief, kicking him in the chest. The masked man weakens the zombie with a clean sword slash. "TIMBERRR!" Spidey shouted, pulling a nearby tree down on top of the chief, defeating him and causing him to disappear in smoke.

 **BGM End**

"Ah right! We won one! High five!" Spidey puts his palm up in the air for the masked swordsman to respond with his own palm but just stands there, leaving him hanging. "Not gonna give a spider a high-five? That's rude, y'know." He said, just as the rest of his friends from different worlds approach him.

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished. Spider-Man and this young man took care of the others." Frederick said as the silent swordsman stays silent.

"Um, I never got to thank you…for before. So…thank you. You were very brave." Lissa thanked her savior.

"You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?" Chrom kindly asked the man.

"You may call me Marth." He gave them his name.

"Whoa! Marth?! Seriously?! Long time no see! How you doing?" Sonic asked, recognizing this Marth character.

"Sonic, you know this guy?" Weiss asked the hedgehog.

"Know him? I kicked his BUTT during that universal tournament I told you about, remember?" Sonic responded.

"Right, with the plumber and the Pokemon. _I can't believe those actually exist. Man, the multiverse is weird.'_ Peter thought those last few sentences in his head.

"You certainly fight like the heroic king of old. Where did you learn your way with a sword?" Chrom asked him.

"I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity." Marth told them.

"Really? I would've never guessed from the large portal in the sky followed by the zombie apocalypse." Spidey joked.

"What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned, Spider-Man. You and your Other will be essential for the coming battles." Marth ominously warned the heroic-spider.

"Is that all you have to say?" Peter asked but doesn't get an answer as the masked swordsman silently walks away. "Okay. I guess that's all he has to say."

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Robin said.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again... But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste." Frederick said, prompting everyone to start walking towards the capital of the kingdom.

"It was nice to see Marth again, but I dunno, something about him seems different. I don't remember him wearing a mask when we last met." Sonic said, pondering Marth's strange appearance from out of nowhere.

' _From my personal experience, wearing a mask means you have something to hide,'_ Spidey said in his thoughts, since he's _all_ too familiar with masked-wearing heroes such as himself, _'So what does this Hero-King have to hide that he doesn't want anyone to know? And what is this horrible calamity he's talking about? I'm not going to like the answer to this, am I?'_ He asked himself as they continue walking through the forest as sunrise hits the skies.

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Beast OST-Next Episode Preview**

 **Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. We've finally arrived at the capital and seems that everything's okay. The Exalt's not hurt, for starters, and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. So what is this about Spidey being a legend all about anyways? Can we finally get a proper answer to that?**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening:**

 _ **Legends of the Hero-Spider**_

 **Sonic: You really do seem pretty famous here, Pete. Hehehe.**


	6. Issue 3: Legends of the Hero-Spider

_Issue 3: Legends of the Hero-Spider_

 **Ylisstol**

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-"It appears the capital was spared the chaos"**

Not having to worry about sinister zombies from out of nowhere or giant earthquakes, the grouped-up heroes from different worlds have finally arrived at the capital city of the country, Ylisstol, home to the exalt of the land.

"Hey! We made it, guys!" Ruby said, ahead of the group. They find themselves standing beside hundreds of the happy people living in this large city.

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse. Such a beautiful place." Tails complimented the gorgeous city, with Sonic whistling.

"I've never seen so many people!" Robin said, almost feeling crowded with the amount of people on the streets.

"Then you should visit New York sometimes." Peter said to the amnesiac magician.

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest." Frederick said, sighing himself in relief the city wasn't harmed during the quake last night.

"That's a relief." Yang said.

"Look! The exalt has come to see us!" An old village said, directing everyone in the area to the lovely exalted lady of the land passing by her people while constantly being guarded by her guards.

"So that's the exalt lady?" Knuckles asked Frederick.

"Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn, remember?" He replied to those curious.

"Wow. She's so beautiful," Weiss complimented the ruler of Ylisse of her beauty, "But is it really safe for her to walk among the people like this?" The curious heiress wondered.

"The exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality," Freddy starts giving a briefing about the exalt and their importance to the country, "Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and the divine spider from another world and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then." He told them.

"The fell dragon? You fought a dragon, Ero?" Spidey asked his Other, just as it materializes in spirit form.

" _Among us totems, we refer to him as the "Fell Totem," a being, pure of darkness, that could prove to be the greatest of all evils in existence,"_ Ero then chuckled, _"But that doesn't mean they're the strongest. I fought that weakling prey twice before, both times he only proved to be annoyingly stubborn. I don't mind kicking his tail again and again for the rest of time."_ He boasted.

"Whatever. Just don't drag me into it. Last thing I want to do is get involved in a thousand-year rivalry." Spidey told him, not in any mood to fight a world-ending dragon.

" _Three-thousand, you mean."_ Ero corrected his host, causing the teenager to groan.

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need someone like you and Emmeryn," Chrom said to the hero-spider, "She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war."

"Then you guys are pretty lucky I'm on vacation." Peter boasted, pointing to himself.

"I dunno. Your luck usually leads to world-ending trouble." Weiss smirkingly joked to the unamused wall-crawler.

"Oh, c'mon. My luck's not THAT bad." Peter protested.

"I've kept a list." The heiress shows him her Scroll filled with entries about all the times the Parker Luck almost brought about the end of the world.

"Why'd you have a list?!"

"Emmeryn's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa said to get everyone back to the original topic.

"Yeah, I can imagine…" Ruby and her team smiled, only for it to last a second, immediately replaced with a stunned look on their face after they processed what Lissa just said. "Wait, what?" She said with a confused face.

"Wait! She's your…But wouldn't that make you and Chrom…" Robin is also greatly confused, slowly piecing the puzzle together they're…

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes," Frederick chuckled, "You remember Chrom's name and not this?"

"But that doesn't make sense! We thought you were shepherds!" Sonic said.

"And so we are…in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep." Chrom replied to the confused anthropomorphic hedgehog.

"Pretty crowded sheep you ask me." Yang joked.

"C-Chrom…I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" Robin and the respectful Weiss both bow down to the prince of the land.

"I doubt that's necessary, guys." Spidey said.

"Chrom is just fine. I've never been much for formalities." Prince Chrom told them.

"Oh, okay. Whatever you say, Prince- I mean, Chrom." Weiss said.

"The prince and princess... That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?" Robin asked.

"Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm…" The knight sighed.

"And since we're friends with the prince, we can also tease you freely, right?" Peter asked Freddy.

"No."

"That's not gonna stop me."

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?" Chrom asked the Avengers.

"Yes, sir!" Ruby gleefully saluted to the prince.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Ylisstol's Sacred Palace**

The united warriors follow Chrom inside the royal palace to meet with his older ruling sister of the country. "Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?" Exalt Emmeryn asked her family with a soft, kind voice that could calm the heartless of monsters.

"Well, we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." Chrom told her sister.

"Wonderful. And our people?" Emmeryn asked.

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia." Chrom advised.

"Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them." The leader of the pegasus knight, Phila, spoke up to the prince.

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt." Chrom assured her.

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa smiled, gesturing the exalt to Spider-Man and friends.

"Sup." Spidey casually greeted the exalt with a hand-wave.

"Ah, does my eyes deceive me? You're the Legendary Spider-Man from another world, bonded with the divine spider warrior that worked together with the first exalt so long ago. It's a pleasure to finally meet such a brave hero." Emm warmly smiled to the heroic teenager of New York.

"Ah, stop it, you're making me blush." Spidey said, shamefully scratching the top of his head.

"These are his friends, the D-Avengers, and this is Robin, who we found out in the field," Chrom gestured his palm to his new friends, who all are polite enough to greet the queen with a nod, "They fought bravely with us against the brigands. They have proven to be worthy allies, as well as Robin, who've I decided to make him a Shepherd."

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Avengers, as well as you, Robin." Emm smiled.

"You're welcome, milady!" Blake said.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak." Frederick spoke up.

' _And here we go.'_ Sonic tiredly glared at the wary knight, already suspecting what he's about to say.

"Robin claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself or even a Plegian spy." The stubborn knight continued.

"Are you still going on about that?" Yang asked.

"Yet you allowed him into the castle, Chrom. Does this man have your trust?" Emm asked, looking a bit worried.

"Yes. He risked his life for our people. That's good enough for me." Chrom answered her sister.

"'Sides, if he was a spy, my spider-sense would've told me somethin' was up. He's good in my book." Spidey vouched for Robin as well.

"Well then, Robin…It seems you've earned Chrom's faith and Spider-Man's trust, and as such you have mine as well." Emm smiled, happy to meet a good man that can be trusted.

"Milady." Robin spoke.

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time..." Emm thanked her trusty guardian for being careful as usual.

"Do you?" Ruby whispered to Lissa, smirking.

She chuckled, "Not really."

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace," Fred said before turning to Phila, "Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse." She replied.

"That's gonna be a problem. Have you also encountered any weird gemstones lying about?" Sonic asked the pegasus knight.

"Not to my knowledge, no," Phila answered the blue hedgehog, not knowing the current location of the Chaos Emeralds that were accidently scattered across this world, "Should that be a problem?"

"You have no idea." Sonic replied.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us." Emmeryn requested Chrom to join her to discuss recent events.

"Of course." He politely nodded.

"I think that's our cue, guys! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you." Lissa gestures her friends to follow her out of the throne room so she could show them something.

"It better be a bathroom." Peter joked, following her.

* * *

 **Castle Barricade**

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST- "Here we are! The shepherd's garrison"**

Lissa leads the Avengers and Robin to the castle's barricade to meet up with other members of the Shepherds: The clumsy Sumia, thick-headed Vaike, and the noblewoman Maribelle. They turn to see Lissa walk in with her new buddies.

"Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison. Go on, Make yourself at home." Lissa told them.

"It's no Avengers Mansion, but I like it." Spidey commented as they look around the area.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" Maribelle said, extremely worried about her delicate friend to the point of running up to the princess.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!" Lissa casually said.

""Oh hey" yourself! I've sprouted 14 grey hairs fretting over you!" The worried woman said.

"Yeah, I can see them from here." Spidey joked, earning an annoyed growled from the noblelady.

"Don't mock me, cow! Who are you?" Maribelle asked Peter.

"I'm-."

"Stop! I already don't like you." She interrupted the webhead before he could let out a simple sentence.

"Oh god save us all, it's another Weiss." Spidey joked about how Weiss and Maribelle act almost alike, getting a small chuckle from everyone else but the irritated heiress of Remnant.

"Shut up, web-for-brains!" Weiss angrily told the spider.

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!" Vaike said, greeting himself to the others.

"Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Vaike, is that it? Hee hee! And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?" Lissa said.

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike! ...Wait, was that an insult?" He questioned himself.

"Oh, this poor soul reminds me of Knuckles." Tails said, smugingly, knowing how slow Knuckles' mind can be sometimes.

"I heard that, Tails!" Knuckles shouted, with Sonic laughing at his friend's expense.

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" Sumia asked, worried about Chrom.

"Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern…Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. ...She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded." Maribelle said.

"Awww. That's so sweet about how you worry about Chrom." Yang said, seeing that as precious.

"Worry? Well, I... He's our captain and our prince- of course I'd worry!" Sumia said, embarrassed.

"So, who's the strangers with the weird clothes?" Vaike asked about Lissa's new friends.

"No one's stranger than you Vaike…But allow me to introduce the D-Avengers and Robin! They're helping us out. Chrom's made Robin our new tactician, and I'm sure you all recognize Spider-Man from the old stories. You should see all the tricks they got on their sleeves!" Lissa introduced her friends to everyone else.

"Oh yeah? Can they do this?" Vaike let out a large burp, much to the amusement of everyone else but Blake and Weiss, who thinks that's immature, and are constantly wondering why that's so funny.

"I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, "Teach." In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances." Robin said with a nice smile.

"Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you, fools! Don't encourage him! I'd hope you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph!" Maribelle said, so disgusted by their antics to the point of leaving the room.

"Don't take it to heart, guys. Maribelle warms to people slowly." Sumia assured them.

"We're kinda used to that. We're friends with Weiss, after all." Ruby joked.

"I hate you. I hate all of you." Weiss responded to her unfunny joke.

They all see Chrom walk into the barricade, getting Sumia worked up and flustered. "Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was-I mean, we were so-." As she walks over to the captain, she accidently trips on some papers. She managed to get up, dusting herself off.

"Hey! Are you all right?" Tails asked in concern.

"Is it those boots of yours again?" Chrom asked, worried about his friend.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean…" Sumia sighed.

"Hey. Take it easy. One word at a time," Spidey calmed her, then turning to the blue-haired prince, "So, Chromster, what's going on?"

"Listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox." He said.

"The what?" Sonic asked, confused.

"Regna Ferox. A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said." Suma explained to the confused.

"Why?" Blake asked Chrom.

"We need their warriors to quell this new menace," Chrom answered the faunus, "Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events…Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any-."

"I volunteer!" Lissa quickly raised her hand.

"Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!" Vaike agreed to join.

"And I don't think you need to ask us." Spidey said, with his team joining in on this mission.

"I'll go as well. ...What? I've been here the whole time," said the other knight of the Shepherds, Kellam, who has been actually standing right in the same room as everyone else, but for some reason nobody seems to have noticed him.

"I…I, um…" Sumia nervously twiddles her thumbs repeatedly, having no idea what to say next.

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom responded.

"It's just that…I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way." Suma admitted.

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield." Chrom suggested.

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain." Sumia said.

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine." Chrom smiled.

"Oh, yes! I mean- Yes, sir, I'll do that!" Sumia happily nodded.

"I see where this is goin'." Yang smirked, thinking those two would make a perfect couple.

"Would you give it a rest?" Blake asked the blond.

"Spider-Man, if you have time, I want to show you something." Chrom said to the inter-dimensional wall-crawler.

"Hmm?"

"You've been curious about how much we know about you. Me and Emm has something to show you if you follow me." Chrom said.

"Sure, why not. There better be snacks." Spidey shrugged, along with Blake, Robin and Tails joining him, as everyone else feels like exploring the castle a bit more before hitting the hay for the day.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Ancient Chamber**

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure OST-Theme of Tikal**

Chrom leads Spidey and those accompanying him to a sacred room covered with spider-like markings and small murals located at the bottom of the castle, where the exalt Emmeryn is waiting for them, standing in front of a large mural that illustrates the grand battle between the fell dragon and another mystery man against the Other, the first exalt, and the divine dragon, Naga.

"Welcome, Spider-Man, to the Chamber of the Spider." Emm introduced Peter to this ancient chamber of old.

"Chamber of the Spider?" Spidey repeated as Ero shows himself.

" _What is this about?"_ The Spider-Deity asked, having no idea about this place.

"One-thousand years ago, the first exalt and the divine dragon, Naga, formed this chamber in your name, Other, after you helped them defeat the fell dragon. This sanctuary was created in your honor, as well as for your destined host." Emm explained.

"Who are these people in the murals?" Robin asked, pointing to a couple of murals that depict Spider-Man fighting a different villain, like one having the appearance of a lizard and the other looking like a human lightning bolt.

"Hey. I recognize some of these fellas. Rhino. Lizard. Scorpion. It's my entire rouges gallery, showing all the times I beat them." Spidey said.

"Peter. Look at this." Blake shows the human-arachnid a huge mural showcasing Spidey in golden spider-armor, which is actually his "Sacred Spider-King" Armor mode, fighting what appears to be a giant goblin monster.

"Hey, that's Goblin. Back when he almost destroyed the entire multiverse." Spidey recognized his arch-nemesis, remembering the destructive Goblin War that almost destroyed all of reality a few months ago.

"In legends, we refer to him as the Demon King, the terror of realms. The entire world saw glimpses of this chaotic battle in the sky 500 years ago." Chrom said, remembering the stories about how the sky fell and hearing about the people of that era observing a great battle between a spider-warrior and a demon.

"500 years ago? To us, that was during the spring. It wasn't that long ago." Spidey said, seeing how for him, the battle against Goblin ended a few months ago.

"Space and time was unraveling during that fight, so it does make sense how it happened centuries ago here but not for us." Tails guessed.

"When Lady Naga observed the battle, she knew it was the Other working together with the destined Spider that saved our worlds," Emm continued with her story, "When two distant souls form a true unison, the legendary miraculous power is born. On that day, the Exalted Weaver was born. The Legendary Hero-Spider."

"Exalted Weaver?" Robin repeated in awe.

"Sounds cooler than 'Sacred Spider-King.' I always thought that was a mouthful." Spidey commented.

"Naga took her time to observe you, Spider-Man, passing down all your greatest achievements as stories for this world to cherish for many centuries." The exalt said.

" _Naga really got to stop poking her nose at other people's business. Still wondering why she bothered calling us here."_ The irritated Other said.

"Wait. Lady Naga was the one that brought us here?" Blake asked, a little surprised that the divine dragon was the one that summoned them to this world.

" _From what I sensed, yes. Don't know why though, and frantically I'm not in the mood to care."_ Ero stoically replied to the faunus, folding his multiple arms.

Then, Chrom walks over to Spidey, handing him ancient Lord-class armor that takes inspiration from the Hero-King Marth's armor with the characteristics of a classic red-and-blue Spider-Man costume that has a silky cape made of webbing (Think of the armor as a medieval version of the TV Show, _Spider-Man Unlimited's_ costume with the cape).

"Is this my birthday present?" Spidey joked, holding the armor.

"This is armor weaved by Naga herself in case the Hero-Spider walked on these lands again," Chrom said, then proceeds to take out a golden pendant that marks a spider, "And this is the Pendant of the Spider, bathed in the holy blood of the divine dragon herself. It will only respond to you. Keep it safe." The prince hands Peter the pendant, allowing him to wear it around his neck.

" _I'm not liking how Naga is handing gifts to my other."_ Ero said, annoyed.

"Jealous?" Spidey smirked at his inner spider, receiving a simple grunt in return.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Sporting his new "Spider-Lord" suit, Spider-Man and his many friends and allies are standing on a field outside the city. "Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead." Chrom asked his allies, but it would seem they're all ready for the trek ahead.

"Yup. We're ready. Let's go." Ruby said.

"W-Wait for me!" A knight with messy olive-colored hair runs up to the group as if he just woke up from a nap.

"Stahl?" Chrom recognized his fellow Shepherd.

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" Stahl questioned.

"Huh? Vaike was supposed to... Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?" Lissa turned to the forgetful Shepherd.

"The Vaike never forgets! ...I just don't always remember, is all..." He replied.

"Ugh. You're hopeless, just like when Lissa told me you forgot your axe." Knuckles said with an unamused face.

"Hey! That was one time! ...Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy." Vaike said.

"That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and... Well, I can tell you all about it while we march…" Stahl said.

"So this guy's Stahl?" Spidey turned to Chrom with his question.

"Yes. Stahl here is one of our finest." Milord replied.

"Hello, Spider-Man. Miriel told me we had some new help." Stahl said, shaking hands with Peter.

"Who's Miriel?" Robin asked the gentle knight.

"Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon." Stahl replied.

"Then, c'mon, let's get a move on!" Sonic grinned as they begin their trek to Ferox.

* * *

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-"Gods, have the Risen spread this far?"**

The heroes' journey across the open fields was a smooth one, passing by numerous natural life that prompts Peter to take a picture with his camera, much to the confusion of his Shepherd friends, who have no idea what technology is, much less a camera, but it wasn't until long their journey was interrupted by the arrival of those mysterious zombies from before, causing a ruckus on the open natural life.

"Gods, have the Risen spread this far?" Chrom asked, irritated by their arrival.

""Risen"?" Tails questioned the new name for these creatures.

"We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one." Frederick responded.

"What? Was zombies too boring?" Yang joked.

"Everyone, remember what we're up against!" Chrom told everyone while taking out his sword the Falchion.

"Dude, they're zombies. They don't really amount to much. Just one of us could beat them." Spidey quipped.

"Mya ha! They're remember ME once I drive my axe into their…Wait…My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!" Vaike said, searching frantically for his signature axe all over his body but couldn't find it.

"Vaike, this is no time for jokes…" Chrom told him.

"I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere..." Vaike said.

"Leave them to us, Vaike. Just sit back and enjoy the show." Knuckles said, racing with his allies to battle against the Risen.

 **BGM-Spider-Man Unlimited Game OST-Gameplay**

The Legendary Spider-Man is the first to fight, launching the pathetic Risen into the air with a mighty spin-kick, bouncing off the ground enemies with multiple web-strikes before the airborne enemies receive a spider-sting to the face, destroying them.

"Yo! Ruby! Stahl! On your left!" Spidey warned the two of incoming zombies.

"Ride on!" Ruby responded, twirling her scythe in the air, transforming it to a gun to shoot them down alongside Stahl, who strikes down his prey with sword.

Close by, Vaike is running away from sword-wielding Risen since he forgot to bring his axe. He trips on a branch, but before his head was sliced off, the zombie was burned to death by someone possessing fire magic.

"Splendid! It seems I've caught up."

Vaike stands up to see the studious mage of the Shepherds, Miriel, have finally arrived to the battlefield, holding his iron axe.

"Whoa! My axe!" Vaike said, happy to see his axe again.

"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know." Miriel said, fixing her glasses.

"Thanks, Miriel! Er, for the axe anyway!" Vaike sheepishly grinned, but kindly takes his axe from her hands.

"Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to you hands…permanently." Miriel stoically threatened the man.

' _Aye-aye-aye. She's like this world version of Professor Goodwitch.'_ Yang sweatdropped since she wasn't far to hear their conversation. She quickly shrugs it off and joins them, and Knuckles to dish out more pain on the Risen.

The cocky blue blur zooms through the battlefield with his astonishing speed, plowing through so many Risen at once it's not event funny. As he runs, Sonic approaches the Risen Chief of this squadron, but he isn't worried, moreso the opposite. He grins confidently, and before the chief could lay down his weapon on top of his head, Sonic effortlessly swerves aside it, making a taunting face before unleashing a blue of punches and spin attacks all around him, then kicks him away.

"Gonna have to try harder than that!" Sonic taunted. He allowed Weiss and Sully to have a stab on the undead chief, getting pierced through the chest by the brash Shepherd's lance before it gets gobbled up by Weiss' King Taijitu summon.

"Nice one, kid!" Sully complimented the icy Huntress.

The battle is almost over, so the heroes decided to finish this fight off with one more special attack. Robin activates a new wind magic, and combined with Sonic's natural wind, encompasses Spider-Man in an enormous hurricane so he could scatter his magnificent webbing all across the field splat on the remaining Risen, making them easy pickings.

"That was a breeze!" Spidey punned, making Robin to laugh at his joke while they fist bump, not noticing that hurricane webbing did get on the hairs and bodies of some of their own teammates as well, much to the irritation of Yang, who pummels the three doofuses who messed up her hair.

 **BGM End**

After the battle with the Risen, the team decided to take a little break on the field before heading out again. In the meantime, Chrom, Spider-Man, Robin, Weiss, Lissa, and Knuckles decided to have a little walk by themselves until they notice something.

"Well, what do we have here?" Robin asked when they stopped.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" Lissa wondered.

"A pegasus?" Weiss said when they walked up to the lonely pegasus on the field.

"It's a pegasus, all right. I think it's hurt. Let's just have a look here..." Chrom walks up to the weakened pegasus to check on it, but was almost blown away when it scarily sprang its kicks on him. "WHOA! Down, girl! Easy there!"

"Let me try! I'm good with smooth-talking to animals." Peter said, not hearing the small snicker from Weiss next to him. The heroic spider kindly kneels down in front of the flying horse. "So, how're you doing?" He asked, only to get kicked hard in the chest, flinged back 10 feet. "OW! That hurt! That horse has the legs of Chun-Li!" He said, attending to his chest wound.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-"Shh…Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you"**

"Captain, one moment!" Sumia walks into the scene and immediately trips, getting back up again and dusting herself off.

"Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again?" Chrom asked in concern.

"No! I mean, Yes! I mean…" Sumia sighed.

"Sumia, don't get any closer. That thing is crazy and almost killed me!" Spidey warned her.

"It's okay, Spider-Man. I can handle this…" The gentle woman walks over to the wounded animal, kindly petting her face, which seems to have calmed it down. "Shhh…Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you."

"How did she calm it so quickly?" Robin asked in amazement.

"That's incredible, Sumia!" Lissa said, jumped up.

"Oh, c'mon! That's what I was trying to do!" Spidey said.

"No you weren't!" Weiss argued.

"In my own way, I was!" Spidey retorted.

"Spidey, just stop embarrassing yourself." Knuckles spoke up.

"I've never seen anything like it." Chrom said, in total awe of Sumia's unique ability to calm animals.

"Oh, it's...it's nothing. Really. I just have a way with animals, I guess." Sumia said.

"I should say so!" Chrom smiled, impressed by her more than ever before.

As she continues petting the gentle beast, Sumia notices it's trying to give her something underneath its belly, a mysterious green emerald as an act of kindness. "Oh my! It's beautiful!" Sumia said, holding onto gorgeous little gem.

"Hey, that's…a Chaos Emerald!" Knuckles said in surprise, just like with Spidey and Weiss.

"That's a Chaos Emerald?" Robin asked the guardian echidna.

"No doubt about it! I knew I was sensing something close by. It was a Chaos Emerald all along." Knuckles said.

Sumia hands the emerald to Spider-Man. "Good. Six more to go." The Spider said while holding the gem.

"Such incredible energy, it's filling the air. I can practically smell it. The gems I know of don't COMPARE to these ones." Chrom said.

"Yeah, they're dangerous, especially in the wrong hands if one gathers all seven." Weiss told him.

"Indeed. I can't dare to imagine if the Plegian got their hands on them. They could start a war." Chrom said, a bit nervous in the face.

"Knowing our luck, they probably have at least one right now. We should keep moving." Spidey suggested, fearing the enemy kingdom already has a Chaos Emerald with them, causing all sorts of trouble.

"You all go ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able." Sumia suggested, wanting to help out her new animal friend a little longer.

"We can make time to wait for you." Chrom told her.

"Thank you, Captain. But I can manage. You heard what Spider-Man said. Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger." Sumia told him.

"Right, then. Be safe, Sumia." Chrom said.

"As you command, sir." She replied with a warm smile, which makes him smile in response.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Prime Earth**

"So this is where it all began. The ones that recently created those new spider-totems then suddenly disappeared," said a mystery man wearing a classy attire, standing on a cliff in front of a forest, staring down at a medieval city below him, looking down at a crimson-dressed woman walking around a large castle. The man smiled, "Finally. Now, we can begin the hunt." He, known to most people as "The Lion", or what he prefers, "The Devourer of Totems." His name is Morlun, and he is not of this world, and he has sights on the anti-hero and newly discovered Spider-Totem from Remnant, Cinder Fall, walking around Castle Doom.

* * *

 **Beast OST-Next Episode Preview**

 **Grimadoom: HELL-LO. My name is Grimadoom the Hedgehog. Old windbag Salem forced me to accompany her on her research about Spider-Totems. I don't really care. I don't even know how I got dragged into this. Huh? Who is this creep with the fancy dress? An Inheritor? What the heck's an Inheritor, and what business does he have with us?**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening:**

 _ **Introducing Morlun**_

 **Grimadoom: Don't come any closer, freak! I'm not anyone's food!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: If you read the epilogue of** _ **Spider-Island DX**_ **, I'm sure you would've saw this coming. Morlun has made his grand appearance in the series. And if you're wondering why he's targeting Cinder, remember she's technically a Spider-Totem because of her symbiote that has all of Spider-Man's abilities and DNA. Salem and Grimadoom are also considered Spider-Totems because they possess his powers as well, either because of a symbiote, or in Grimadoom's case, a hybrid clone of multiple heroes between all their dimensions.**


	7. Issue 4: Introducing Morlun

_Issue 4: Introducing Morlun_

 **Prime Earth, Central America**

"Ugh. This is _really_ boring," whined Grimadoom the hedgehog, the supreme lifeform born from the ISO-8 thanks to the collaborative efforts of the most sinister villains from three dimensions.

The dark clone hedgehog, part of a maniacal group called the "Masters of Evil," was, somehow, forced to accompany the dark young queen, and his "mother," from Remnant, Salem, and their robotic servant, Mecha Spider-Man, both who are also members of the Masters of Evil. For the past week, they've been exploring the globe to learn more about the mystical Spider-Totems of the multiverse, researching many ancient temples simply for research, and to pass the time. Now their journey takes them to Central America where they discover another spider temple isolated for many centuries, maybe longer.

"I don't know how you dragged me into this," Grimadoom continued complaining, walking behind Salem, while being followed by Mecha, all wearing exploration hats, trekking deep within the dark depths of this old temple, "Why couldn't we enjoy our break somewhere not dark and filled with annoying cobwebs? Instead of exploring dusty old temples filled with _nothing_ , we should've went to the beach, go to a skiing resort, or try our hand at a casino, win lots of cash."

"We're allies with one of the wealthiest men of the planet. Why do you need money?" Salem asked her creation.

"You guys never gave me an allowance," said the artificial hedgehog.

"Because you don't deserve it." Salem replied.

" _Why_ ," whined the bratty Grimadoom.

"Oh, hush, child." She said.

"I'm actually a teenager."

"Whatever. And to answer your previous question, I consider research much more enjoyable than the "beach." That, and I'm not a big fan of it." Salem answered while scanning a line of spider-markings carved on the wall.

"Why, 'cause you can't swim," Grim asked, receiving a menacing glare from the dark mistress to tell him to shut up. "I'm joking. Uh. You need to lighten up a bit." He defended, hearing a scoff from the annoyed mistress before the three of them continue exploring this temple to its core. "So why are we wasting our time trying to learn more about _Spider-Totems_? Are we trying to find a weakness to defeat Spider-Man or something?" He questioned.

"That would be nice. I'm simply just interested in the stories of Spider-Totems, knowing what they're all about since _I_ myself no little about them. After all, you, me, and Cinder are also considered Spider-Totems. Aren't you vaguely interested why we are so important in the cosmos?" Salem asked the curious hybrid clone.

"Not remotely. How 'bout you, buddy?" Grim turned to the silent robotic Spider-Man next to him but receives no answer, "I thought you might say that." He joked.

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure OST-The Past**

Shortly, the villainous trio found themselves at the center chamber of this extremely old spider temple. They notice they are surrounded by many markings of a spider, murals that depict ancient history long forgotten in the modern world.

"Hmm. What's this?" Salem quietly walks over to a large mural that vaguely describes a battle between the Great Spider-Totem Gods of the multiverse and a mysterious hunter group of old. The intrigued villain notices ancient text underneath the mural and starts silently reading it to herself.

"What does it say? Were you even able to read it?" Grimadoom asked his creator.

"This's a description about the Inheritors." Salem answered after reading the text.

"Inheritors?" Grimadoom turned his head sideways, confused.

"A clan of great hunters that inherit our entire reality, existing long before me and many others. Since the dawn of time, they've hunted down thousands of Totems, beings that connect man and beast, kinda like us. Whether they be god or demon, these hunters have proven too formidable for them and fed on their life essence. It's even said they used and later killed the Great Weaver, the Spider-Totem responsible of the creation of the Web of Life and Destiny, before the other Spider-Gods intervened." Salem explained the story of these Inheritors of Reality after reading the old text.

"Do they still exist?" Grimadoom asked her.

"Very much so. To this day, they still hunt down totems, specifically those that are part spider." Salem said.

"Well that's not pleasant." Grim replied, crossing his arms.

 **BGM End**

Before the three could consider leaving, their spider-sense triggers to a danger not unlike anything they've ever sensed before, and its quickly approaching them. "Huh? This feeling. Something's approaching. I've never felt anything like it." The dark hedgehog said.

"Same here. Our spider-sense is sensing something more "animalistic," or should I say, "totemistic." Salem said, as they could sense the mysterious being has found them at last, looking like humanoid spider-wasp that's colored nothing but black and has glowing blue eyes.

" _ **I've found you, roaming spiders."**_ The creature spoke, hovering in the air with its wings.

"I told you exploring these temples were a waste of time. We attracted a big moth." Grimadoom quipped.

"That's a Spider-Wasp, a totem version of its species. We must have caught its attention." Salem informed.

" _ **I am Shathra. An ancient presence has awakened, disrupting the Astral Plane, summoning me here to this world. I was hoping to feed on the one your people call "Spider-Man, but you two smell FAR more delicious, especially the black one."**_ Shathra said.

"Who? Me?" Grimadoom asked the Spider-Wasp totem.

" _ **You're more unique than most totems. You make the perfect meal for my hungry young hatchlings."**_ Shathra darts at the dark hedgehog, but Grimadoom's superior speed helps him hop over her attack without worry.

"Sorry. Not in the mood to become a father. I'm not a hedgehog of responsibilities." Grimadoom quipped. The totem creature flies back to claw swipe the hedgehog multiple times close quarters but he keeps deflecting. Shathra distracts him with a kick, landing a powerful blow to the chest with her razor sharps claws, enough to send him flying to a mural, forming a crater upon impact. "Ugh. You're pretty strong. I like that." Grimadoom said in slight pain, but is enjoying himself in fighting a strong opponent, who proved to be strong enough to pound him in the air, then deliver a bone-breaking punch that hurls him to the ground. "Maybe a bit too strong…" He quipped, weakly.

"Grimadoom. Stop playing around. We don't have time for this." Salem ordered him, knowing full well the supreme hedgehog is not even close to trying.

"Just five more minutes." Grimadoom quipped, webbing up the wasp completely, but in a matter of seconds, she ripped herself free. "Alright. Fine." Grimadoom finally agreed to end this battle, using a demonic move he inherited from street fighters, Ryu and Akuma, to demolish this antagonistic totem. He glides over to Shathra, and in a dark flash, bombards her with hefty barrages of speedy punches and kicks too fast for anyone's eyes to see, leaving her destroyed body on the ground.

"That was fun. You weren't bad." Grimadoom complimented the nearly dead totem.

Salem and Mecha Spider-Man quietly walks over to Shathra so the former could ask her something. "Tell me: What was this ancient presence you spoke up before?" Salem asked the wasp totem.

" _ **Th-The Fell Totem…He will soon awaken…End all totems…All worlds…There is no stopping the end…"**_ And with her dying breath, Shathra evaporates into nothingness, leaving a confused Grimadoom and Salem wonder what, or who, this Fell Totem really is.

* * *

 **Latveria, Castle Doom**

At the home castle of the Master of Evil, another member of the alliance, the villainous genius, Doctor Otto Octavius, is in his lab provided by Doctor Doom to search for the Exo Stones scattered across the multiverse. "Orbot. Recalibrate the scanners once again. Cubot. Go fetch me my coffee." The octo-criminal ordered Dr. Eggman's robot lackeys.

" **Right away, boss."** Orbot saluted.

" **Do you want added sugar in your coffee?"** Cubot questioned with a confused robot face.

"After what you did to my last batch, no! Hurry it up!" Ock ordered them to scaddle out of the lab just as Salem and the others teleport themselves into his chamber.

"You've been pretty busy, Otto." Salem spoke up to gather Octavius' attention.

Doc Ock quickly turns around to properly greet her partners in evil. "Ah. Salem. It's so glorious to see you again. How was your investigation?" He asked.

"Terrible." Grim answered for his mother.

Salem pounds the hedgehog on the noggin before turning back to Octavius, "Mm. Not bad. Learned a few things. Not much that might prove helpful though. Where's Doom and Eggman?" She asked.

"At a diplomatic meeting with those cretins from Symkaria. They should be back shortly." Otto replied while still scanning for any Exo Stones using the Chaos Stone they have.

The Grimm Queen walks beside Octavius to check on what he's doing. "Still haven't pinpointed another Exo Stone?" She asked him.

"Gah. It's like finding a needle in a multiversal haystack. It's been weeks and I still can locate the third Exo Stone, even after CONSTANTLY upgrading the scanner, plugging in the Chaos Stone to detect a SPECK of its energy but still nothing," Otto said, clearly annoyed and slightly frustrated, "Grimadoom, what about-?"

"I told you before, old man, I can't," The artificial hedgehog cut off Ock, already aware of what he's about to say since he was created thanks to the Espeon Stone's power when they used to have it, "The Exo Stones are constantly traveling between dimensions at ludicrous speeds, making it impossible to pinpoint their location throughout time and space until they land in another universe. Even then, they're always emanating a low energy signature to keep themselves invisible from radar, almost like they don't want to be found. So unless someone uses its energy, and knows how to use it without breaking themselves and that dimension apart, we'll never find the other six. Like you said, it's like finding a needle in a multiversal haystack that's always expanding." He explained.

"If we had another Exo Stone, I'm sure it would make pinpointing their precise location much easier, but the Avengers have the Espeon Stone secured." Otto said, metal tentacles underneath muzzle.

"Keep working, doctor. I'm sure with all of us working together, we'll eventually find one. We just have to be patient. There's no rush." Salem assured Otto to not lose hope, ironically something she wants to crush out of her enemies.

Still inside the lab, the trio heard the doors open up to reveal Dr. Doom and Dr. Eggman entering the high tech chamber. _"Greetings, everyone. Nice to see we're all together again."_ Doom greeted everyone after their separate assignments.

"How was the meeting?" Salem questioned the returning associates about their venture at the neighboring country.

"It went alright. Those symkarians can be very picky to bargain with." Eggman replied.

" _Any new information regarding the Exo Stones' current whereabouts?"_ Doom asked.

"Do I have to repeat what I just said?" Grimadoom asked with a deadpan stare.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-Desperate Plan**

Suddenly, for reasons they're completely clueless about, both Grimadoom's and Salem's spider-senses hit an all-time high, detecting a dangerous presence much more powerful than when they confronted Shathra not too long ago, much more powerful than anything in their entire life, so headache-inducing it causes them to kneel down on the floor in pain.

"What's going on?! What's wrong with you two?!" Otto frantically asked, worried about his allies.

"I-I don't know! I've never felt anything like it before! It's at least 100 times stronger when we encounter that Spider-Wasp." Salem said while trying to ease her own headache.

"Our spider-sense…It's like they want us to hide, but from what?" Grimadoom wondered. Just as their headaches slowly disappear, a new disturbance interrupts them in the form of a blurry projectile smashing through the titanium doors of the lab. Quickly, Grimadoom catches the projectile only to realize it was Cinder Fall in her Toxin Symbiote form, and badly injured, with parts of her alien suit teared off.

"What the-?! Cinder?! What happened to her?!" Eggman exclaimed to see her in such a beaten state, nothing he has ever seen before.

"It would appear her life force has been drained. Any more and she would be dead. And here I thought you were tough." Grimadoom casually taunted the broken symbiote.

" _ **Oh…shut up…"**_ Cinder spoke, but barely before falling completely unconscious.

" _Beating Ms. Fall is no small feat. I want to know who did this and how they bypassed Latverian security on the double."_ Doom ordered his fellow masters.

"There should be no need," said a male voice approaching the lab. Once this mysterious man arrived, the Masters of Evil notice he's holding an unconscious Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai, casually dropping them to the metal floor. "Hello." The man smiled as he greets the Masters.

"Who are you!? What gives you the right to barge in here!?" Eggman demanded an answer from this new person, someone he's never met before.

"This is the presence we just sensed. Something about him makes my blood crawl in fear." Salem said with a slightly worried face, never faced an opponent that would actually terrify her besides Spider-Man.

Lucky for him, Grimadoom's not afraid, not one bit. The dark supreme hedgehog attacks this strange person with numerous barrages all across the body, firing punches that could destroy mountains with little trouble, yet this man doesn't move, doesn't flinch from his lightning-fast attacks, completely immune to all of his attacks.

Seeing its futile, Grimadoom stops his tiredly assault and back handsprings away from the invincible man. "He's strong. I've never faced an opponent that could fully withstand my attacks like they were nothing. You are no ordinary man, are you?" He menacingly glares at this invincible foe, asking him a question he better answer.

 **BGM End**

"And you are no ordinary totem. You're an abnormal. I've never encountered someone of your kind. Devouring you would satisfy me for many millennia." The classy-dressed man said, sensing that Grimadoom has the DNA and energies of hundreds of different heroes, some who are actually totems like Spider-Man and Black Panther.

"Totem? Devour? Wait? Are you one of those stupid Inheritors we've heard about?" Grimadoom asked, still keeping himself on the defensives even though it doesn't seem like it, just strictly standing there wide open.

"Ah. So you've heard of me. Yes. My name is Morlun, leader of the Inheritors, and I've come to feed on you and Salem, since you two possess a spider essence within you." Morlun introduced himself to the cluster of inter-dimensional villains.

"Wait. You know of me?" Salem asked, back to acting fully confident once again, now sounding more intrigued, free from fear despite being in the presence of an Inheritor of Reality.

"We've met, so to speak. Different versions of you. At one point, I hunted down your precious Grimm and their masters from different dimensions, wiping them all out. They were quite tasty, and I thank you." Morlun casually said, explicating stating he has eaten hundreds of Salems and Grimm across reality in the past few who knows how many years.

"An entire world of Grimm, hundreds of them, wiped out by one man?" Otto said in such utter disbelief.

" _What is your reason coming here, Morlun?"_ Doom questioned the Inheritor's motives for being in Latveria.

"I told you, to feed on the Spider-Totems of this world," Morlun said but decided to go a little more in-depth this time, "While I was hunting new _cosmic_ game, I sensed an abundant of Spider-Totems emerging from this corner of the cosmos. _Spider-Island_ , I believe the people here called it, happening not just here, but two other worlds close by, but once I arrived they all disappeared, leaving only the original count of spiders. Rumor states it was you "Masters of Evil" that created those new spiders. Is that true?" He asked them.

" _You are correct. We were planning on creating an unstoppable Spider Army, but a group of heroes led by this world's Spider-Man stopped us."_ Doom answered.

"Spider-Man? Of course. I've fed on thousands of him to deduce he could be a persisting menace." Morlun stated.

"You've killed the wall-crawler?! Thousands of them?!" Otto practically yelled, as he's been trying to kill his Spider-Man for years but constantly failed, yet this guy managed to do it again and again, with little trouble from what it seems.

"Easily. Whether it be a Spider-God or a "Spider-Thanos," no totem is safe from me." Morlun confidently stated.

After hearing that Morlun is strong enough to take down god-like versions of Spider-Man, Doom silently forms a plan together in his mind before executing it to the Totem Hunter. _"Then, how about you put your skills to the ultimate test, Morlun?"_ He said to the hunter.

"I'm listening."

" _Get rid of the Spider-Man of this world. I'm sure he'll prove to be much more of a challenge."_ Doom proposed.

"Why is that?" Morlun questioned, interested in his offer.

"Because he possesses the Other. I'm sure you've heard of it?" Salem answered.

"Oh, very," Morlun smiled, "I had a feeling it was here. I've been looking forward to feasting on such a delicacy for centuries now."

" _Don't get too ahead of yourself, Morlun. Their powers combined could prove even mightier than you."_ Doom warned the spider-hunter.

"I'm sure I'll manage. I've gotten stronger since the last time I fought the Other." Morlun said, remaining confident.

" _Still, to be safe,"_ Doom picks up the Chaos Stone and shows it to Morlun, _"This is the Chaos Stone. It possesses power unrivaled in any universe. Just a small boost could turn a weakling to a god."_ The King of Latveria confidently proclaimed.

"I'm sure I won't need it but go right ahead. Thrill me." Morlun said, and with his confirmation, Doom powers up the Inheritor with tremendous amounts of chaos cosmic energy, granting him a dark cosmic-looking aura. Morlun checks out his body for a bit, looking unimpressed, "Hmm. A minor improvement."

" _Now go, Inheritor. Prove to Doom you have not wasted his time on such pathetic trash."_ Doom ordered.

"As you wish." Morlun respectively bowed to the metal-face monarch and heads out the broken door.

" _Grimadoom. Keep an eye on him. Help him track down the insect and his measly friends."_ Doom ordered his hedgehog creation.

"You want me to work together with an immortal vampire guy that wants to EAT me? Alright, sure." Grimadoom casually agreed to the mission and starts heading out, walking pass the unconscious Cinder. "See ya, Cin." He nonchalantly said, barely hearing the lowly groan from Ms. Fall.

* * *

 **New York City**

"Hmmm." Grimadoom pondered to himself as he and his new partner, Morlun, are searching the city of the D-Avengers. The two tracked down their scent to the Cunningham Park where they were last sensed before they mysteriously disappeared and have been gone for a couple of days now.

"He's not here." Morlun stated.

"Neither are his friends." Grimadoom added. The hybrid hedgehog focuses his power, charges his psychic power, linked with his spider-sense, to track down the heroes across the nearby dimensions. "They're not on Mobius or Remnant either. That is odd. Wonder where they're hiding." He fully charges his psychic senses to their absolute fullest to briefly scan the entire multiverse, searching for their energy. After a few seconds, it would seem the ISO hedgehog found them. "Hmm. It's faint, but I can sense they've traveled to a distant universe. Hold on tight and I'll teleport ourselves there." As instructed, Morlun puts his hand over Grim's shoulder, and with a charged up Chaos Control, they instantly warp across dimensions to search for the D-Avengers.

* * *

 **Earth-5673, Outside Plegia Castle**

The hybrid hedgehog has teleported himself and the Devourer of Totems to the world the D-Avengers are hanging around, but instead of their precise location, Grim teleported them close enough, outside a dank castle where a giant skull of a dragon can be seen.

"Hmm?" Morlun muttered to himself, taking interest in the dragon skull as if he recognizes it.

"Okay, where are we, and who owns this castle?" Grimadoom asked while scouting across the courtyard.

"We're in Earth-5673. Haven't been here since my "untimely" demise over a millennium ago." Morlun revealed that he has died once before but somehow came back to life.

"Yeah, that's cute. Now 'bout my second question?" Grim responded.

"Halt!"

"Oh?"

From out of nowhere, the villainous pair are surrounded by an army of this kingdom's great warriors consisting of barbarians and dark mages, even some knights riding on wyvern. "You are trespassing Plegian soil! Surrender to the king or be executed!" The general of this defensive squad warned the pair.

"Hey," Grimadoom calmly turns to Morlun, getting his composed attention as the both of them are nowhere near worried of being killed, "Rock, papers, scissors. Loser has to fight these low-lives." He offered a game to his partner.

"Deal." Morlun smiled, agreeing with the terms. After like a dozen ties that keeps the confused plegians in check, since they have no idea why they're playing game before their certain doom, Morlun beats Grim's rock with his life-absorbing paper.

"Doh! Fine." Grim casually walks up to the center of this defensive circle, charging up a destructive energy that sends eerie chills to the entire army. "Behold despair! Chaos…BLAST!" A humongous explosion that could be seen for miles encompasses the entire courtyard, disintegrating the entire Plegian Army with barely any effort, leaving nothing but their crispy ashes on the demolished grounds.

"These people have no manners." Grim said, wiping out the dust from his arms.

"I'll say." A sudden voice coming out from the castle doors enters the ears of Morlun and Grimadoom. This man, wearing a kingly attire and an emerald necklace, along with his seductive-looking female servant, walks out to greet his fellow guests.

"So, who do I have to kill for interrupting my sleepy sleep? A couple of Ylissean trash wanting to start a war? Oh, please say yes." This mad king said with a psychotic facial expression.

"Hmm, I don't know, my lord, Gangrel. They don't appear to be from Ylisse. Stragglers from Valm maybe?" His black-clothed, sexy assistant, Aversa wondered, seductively observing the strange hedgehog and well-dressed vampire.

Grimadoom would like nothing more but get rid of these annoying pests and move on with his life, but then he noticed the king of this land possessing a particular yellow emerald around his neck, _'A Chaos Emerald? Why would a Chaos Emerald be in this world? Did Sonic have something to do with this? If so, does that mean the other six are scattered in this disgusting dimension? Is that why the Avengers are here? Hmm…'_ Grim thinks for himself for a moment until he gets a brilliant idea that could mean trouble for everyone on this planet.

"I just thought of a brilliant idea." He said to Morlun, then turning his attention to King Gangrel. "Hey! Grangel!" He shouted, getting the mad king's eyes and ears.

"It's _Gangrel_. I'm more surprise you could actually speak, vermin." Gangrel said, never encountering a walking talking hedgehog before.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Like your oddly-dressed friend guessed, we're not exactly from _any_ kingdom. We're…outsiders, you could say," Grim said, not completely far off the truth, "We're here to propose a proposition. I see you're in possession of a strange-looking gemstone around your neck." The hedgehog points to the emerald centered on his necklace.

"Oh, this? My men found it outside the court yesterday. It's fancy, but nothing special." Gangrel replied.

"Oh, how wrong you are. That emerald is more special than you'll ever realize." Grim said.

" _Oh_?" The Mad King responded, starting to sound interested.

"Oh, indeed. You see, that gem is what we call a Chaos Emerald. There's seven of them in total, each wielding incredible power. Collect all seven, and you'll be granted the power to control the world." Grimadoom said, now catching the full attention of the high rulers of this country.

"Control the world?" Aversa repeated.

"I thought only the Fire Emblem those Ylissean swine hold possessed such power." Gangrel said, referring to some ancient relic spoken in legends.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about, but just one of these emeralds is immensely more powerful than anything this world has to offer, especially this "Fire Emblem" you speak of." Grim continued explaining.

"Still, I would really love to have my hands on the Fire Emblem. My rightful treasure," Gangrel said, seemingly more interested to have the Fire Emblem than the Chaos Emeralds, probably because it's a relic he's been wanting for years now. "But if this emerald is as powerful as you say, how can I use it?" He asked.

"I can teach you. With that emerald, I can help upgrade your men to not be such weaklings. Grant them new weapons and armor. Build powerful technology to improve your defensives. Transform you into the most powerful kingdom in the entire world. This way, if you ever start a war, you'll easily demolish the competition in a single day," Grim said, sounding very convincing, "And we'll join too. Me and my buddy here are totally awesome and very powerful, and you'll need it if the Avengers get involved in the war."

"Avengers? Who are they?" Aversa wondered.

"I'm sure by now you've heard that these Ylisse people gained new, _outworldly_ powerful allies, one that's dressed as a spider, one that look likes me, and the other holding an abnormally large scythe, among others." Grimadoom said.

"Hmm. I think I've heard some mumblings about these "Avengers," yes." Gangrel said.

"If a war were to start, just one of them could be a problem for your entire army. With our powers combined, they don't stand a chance. You'll have your Fire Emblem, your war, and total domination of the entire planet in less than a month." Grim finished explaining his extremely convincing offer, one that he's for sure this mad king can't dare to pass up.

"Hahahahaha! You strike a hefty bargain! It would seem the gods have strike me lucky today granting me this emerald! You have a deal, whatever your names are!" Gangrel laughed.

"It's Grimadoom. Grimadoom the Hedgehog." Grimadoom smiled.

"And my name is Morlun. It will be a pleasure working with you." Morlun finally spoke after that long conversation.

"Grimadoom, huh," Aversa said with interest, as his name closely fits the fell dragon's name, Grima, "Such a fitting name for an attractive creature like you. I'm looking forward working with you, handsome."

"And I'm looking forward to settling an old score," Grimadoom smiled again, "Watch out, Sonic. Avengers. A war is coming. A glorious war. You fools have no idea what's going to happen." He sinisterly chuckled as he and his new, invincible totem hunter friend, get ready to start a war so destructive, even the mighty D-Avengers might have trouble stopping.

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Beast OST-Next Episode Preview**

 **Ruby: Hey, it's me, Ruby. After a** _ **slight**_ **misunderstanding, we were able to meet up with the Khans, but if we want their troops we need to win a tournament, which also places a Chaos Emerald as a prize as well. That shouldn't be too hard-Hey! It's that Marth guy again. Okay, I lied. This might be a little tougher than we thought.**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening:**

 _ **Two Falchions and the Spider**_

 **Ruby: I wonder what he looks like behind the mask anyways? He's probably really cute.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Shoutouts to Sharkzero44 for doing the cover art for this story. If you also want your art shown off, just PM and I'll use it and give ya a shoutout as well.**


	8. Issue 5: Two Falchions and the Spider

_Issue 5: Two Falchions and the Spider_

 **The Longfort**

 **BGM-Super Mario Galaxy 2 OST-Freezy Flake Galaxy**

Unaware of the menacing danger that will soon befall them, the united heroes continue their journey to Ferox to gather new allies against the reoccurring plegian threats.

"Brrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!" A shivering Lissa staggerly said as they are walking through cold winds and snow-filled grounds.

Frederick chuckled, "Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind."

Lissa does as instructed but still doesn't feel any warmer. "T-T-This isn't h-h-helping. H-Hey, S-Sonic, how are you-?" The little maiden turns to her Mobian friends to see how they're handling the cold, but becomes shocked to see them wearing warm coats from out of nowhere. "Hey! Where did you get those coats?" Lissa exclaimed, not feeling the cold anymore.

"Hmm. Oh, these. We just materialized them from our Webware. Cool, right?" Sonic replied while making an unintentional fun.

Lissa grunts in jealously, "I wished I had one. This 'technology' stuff. It sounds so useful. I wished we had it, but all we have is lame ol' magic."

"Magic and technology aren't so different from one another. And besides," Spider-Man takes out some distinct colored-rocks from his backpack to show off, "This material stuff we've found on the way. I dunno if you medieval knights know this, but you can build some awesome tech with these if you know how to use 'im."

"It was Lady Naga that spread this strange substance across the land long ago. We use them for to build basic equipment like swords or canal. Didn't think they hold such potential." Chrom informed.

"We can build some basic tech once we get home, if that's okay with you?" Tails politely asked the prince of Ylisse.

"Not at all. I'm interested to see how much similar technology is to magic." Chrom smiled as they slowly approach a large fortress blocking their journey.

 **BGM End**

"So this is the fortress?" Blake asked the prince.

"Yes, the Longfort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox." Chrom replied.

"The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners. Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy." Frederick explained.

"Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best," Chrom said, but then forms a small smile on his face and turns to Spider-Man standing right next to him, " _Unless_ if Spider-Man wants to bargain with them."

Before Spider-Man could reply to that offer, the rest of the D-Avengers cut him off before he could say anything by scarily shouting, "NO," since loud-mouth Peter could cause a disaster just from speaking a single word, leaving him to tiredly sigh as he cannot win.

Chrom laughs as he was expecting that kind of response, "Okay. I'll do it. Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse."

As the heroes get closer and closer to the fortress, Spidey's spider-sense triggers to danger forming around the fort. "Spider-Sense are picking up something. It would seem the guards are mobilizing." The webhead informed the group of the situation he sensed.

"What?! Why?!" Chrom asked, wasn't expecting them to put up resistance.

"Don't know. They're getting a whole army out. Several people holding spears on top of the fort among other things," Peter said, using the full potential of his psychic senses to determine the position of every solider guarding the fortress a mile ahead of them, "Hmm. I say we should prepare for battle, just to be safe. Robin. I'm gonna need your help how we're gonna approach this." He said to their tactician.

"Heh. Gods, how I envy your spider-senses. It would make a tactician's job 1000 times easier." Robin smiled, wishing he had some of Spider-Man's amazing abilities to make his life a lot more efficient.

"It _is_ pretty useful. A bit finicky, though." Peter replied.

"Right. Let's do this." Robin responded.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-** **"You don't know the first thing about peace. No man does!"**

After preparing their supplies and determine the plan for battle, just in case it happens, the united heroes stand in front of the gates of the fortress, greeted by a stern blond-haired woman in bulky knight armor, standing on top of the fortress.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" The guardswoman known as Raimi asked her suspicious guests.

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" Chrom introduced himself to the woman.

"Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!" Raimi replied, raising her palm in the air to order her men for an attack.

"Hold, milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest." Frederick told her.

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!" She harshly responded.

"B-brigand? Now see here-." Frederick was about to speak but rudely enough, Raimi interrupted him.

"You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand." Raimi told them.

"How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!" Frederick told her, starting to get annoyed by her attitude.

"And the Legendary Spider-Man! You know, the Hero-Spider spoken in the stories!" Ruby points to the nervous waving Spider-Man standing next to her.

"Ha! Yes, indeed-and I'm the queen of Valm," Raimi joked, not believing a word they say, "You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes? And I severely doubt that scrawny child is the Hero of Worlds."

"Hey, I'm sensitive about my physique, okay?" Spidey responded, taking offensive being called "scrawny."

"Mmm...Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse and the Hero-Spider? Then prove it on the battlefield!" Raimi proposed a battle to determine if they are who they say they are. If not, then punishment will be death.

"If it's a beating that'll change your minds, we'll give it to ya! Bring it on!" Sonic grinned, looking forward to this fight.

"Rgh... Emmeryn won't like this at all... Please, good lady! If you'd just listen-." Chrom spoke up, not wanting a fight when the entire kingdom is at stake.

"I've heard quite enough! Attack!" Raimi ordered her men to attack, kill the menaces to the Ferox.

"Uh-oh!" Spidey said, worried when he and Chrom see several spears thrown at their direction. The two brace themselves for impact, but suddenly, in a blink of an eye, they've been whisked away to the air by a pegasus. "Wait. We're not dead? And we're flying?" Spidey questioned, confused just as much as Chrom is, but then they notice the rider riding the pegasus is none other than Sumia.

"Sumia…?" Chrom said, a little surprised to see her after they left her to aid the wounded pegasus.

"Better hold on tight, Captain. Could get bumpy." Sumia said, sounding all confident and in charge, a side Chrom has never seen until now.

"Uh…right." Chrom said, feeling a little "out there."

Sumia chuckled, turning her head to Chrom, "You'll be fine." She said, leaving him completely speechless and awe-struck.

"Can you two flirt later?" Spidey spoke up while webbing up the guards from above, unknowingly causing Chrom and Sumia to blush when he thinks they're in love with each other.

"We were NOT flirting!" Chrom responded, flustered but still blushing, while Sumia laughs at his nervous side.

More Feroxi knights continue throwing their spears at the flying Shepherds, with Spidey retaliating with more web shots, sticking the knights to the floor, but more just keep on coming. "This isn't gonna work forever." Spidey said, deflecting a spear throw with his web shield.

"Agreed! Sumia!" Chrom said, drawing out his sacred sword.

"Right!" Sumia nods, knowing what to do and flies away back to the ground to drop off her passengers. "Oh, Captain, I'm so relieved I made it in time." She said.

"That goes double for me, Sumia!" Chrom smiled, happy for the rescue.

"Is this the same pegasus we met on the road?" Weiss asked its new owner.

"Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she? Once you really get to know her…" Sumia said, petting the lovely animal.

" _Yeah_ , sweetheart." Spidey said with his arms crossed and his eyes glaring at the winged horse, haven't forgive it for kicking him in the chest earlier. The pegasus notices this, growling at the annoyed bug. "Don't you growl at me!"

"Well, many thanks to you both." Chrom said.

"I think the pegasus is blushing." Lissa noticed.

"That's adorable." Ruby commented.

"And I think we had all best focus on the situation at hand!" Frederick said with a sweatdrop of the girls' innocent behavior during battle.

Nearby, Ferox soldiers start to show up from both sides of the fortress, surrounding the heroes with locked doors and loads of trouble. "Chrom, they're coming!" Robin said.

"All right. The Feroxi way it is!" Chrom said, having no other choice but to fight.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-Duty (Ablaze)**

"Ruby. Accompanying our local fliers to the top of the fortress. I'll join you so we can make this quick. The rest of you are gonna keep these bozos distracted!" Spidey ordered his many teammates how they'll approach this battle.

"You got it!" Ruby hopped onto Sumia's pegasus. With the aid of Tails and Spider-Man, the four warriors hit the skies for an aerial assault while everyone else distract the surrounding ground forces.

On one side of the fortress, Knuckles throws a massive boulder right on top of Ferox soldiers, leaving a few stragglers to be taken down by Vaike's trusty axe, but each time he missed one, Weiss holds them in place, forming a giant hand made out of ice from her glyph to hold them steady while Miriel launches powerful thunder magic that knocks out their soldiers cold.

Close by, at the other side of the fortress, Yang gleefully blasts away any trouble with her shotgun gauntlets. While she's busy having fun, she didn't notice an arrow approaching her head thanks to an archer, but lucky for the blond Avenger, she was teleported to safety by Lissa's staff, giving the helpful maiden a thumbs up as thanks.

Meanwhile, while Blake is effortlessly dispatching mooks, she oddly senses something. "Yo, Blake! Is your head in the game or what?" Sonic asked while fighting alongside Chrom.

"I feel like I'm being watched…?" The worried faunus said, looking around her surroundings for this invisible person.

"Um, hello? I'm right here!"

Chrom and Sonic walk back to Blake's side when the three heard a voice. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Chrom demanded.

"I'm standing in plain sight, sir. Right he-."

Chrom and the others quickly turn to see Kellam standing right in front of them, scaring them. "Who the heck…?!" Sonic exclaimed, having no idea that quiet knight was standing right there the entire time.

"I-Is that you, Kellam? When did you arrive?" Chrom asked, calming himself down.

"…The same time as you. I've been with you all along." Kellam replied.

"Wait, you were?!" Blake said, surprised to have not noticed him by now.

"Er, I AM still a Shepherd, right? It's quite the honor, after all. I'd hate to lose it. Sometimes I-."

"Of course, Kellam. Forgive me," Chrom apologized, "You're just so…quiet, I completely-."

"Quite all right, sir, quite all right. I've been told I'm easy to miss." Kellam said.

"How?! You're wearing giant, clunky armor for Pete's sake!" Sonic said.

"At least the Feroxi didn't find you." Chrom said.

"I've been calling to you and waving my arms for several minutes... I don't think they've so much as glanced this way." Kellam said, a bit glum.

"Isn't that a good thing? Why are you acting so disappointed?" Blake questioned with a confused stare.

"Well, I just…I'm glad you finally saw me! Just try to keep an eye out from now on?" Kellam asked.

"We'll try." Chrom replied before they all went back to the fight.

On the walls of the fort, Spider-Man is having no trouble running up it to reach the central courtyard with his amazing wall-crawling abilities so he could embarrass the Feroxi soldiers. "Hey, hey, now! One lame doofus at a time!" The web-slinger quipped while taking out each solider with one punch with his incredible strength.

Up in the air, Sumia provides much need air support for Spidey, flying her pegasus around while Ruby and Tails shoot down enemy forces, but the abundance of archers prove to worry the pegasus rider greatly, as her flying horse are highly vulnerable to arrows.

"This won't do. Spidey! Take out those archers!" Sumia commanded.

"On it!" Spidey acknowledged, webbing up the archers' bow so they are unusable to them, preparing them for a kick to the face.

Ruby and Tails drop down in front of Raimi, each of them holding onto their weapons. "I don't see how children could possibly beat me!" Raimi said, having no idea what these spectacular children went through.

"Wanna bet?" Ruby smirked. The Huntress Avenger blitz pass the enemy commander's javelin throws, distracting her by circling around her stead, keeping her confused long enough for Tails to blast her armor and shield with acid, weakening it.

"That should make life easier!" Tails smirked, then unleashes a powerful spin dash that damages Raimi's armor even more, leaving Ruby to finish her off with a beaming charged shot.

"Then your claims were…true…" Raimi said in defeat, now accepting these Shepherds are the real deal.

 **BGM End**

Shortly after the battle, everyone meets up with Raimi on top of the fortress. "A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom, and to you to, Sir Spider," The eased up commander bows to them in apology for her harsh actions, "I truly took you for brigand imposters. But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have!"

"It wouldn't be the first time I've been wrongly accused, and I doubt it'll be the last." Spidey said.

"I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally." Raimi said.

"That would be most appreciated, thank you." Chrom responded before she leaves.

"Wow. Amazing what a beatdown could do to a person. She's like a whole different lady." Ruby noticed.

"In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words. I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here…" Frederick stated.

"Hehe. I like the way these people think." Yang smiled.

"So can we get going, Chrom?" Lissa asked her big brother.

"Yes, it's not getting any warmer." Chrom replied, and the team all follow Raimi to the capital inside.

* * *

Inside a large throne room with a long, blue carpet running up for ages, the heroes are standing with Raimi, waiting for their meeting with the khan.

"Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan." Raimi told him.

"Of course." Chrom agreed so Raimi could fetch the khan.

"The khan is away?" Robin asked, wondering where they are.

"Out training, I'd wager. The khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics. Or rather, battle IS their politics." The Prince of Ylisse answered.

"A warrior ruler, eh," said Knuckles, "I wonder if this guy is _really_ powerful. The dude's gotta be a giant, am I right, with bushy hair covering his entire chest…" The echidna chuckled, not seeing the khan LADY standing right behind him.

"Am I now? Please, do go on!" She said, jump-scaring the echidna.

"Huh? So you're the khan? Funny, I pictured you'd be more menacing, wearing a skull for a mask." Spidey said, comparing her to some video game character he's referencing.

"Only on the weekends, my dear spider," The khan joked, "I'm the East-Khan, Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox." She said.

"Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?" The prince asked, wanting to know the origins of these conflicts.

"Yes. Those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours." Flavia revealed.

"Damn them! I…" Chrom angrily slams his fists together but quickly realizes he's in a meeting and shouldn't act so informal, "Forgive me, Your Grace. That was...indelicately put." He apologized.

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech." Flavia chuckled.

"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards…" Chrom smiled, embracing the culture here in Ferox.

"Haha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already." Flavia smiled.

"Let's not go too overboard. There's children present." Peter joked.

"Hey!" Ruby and Tails argued at the same time.

Flavia chuckled again before turning back to Chrom, "I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse."

"Why's that?" Sonic asked the khan.

"I lack the authority." Flavia answered.

"But aren't you a khan?" Weiss asked.

"I'm ONE of the khans," Flavia told her, "In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so…"

"So we are to receive no aid at all?" Chrom wondered.

"Not if you always give up so easily! The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions." Flavia said.

"What does that have to do with us?" Ruby asked.

"The captain of my border guard informs me you Avengers and Shepherds are quite capable. Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance. I'll even throw in a lovely magical gem we just uncovered recently. Quite a powerful one if I say so myself." Flavia offered.

"Magical gem? That definitely sounds like a Chaos Emerald." Tails deduced, now having more reason for them to win this tournament.

"I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions." Chrom said.

"Ha! On the contrary. The khans themselves do not fight—they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty. ...That I know of! Ha! Regardless, it is your choice to make." Flavia said.

"There is no choice, East-Khan. My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance and secure that Chaos Emerald, then we will take up our steel." Chrom agreed to represent for the East-Khan.

"Ha ha! Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament! Come, I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan." Flavia informed them.

"Ha! Let 'im! Let's see how he fights after I web his sword to his hands." Spidey said.

"Well spoken, Spider! I look forward to seeing if you truly live up to the legend! Try not to die!" Flavia said with a smile, leading the team to the arena for battle.

* * *

 **Arena Ferox**

The East-Khan leads her new warriors to the underground arena that'll determine who'll be the reigning khan this year. As part of the rules, it's a six-on-six match up against the best of the best. On Chrom's team, he chose Spider-Man, Weiss, Knuckles, Frederick, and Kellam, who he almost forgot existed. Everyone else of the party are watching from the loud audience circling the arena.

"GET 'IM, CHROM!" Lissa yelled very loudly.

"DO YOUR BEST, GUYS!" Ruby shouted in encouragement.

"DON'T HOLD BACK!" Yang told them.

"LET 'IM HAVE IT!" Sonic commented.

As Team Chrom enters the arena, they notice a familiar masked face leading the opposing team. "Huh? Chrom, is that…?" Weiss was the first to notice their old ally standing at the other side of the arena.

"I see him…" Chrom glares at Marth, the silent swordsman that helped them out earlier with the Risen. "Marth! One question, before we begin?" He asked.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Spidey asked as a joke, not noticing that random question actually made the swordsman flinch a bit, almost like he figured out who this person really is without actually knowing it.

In response, Weiss pounds Spidey on top of the head. "What kinda question is that?!" She shouted at the dumb wall-crawler.

"I'm just curious." Peter replied.

"There is something really wrong with you." Weiss glared at him.

"Whaddya talking about? I feel just fine." Spidey said.

"Physically, anyways." Weiss replied.

"Huh?"

"…O-kay," Chrom carefully said after that bizarre distraction, letting out a fake cough turning back to the quiet Marth, "Fine then. Our swords can speak for us!"

While his heroic warriors fight the other five skilled fighters, the Prince of Ylisse draws out his Falchion, prep for his duel against the mysterious Marth, but to his surprise, Marth also draws out a sword EXTREMELY similar to the Falchion. "Where did you get that," Chrom asked the silent copy-cat, but as usual receives nothing but empty air, "There's no way…" He mumbled to himself. The skilled prince jumps high into the air, spiraling himself down to clash with Marth's blade, who managed to block his spin-sword attack. Marth deflects his sword and the two start clashing intensely in the middle of the arena, "Tell me-Who taught you to fight like that?" Chrom asked during the many close clashes, thrusting his blade forward just as Marth did, neither swordsmen getting a hit off the other so far.

It was then Marth's turn to bounce to the air and come down rotating doughnut holding a sword. "My father!" He finally said something, missing Chrom on his way down. He points his sword at Chrom, making the prince wonder who is the person behind the mask.

 **BGM-Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions OST-Vs. Kraven-Thrill of the Hunt**

At the corner of the arena, the Amazing Spider-Man is having no trouble at all angering his knightly foe with many insults and taunts to the pride. "This's a tournament fighting the best warriors this world has to offer, right," Spidey asked, bouncing off the walls of the arena to avoid getting pierced by a pointy lance, leaping off a wall to kick the knight in the face, "Can you direct me to any," He mocked his opponent dead center to the face, easily leaping away from his lance. "I was just asking a question. Don't have to get too mushy about it." Peter quipped, webbing the knight's feet so he could fall flat on his chest in defeat, but most importantly insulted.

Back to the fight against the blue-haired swordsmen, Chrom continues asking questions while clashing with the equally-skilled Marth. "Who is your father?" Chrom asked after another clash of blades.

"I've said enough for one day, sir." Marth said.

"Hmph. Is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you." Chrom told, holding onto his sword valiantly.

"Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance…We shall see who shames who! But first…" Marth turns her attention to Spider-Man about to help out Kellam in his fight, and like a bullet, darts straight for him.

"Spider-Man! Watch out!" Chrom shouts to Spidey as Marth makes a mad dash for the unknowing web-slinger.

"Don't have to yell at me! I have a spider-sense, remember?" Spidey cleanly spins over Marth's wide sword slash and appears right behind him.

"You're pretty agile to dodge my blade so fluently." Marth turns to the wall-crawler.

"Well I do have the proportional agility of a spider. Comes in handy when I'm about to be blind-sighted." Spidey replied. "So is there any reason why our mysterious masked friend shows up, out of nowhere, and is fighting us here at this arena?" He asked the swordsman.

"I want to test your skills. See if you live up to the legend." Marth answered, ready to fight her spider-powered opponent.

"I'll try not to disappoint, Lone Ranger." Spidey imbues his fists with webbing, countering Marth's strikes with his blurry punches, managing to hurt Marth thanks to his superior speed and reflexes. He leaps off his head so he could land at the other side. "I take it you're not the same Marth my friend Sonic once met. Your voice sounds a little more "feminine" than I imagined. So, who are you behind that mask?" He asked, fully believing that isn't the same Marth from the stories he's done some research beforehand.

"That is none of your concern!" Marth thrust his blade straight at the bugman, but Peter easily ducks below the sword, catching it by the sides, making it hard for Marth to reel in.

"Right. I'm being a hypocrite. We both wear masks, after all," Spidey kicks Marth quite afar to the swordsman's surprise, "But I assume we both wear one for similar reasons?"

"You are correct. If people knew who's behind the mask, it might startle people, cause an uproar I want to avoid." Marth answered, rushing back to the fight against Spider-Man, assaulting him with blitzing sword thrusts and slashes, but the skilled spider easily dodges all attacks and spins to the air for a barrage of insane web shots, knocking away Marth from his feet.

 **BGM End**

"Yeah. I get ya. Behind this legendary mask, I'm just an ordinary guy with ordinary problems. If people knew who I am, it would cause even more problems for my loved ones. I don't want to grant them that pain, and I respect why you hide your identity." Spidey sincerely told his downed opponent.

Marth lets out a small smile as he gets up on his feet. "With great power comes great responsibility, is that it?" He asked a slightly surprised Spidey as he is aware of his famous quote passed down from his uncle. "Those are sacred words passed down in your stories. Words that've been keeping me going for so many years."

"I really am famous in this world, am I?" Spidey asked the grinning swordsman.

"For many years to come. Now let's end this battle. Show me your true power!" Marth requested, letting out a powerful war-cry as he darts at Spidey at top speed.

"I'll show you a hint of it!" Spidey powers up his purple aura, roundhouse kicks Marth into the air, and to his and to audience's shock, about a hundred Spider-Man made from his afterimages surrounds the defensiveless swordsman. "Let me give you a taste of the 100x Maximum Spider!" All the spiders said in unison, unleashing numerous flying kicks through while ensnaring the warrior in a great web, pounding him to the ground with an almighty grouped foot-stomp to the chest, crashing their defeated opponent down to the arena.

Marth grunts in great pain, clearly wasn't expecting Spider-Man to hold such power and speed. "I-Impressive…if not surprising…" He said, noticing the hand of Spider-Man and kindly takes it so he could stand on both feet again as the crowd goes wild and the announcer declares the East-Kahn's warriors its champions.

* * *

 **After the battle…**

The united heroes meet up a proud Flavia on the ring to personally congratulate them for a splendid battle. "Well fought! You have my respect. And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs, as well the Chaos Emerald." She hands Spidey the blue Chaos Emerald as their reward.

"Ah. Thank you, East-Kahn." Spidey responded with kindness, now possessing two Chaos Emeralds.

"I should thank you! It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!" Flavia gleefully leaves just as a black man wearing an eyepatch comes to greet the champions of the arena.

"Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it…" He said, catching everyone's attention, mostly the Avengers' as this guy looks _awfully_ familiar to another grumpy old man wearing an eyepatch.

"Whoa! Nick Fury?! Didn't think there was version of YOU in this dimension." Spidey said, surprised.

"Who the hell are you talking about, kid? I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power!" The man, Basilio said, having no clue who this "Nick Fury" Spidey is yapping about.

"You definitely sound like him. Just hope we don't run into a version of Maria Hill. That's the last person I want to meet." Spidey said, knowing that Maria Hill can be a little annoying and awfully strict, especially during the times she was Director of SHIELD.

"Can't believe I lost to some loud-mouth kid. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man." Basilio complained.

"Speaking of, what do you know about him?" Chrom asked, curious about the identity of "Marth."

"You mean that "Marth"? Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha! Anyway, he's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended." Basilio answered.

"Eh, I'm sure we'll see him again." Sonic said.

"In the most inconvenient of times, yeah." Blake commented.

"He's so dark and mysterious..." Lissa starts gushing over Marth, falling in love with the mystery swordsman.

"Not to mention so cool. And that sword…" Ruby gushed as well, sighing with Lissa as they dream about the coolness of Marth.

"But, I was the one that beat him? Aren't I cool? Don't I get any love?" Spidey whined.

Yang kisses him in the cheek, "There? Happy now?"

"Yeah. I guess I am." Spidey replied.

"C'mon. He IS sort of dreamy, isn't he?" Lissa asked them.

"And YOU'RE sort of dreaming!" Chrom replied, hurting the feelings of Lissa and Ruby.

"Yowch! Lighten up, Big Brother! We were just kidding." Lissa playfully smiled alongside Ruby.

"Milord? Milady? If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return home. The exalt will want this news of our new alliance immediately." Frederick suggested.

"Right as always Frederick." Chrom agreed, but before they could go, Basilio stops them.

"Hold, boy. Before you go, I have a little present for you." Basilio gestures his proud and quiet myrmidon to join him. "This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly." He told them.

"Marth beat him? But he looks so big and strong…" Weiss observed, approaching Lon'qu to properly greet him.

"Away, woman!" He sternly rejected the heiress Huntress.

"Hey! Rude!" Weiss angrily points at the sword jerk.

Basilio laughs, "Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge. Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause."

"You certain about this?" Chrom asked the khan.

"Yes, yes. He's your man now." Basilio replied, letting them keep Lon'qu.

"And Lon'qu? You have no objections?" Chrom asked his newest member of the team.

"He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear." Lon'qu spoke, giving everyone a cold chill through their spine.

"…We'll do that, minus the stabbing. Welcome aboard, buddy." Spidey puts his hand up for a high-five, but Lon'qu just glares at the spider, walking away from his hand with a silent grunt. "Okay then. Great talk. We're gonna be such good friends, I can tell."

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Beast OST-Next Episode Preview**

 **Spider-Man: Sup. It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. Just got back from Ferox only to learn that Maribelle person got kidnapped by the Plegians. We just can't catch a break, huh? What's even more surprising the Plegians have upgraded their game. They're possessing weapons and tech I didn't think this world would ever achieve. How did that happen?**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening:**

 _ **Devourer of Totems**_

 **Spider-Man: Hey. Who's this guy? And why is my body trembling?**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Spider-Man confronts Morlun for the first time next chapter. And in case some of you are wondering why Peter doesn't use Chaos Control to teleport the remaining emeralds to himself like he did at the end of** _ **Battle for Remnant**_ **since he's connected to the Great Web, that only really works when the walls of reality have completely shattered, and if he's in "Sacred Spider-King" mode.**


	9. Issue 6: Devourer of Totems

_Issue 6: Devourer of Totems_

 **Ylisse's Capital**

Now that they've gotten Ferox's full support, the united warriors made their successful retreat back to Ylisse to inform the exalt of the excellent news.

"…Then Regna Ferox will support Ylisse?" Emmeryn questioned Chrom, who stands alongside his sister, Spidey, Sonic, and Ruby in the throne room.

"With full interest and cupcakes, ma'am." Spidey joked.

"Thank you, everyone. I knew sending you all was the right choice." Emm smiled in joy.

"You should see Ferox's warriors! Perhaps now our people will be safe from-."

"Your Grace," Phila interrupts Chrom, hurriedly rushing towards the heroes and the exalt, "M-Milord! Forgive me, but I bring alarming news!" She said, exhausted, gasping for air.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" Ruby asked the leader of the pegasus knights.

Phila managed to regain her breath and answers the huntress with dire news, "Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border! They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the Duke's daughter."

"The Duke's daughter? Who's that again?" Sonic wondered, unaware he actually met he recently.

"T-That's Maribelle!" Lissa said, terrified to hear her overprotective friend has been kidnapped.

"You mean the yapping lady that called me a cow?" Spidey casually asked, remembering the insult.

"Chrom, we have to do something!" Lissa turned to her brother for help.

"There's more: King Gangrel of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded HIS country. He demands we repay reparations for this "insult."" Phila gave more bad news for the heroes to dread.

"Pfft. Does this Gangrel guy really think we'll buy that? He must be really asking for a butt-whopping." Sonic said, cockily not believing the mad king's claims.

"Peace, Sonic. We must keep our wits about us." Emmeryn calmed the hedgehog to not do anything rash.

"We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it," Chrom responded, "The Mad King has been trying to provoke war with Ylisse at every step! He won't stop until he drags this whole continent to hell with him!"

"I agree with the prince, Your Grace. We must demonstrate to Plegia that such actions have consequences." Phila responded, agreeing with Chrom's plan to simply kill the mad king.

"No! We're not doing that! I understand where you're coming, Chrom, but killing him won't solve anything, it'll just make things worse! Trust me! There are other ways we can settle this without taking a life! We don't have to stoop to their level." Spidey said, wholeheartedly rejecting the notion to take a life, even if it's against a monster.

"Spider-Man's right. We can't risk starting a war." Ruby agreed with the wall-crawler.

"Yes. If we give him his war, then we lose, no matter the outcome. Our last conflict nearly ruined the halidom. It left Ylisseans homeless and starving. We cannot repeat that mistake. I will offer parley with King Gangrel." Emmeryn proposed, shocking everyone in the room.

"Emm, no! You can't!" Lissa argued.

"Are you SURE that's a good idea?!" Spidey asked the exalt.

"Weren't you that believed there are other ways to settle agreements without taking a life?" Emm replied with Spidey's earlier comment.

"Yeah, but from what I've heard, this Gangrel person sounds as crazy as Norman Osborn. Talking to him is nigh impossible." Spidey replied.

"So we either choose to march to war or leave Lady Maribelle to die? No, I will not accept that." Emmeryn said, causing Peter to sigh in defeat.

"If that what you wish, Your Grace, so be it. I know you will stand always by your own principles. Pray, allow the pegasus knights to accompany you, though." Phila said.

"I'm going, too. Someone has to save you from your good intentions." Chrom offered.

"And I want to be there for you AND Maribelle!" Lissa offered to as well.

"And we'll join too!" Ruby said, wanting to help the exalt.

"Let's show this Mad King never to mess with us!" Sonic smirked.

"I'll bring the popcorn." Spidey joked.

"As you wish. Thank you all. Your strength will be mine." Emm smiled, happy to have such good siblings and friends by her side.

* * *

That night, after a little while getting prepared, Chrom, Robin, Lissa, as well as Spidey, Knuckles, and Yang walking through the halls until they stopped to face each other.

"Well then! Is everyone ready to go? It's a long march through the western mountains to the Plegian border." Chrom asked everyone.

Yang groans, "I'm getting tired of all this walking. We should've brought the Quinjet. Then we would've ride the skies in style." While she was talking, the group notices a young mage hurriedly running towards them.

"Hey. Who're you, squirt?" Knuckles asked this little man.

The mage ignores the red echidna and turns his attention to the prince, "Captain! I'm all packed! When do we leave?!" He asked Chrom.

"Ricken? How did you…Go back inside. You're no old enough for this mission." Chrom advised him to stay in the capital.

"Yet we're okay bringing two, hyperactive 15-year-olds and a two-tailed, eight-year-old fox?" Spidey asked.

"Your team. Not mine." Chrom casually replied.

"But, Captain! You know my skill with magic! You know I can handle myself!" Ricken pleaded him to let him join their journey to the Plegian country.

"I'd feel safer with your magic here, protecting the garrison. All right? We're off, then. Be good." Chrom said as everyone but Ricken leave for their quest.

"Bye, kid! Remember to feed the fish!" Spidey joked.

""Be good"? "Feed the fish"? Gods, how old do they think I am? Well, I'll show him just how good I can be!" Ricken said to himself.

* * *

 **Plegian Border**

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-"Now, that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one!"**

After a few hours trekking through the harsh mountains that'll take them to the border, the united heroes arrive with the famous exalt to meet with King Gangrel and his seductive-looking subordinate, standing on a rock formation above them.

"What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!" The Mad King laughed.

"Ugh. He really is like Goblin. Just as ugly-looking too. He has a stench that would make Wolverine vomit." Spidey joked.

"And look," Tails directs them to a distinct yellow gem stationed around Gangrel's necklace, "He has a Chaos Emerald!"

Chrom growled in rage to see the Mad King now possess mad power, almost making it impossible to retrieve it without making it seem like an act for war, "I dreaded this would happen."

"Peace Chrom," Emm calmed her young brother, focusing her attention back to the Mad King, "King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us." She said to him.

"The truth? I can give you the truth." Aversa responded in her king's stead.

"Perhaps milady might first share her name?" Emm requested.

"You may call me Aversa." She answered.

"Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?" The exalt asked, wanting to know if her fellow friend is alive and well.

"Who? Oh yes, that little blonde brat." Gangrel directs their attention to nearby Maribelle tied up to a brigand. Mysteriously enough, this barbarian seems to be wearing advanced, futuristic versions of his ordinary armor and weapons.

"Huh? Spidey." Weiss sees what Spidey sees on that high-tech brigand.

"That brigand is wearing some advanced tech. Where did they get it?" Spidey wondered, silently surprised that Plegia gained access to some highly advanced technology, the likes he didn't think could appear in this world.

"Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodyte!" Maribelle tries to wiggle free from her predicament but fails massively.

"Maribelle!" Lissa calls out, gathering the noblewoman's attention.

"Lissa? Darling, is that you?" Maribelle asked.

"This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more... She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home." Aversa spoke.

"LIES! You speak nothing but lies, hag! Did they not teach the meaning of the word "truth" in wretched-crone school?!" Maribelle retorted.

"…You see? No manners at all. Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged." Aversa slyly smirked.

"Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt. This will call for a weighty punishment. And if she were to later confess to being an Ylisse an spy? My goodness! It would take an act of CONSIDERABLE good faith to repair our relations." Gangrel said.

"I have done nothing wrong! It is they who should confess! They are the ones who invaded Ylisse. They razed an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border. Let the plundered shops and charred homes of that village serve as my proof!" Maribelle informed her friends of what really happened, speaking the truth while Gangrel does not.

"That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem—something I hear oft of late... But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers." Gangrel said with a devious smile plastered on his disgusting face.

"Your Grace, please!" Maribelle pleaded.

"Peace, Maribelle. I believe you," Emmeryn gently calmed her with a raised palm, turning her attention back to the Plegian King, "King Gangrel, I request that you release this woman at once. Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need of hostages." She kindly asked for a gentle negotiation between the two rulers.

"Without so much as an apology? Why should I even bother with parley? I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper." Gangrel said.

"C'mon, kingman. I'm sure we can work something out," Spidey said, taking out half-eaten popcorn he made before the trip, "Want some popcorn?"

"Spider-Man! This is no time for games!" Chrom advised him to shut up.

"Control your dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt." Gangrel joked with the exalt, angering Chrom by the second, "Now then, Your Graceliness. Perhaps we can arrange a trade? You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece." He asked for.

"Fire Emblem?" Ruby repeated, looking confused, never hearing about this "Fire Emblem" before.

"You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?" Emmeryn asked of his purpose if she, ever, gave the mad man their most sacred relic.

"Because I know the legend! The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized." Gangrel answered.

"But you already have a gem of unlimited power wrapped around your neck. Why do you need the Fire Emblem," asked a perplexed Yang.

"I have desired the Fire Emblem for years. YEARS! ...Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse. Heheh…" Gangrel chuckled.

"Maybe if you stop acting crazy and act like a good boy, we MIGHT consider giving it to you." Sonic said.

"The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel: to save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need. Would you claim a more noble wish?" Emmeryn asked.

"I want what every Plegian wants—a grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that?" Gangrel asked.

"An everyday, 70% sale at Walmart?" Spidey joked, confusing both rulers for a moment, since they rightfully have no idea what he's talking about.

"I was being rhetorical! Surely you have not forgotten what the last exalt did to my people? Your father named us heathens! His "crusade" across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!" Gangrel told them.

Emmeryn stood silent for a moment, as she knows what part of what he said is not all wrong, "…I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings. But I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace." She said.

"Yours is now a haven of hypocrisy! Now give me the Fire Emblem!" Gangrel demanded, losing his nerve.

"No, Your Grace! I'd sooner die than act as a bargaining ship for this filthy reprobate!" Maribelle said, rather sacrificing herself for the good of the kingdom.

"No, Maribelle…" Emmeryn said.

"Ugh... Taaaaaalk talk-talk-talk-talk. It's time to speak louder than words! This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity! I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!" Gangrel said, crushing his right hand in fury.

"Not happening, Gangogoblin! Sonic! Get Maribelle!" Spidey ordered.

"I got it!" Sonic revs up a figure-eight and runs through the wind to rescue the Duke's daughter, but out of nowhere, rapid-fire bullets fire at him from above, causing him to wildly dance to avoid getting shot. The hedgehog quickly spins back to the others when they find themselves confronted by three, highly futuristic, robots that resemble Plegia's own army packed with guns for arms, accompanied by three armored up barbarian men.

"What the?!" Sonic asked, surprised just as his friends.

"What are those things?!" Lissa asked, scared.

"Robots?! Here?!" Blake said, stunned but draws out her blade regardless.

Chrom joins Sonic, Spidey, and Ruby to easily dispatch the robots and goons with a single blow. "Stay back! Or you'll all suffer the same fate!" Chrom threatened.

"Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one... A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry. Bwa ha ha!" Gangrel laughed himself, joyful he will finally get his war.

"Hold on there, your majesty! Where did you get this tech? I doubt you and your pathetic kingdom TOGETHER are smart enough to make something THIS complicated, even with that Chaos Emerald!" Spidey asked.

"What? Don't you believe we can get smarter? We're not all dumb, you know, bug-boy." Gangrel laughed as he leaves his upgraded army to squander the Shepherds and its Avengers.

 **BGM End**

Close by, Aversa approaches the handcuffed Maribelle with a daunting smile. "Poor, stupid girl... Are you really worth fighting a war over? Years from now, you'll be remembered only as she who destroyed House Ylisse." She said to taunted Maribelle.

"No... That's not... Oh, Lissa... Please, no…" She sadly said in disbelief.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-I mean it! GO!**

But unexpectedly, a powerful wind spell incapacitates the brigand holding Maribelle, which is quickly revealed to be Ricken approaching her.

"Maribelle! Go! You're free!" Ricken told her.

"RICKEN?! What are you doing here?" Maribelle asked about his sudden appearance.

"Just run! We can talk about it later!" Ricken replied.

"Oh, is this your little boyfriend? Isn't he just precious." Aversa mocked.

"Don't talk down to me, witch!" Ricken attacks the cocky witch with his wind magic, forcing her to her knees.

"Nngh! W-Wing magic?" She said in pain.

"Come on, Maribelle!" Ricken said, not wanting to waste any more time.

"Right!" Maribelle agreed and the two ran off, leaving Aversa behind.

"Wasn't expecting that, weren't you?"

Aversa turns around to see the dreaded totem hunter, Morlun appear out of nowhere behind her. "Oh, it's you. It doesn't matter. Our soldiers have them outnumbered. The brats will be dead long before they can reach their comrades. What about you?" She said with confidence.

"I'm ready to begin my hunt." Morlun said, casually walking to the battlefield to fight Spider-Man.

 **BGM End**

Out at the warzone, the united heroes are working together to take down the Plegian army while King Gangrel laughs at their futile efforts from afar next to his general. "I have my war! Captain Orton! Remain here, and take down as many Ylisseans as you can. You can expect reinforcements from the forts as well. Now, do your best—at doing your worst!" He cackled once more before leaving the battlefield.

"We have to rescue Maribelle! Spider-Man! Lead a team to save her! Sumia! Accompanying him for aerial support!" Chrom ordered after cutting down another Plegian robot.

"On it, Captain! Let's go, Spider-Man!" Sumia grabs onto Blake's hand and flies over the field.

"Let's go, Sonic!" Spidey calls out to his favorite hedgehog.

"Ride on!" Sonic replied and the two of them follow the friendly pegasus to Maribelle's direction, beating a couple of Gangrel's new upgraded men.

On the middle section of the border, Ricken protects Maribelle with his wind magic against the mecha Plegians. "What are these creatures? I've never encountered anything like them!" Ricken said. Before a Blaster Plegian melts his face off, Spidey quickly arrived and webbed its face up shut so Sonic could easily blow it up with a spin attack.

"Spider-Man! You're here!" Ricken said, happily, just as Blake and Sumia land on the ground.

"Ricken?! What are you doing here?! Ah, well, it doesn't matter. You did good protecting Maribelle. You have my respect." Spidey thanked his young ally, making the mage happy, but before the spider could do anything else, he feels the strangest, heaviest danger his Spider-Sense ever triggered before, so much so it starts to give his inner other, Ero a massive headache.

"Spidey!" Blake shouted.

"Are you hurt?! Do you need to be healed?!" Maribelle asked in great concern for the webhead, despite not liking him so much the first time they met, seeing him in this much agony puts her opinion of him aside for the moment.

"Spider-Sense going nuts…Screaming to hide…HIDE-!" And without ANY of them noticing, a mysterious force punches Spider-Man in the face so hard, he's flung across the border straight smacking to a large boulder, collapsing the entire mountainside on top of the webhead that temporarily stops the fight between the Shepherds and the Plegians, as they want to know who was powerful enough to cause that.

"Spidey! You okay, dude?" Sonic and his team race towards Peter, helping the knocked-out wall-crawler up on his feet as he dwells in immense pain and agony.

"AH! AHHH! My face! I think it's broken!" Peter said, wallowing in unbearable pain.

"What?! That can't be?!" Blake said in disbelief.

"Let me heal you!" Maribelle quickly takes out her magic staff, mending the Spider's wounds to almost full health, lessening his pain greatly, but the scars are still there. "Are you better now?"

"I…I think so. Oh man…I've never been hit that hard before. That was the hardest punch I've ever felt, and I've fought the Hulk and Thor!" Spidey stated, never in his life as a superhero has he encountered such a trembling menace.

"Who are we talking about here?" Sonic asked.

 **BGM-Spider-Man 3 Game OST-Black Suit Theme #1**

Spidey slowly directs his eyes towards the man in question, standing about 10 feet away from them. "Him." He points everyone to Morlun, glowing sinister eyes and flaunting his blue coat.

Inside Peter's mind, the Other sees Morlun from the outside world and, for the first time in a very long time, is left completely speechless and stunned to no end. _'No…It cannot be…'_ He mumbled to himself.

Not in the mood to talk since a mountain collapsed on him, Spidey leaps towards Morlun's front, delivering a three-punch combo straight to his own face, but to everyone's surprise, Morlun didn't felt a thing, just stands there, smiling. He gently retaliates by pressing his left palm on Peter's chest, blasting him across the area with a simple push.

"That's my friend you're beating on! You're not going to get away with this!" Sonic snarled, joining Blake and Sumia in a blitzing assault against this mysterious force, but none of their attacks lay a scratch on him as he simply stands in place, taking all the hits but not flinching a muscle. "Wha-?!" Sonic is left stunned his lightning fast attacks didn't leave a mark, punched aside by Morlun's right hook while Sumia gets kicked off her horse.

"Hey-!" Blake was left distracted long enough for Morlun to lift her by the throat.

"Ahhh. A Faunus. It's been ages since I fed on your kind." Morlun smiled, somehow knowledge about Faunus.

"Huh?" Blake responded with a stunned facial expression. Thankfully, Ricken comes to her rescue, releasing a powerful wind magic that was enough to knock the cat hero off Morlun's grasp. The young mage tries another wind blast but Morlun effortlessly dispels it with a simple hand motion. Before the Inheritor could have the chance to kill the child, he finds his feet webbed to the ground after Spider-Man arrives back to the scene.

"Y'know, most of the guys I fight spend a lot of time telling me why they're doing it. Their motives, the reasons they don't like me, how they never got enough love as kids, which they didn't deserve because they were psychos even then-." Spidey stops rambling for a minute to avoid Morlun's axe swipe that leaves a crack on the earth. "Missed me, by the way. -The usual boring, self-indulgent bad guy rant. So, sunshine, you got anything you want to tell ol' Doc Spidey? I promise I'll keep it strictly confidential. Just you and me, and the staff at Bellevue." He finished jabbering, but his words don't seem to interest Morlun one bit, not at the slightest.

 **BGM End**

"I like you. You're funny." Morlun complimented the heroic spider.

"Wha?"

"That's not good. A bad guy admitting Spider-Man is funny has to be powerful." Blake said, clenching onto her wounded left arm.

"This is not gonna end well." Sonic said.

"I have no special desire to see you dead." Morlun admitted.

"Finally. Something in common." Spidey responded.

"It is, however, quite necessary."

"Oh."

 **BGM-Spider-Man 3 Game OST-Lizard Tension (Part 1)**

' _Parker.'_ Ero starts speaking to Peter telepathically.

' _Ero?'_

' _Listen to me, and listen well! Do not hold back against this one! He is a force beyond nature! Everything you've experience up until now PALES to his terrifying might! So for once in your life, shut up and fight,'_ advised the spider monster living inside Peter's body.

"Right!" Spidey replied, getting serious now. Spider-Man unleashes the full force of his arachnid might against this invincible foe, throwing every super-powered punch he can muster in a vain effort to defeat him, but nothing seems to be working, he keeps on coming, countering all of Spider-Man's strongest attacks with an attack 20x harder. Even when Peter gets a direct hit off, it doesn't mean a thing to Morlun. The Inheritor doesn't talk, doesn't snarl, doesn't yell, gloat, cackle, threaten or mock. He just keeps coming.

Eventually Spidey starts to wear himself out while Morlun's still fully fresh, more than strong enough to casually slam kick the hero's left arm, breaking it to make him gasp in sheer pain. "Too…strong…" Peter said, falling flat on his cracked ribs, defeated.

"Now you've done it!" Sonic proclaimed, blazing at Morlun at top speed, but even the world's fastest hedgehog can't seem to land a single hit on this hunter as he moves around at top speed. "No way! He's not just strong, he's fast too!" Sonic said, getting a devastating kick to the face by Morlun.

Riding on the pegasus, Blake and Sumia work together in an effort to end Morlun's rampage, but to no one's shock they were easily dispatched after Morlun casually grabs the winged animal and throws it aside like it was trash.

"Ugh…That's impossible. Someone like this shouldn't even exist." Blake muttered in an effort to keep herself conscious.

Not far from this ferocious fight, the Shepherds and the remaining D-Avengers are close to taking down Gangrel's men when they notice Spidey and his team not looking so hot. "Chrom! Spider-Man's in trouble!" Robin shouted.

"I know," replied Chrom while he clashes with Captain Orton of the Plegian Army, kneeing him in the chest so he could hurriedly knock him out with a single punch so the rest of the heroes could assist Spider-Man.

"This matters not. Soon war will be upon…your soil…Heh Heh…" Orton weakly said before losing consciousness.

Before he could feast on Spider-Man's weakened body, Morlun has to deal with the other remaining heroes on the field by his lonesome, but he doesn't seem worried in the slightest. The likes of their strongest warriors were slammed to the ground without a care in the world. The magicians and sorcerers were soundly defeated when their magic couldn't slow this silent predator down. And the healers, he simply ignores the young maidens as they are too scared to move a muscle.

"You should tend to them once this is over." Morlun advised a stunned Lissa.

Angered to see his friends hurt, Chrom soundly stabs Morlun straight through the chest, but to his increased shock, Morlun smiles, looking alive and well despite having a sword stuck between his organs.

"This sword is familiar. The person who wielded it before looked similar to you." Morlun said, referring to the first exalt as he pulls out the sword from his chest, tossing it back to Chrom.

"Hey! Chowderhead! Surprise!" A random, weakened Spider-Man appears out of nowhere, forcefully slamming Morlun's head to the ground with his non-broken arm, leaving a small crater, but despite even that, this vampire-looking hunter shrugs it off and gets back up. "I have to give you credit. You are one, stubborn moron who can't take the hint that no one here likes you." After not receiving a reply, or a growl from this mysterious foe, Spidey unsheathes one of his wrist stingers to stab Morlun in the shoulder, actually getting him to flinch from it.

"Ah. It is true, then. You possess the Other," Morlun smiled, grabbing Peter by the throat, "I'm going to savor you for days, Spider-Totem."

"You don't have to do this. I can always buy you lunch. Let me check my bank account. Did I even open a bank account?" Spidey joked while trying to gasp for air, slowly feeling like his life force is being drained.

' _Morlun, I think they got the message,'_ Out of nowhere, Grimadoom speaks to Morlun telepathically so the heroes won't know he's here too, _'After all, the war has just begun, and it's no fun if the big players are eliminated before the main event. Come back now. You can deal with him later. I promise you.'_

"Fine," Morlun obliged, dropping Spider-Man to the ground, leaving the broken Spider to Chrom's care, "I'll see you again real soon, Totem. No matter where you hide, I'll always find you. I do not tire. I do not grow weary. I do not give up. Sooner or later, in about a day or about a week, I will find you, and you will die. But I give you my solemn word. It's nothing personal."

"Nothing personal…You have an odd way of showing it…" Spidey spoke while Morlun casually leaves the premise to the unknown.

 **BGM End**

* * *

Shortly after the battle against Morlun, the united warriors have been fully healed thanks to the healers of the team, now back to full strength and ready to leave back to the castle.

"Spider-Man! Are you hurt?!" Ruby asked in great concern for her big brother figure.

"Do you need to be healed again?" Lissa asked in equal amount of concern.

"Whaddya talking about? I feel great!" Spidey said, nonchalantly moving his arm cast to point of breaking another nerve, "Ow! That hurt." He said in pain.

"Get some rest, Sir Spider. From what I've heard, it'll be but a few short hours until you've fully recovered." Maribelle genuinely said to the Spider-Hero.

"Thanks. I'm just glad your safe despite us getting on the wrong foot." Spidey said, remembering they didn't start off as the best of friends when they first met.

"It's not your fault. I am simply protective of Lissa. My treasure is very sensitive, and... Wait. Am I really justifying myself to a commoner? Gods... Yes, well, I do...apologize for being curt. And... And... And you have my thanks for your part in the rescue. There, I said it!" Maribelle, for once, apologized, earning a nice smile from the outworldly arachnid.

Afterwards, Spidey approaches Tails studying a destroyed Plegian bot while Chrom, and Frederick are talking with Emmeryn. "So, who built this stuff?" Spidey knelt down next to the genius fox.

"I don't know. Its tech is nothing I've ever studied before. They seem to have been built from those rare materials we saw earlier, powered by a Chaos Drive using the Chaos Emerald's energy. One thing's for certain, the person who created this is not from this world. We should watch our backs." Tails explained.

"No kidding." Spidey replied before walking over to Chrom and Frederick talking with Emmeryn.

"Forgive me, Emm. I acted rashly." Chrom apologized to his dear exalt sister.

"Don't take the blame yourself, Chrom. I also acted too immaturely." Spidey said.

"It's all right, you two. King Gangrel is the one at fault here. You all were only protecting me." Emm told them.

"The Mad King will be rallying his forces, if they have not mobilized already. I suggest we make haste back to Ylisstol and discuss our strategy." Frederick advised.

"Of course, Frederick. It seems war is upon us. We must protect the Ylissean people at all costs." Emmeryn agreed.

"By the way, Spider-Man. Who was the person we just fought then left?" Chrom asked the web-slinger.

"Wish I knew, but kinda glad I didn't, but Ero said he's gonna tell us once we get back home, and from how he sounded, this guy is MAJOR bad news, mostly for me." Spidey ominously said before gets ready to trek down the border to head back to Ylisse for some rest before the war.

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Beast OST-Next Episode Preview**

 **Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. The guy we barely escaped our lives with is called Morlun, and he seems to be out for Spidey. I dunno how we could beat someone who's effectively immortal, but I'm confident we'll somehow do it. Huh? Hey! It's Marth! What's he doing here? Does he have something to tell us?**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening:**

 _ **Foreseer**_

 **Sonic: Whoa. Not what I was expecting behind the mask.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Morlun beaten the entire Shepherds and Avengers while wondering if he left the oven on. How will he ever be beaten? Like I said before, Morlun is just the secondary villain of this story that will repeatedly kick Spider-Man's ass because that's what he's most known for.**


	10. Issue 7: Foreseer

_Issue 7: Foreseer_

 **Ylisse Capital**

"…So…who's Morlun?"

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-Zero Mortal Plan**

That was the important question Peter asked his spirit other inside the throne room along with the rest of his friends. They all want to know who this "Morlun" guy is and why he has it out for Spider-Man.

" _The Devourer of Totems. An Inheritor. Morlun is the heir to a clan of immortal totemic hunters that feed on our kind across the multiverse for thousands of years. Species crossed between man and animal. A totem."_ Ero started telling the story of Morlun and his family.

"So Spider-Man, then?" Robin asked to make clear.

"Duh." Peter responded.

"I've heard of this, "Morlun," Exalt Emmeryn said on her throne, "He fought alongside the fell dragon all those centuries ago and almost brought ruin to this world, is that right?"

" _Correct. It was thanks to me and the first exalt that we stopped their rampage. I for certain thought I got rid of Morlun for good. Either he got resurrected, or these Inheritors are truly immortal. Impossible to kill."_ Ero said.

"Not to mention extremely tough." Sonic added, remembering the massive beatdown the united heroes received when facing that immortal one-man army.

" _Not surprising. They've fed on millions of totems, some which were gods. After they absorbed their life force, they become even more powerful, transforming them into the strongest hunters our worlds have ever encountered."_ Ero said with a stoic attitude.

"So why are they after Spider-Man?" Yang asked.

" _You mean "Spider-Men,"_ Ero corrected her, _"Inheritors consider Spider-Totems to be the richest in nutriment. We have been their greatest prey. They have hunted us down more than any other totem in existence. Now Morlun is after us. Me and Parker."_

"Probably because you killed him. I told you don't get me involved in your rivalries." Spidey complained upside from his web.

" _Hmph. Morlun would've come for you sooner or later. You ARE the center of us spiders, remember?"_ Ero passively replied.

"And I remember I had a normal life. Now I have this crazy, immortal, vampire-version of Kraven the Hunter on my spider-tail." Spidey said in a joking manner.

"You have a tail?" Lissa asked.

"It's a figure of speech." Spidey said.

"Wait. What about me," asked Blake, getting the Other's attention, "Morlun mentioned that he fed on faunus, before? Does that make me a totem too?"

" _In some way, yes. Your kind aren't so different from totems, which makes you a secondary target in Morlun's eyes,"_ Ero answered, _"There was a time, long ago, when Morlun visited a version of your Remnant. One completely populated by the faunus. But, in a matter of weeks, he DECIMATED the entire population,"_ He said, silently surprising the cat faunus, making her shocked to the core of her heart, _"Fed on different versions of you, your friends, your family. He practically destroyed that world, left it in ruin, just to satisfy his appetite."_

"O-O-Oh my god…" Blake said, almost speechless, eyes widen and a single tear streaming down her face, devastated to her an alternate version of her family and race was destroyed by a single, hungry man.

"That's absurd! You're telling me we're dealing with a threat that could level whole civilizations in less than a month?! How could we beat such a foe who has aligned himself with the enemy?!" Frederick blurted.

" _It's hard to say. I'm one of the only creatures that could deal pain to an Inheritor. Still, I've had a few close calls when dealing with these annoying hunters."_ Ero stoically replied to the wary knight.

"Even when we worked together as an army, Morlun overpowered us, easily, singlehandedly. There's no stopping him." Chrom said.

" _And he'll keep coming. He has Parker's scent. No matter where in the universe, he will follow to finish the job. To finish the hunt. He might already be outside now."_ Ero said, frightening everybody to the core.

 **BGM End**

"What?! Seriously?!" Ruby asked, scarily hugging Lissa.

" _I wasn't until I did sense him a second ago, but don't worry, he's gone for the moment."_ Ero said with a chuckle.

"Not funny!" Knuckles shouted.

The Schnee Heiress quickly turns her head over to Peter and Robin, both who have been pondering hard on how to counter Morlun's invincible strength. "Come on, Spidey, you and Robin are the smartest tacticians we've got. There's gotta be something we haven't tried." She asked for anything that might help them.

"We've been thinking, and there are other techniques. The problem is we're dealing with an invincible foe with godlike strength none of us has ever encountered. Fighting to a draw may be the best we can possibly hope for, until we can find the other Chaos Emeralds, but even with them, our chances of victory are gravely slim." Spidey answered with a calm, matured tone to keep everyone from freaking out.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out. This isn't the first time we've been put in a jam." Sonic said to lighten this moody mood.

"For now, we should focus on the war ahead. Prep our defensives. Get everything set for the many battles we're to face." Robin told everyone.

"Indeed, but how? King Gangrel now controls power and men we're not accustomed against." Emmeryn wondered how they can beat Gangrel's army when they've been upgraded with high-tech weapons using chaos energy.

"Sir Spider. Can you and Tails use your "tech" and the Chaos Emeralds we have to upgrade our weapons as well?" Frederick proposed to the outworldly scientists.

"We'll try." Tails responded.

"Now we're working as blacksmiths? Do we get paid?" Spidey joked.

"Only if we win this war." Frederick sternly answered.

"Awesome. Hope we don't get paid minimum wage." Spidey said a joke, confusing the Ylisseans what "minimum wage" is.

* * *

 **Later that night**

After what feels like 12 hours of reinforcing the kingdom's army with upgraded perks to their weapons, an exhausted Spidey and Tails join Robin and Blake for a stroll around the castle courtyard. "Oh man, my back…" Spidey pushes his aching back forward to relieve stress, "Who knew being a blacksmith could take so much out of you when you're frantically stressed out if a killer hunter wasn't spying on ya."

Robin chuckled, "But thanks to you two, our army will prove a lot more proficient against the Plegians." Robin said to cheer the spider up.

"Yeah, maybe."

"You alright, Blake? You seem just as stress as Spidey." Tails asked in concern for his glum friend.

"I'm the target of an inter-dimensional faunus hunter. I can barely sleep, not knowing this Morlun could show up during my sleep and take me out." Blake responded.

"He's mostly after me. You're just the appetizer." Spidey said before earning a light punch to the arm by an irritated Blake, not like being called an appetizer. " _Hey!_ " Pete whined, rubbing his bruised arm while Tails laughed.

Ignoring their childish conflict, Robin notices a sighing Chrom standing by his lonesome in the middle of the courtyard. "Chrom?" He said. Chrom turns to Robin and the others as they approach the prince. "What are you doing out so late?" He asked.

"Oh, hi, guys. Just... dueling with some unpleasant thoughts...," Chrom answered, looking a bit depressed, "Tomorrow we march to Regna Ferox to request additional soldiers. But there's something you all should know first. ...Not everything Gangrel said was a lie. The last exalt, my father, waged war on Plegia for many years. The violence... It was a brutal campaign, ending only with his death 15 years ago. Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering, but his war was no kinder to his own people. As the fighting dragged on, our army became more and more diminished. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon there was no food at all, and the kingdom began to collapse. I was young, but I remember those dark times. ...I know how they affected Emmeryn." He explained the story of the previous war to his friends, which does its job in worrying them to the heart.

"That's so sad. Such an experience would change anyone." Tails said, looking quite sad.

"Indeed," Chrom quietly nodded as he continues his story of the past, "When our father died before her 10th year, he left her quite the legacy... Plegia's desire for vengeance... Our own people's unbridled rage... My sister became a target for blame on all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults—and stones. She still bears the scar from one... But she never let them see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood."

"It must have been so hard." Blake said, comparing his war story to the stories she heard about the Great War from Remnant.

"I cannot claim to know how she does it," Chrom continued, "I could not greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war. And when Ylisse's spirit was mended and the people "forgave" her? ...She never resented them for it. She represents the best part of the halidom—the part most worth protecting. She IS peace. But some men would take advantage of that. Men like King Gangrel. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him. ...So perhaps I must be death's agent. Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to." He said.

"But, Chrom, I told you, killing won't solve anything, even to those that deserve it," Spider-Man sincerely starts talking, "I know what you and your family have gone through. The people of New York _hates_ me. Quite a number to this day, even after I've saved the city countless times. I've lost _my uncle_ to a common thug when I could've prevented it. I've lost my _best friend_ and the _love of my life_ to a madman because they were so deeply connected to me. I've even put the _whole world_ at stake because of my mere existence. I repeatedwanted to take out my anger on those that made my life a living hell, but I can't. That's not who I am, and that's not who YOU are either. I don't care if the people of the world don't want my help, I'll still do the right thing. We've all been granted remarkable gifts. It's our job to use them wisely, to be responsible with them. Show that we can be better men."

"Well spoken, sir."

"Huh? Is that-?" Everyone turns around to see the mystery swordsman himself, Marth show up out of nowhere as part of his contract.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-You may call me Marth**

"Marth…" Chrom said when they confront the masked man again.

"Good evening to you." He kindly greeted them.

"Hey, butterfly face. How's it goin'?" Spidey greeted his fellow masked friend.

"Fine. Thank you for asking." He replied while touching his own face to make sure there's no butterfly, not understanding Peter was just making a joke about his butterfly-looking mask.

"Marth? But, how did you get here?" Blake asked.

"The cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove." The masked swordsman stoically replied, slightly surprising Chrom of that location.

"There? But how would you…? Ugh." Chrom said, taken-back.

"You know the place, Chrom?" Robin asked his friend.

"Yes. I bashed in part of the wall while training the Shepherds. It's only a small hole, and I'd thought it well concealed, but..." Chrom said, a little embarrassed.

"You are such a klutz." Spidey joked.

"Like you are one to talk." Chrom retorted, getting a short laugh from the webhead.

"Your secret is safe with me. I come here only to warn you." Marth said.

"Warn us? About what?" Tails wondered.

"The exalt's life is in danger." Marth said, surprising the five of them.

"What, Emmeryn? That's absurd. She's guarded at all hours." Chrom responded.

"What if... What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight." Marth replied.

"Yes!" The three D-Avengers in the area nonchalantly said in response to her little foresight, surprising the other three, including Marth himself.

"W-Wait? You actually believe me? Just like that?" Marth said, a little shock, almost to the point of his voice changing to sound girl-like but quickly fixed it with a fake cough.

"Buddy, we're friends with an old mystic hag glued to her chair 24/7 that has psychic powers and likes to nag at me a lot, and for SOME REASON, never participated in the lottery." Spidey told the surprised Marth.

"O-kay…" Marth carefully said, having no idea how to respond to that bizarre explanation.

"Still, though, I pay for some proof. So whaddya have, foreseer?" Spidey asked.

 **BGM End**

Marth slowly draws out his blade, causing Chrom and the others to get tense, taking out their own weapon, all but Spidey, who remains confident behind a smirk, standing their motionless with his arms crossed, calm and simple, as if he could tell what's about to happen.

"I'm about to save your life…From him," Marth said. Out of nowhere, an assassin bursts from the bushes, charging at the masked warrior. He tosses his Falchion into the air and then leaps after it, catching his sword and bringing it down on the Assassin, striking him with enough force to render him unconscious, "Don't worry. I respect your code not to kill. I trust this proof will suffice?" He asked.

Chrom stays silent for a bit, "…Yeah."

"Spidey, did you know?" Blake asked the spider with the spider-sense that warns him of incoming danger, hence why Peter stood there so confidently.

"I just wanted him to show off. By the way, heads up." The Amazing Hero-Spider nonchalantly warned the surprised Marth of another assassin leaping from the bushes. He turns to parry, but accidently trips over the fallen Assassin's sword, allowing the other Assassin to slash his mask in two, revealing that Marthy boy here is actually a Marthy woman with long, gorgeous hair. Spidey quickly distracts the assassin with web balls so Chrom could easily knock him out. They all turn to face Marth in surprise to see he's actually a she.

"Wait, you're—You're a woman?" Chrom asked with such surprise.

"And quite the actress, too. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now," She smiled, now sounding more like a matured 16-year-old girl, as she turns to the unsurprised webhead standing beside her, "But you figured out who I was, didn't you?" She asked him.

"The only thing I need to figure out is your real name. Do you have a business card, sweetcheeks?" Spidey asked, just as explosions rocks the whole castle. "What was that?! Is it Morlun?!" He exclaimed.

"It's someone worse! Let's go!" Marth said, rushing alongside her friends to the castle.

"What's worse than a dimension-hopping vampire that eats spiders?!" Spidey asked while web-swinging but receives no answer as they hurriedly make their way to Emmeryn's chambers.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-Now, that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one!**

At another part of the castle courtyard, a dark-clothed sorcerer who goes by the name Validar is seen commanding his assassination team to infiltrate the castle to kill the exalt while also carrying the purple Chaos Emerald to boost his magic. "Remember, I want the Emblem in my hand and Emmeryn dead on the floor. Let nothing distract you from either purpose." He ordered one of his assassins.

"As you will it." The grunt rushed inside the palace, passing by a red-headed thief called Gaius who is also taking part of the assassination army.

"Woah, woah, did I just hear that right? We're to KILL the exalt? I'm just here for the plunder. You know, line my pockets with some royal goods. The exalt's such a sweet lady... Sure, I'll rob her blind, but I'd never harm her!" Gaius sighed before joining his fellow members inside the castle.

Inside the castle, outside of Emmeryn's living quarters, Knuckles and the rest of the united heroes are seen pummeling the intruding assassins. "This is for disturbing my sleep!" The hot-headed echidna slams a horseback henchman to the wall.

Meanwhile, Sonic's having fun taking his time beating on the goons, as they stand no chance against his dizzying speed, until he sees Spidey and the others arrive with the unmasked Marth. "Hey, Marth. Looking a lot feminine since I last saw ya. Decided to get a makeover?" The hedgehog chuckled, kicking a mage in the face. "So what's your name, kid?" He asked.

"That's not a priority right now!" Marth replied.

"I dunno. We have time." Spidey joked on the ceiling, irritating the unmasked lady.

"Emm!" Chrom shouted to his sister, who is safely locked behind her doors, surrounded by Weiss' Arma Gigas summons as guards.

"Chrom! Take Lissa and flee while you still have time!" Emmeryn quickly advised, not wanting to see her family get killed protecting her.

"No! We're not leaving you! Just stay where it's safe!" Chrom told her.

"The assassins should scatter if we can defeat their leader." Robin suggested an excellent plan.

"Haha! This should be a cakewalk. Robin. Yang. Let's go for a night on the town with this loser while everyone else is cooped up with dozens of assassins." Spidey ordered.

"It's about time we went on another date." Yang joked with a smirk, reloading her gauntlets.

Back outside, Validar is using the Chaos Emerald to scan who might dare interfere with his plans and comes to wonder why Chrom isn't dead yet. "Hmph! Two assassins and the little princeling was not even wounded? …Wait. Some of these actors do not belong on this stage…" The mist inside the Chaos Emerald changes to show him Spider-Man fighting against his army and is deeply displeased. "Bah! It's the accursed Spider from another world! So he has returned. And wait, what's this," The emerald shows him of Robin fighting alongside Spider-Man, and unlike before, he is tremendously pleased with this discovery, "Ho ho! Can it be?! After years of searching… Tonight, fate truly piles gifts at my feet!" He laughed.

Inside the castle, Marth was busy fighting magic mooks with the help of Weiss, Lon'qu and Knuckles when she noticed her sacred blade glowing from the centerpiece of the hilt. "Falchion is gleaming…" She said, eyeing it closely.

"What's wrong?" Chrom asked, nearby.

"It's not your concern." Marth replied.

"Seems like nothing ever is with you." Chrom responded.

"My apologies." Marth kindly retorted.

"Just stay at Emmeryn's door with the others. We'll handle the killers." Chrom told her, working together with Sumia and Tails to dispatch the assassins.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Grandia 2 OST - FIGHT! Ver.1**

"Chrom, please! Flee while you still can! You each have but one life, and I do not wish it weighed against mine!" Emmeryn pleaded with the heroes to run away, not caring about her own life as those protecting her are risking their lives for it.

"Sorry, Your Grace, but your life is more important than all of ours combined. We're not turning our backs now, not when it's so easy taking down these jocks!" Weiss replied, holding her rapier for battle. The versatile Ice Queen uses her glyphs to electrify her opponents before she and Marth blitz them with blurring speeds of wonder, all while the roaring Knuckles punches the ground so hard he causes a tremor that trips the incoming assassins to the floor like fools, leaving them to the powerful blows of Lon'qu.

While she fights, Marth catches a quick glimpse of Sonic and Ruby combining their speeds to transforming into a colorful dual-missile projectile, plowing through enemy lines with a laugh, leaving them below Frederick's mercy. "Pick a god and prey!" He shouted, using his new electric lance the science bros created for him to blow away the pathetic mooks with a striking thrust.

Marth stands in awe at the strength of the Avengers. _'Amazing. I wasn't expecting these Avengers to be so strong.'_ She thought before focusing her attention to the fight, but while her team fights, Knuckles notices a humanoid female beast warrior entering the battle from a door.

"I knew there was wisdom in slipping in with those rogues. Look at how these man-spawn claw at each other like savages! I will repay my warren's debt and then wash my hands of their race." This she-beast spoke.

"Who're you? Another assassin that feast a clobberin'?" Knuckles wondered, repeatedly slamming his fists, slowly approaching this woman with every intention of knocking her out, but before he could move another two feet, Marth stops him.

"Hold! Panne is not your enemy." Marth stopped the echidna from moving any further.

"Panne? You know her?" Weiss asked the female swordsman.

"I know…of her. And I knew she would come here tonight." Marth told her.

"Oh yeah? How do you know?" Knuckles asked, not convinced.

"I swear to you, Panne is an ally." Marth said.

Just then, Spider-Man and Chrom start speaking to Weiss through her earpiece. _'Sounds good enough for me. All right, everyone! For now, we leave this Panne character be.'_ Chrom said.

"Wait. Are you sure, Chrom?" Weiss asked.

' _Marth has earned our trust. She enjoys her secrets, I know. …Like her gender, for one.'_ Chrom replied.

' _Not to mention she saved our lives like, what, twice already? No one with a cute face like that would lie. She's good, I say.'_ Spidey also agreed, getting a kind smile from Marth, despite being weirded out by their highly advanced communication device she's not used to.

"Chrom. Spider-Man. …Thank you." She replied.

"So what can you do?" Knuckles asked Panne. The female beast person simply grunts to his question before transforming into a giant beast that resembles a rat in her clothing using what she refers to as a Beaststone. In her new state, Panne brutally beats down on the assassins with a double beast kick, sending them smashing through a number of walls in the castle.

" _ **Does that answer your question, red beast?"**_ Panne turned to the surprised echidna.

At another part of the castle, Chrom is flying with Sumia on her pegasus to defeat these assassins plaguing his home. He uses his sword to slice through all their weapons at windy speed, leaving them distracted for Tails to consecutively spin attack the losers. Eventually they come across Gaius, easily beating him with Tails' blaster.

"Drop your weapon, now!" Chrom threatens the thief, pointing his sword close to the down man's throat.

"Easy there, blue blood. I'm not here to hurt anyone." Gaius holds out his hands high to the sky as if he's surrendering.

"But you're siding with assassins! Why do you do it?" Tails asked the thief.

Gaius sighed, "Believe it or not, just trying to make a living. I'm a thief, see? Bust open doors, crack into chests... that kind of thing. This lot said they wanted to break into some kind of vault. Nobody said anything about murder. I'd just as soon sit this one out."

"Hmm... Then perhaps you'd be willing to prove your good intentions?" Chrom responded, thinking of an idea.

"Beg pardon?" Gaius replied.

"We need all the help we can get to save the exalt's life. You appear capable, and we could use any information you have about our foes." Chrom offered.

"Oh, right—those good intentions. Fine then, I'll prove my sincerity... if you sweeten the deal." Gaius agreed, only if he gets paid.

"You want gold? ...Fine, you scoundrel. Let me just—oops." Chrom accidently drops a couple of wrapped candy balls to the ground, leaving him and the other two to help him pick them up.

"Looks like you dropped something. What's in the satchel, mmm?" Gaius wondered.

"Nothing—candies from my little sister. I'm sure you—."

""Candies"? As in, sugar candies?" Gaius starts to gush when he heard Chrom mentioned "candies."

"Well... yes. I assume they'd be sweet? But—."

"IT'S A DEAL!" Gaius agreed to join the superhero club, greatly shocking Chrom and the others he would so willingly work with them because of some candies.

"You're actually going to work with us…just because of candy?" Tails asked with a deadpan stare.

"I said "sweeten the deal", didn't I? Don't get me wrong, I'll take the gold, too. Later. Unless you've got more of these. ...Have you got more of these?!" Gaius replied.

"Um…I'll ask Lissa." Chrom said, sweat-dropping.

 **BGM End**

Outside at the courtyard, Validar starts to worry as his assassination plan is beginning to fail. "No. Emmeryn was supposed to be an easy target. There was no way they could've known." He said, worried.

"Probably because someone spoiled the plan on Facebook and got popular within the hour."

Validar turned to the joking Spider-Man standing beside Robin and Yang, all three confronting this dark magician. "If it isn't the "Legendary" Spider-Man. You will pay for this heinous assault!"

"Assault? You're the one trying to kill a queen after hours, dude." Yang quipped.

 **BGM-Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions OST-VS. Mysterio-Arcane God (Ultimate)**

"I will destroy you!" Validar fires a dark blast of evil magic at the dodgy heroes.

"Not before we destroy your plan, Dark Elf!" Spidey retorted, firing a web line to pull himself up front of Validar so he could deliver an arachnid beatdown, uppercutting him to the skies with a spider-kick, allowing Yang to follow up with rapid-fire barrages of punches that slams him back to the ground.

"Get off me, vermin!" Validar blasted Yang away just before he feels a web-line attached to his chest that throws him across the courtyard and its many statues. "Die, Spider!" The dark mage blasted Spider-Man away, leaving just Robin to fight this madman. "Well, well…hahaha! Oh, I know you…Submit to me, and perhaps I might honor you with the truth!" He cryptically said to the great tactician.

"Don't know what you're talking about, and frankly don't care!" Robin said, angering this mad sorcerer.

"Then perish by my hand!" Validar launches a blast of dark magic at the tactician, but Robin tactically blocked it with a magic fire wall surrounding him. This time, the dark villain unleashes a powerful stream of dark magic with the power of his Chaos Emerald. In response, Robin counters with a horizontal lightning bolt, clashing magic with magic, with neither side letting up, that is until Validar is blinded by gooey webbing.

"How'd you like my magic? I call it: Webcur!" Spidey quipped, with him and Yang back on their feet.

"Webcur? Is that the best you can come up with?" Yang asked about her boyfriend's lame joke.

"Can I just throw you already?" Spidey said, immediately wanting to change the subject.

"Don't touch anywhere inappropriate!" She joked. Spidey grabs her vibranium arm, using all his strength to throw across the field to plow right at Validar, smashing him through a number of small buildings. She quickly formed a holographic shield using her gauntlets to block a counterattack from the angry sorcerer. Robin shows back up and surrounds Validar in a screeching hurricane, keeping him stunned enough for Spidey to deliver the final blow.

"Kumodama!" Spidey shouted, blasting Validar away with a dark and dense energy sphere from his hand, almost vaporizing the villainess sorcerer from the resulting explosion.

"No... This is... all wrong... How could... you have known the plan..." Validar weakly said before disappearing into nothingness, leaving nothing but the purple Chaos Emerald behind.

"Wait a minute! We didn't kill him, did we?" Spidey asked, really wishing he didn't just kill that man, despite being a villain.

"No. It didn't seem like it. I don't know why, but I fear we may see him again." Robin assured the wall-crawler.

"At the very least we got this," Yang picks up their third Chaos Emerald from the ground, "And the exalt's safe. It would seem the remaining goons are high-tailing it back to elementary school."

"Hehe. All right!" Spidey said, happily, giving the other two a victorious high-five.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Shortly after the failed assassination attempt**

Chrom, Ruby, Robin, Phila, and Emmeryn are all standing in a corridor of the castle. "Thank the gods you're safe!" Chrom said to his dear big sister, eternally glad she's still alive after that short crisis.

"It is you I have to thank, Chrom." Emm smiled.

"I beg your forgiveness, milord! I failed in my duty—they should never have made it into the castle in the first place." Phila apologized to the prince for failing to see how this invasion got through unnoticed.

"It's not your fault. You did your best. It's not like you saw the future like Marth did." Ruby said to brighten the spirits of the guardian pegasus knight.

"…Marth?" Emmeryn responded, wasn't expecting the Hero-King, or someone with the name of the Hero-King, would actually have been here.

"Yes, I would speak more with…Um…" Chrom turns to Ruby and Robin, "Guys, where's Marth?" He asked.

Robin takes a quick glance around, "Hmm…An excellent question. She was here a moment ago…"

Chrom shakes his head tiredly, "…Not again!" And then runs out, to see if he could still catch up with Marth before she could leave.

* * *

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-"You may call me Marth"**

Out in the courtyard, Marth is walking away from the castle, believing her work here is done. She takes a silent moment to take another look at the beautiful castle she sadly has to walk away, but as she turns her body around, she is extremely caught off-guard by an upside down Spider-Man hanging off his web.

"Yo! Hehehe! Did I scare ya? Sorry about that. I usually only do that to those that have a bad habit of walking away without saying goodbye." Spidey said, hopping down from his web line.

"Yes, I'm afraid I have a few bad habits." Marth said, looking to the ground.

"Good ones as well," said Chrom, who managed to catch up with the two teens, "You saved my life, as well as both of my sisters. Is there some way I can repay you? Some favor I can grant?" He asked the hero of the day."

She smiled, "Hearing you offer is reward enough."

"But there must be something…" Chrom starts talking before Marth interrupts him.

"I already have what I came for: history has been rewritten." Marth said.

"Rewritten? What, are you a time-traveler trying to save the future from certain doom?" Spidey asked, which does worry Marth a bit that the detective bugman may be onto something.

"N-No. I just… _know_ of what's to come in the future. A reliable source told me." Marth nervously replied, but Spidey barely believes her given his experience with time-travelers, but decided to keep quiet about it.

"And what future averted?" Chrom asked, oblivious this Marth is actually a time-traveler.

"After the exalt's untimely assassination, the Fire Emblem would be stolen. This, in turn, would lead to a great war, and soon to the end of mankind itself. ...But I'm sure that sounds like madness to you." Marth explained.

"…Heh. When your friends with a weird guy like Spider-Man, I'll believe any madness." Chrom smiled.

"Are you making fun of me?" Peter asked but gets no answer besides a few chuckles from the swordsmen.

"Somehow I know I can trust you. And I hope someday to repay your favors." Chrom said.

"Perhaps one day you shall. Until then…" Marth resumes his leave out of the castle, but before she could take another few steps, Spidey stops her.

"Wait!"

"Huh?" Marth turns around only to catch a small red-and-blue mechanical ball in her hands. "What's this?" She asked, only to be surprised when it transforms into a small, mechanical spider-bot.

"It's one of my spider-drones. It'll keep you company. Use it to contact us if you've found any Chaos Emeralds. I have a blue-haired hunch we're gonna need them." Spidey smiled behind his mask.

The Spider-Bot cutely walks around Marth's shoulders to the top of her hair, getting her to giggle, then notices Peter's fist up close to her figure. "What're you doing?" She asked.

"It's a fist bump. Ever heard of it. A sign of promise we'll see each other again." Spidey said. Marth smiles, grasping his meaning, colliding her fist with Spidey's _a little_ too hard, "Ow. You didn't have to do it so hard." He said, rubbing his fist.

"Sorry. I'll…see you again. Thank you." She said before walking away with her new mechanical pet.

 **BGM End**

* * *

Back inside the castle corridor, Panne is seen being thanked by Emmeryn for her part in her protection, standing beside Phila and Robin, as well as Blake and Sonic, with the faunus interested in this person that reminds her of, well, her.

"Brave taguel, there are not words enough to express my gratitude." Emmeryn thanked the beast lady.

"So you know our true name?" Panne asked, intrigued.

"Taguel? Are they like me?" Blake asked the gracious exalt, comparing her status as a faunus to Panne.

"No, but we do smell similar, you and your blue furball friend, as well as that spider person." Panne answered.

"Are they any more of you taguels?" Sonic asked.

"I would like to know myself." Robin said, interested.

"No. I'm…I'm the last taguel," Panne replied, shocking the three that are clueless about taguels, "We are shape-shifters. Most of your kind calls us "beast" or "coney" in the midst of their hunt. I only helped because my warren owes Ylisse a debt. Do not think us friends, you and I!" The taguel said.

"I don't understand…" Robin responded, looking confused.

"Yes, it's precious little your kind seem to understand. It was man-spawn like you that invaded our warren and slaughtered my people." Panne said.

"What?! Is this true? Who would do such a thing?" Emmeryn said, shocked.

"Ha! Do not act so shocked. You are all the same. Right down to your base desire to ruin and destroy all your touch—even each other." Panne replied.

"...There is truth to your words, perhaps. I'm told that, in taguel society, everyone is treated as an equal. Mankind could learn much from your warren. The words may come too late and mean too little, but I am deeply sorry. We have stolen your friends and family and made the world a lesser place." Emmeryn said, feeling a deep sincere and sadness for this lone taguel, despite having no fault in the matter.

"Your Grace—you had no fault in this!" Phila said to her queen.

"You claim to be blameless, and yet you would apologize? Pah! Your words are but wind." Panne said, still not believing a word this man-spawn speaks.

"I know... But they are all I have." Emmeryn said, really wishing she could something more of her.

"Please, believe her. I know what you've been through. My race has also faced discrimination and even been hunted. But these people, my friends, they are different, if you accept them." Blake sincerely said to the taguel, sharing her pain of discrimination as a faunus to her, hoping she would accept.

Panne thinks for a moment, "...You seem sincere. All of you, even the man-spawn. You feel my pain as your own. ...I've never felt that before. Look at me. ...See what I am. I will never trust mankind. But you... Perhaps you truly are not like the others." She said with a kind smile.

"You'll fit right in. Some humans are pretty cool. And considering you're the last of your race and there's an invincible animal hunter on the loose, we need to stick together." Sonic grinned.

"All we ask if a chance to earn your trust." Emmeryn said.

* * *

 **Void of Darkness**

In some dark void filled with nothing, a staggering Validar limbs on a leg, trying to comprehend his giant failure, "Nngh…How?! My purpose is too significant... to be thwarted... here... Aaargh..." He said. Then, the beaten sorcerer notices a humanoid figure covered in the shadows approaching him.

"Validar." The mystery being spoke in a chilling tone.

"What? Who are you... Where did you... come from?" Validar asked.

"I am the power that compels you. You will not perish here. It is not written. You must live on to author a destiny greater than you know." This shadowy person said, getting an increasing rise from Validar, now starting to recognize who this being is.

"I-Impossible! It can't be you! It can't be…"

"I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima..." The resurrected fell dragon of old, Grima, reveals himself to his servant, spelling a dark doom that the world will soon have to encounter, and possibly tremble before.

* * *

 **Castle Corridor**

The exalt is currently in a discussion about the recent assassination attempt on her life with her trusty bodyguard, as well as with her younger brother, his guardian, and the legendary webhead.

"It will take time to investigate how the assassination plot got so far. We have no leads at present." Phila informed them of what they know so far.

"It was Plegia! I'm certain of it. They'd do anything for the Emblem." Chrom believed.

"Are you sure? That guy we fought didn't look like your average Plegian working under Gangrel." Spidey said, thinking another play is at work.

"Even still, Emm can't stay here. It's too dangerous. You have to come to Ferox where it's safe." Chrom said to her exalted sister.

"And leave the people undefended? War is at our borders, Chrom. Do you expect Ylisse to stand against Plegia without a leader? They must know their exalt stands with them." Emmeryn replied.

"But if something happens to you? What then?" Chrom asked.

"Your Grace, perhaps you might relocate to the eastern palace for the time being? The other kingdoms would know nothing of it. You would be safer." Frederick suggested.

"Yes, please. At least that. I can't leave for Ferox with you right in harm's way." Chrom said.

"…Hmm. Very well." Emmeryn eventually agreed.

"Don't you worry, your majesty. It'll be a walk in the park. We'll make sure everything goes A-Okay. You have my word." Spidey gives her a thumbs up as a promise.

"Thank you, Spider-Man." She smiled.

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Beast OST-Next Episode Preview**

 **Ruby: Hey! It's me, Ruby. We're escorting the exalt to a safe place until we get back from Ferox. What? Not again. The Plegians have got us surrounded. No, Lady Emmeryn! You can't go back now! It's too dangerous!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening:**

 _ **Incursion**_

 **Ruby: What?! You're here too?!**


	11. Issue 8: Incursion

_Issue 8: Incursion_

 **Breakneck Pass**

On a rocky mountainous side not far from the Ylissean capital, the united army are escorting their fair exalt to a safe haven until they retrieve more men from Ferox. Sonic the Hedgehog runs up a tall tree until he reaches the top, whistling at the great view he's given of the area. "Wow! What a great view!" He complimented before hopping down to meet with the rest of his slow friends.

"Ugh, my poor feet. I've got blisters the size of eggs!" Lissa complained.

"Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa." Spidey said while swinging on a webline, staying in front so he could sense out the danger before it arrives.

"Says you! I don't have creepy spider powers!" Lissa pointed back at the heroic spider.

"It's just a healthy little stroll! How are you holding up, Robin?" Chrom asked the local tactician.

"My legs feel like pudding..." Robin said, with feet trembling, wanting to snap from all this walking, "Your endurance astounds me, Chrom."

"Hah! Should I carry you?" Chrom joked.

"You can carry me," Lissa happily responded as Chrom continues walking forward, "...No, seriously. I would really be okay with you carrying me."

"Hmm…" muttered a nervous old Hierarch that's accompanying the heroes.

"Is something troubling you, Hierarch? You keep glancing up at the peaks." Frederick asked in concern.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just a b-bit nervous, I'm afraid. Gh-ghastly times, these!" The Hierarch said, but the way he's talking almost makes himself look suspicious in the eyes of Team RWBY, with the girls glancing at each other for a second before turning to Chrom.

"Chrom, who is this guy?" Ruby asked the prince.

"The hierarch? He's been a friend of House Ylisse for many years. He guided Emmeryn during the early years of her rule. Why do you ask?" Chrom wondered.

"I don't have a spider-sense, but something about him makes me feel…" As Ruby ponders to herself, she notices Spidey and Sonic racing back to the group, followed by the incoming assault of the Plegian Army.

"Guys! Incoming!" Spidey said, striking down a Plegian mook while Sonic speeds through some of the Plegian robots with him, but more just keep showing up.

"Grah ha hah! Time to die, princey!" A Plegian barbarian menaced the heroes with his presence.

"Plegian soldiers," Chrom said, shocked to find these lowlives appear before them, "Damn! How did they know we were here? Everyone! Prepare for battle!" He prepped everyone to get in position and take fight.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 OST-Tree of Might Stage/ Turles and Slug's Theme**

With Chrom and Spider-Man leading their forces against the might of the Plegian Army, victory will eventually arrive in a matter of minutes. Despite that, the commander of this these barbarians, the wyvern Rider Vasto, remains cocky and confident, sniffing the air filled with despair and chaos. "Ahhhhhhhh... Smell that, men? The winds of fortune are blowing our way!" He said, but then notices the Ylissean Hierarch scarily approaching the smelly commander.

"Hold, sir! I am the man King Gangrel told you about! Did you not receive orders to take me into your protection?" The Hierarch said, revealing he's a traitor to his own people just so he won't be killed in this war.

"I've orders to protect a man, true... But I see no man here! ...Only a pig! A rasher of traitorous bacon that sold out his own sovereign! And what do we do with little piggies, mmm?" Vasto sneered.

"Well, you... I mean, perhaps... You let them go free?" The clueless Hierarch replied.

"Oh, are you a chicken now? Bawk bawk! We've a whole barnyard in our midst! Well, it don't matter what you are. The axe will fall just the same!" Vasto commanded one of his brigands to stealth kill the Hierarch, kicking his dead corpse off the canyon.

"No! You monsters! I won't let you get away with this!" Spidey said, in retaliation for the Hierarch, rips a huge chunk of the earth with his webbing to make a makeshift wrecking ball to demolish a large chunk of the murderous army singlehandedly, but there's still more incoming for him to take down.

"Right! Now for the main event. By moon's end, they'll be erecting statues of me in the capital! Ho there! Ylisseans! Give me the Fire Emblem and your wench of a ruler, and spare yourselves a gory end!" Vasto proposed them an offer they for sure will decline.

"Phila, take Emmeryn to the rear of the column. We'll fend off these blackguards!" Chrom draws out his sword, slicing through a robot squadron with the help of Sully and Blake.

Nearby, Sonic repeatedly homing attacks a mixed team between human barbarians and robots from the air, grabbing onto Peter's webline so the webhead could slam the spinning hedgehog down the middle of their little huddle.

"Ugh! These guys are starting to become a pain." Sonic said to Spidey, getting a bit irritated with these Plegians and their enhanced forces, sliding under a robot swordsman and kicks him away.

"With their new tech and robots, it's not a surprise. Still wondering who created them," Spidey said, webbing up a brigand's energy axe to the ground, then punches him away while he continues his conversation with Sonic. "It can't be Morlun. He's more of a picky eater than a mechanic. And the design of their tech is nothing I've ever studied." Spidey leaps to the air to web throw a robotic wyvern rider across the mountainside to a rocky wall, blowing it up. Spidey reels himself back to the ground field where he senses more trouble afoot, "Am I sensing that right? More baddies from the rear? Seriously?"

"Huff, huff…You are correct, Spider-Man!"

The knightly webhead turns to see a beautiful, young red-headed woman riding her pegasus, saving the distracted web-slinger from a couple of incoming Plegain bots that she stabs through with her lance. "Thanks!" Pete thanked the pegasus knight.

"Your welcome, but beware! More are approaching! They'll be upon us soon!" She said.

During the fight against the brigands, Phila squints her eyes at the newcomer and becomes shocked. "Is that…Gods, Cordelia?!" She asked as she approaches them.

"That's her name?" Spidey asked the captain of the pegasus knights.

"She's one of my knights. Young yet, but quite gifted. But she was stationed on the border…Why...? Oh, gods! Could it mean...?" Phila wonders about the worse, but the worse has already arrived in the form of laser fire from airborne Wyvern knights. Spider-Man quickly protects them, firing a continuous web barrage at the aerial fliers.

"We can worry about the worse later! Get your knights to cover the rear for the reinforcements!" Spidey commanded Phila.

"As you command, Sir Spider!" Phila said, flying back around.

' _Me leading people. I'm still not used to that,'_ Spidey thought in his head, then turns to Cordelia, "Cordelia! I'm gonna need a lift!" He said.

"Grab on!" She replied. The marvelous web-knight hops on the back of her pegasus and takes to the skies against the enemy wyvern. As they swerve away from a barrage of their laser blasts, Spidey leaps off the pegasus yelling, "YEE-HAW," continuously web striking the flying nutjobs of their dragons, webbing them either to the ground or side of the canyon so they won't fall to their death. He free-falls in the air until Cordelia catches him.

"That was awesome! Good job, trusty stead!" Spidey petted the pegasus.

"Her named is Aurora." Cordelia told him her pegasus' name.

"Oh! Good job, Aurora!" Spidey corrected himself as they make their way over the chaotic battlefield. Spidey notices Chrom fighting their way to Vasto. He then gets a genius idea. "Chrom," He shouted, grabbing the prince's attention with a long web-line, who immediately understands the plan and holds on tight to the web so it would make it easier to approach Vasto.

The unexpecting Wyvern commander doesn't notice Chrom coming right at him. This gives Chrom the element of surprise, swing-kicking the cocky general off his dragon. "Damn you!" Vasto cursed and starts clashing his axe against Chrom's own weapon. This would be a lot easier for the man if he had his wyvern, but Knuckles prevented it from helping its master by throwing it by the tail straight smacking through a tree, leaving it up to Ruby to use her webbing module for her gun to strap the animal down. Desperate, Vasto swings his axe over Chrom's head, but the skilled prince deflects it off his hand and defeats Vasto with his Falchion.

"You doves think...beating me will change anything? Heh... Even now, my brothers storm across your precious border... Go on, dear exalted coward! Run! Flee while they slaughter your subjects! Save yourself... Let their faith in you...bleed away...with the rest..." Vasto weakly said to Chrom and the approaching Knuckles and Ruby.

"Can I knock him out now?" Knuckles cracks his fists.

"Heh. Be my guest." Chrom replied, letting the eager echidna to knock out Vasto cold with a straight fist to the face.

 **BGM End**

Mere minutes after the remaining Plegian goons retreated, the Shepherds and Avengers regroup with the exalt. "…They're gone." Chrom somberly said.

"Your Grace! My prince! Run! As far and fast as you can! More Plegians are coming, not a half day's march behind you!" Cordelia hurriedly advised the royal family to escape as far as possible.

"Are they bringing ice cream? It is getting quite hot, and I am craving for some mint chip." Spidey joked, annoying most of his fellow friends for joking at a dark time like this.

"Ignore his unfunny banter, Cordelia. What are you doing here? Tell me the border remains secure!" Phila said.

"That I could, milady! But it would be false... Gangrel himself led his might against us, along with some other mysterious force! The end was upon us when my knight-sisters begged me fly and warn the exalt... I should have stayed... I should have stayed! Ah, gods, I can still hear the screams…" Cordelia said, still feeling the loss of her fellow comrades and friends that died protecting her.

"Mysterious force? Was it Morlun looking for me? Grrr, that monster. Is he trying to draw me back with all this senseless murder?" Spidey wondered, with a voice full of silent rage.

"Peace, you two. Cordelia, you did your duty. The sisters rightly prized your youth. You've many years yet to keep their legacy alive." Phila said to encourage the young pegasus rider not to wallow in despair.

"But I abandoned them! I'm weak... Their legacy deserves better." Cordelia said, starting to feel the tears coming.

"Sometimes fleeing takes the most courage. They knew that. Now pull yourself together. Let the faith they showed in you give you strength." Phila assured her.

"Captain Phila, I... How can I go on like this? They were my...my family...," Cordelia starts sobbing, "Gods... Oh, gods…" And then starts weeping, drowning herself in tears, with the company of Ruby and Lissa to help her calm down.

"Damn those monsters!" Chrom cursed, already having enough of this war.

"This war is getting out of hand. We need to end it now before more innocent lives get taken away." Sonic said.

"That settles it. After we receive reinforcements from Ferox, we're heading STRAIGHT to the Plegia capital." Spidey said, determined and commanding.

"Couldn't agree more with you!" Chrom said.

"No. I cannot agree with that plan. I must return to the Ylissean capital." Emmeryn said, rejecting the initial plan and greatly receiving a collective "WHAT" from her friends.

"Your Grace," Phila starts talking in response to her exalt's radical decision, "I cannot advise-."

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-Dry your tears, love. This is not goodbye**

"I should never have left. If it's discovered I'm away when this news comes to light... The people could panic. Riot. More Ylisseans could needlessly die. Here, Chrom. I entrust this to you." The exalt sister hands Chrom a golden shield with five open slots, with the hole on top already filled with a white crystal orb.

"The Fire Emblem?" Chrom responded while holding the sacred shield in front of his face, taking a nice, long inspection of this holy relic.

"This is Fire Emblem? It looks so cool!" Ruby said, fangirling over this golden shield.

"Take it to Ferox—to safety." Emmeryn said to her brother.

"And leave you? No, Emm." Chrom continued to dispel her sister's erratic decision.

"No part of House Ylisse matters more than the Emblem. It possesses tremendous power. But too much blood has been shed over it already. I hope it finds a better guardian in you than it did me." She calmly said.

"Your majesty, please listen to reason! You cannot give up! Not when there's a chance we can end this!" Spidey pleaded with the exalt.

"I am not giving up, Spider-Man. I am only giving what I can." The exalt said.

"But this isn't the way! You and I both know this! If you go through with this, there's no guarantee it'll go well for you or your people!" Spidey retorted.

"Emm, please! This is madness!" Chrom pleaded.

"Sis, wait! Let me go with you!" Lissa begged her exalt sister to accompany her.

"Stay with Chrom, Lissa. I command it." Emmeryn said.

"This isn't fair! It's not fair! I know our people need you, but we need you, too!" Lissa said, wanting to cry.

"Dry your tears, love. This is not good-bye." Emm replied with a warm, reassuring smile.

"At least let my team accompany you! We're more than capable of safely escorting you back!" Spidey offered.

"And bring the attention of Morlun. You too are a target, Spider-Man. I forbid your offer. You're too valuable to us to be taken away so early in the war." Emm said.

"At least let SOME of us go with you! It's our job as Avengers to protect the innocent, no matter the world! And if you disagree, we're still coming with you!" Ruby said, with Emmeryn noting the serious faces on all the outworldly heroes and sighs.

"As you wish. Some of you can come with. I appreciate your help." Emmeryn accepted their help.

"You can count on us." Weiss commented.

"Your Grace, the pegasus knights will also accompany you to Ylisstol." Phila said.

"Very well, Phila. Thank you." The exalt accepts her offer.

"I will keep the prince and princess safe, Your Grace. You have my word." Frederick told her queen.

"I know you will, Frederick. Thank you." Emmeryn replied.

"It is my honor." The wary knight formally bowed to his ruler.

"Cordelia. You will stay here with Chrom." Phila said to the young disciple, surprising her.

"But, Captain-."

"I know your heart is heavy, but this is how it must be. Your knight-sisters will be with you in spirit, wherever you go." Phila said, which seemed to have done the trick, calmly Cordelia down quite a bit so she could properly think.

"...May they give me strength. As you command, Captain. I will pray for your safety." Cordelia calmly replied.

"Come, Phila. Avengers. We must go." Emmeryn said, standing beside her trusted guardian, as well as Ruby's team of Avengers, consisting of herself, Blake, Weiss, and Knuckles.

"Please. I beg you. Protect my sister." Lissa said to her new best friend, Ruby.

"I will. You don't need to worry. We've stopped alien invasions and beaten gods. We got this." Ruby said with a smile, which thankfully raises the spirits of her outworldly maiden friend.

"You don't have to go! This is absurd!" Chrom said, still in total disagreement with her plan, even if the worlds' mightiest heroes are going to do everything in their power to protect his sister.

"Chrom, you don't-." Emmeryn starts talking but then get interrupted by Chrom.

"Walking to your own death will not bring peace to anyone! Ylisse needs you. WE need you! Be selfish for once in your life!" Chrom begged her to do so.

Even after hearing his plead, Emmeryn just smiles back at her dear brother, "... I love you, Chrom. Both you and Lissa are my everything. As for the peace I seek... You cannot see who it is for. I have to go. I'm sorry—I truly am. Let us embrace again in Ylisstol when you arrive with Feroxi reinforcements. I know you will come."

"And I thought Spider-Man's plans were bad." Sonic insulted the webhead.

"They are not! Stop lying!" Spidey retorted, getting a light-hearted laugh from everyone.

"The blood of the first exalt flows strong in us. You and I will keep Ylisse safe. I believe it with all my heart. Safe journey, Chrom. Safe journey, Lissa. And Spider-Man, please protect my family." Emmeryn asked of the heroic legend from another world.

"I'll…You have my word." Spidey begrudgingly agreed. With the heated discussion over, Emmeryn and her escorts leave for Ylisstol. Spidey's team take a few seconds to silently see them off before they have to continue with their own mission.

 **BGM End**

* * *

The journey back home was quiet and sore but eventually Emmeryn and her protective escorts are close to approaching Ylisstol not afar. "Good. We're not too late. There's still time." Emmeryn said, continuing with her walking. As the heroes' slowly approach the castle, an invisible force traps the entire escort squad in a stasis bubble, keeping them frozen in time.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-Unwinnable Battle**

"Wh-What the?!" Ruby said, not able to move an inch.

"We're frozen in time!" Weiss noticed.

Suddenly, they hear a sinister laugh somewhere they can't determine where, followed up by a familiar sounding voice, "Look who've I caught. I was beginning to question you fools we're gonna come back." Then, to the absolute surprise of the D-Avengers, Grimadoom the hedgehog teleports himself right in front of them and the exalt, along with his robot army.

Knuckles growled, "G-Grimadooooom!"

"Grima…doom…" Emmeryn said in shock and awe to hear that this new enemy in front of her has a name closely resembling the fell dragon, Grima.

"Long time no see, Avengers. Never thought we'd meet again in such a primitive dimension." The dark clone hedgehog said to his most hated enemies.

"What are you doing here, Grimadoom?" Ruby asked the hedgehog.

"I should be asking you that. I haven't heard from you guys for days. You never called. You never write. You never even accepted my friend request on Facebook. I was deeply devastated by that." Grimadoom joked.

"Stop joking around. Are the other Masters of Evil here?" Blake asked him with a sinister glare while frozen in time.

"Thankfully, no. It's about time I got some "alone time," even if it's with that Inheritor guy." Grimadoom said, revealing he's been working with Morlun to the Avengers.

"You've been working with Morlun?!" Ruby asked, shocked.

"Begrudgingly. I don't like working with a guy that wants to eat me anymore than you do," Grim shrugged, "Still, he's better than Gangrel. How did that fool become king, I will never know."

"So you're the one providing Gangrel's new army?" Emmeryn asked.

"Built all his new weapons and tech using the Chaos Emerald's power. I don't want to know how you fools foolishly scattered them here, but it'll make collecting them so much more fun." Grimadoom answered.

"You helped King Gangrel start a war just to have fun? Your mad." Emmeryn said, displeased.

"Hey. I was just curious. Never actually participated in a war before. 'Sides, it sounds a little _unfair_ that both sides aren't on an equal plane field," Grimadoom acted all sassy for a second there, but in a split moment gets all stern and menacing, "But I've wasted enough time chit-chatting. Your kingdom is lost and your army has been vanquished. It is time for you to come with us. But first…" The supremely powerful hedgehog teleports Ruby's Avengers out of the time bubble to parts unknown, "Don't worry about them. I'm sure they'll return…to your funeral." Grimadoom said with a sinister laugh, taking himself and the exalt back to Gangrel for her execution.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Regna Ferox**

The other half of the Ylissean army have successfully made it to Ferox with little trouble. Now they wait patiently for the khans to assemble their back-up so they could hurriedly get back to Ylisse.

"B-but she's safe inside the castle, right? Ruby and the others will protect her! And Khan Flavia is assembling her best troops as we speak. We'll make it back home in time. I know we will!" Lissa said to the silent Chrom, still a little worried about her dear exalt sister.

"Don't worry, Lissa. My sister will make sure your sister will be alright. It's a sister's vow." Yang said with a happy smile to lift everyone's spirits.

"So don't be sad anymore. I'm fully confident they're okay." Tails said, smiling as well.

This finally made Lissa smile as well, "Thanks, guys. You're the best friends I could've ever asked for."

Just a few feet away from those three, Sonic and Spidey approach the quiet prince, who has been really quiet since they left Emmeryn. "Chrom. You still with us, man?" Sonic asked in concern, but Chrom continues to be silent.

"Hello. Earth-to-Chrom. Your hair's on fire." Spidey joked to get him out of his depressed trance.

"Huh? I'm sorry, Peter. What?" Chrom calmly turned to the inter-dimensional heroes.

"Man, am I always like this whenever I get depressed? I need to lighten up a bit." Spidey joked, scratching the back of his head.

"Chrom, DON'T worry. Everything's gonna be fine. We've been in tight situations like this before and we came out A-Okay. You don't have to worry about your sister. Just watch. We'll protect your sister and stop the war before you could even blink!" Sonic confidently said, forming a cheerful smile on his face to brighten Chrom's mood, but his words seem to have fallen on deaf ears as he continues to stand there, quiet and motionless. "Chrom? Ah man. What'll take for you stop acting so moody?" Sonic shrugged.

To answer the hedgehog's call, Sumia walks over to her captain. "Snap out of it, Captain." She punched Chrom in the face, knocking him to the ground in embarrassment just as Flavia appeared, but it did release him from his emotional trance, even though it was very painful method.

"OW! …What the hell was that for?!" Chrom questioned, rubbing his aching face.

"Oh no! ...Did I do it wrong? Captain Phila said sometimes a good slap will break someone out of their doldrums." Sumia said.

"I didn't know a "slap" translated to a "punch" in this world." Spidey joked.

"Um…It's the thought that counts?" Sumia nervously chuckled.

"Gods, that seriously hurt…" Chrom said, slowly getting up from the floor.

Flavia laughed, "Ha ha! What's wrong, my dear prince? Sometimes love hurts! You're lucky to have strong women like these, and not just dainty flowers about. In any case, I bring good news. The Feroxi army has finally mobilized. Every last man is itching to fight. I must say, I'm looking forward to savoring a skirmish or two myself."

"Wait. You're coming too?" Sonic asked the East-Khan.

"Of course! A khan must have her fun. I'm even bringing my insignificant other." Flavia said.

"Your who?" Robin inquired.

"Basilio. The oaf isn't good for much, but he might stop a few stray arrows." Flavia told him.

* * *

 **In the Ferox Throne Room**

They all walked into the Ferox main throne to meet with the other gruffy khan. "Hey, Not Nick Fury. How's it goin'?" Spidey said to the not looking Director of SHIELD.

"This isn't the time to be funny, wall-crawler." Basilio glared at the spider with his one eye.

"What? Is it illegal to make jokes during a war?" Spidey asked.

"For you, it should." Basilio retorted.

"Haha. Nick Fury told something like that before. Are you sure you're not cousins?" Pete joked, continuously annoying the khan for a little longer.

"Basilio, correct? Is something wrong?" Chrom asked the West-Khan, wanting to change topics.

"Our scouts have reported back. Dark news, I'm afraid... Ylisstol...has fallen." Basilio gloomily said, regrettably horrifyingly his allies with the news, mostly Chrom and Lissa.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-Something is very wrong**

"What?!" Chrom shouted.

"The Plegians captured your exalt and retreated back across their lines. Gangrel has declared she's to be publicly executed within the moon." Basilio continues with the bad news.

"E-Executed?!" Chrom shouted again.

"Ooooh…" After she heard that, Lissa faints into Robin's arms, being furthered accompanied by a worried Yang and Tails.

"Lissa? Lissa!" Robin shouts in concern.

"It's okay! She only fainted!" Tails assured him.

"How did that happen?! Where's Ruby and the others?!" Spidey asked the big oaf, but a second later, Ruby's team finds themselves right on top of the surprised Spidey after they were teleported.

"Ow…" Ruby rubbed her pained head, wondering where they've been teleported to, "Hey. Where are we?" She asked, glancing her surroundings.

"Ruby!" Yang worriedly crushed her little sister with a hug, happy to see she's okay.

"Yang…Stop…!" Ruby gasped as she's let go. She then turns to see an unconscious Lissa on Robin's arms. "Lissa! Oh no!" She hurriedly rushed to her side. "I'm sorry! I'm SO sorry! I wasn't able to protect your sister! Please forgive me!" Ruby tears up badly.

"Guys, what happened out there?" Tails asked the returning friends.

"I'll tell you what happened! That monster Grimadoom kidnapped the exalt!" Weiss answered, surprising the incredible heck out of the rest of the Avengers who didn't participate in the "battle."

"What?! Grimadoom's here?!" Sonic responded in absolute surprise.

"Thankfully, it's just him. But still…" Knuckles said.

"Grimadoom? Is he related to the fell dragon?" Chrom asked, understandably clueless.

"Heh. As if. He's a hedgehog like me, but a lot worse. _A lot_ more powerful." Sonic finished explaining as Spidey gets off from the ground.

"At least we cleared up who created Plegia's new tech," The webhead said, "With both him AND Morlun working with these creeps, we're facing the impossible."

"That's probably why he didn't kill us when he had the chance, so he could have his fun with us later." Blake grunted in anger.

"These dastards not even trying to be subtle anymore." Flavia said.

"I agree. It's an obvious trap." Robin said.

"The Mad King knew our scouts would relay this information back," Basilio said, "It's clearly a provocation—a hot brand to the buttocks! We should consider our options carefully before jumping to any—."

"Shepherds! Avengers! We march to Plegia!" Chrom shouted the suicide order.

"Chrom!" Spidey said.

Basilio coughed, "Well, that would be ONE option, yes... But perhaps we've seen enough royalty waltzing into traps for one war already, eh?"

"I don't care if it's a trap, Basilio. He's going to murder my sister!" Chrom said.

"Peace, Chrom. Breathe a moment. No one's suggesting we don't act. We're simply saying we should act WISELY. We'll need guts AND wits in equal measure if we're to save your sister." Flavia said.

"The khans are right. I'll think of something, Chrom. I promise." Robin agreed to think of an amazing strategy to save the exalt with little consequences.

"I'll help too," Spidey said, "You're dealing with enemies and tech you're not familiar with. After all, it's kinda our fault things got this bad, but I promise you, Chrom, no other family member is going to die! Not on my watch! I'll sacrifice my own life if it means saving your sister."

"…All right, you two. I leave it to you to formulate our strategy." Chrom said to the two best minds this army's got.

"Are you certain you're up to the task," asked Flavia, "It won't be easy. You hold the exalt's life in one hand, and all of ours in the other."

"A responsibility we do not take lightly. But we're equal to the challenge." Robin said.

"Yeah, what he said." Spidey commented.

"Haha! You've got stones, at least. I like that!" Flavia smiled.

"No hesitation, no mincing words... They either a genius or a fool, well, one of them's a fool I'm certain." Basilio joked about Spidey being a fool.

" _Hey!_ "

"I suppose we'll find out once we march. Hold on to your tassets, Ylisseans. We've an exalt to save!" He said, getting everyone pumped up and determined to save their dear exalt from certain death.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Border Sands**

After many hours of strategizing how to handle their enemies, prepping everyone's weapons to their fullest potential using tech, granting them elemental properties, the massive Ylissean army led by Prince Chrom and the Amazing Spider-Man make their way through the windy desert, on their way to rescue Emmeryn from the Plegia.

' _Who would've imagined, Peter Parker, genius loser of Midtown High, would be co-commanding an entire army from an alternate world to save a queen during a war I sorta had a hand in starting? Am I really cut out for this? I can barely lead my own team.'_ Peter thought in his head.

' _Nonsense, Parker. You're an inspirational leader. You're just too dimwitted to really accept that.'_ Ero telepathically replied.

' _Thanks, and you're welcome I'd ignore that dimwit comment.'_ Peter replied.

Outside their makeshift camp, Spidey and Chrom are currently in a discussion. "So far, so good. We haven't tripped any alarms. Grimadoom built high-tech security all over this place." Spidey said to Chrom.

"I'd like to believe it's our cunning that got us this far without being spotted... But we've seen far too little of the Plegian Guard. Where are they? Whatever trap Gangrel has planned, he is in no hurry to spring it." Chrom said, earning an agreeing nod from the Hero-Spider.

Frederick shows up to deliver the two some news. "Milord. Sir Spider, our scouts report some manner of engagement downfield." He informed the commanders.

"Understood. Get everyone ready to move." Chrom commanded.

"These desert sands are certain to bog down our units, milord. Only mages and fliers will likely be able to proceed unhindered." Frederick said.

"Good point. I'll keep it in mind. Spider-Man, get Robin so we could discuss strategy." Chrom said.

"And find the nearest burger shop without dying? Sure thing." Spidey joked, making Chrom laugh and Frederick groan at his sorry attempts of making light of war.

 **BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) OST-Dusty Desert-Quicksand**

The Ylissean Army arrive downfield desert to meet with the local cult, the Grimleal, causing a ruckus for the nearby villages. Thanks to the new goggles provided by Spider-Man and Tails, the whole army can clearly see through the thick wind that would've clouded their sight.

"We're on the clock, people, so let's make this quick! I'm seeing some villages in need of saving!" Spidey said, using his mask's lenses to scan the entire desert.

"Knuckles! Lead a squadron underground to the eastern villages and warn them!" Chrom commanded his team, which includes Blake, Spidey, and Weiss among other Shepherds.

"Got it, Chrom! Let's go, guys! No time to waste!" Knuckles digs a giant hole in the ground using his shovel claws and leads his portion of the army to an underground tunnel.

"Scarlet Rose! You'll lead the second squadron with Robin to the western villages! He'll form a barrier to protect you!" Chrom told the rosy huntress.

"Don't worry! We're on it!" Ruby said, allowing Robin and the other mages to form a barrier to protect them from the sands, accompanied by some other Shepherds like Lissa, and some other Avengers like Yang and Tails."

"And Sonic…" Chrom shouts, getting the eager hedgehog's attention, who has recently transformed into a new a nature green form called "Wind Sonic" with the help of a Red Star Ring and Weiss' glyphs, "Just…do what you do best." He nonchalantly said.

"Haha! Sweet! I get to go wild!" Sonic happily cheered. The transformed wind hedgehog uses his new power to form a small tornado encompassing the lower half of his body. And with a grinning smirk, Sonic storms through the middle of the desert to help out or take out anyone that needs it while Chrom leads the rest of his forces into battle against the Grimleal.

Thanks to their magnificent strategy, most of the villages have warned and protected from the Grimleal. The Ylissean army effortlessly took down these annoying cultists like a breeze, mostly because of Sonic using his new form to blow them away with tornado spin dashes. During his breezy enjoyment, Sonic notices a little girl with green hair being chased by some sort of mercenary.

The little one pants heavily, "Have…Have I lost him?" She asked herself.

"Wait, I say! Why you no comprehending, wee one?" The mercenary arrived behind her, scaring the little child.

"AUGH! GET AWAY! Everyone just leave me ALONE!" The green-haired child said.

"Please, be keeping down with the voice! You give away position! Very bad!" The Russian accent man said, gesturing her to keep her voice down.

"My throat is dry, my shoes are full of sand, and some big weirdo is trying to KILL ME!" The little one said.

"Oy, you break Gregor's heart! Why you treat like villain?" This "Gregor" guy said, and in a moment's notice, he and the little girl see Sonic showing up in front of them.

"Hey, what's going on? Are you trying to hurt this girl, 'cause let me tell ya, that's not gonna happen while I'm here?" Sonic said, protecting the young girl.

"No, no! Listen, friend! I am doing good deed! Gregor only want to-."

"Gotcha, you slippery scamp! Prepare for a dose of Grima's wrath." Chalard, a loyal dark mage to the Grimleal, interrupts Gregor and confronts the three with his small squadron.

"Oy, this is most terrible! Do you see now? They make with the catching of us!" Gregor said.

"Not while I'm here. Stand back. I can take care of these medieval clowns." Sonic smirked.

"Y-You're going to help me?" The little child said to Sonic.

"Of course. It's my thing. What's your name, kid?" Sonic asked.

"It's Nowi. Nice to meet you. And I'm far from a kid. I'm like over a thousand years old." Nowi giggled.

"Cool," Sonic easily accepts her age. It's not like it's the first time he met a young person who's older than time itself, "Now, Nowi, go find a hiding place. Gregor, take care of her. You don't seem like a bad guy." Sonic said.

"You make Gregor smile. I will do what you say, green one." Gregor said, running to a close-by boulder for him and Nowi to hide behind, leaving Sonic to handle these Grimleal morons.

"Haha! You dare defy Grima, god of annihilation?" Chalard taunted the small hedgehog.

"You bet. I tend to do that to a lot of gods. Beat 'im too." Sonic quipped. Transforming himself into the very wind that moves him, Sonic blows away most of the Grimleal across the darn desert using invisible wind strikes.

"Defying a god means divine retribution!" Chalard uses his special dark magic, Nosferatu, that not only somehow deforms Sonic back to base, but starts absorbing his very life energy like a vampire.

"Ahhh…I'm feeling…weaker…" Sonic weakly said, on his knees, feeling weaker and weaker while the malicious sorcerer laughs at his pathetic state. Nowi and Gregor sees Sonic almost beaten from their hiding spot and wonders what they should do.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Nowi shouted, suddenly transforming in a giant dragon that blasts away Chalard, freeing Sonic from his predicament.

"What the…You're a dragon?" Sonic said, slowly regaining his strength.

" _ **I'm a manakete. Awesome, right?"**_ The transformed Nowi chuckled.

"Haha! Yeah! Guess you didn't need my help after all!" Sonic grinned.

With Chalard weakened, Gregor stabs him in the chest with his sword, leaving him open for another fire blast from Nowi, ending with a powerful spin stomp to the chest from Sonic, defeating the Grimleal mage. "Master Grima…my life force…is yours…" He said before falling unconscious.

"This Grima guy is this fell dragon everyone keeps talking about. Who are these people?" Sonic wondered.

"They are known as the Grimleal, followers of the fell dragon," A sudden Frederick and the rest of the army appears before Sonic and his new friends, "Even today there are some who yearn for the fiend's return."

"Interesting. It would actually be pretty sweet fighting this Grima and see what he's made of. So, Nowi, Gregor. Want to tag with us so we could save a damsel in distress?" Sonic asked the two.

"Yeah! That sounds awesome! I'd love to." Nowi smiled.

"If you hire Gregor and pay well, I'll accept." Gregor said.

"You're hired! Chrom will pay ya. He's a prince." Sonic casually directed to a confused Chrom.

"I-I'd never…," Chrom sighed, not in the mood to argue, but considering Nowi's a manakete, a very powerful one, and that he needs all the allies he can get to save his sister, he reluctantly agrees, "Sure, why not?"

"Well, shall we get some rest? We're almost to the Plegian capital. We'll need all our strength, soon enough…" Flavia ominously said before they continue their quest to save the exalt.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Beast OST-Next Episode Preview**

 **Spider-Man: Sup. It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. Emmeryn is right there, behind practically the entire Plegian Army, but most importantly behind Grimadoom and Morlun. These two are the real trouble. I promised Chrom I will save her sister, no matter who I'm against! It's time for me to go full power! Sonic, let's show them what we can really do!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening:**

 _ **The Miraculous Tag-Team**_

 **Black Ace Spidey:** _ **It's on, Morlun! Time to face the Ultimate Totem!**_

* * *

 **KFX Here: Since "The Grimleal" chapter was essentially filler, I decided to just add it right here instead of the beginning of next chapter, which will be incredibly action-packed and a few surprises. What kind? Just wait and see.**


	12. Issue 9: The Miraculous Tag-Team

_Issue 9: The Miraculous Tag-Team_

 **Plegia Castle**

Inside the dark halls of Gangrel's castle, a Plegian soldier is reporting regretful news to his king and his lovely subordinate, all while a lazy dark hedgehog sleeps above them on his web net.

"So, Captain, let me be certain I understand your report... Not only did you NOT confirm that the Ylissean party carries the Fire Emblem... But you can't be certain Prince Chrom is even among them? ...Is that the gist of it?" Aversa asked the nervous scout.

"Y-yes, milady! The air was thick with sand—even their number was difficult to ascertain." The trembling solider replied.

"Perhaps if you had gotten closer, Captain. Here, let me show you..." Aversa creepily walks towards the scared captain to show him a "proper" example.

"N-No! I'm sorry, I—Huargh!" Were the last words of the captain before Aversa killed him.

"Apology accepted." Aversa smiled.

"Do try not to kill ALL the soldiers, my dear. We'll need a few for the welcoming party. The Ylisseans will be here soon—Chrom and the Emblem among them, I'm sure. That bleeding-heart prince would never put good sense before his sister!" Gangrel said.

"…And when they arrive?" Aversa asked.

"It will be a massacre worthy of their legendary father!" Gangrel ominously replied. The Mad King thrust his head up to the ceiling where Grimadoom is resting his eyes. "Grimadoom! Stop lazily around! Prep your robots for battle! And where are those other Chaos Emeralds you were supposed to collect?" He demanded, which really put a damper in Grimadoom's mood, angering the dark hedgehog.

Without showing any signs of movement, Grimadoom appears right in front of a scared Gangrel, threatening to blast him to oblivion with an energy sphere directing on his chest. "Learn your place, you miserable whelp. Why should a weakling order me around? You've only gotten this far because of my help. We'll collect the other Chaos Emeralds later, AFTER we kill the Ylisseans and take their emeralds. Now how 'bout YOU go prep your men while I go meet with Morlun. This will be the last time you speak to me that way, otherwise I will call off this partnership and save the prince the trouble of ripping you off the face of the planet." The menacing hedgehog finished his malicious threat towards the Mad King, powering down his energy and walks away from the room, leaving a stunned Gangrel to his knees that he was seconds away of being killed, but also leaves an even more intrigued Aversa behind, unknowingly getting her to smile creepily.

* * *

 **At a Plegian Clothes' Shop**

"Hmmm…I don't know…" Morlun said, looking at himself in front of a mirror while trying out a new coat, much to the boredom of Grimadoom. "…Do you think this makes my butt look fat?" The Inheritor asked the hedgehog.

"I don't care! Did you seriously call me for clothes shopping!" Grimadoom retorted, then senses the presence of another behind him. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm NOT busy?" He asked the smiling Aversa.

"That's perfect, because I want to talk to you about-."

"I'm _painfully_ aware what you're going to say," Grimadoom interrupted, somehow aware of Aversa's TRUE thoughts and alliances, "Let's discuss the matter later, protégé of Validar." He said, making Aversa form a bigger, more malevolent smile than before.

* * *

 **Shepherd's Camp**

A Ylissean Spy runs into the camp to inform Chrom and his allies of his successful mission infiltrating the Plegia Castle. "The exalt is the be executed at the castle on the morrow. I heard it from the king's own lips, sire." The spy informed them.

"This is it, then." Basilio said.

"Exactly as you two predicted." Chrom said, giving credit to Robin and Spidey's strategic plan of how things will likely go through with the enemy.

"When you've been a superhero for as long as I have, figuring this stuff out is easy. Now we need to wait for Tails to complete the ISO-Dampener and we'll be good to go." Spidey said.

"ISO-Dampener?" Flavia asked, not knowing what the spider-scientist is talking about.

"It's designed to weaken Grimadoom to give us a fighting chance since he's the physical manifestation of the ISO-8. It should also have a secondary effect of disabling all robots and defensives caught in the 30-mile blast radius." Spidey explained to the confused khan.

"Which leaves you and Sonic for the fight of your lives." Robin spoke, knowing that Sonic and Spider-Man are the only ones capable of handling Grimadoom and Morlun while everyone else saves Emmeryn.

"Yeah. We'll be fighting our death sentence, or at the very least distract them. Won't lie…I'm a little scared." Spidey admitted as the stakes have never been higher.

"Chin up, there! Show some confidence! It's your thinking that's got us this far. The plan is risky, but only as much is called for." Flavia smiled to the heroic web-slinger.

"We'll find a way to see it through, Spider-Man. Don't worry. This time tomorrow, we ALL be swapping stories with Emm on the road home." Chrom said with full confidence that everyone will come out alive at the end of this.

"Hope you're right." Spidey replied, not sharing the same optimism as Chrom.

* * *

 **Dark Void**

Standing before his dark master, the not-so dead Validar speaks. "Master Grima, Exalt Emmeryn is to be put to death on the morrow. Events will soon be back on course." He said while Grima keeps quiet, "Ha ha, yes, I should never have doubted the truth of your words. The yoke of destiny cannot be cast off! Even as they resist, they write your future with every step, O great one!" The maniacal sorcerer laughs while his Fell Master continues to stay silent.

* * *

 **Next morning at the Shepherd Camp**

"…AAAAH!" Robin yelled as he woke up, with Lissa and Ruby standing beside him and Peter, who is still sleeping not far from the tactician.

"Robin? Hey, Robin! What's wrong? Was it a nightmare?" Lissa asked the huffing awakener.

"Is… that what it was? Y-yes, it must have been... I'm sorry." Robin said, then gets spooked again after Ruby used her whistle to wake up Spider-Man.

"C'mon, Pete. Time to rise and shine." The cute little Huntress said to the yawning arachnid.

"…I just had the weirdest dream, or was it Ero's? I dunno. Something about it felt off," Peter said, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyways, you better give me a good reason why you woke me up with your whistle." He said, annoyed.

"Frederick says it's time to march. And we can't start the plan without our amazing web-slinger or our master tactician!" Ruby smiled, just like Lissa is right now while the sleepyheads sigh in tiredness.

* * *

 **Plegia Castle Courtyard**

The entire courtyard is filled to the brim with Plegians and automated machine guns planted all across the field as well as a few other booby traps thanks to Grimadoom's surprising intellect. Hundreds of men and robots stand below the beloved mad king as he's about to give a "righteous" speech before the exalt's execution, who is standing on the very tip of an extremely thin platform with an axe-wielding brigand standing behind her.

Gangrel stands inside the mouth of a dead dragon skeleton while Grimadoom and Morlun watch eating popcorn from a nearby pedestal, ready to hear his all-mighty speech. "Good people! Warriors of Plegia! Welcome! Welcome, one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air! We ALL remember the crimes of Ylisse... Would you have their witch-queen answer for them? Here? Today? NOW? YEEEEEEEEEEEES! Finally, we will have JUSTICE," Gangrel looks at the barbarian behind Emmeryn, "EXECUTIONER! If you would be so kind…" He kindly ordered.

Just moments before the axe lays down on Emmeryn's beautiful head, he is repeatedly shot in the back by a multitude of machine gun web bullets. As the barbarian falls unconscious, Emmeryn notices a hovering spider-bot right there before her eyes.

' _Hey, your majesty. Nice view. I think I can see your castle from here.'_ Spidey joked from the spider-bot, talking from a faraway place.

"Spider-Man?" Emmeryn questioned his "strange" appearance.

"Wait! What's goin' on?" The confused Gangrel asked.

The Spider-Drone hovers closely to the exalt, ejecting two small, high-tech earplugs for her to wear. _'You should put these on.'_ Spidey advised. Having no idea what to do but trust him, Emmeryn puts on the earplugs in each ear. The little flier then hovers right in front of the exalt for an important announcement for the entire courtyard. _'HELLO, MORONS OF PLEGIA! Before we continue your "wonderful" execution attempt, how 'bout we begin the festivities with a concert starring your favorite teen idol! Let's hit it!'_ Spider-Man activates the loud speaker function of his spider-drone to play Justin Bieber's "Baby" at maximum volume. The sounds of this teen singer's horrible voice and terrible music deafens the ears of everyone in the yard not wearing noise-reducing earplugs.

"AHHHHHHHH! WHAT IS THIS GARBAGE?! DON'T TELL ME THIS IS MUSIC?! MY GRANDMOTHER SINGS BETTER THAN THIS MONSTROSITY!" Gangrel shouted while covering his ears in an attempt to block out the horrible music.

' _And that's our que. Stay here, ma'am. We'll come and pick you up as soon as the concert is over.'_ Spidey said to Emmeryn, using his Spider-Drone to continue playing that god-awful music.

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Arsenal Pyramid (Outside)**

"EVERYONE: NOW!" Robin shouted, running alongside the entire earplug-wearing Ylissean Army to do battle against the weakened Plegian Warriors.

"Take out all the soldiers first! We'll deal with the Mad King later!" Chrom commanded his fellow army.

Flavia laughs at the fact the first phase of their plan succeeded. "Truly an extravagant plan, Spider-Man! Much better than the original strategy involving my axe!" She said while fighting the deaf Plegian mooks.

" **I like my plans to have a little personality."** Spidey said in his Arachna-Prime Armor, taking to the skies with his fellow pegasus knights.

"That's great! So can someone SHUT OFF THAT MUSIC! IT'S KILLING ME!" Weiss complained, with Grimadoom casually blowing up the music-producing machine. "Thank you."

Without having to listen to any more garbage, the Plegians can now properly focus on decimating their eternal enemies, but they remain clueless to their back-up plan. While a group of barbarians are killing their Ylissean counterpart, a swarm of tiny yellow spiders called Camel Spiders start to encompass their entire lower half of the body. Eventually, this weird infestation starts to crawl on the whole Plegian soldiers, making them motionless target practice for the Ylisseans while their distracted being scared and helpless of the bugs.

"Spider-Man! It's working!" Tails informed through their comms.

" **Hahaha! Camel Spiders! Glad I remembered I could talk to spiders!"** Spidey said while bombarding the ground forces with aerial repulsor blasts.

' _You're welcome, by the way.'_ Ero said to Pete that he was the one who reminded him of that ability he granted Spider-Man.

While easily dispatching the wyvern riders, Spider-Man detected Grimadoom and Morlun distracted with the spider swarm down below the warzone. **"There you are. Hope you like your present!"** The Web-Slinging Avenger toss a medium-size sphere to the ground, a few feet away from Grimadoom. Before the distracted hedgehog could wonder what that device is, it explodes, releasing an enormous electromagnetic pulse that not only disables all of Plegia's mechanical defensives, it also weakened Grimadoom's ISO power by a good margin.

"Urgh! That blast weakened me? Clever little bug." Grimadoom respectively complimented the webhead's smarts, despite not being as powerful as he was before. He turns to his communicator, "All remaining troops: Fire at the Spider! Knock him out of the sky!" He commanded.

A multitude of anti-air rocket launchers proceed to fire at the airborne soldiers, with a good portion of the Ylisse's pegasus blown to pieces, but not a single rocket hits the swerving Armored Spider-Man. **"Miss me! Miss me! Miss-!"** A single rocket managed to blow him away while he was taunting, **"Shit!"**

"Language!" Blake retorted while disabling mounted machine guns, followed by Sonic in his crimson-hot fire form boosting through enemy lines, leaving his own lines of fire.

Somewhere at the edge of the battlefield, Knuckles and an axe-wielding Lissa have just finished talking to a blond war monk holding his own axe. "Guys! I have a woman named Libra that's here to help!" Knuckles said through the comms.

"I'm actually a man." Libra corrected the embarrassed echidna.

"Oh. Sorry." Knuckles apologized.

Hiding at a fort, Yang and Robin have just finished conversing with a creepy black mage that USED to work with the Plegians. "Copy that. We also have this creepy girl named Tharja I _think_ wants to help us. I can't be too sure." Yang replied.

"Anything to be closer with this guy." Tharja said while staring her seductive eyes at the nervous tactician.

" **Wait a second. No one else is gonna deal with the fact that Blake just said "Language"?"** Peter asked, still on that previous comment while striking the flying mechs with his mechanical waldoes.

"I know," Blake said, hopping over an ice clone she just produced to freeze the incoming Plegians, leaving them at the mercy of Virion's wind arrows. "Just slipped out."

Nearby, Chrom deflects a laser shot right back at a Plegian Knight robot with his sword, followed by Ruby slicing it up with her scythe, throwing the scythe like a circling boomerang at the surrounding mooks while Fire Sonic and Nowi blast away the annoying mages.

"Alright, Sonic! Go! Join up with Spidey!" Ruby directed the hot-red hedgehog.

"You are the only two fast enough to reach Emmeryn! We're counting on you!" Chrom said.

"No problem! The two of us can finish this!" Sonic grinned before fire boosting through enemy defensives without batting an eye.

" **And for gosh sake, watch your language!"** Spidey quipped.

"That's not going away any time soon." Blake sighed.

 **BGM End**

Sonic gets closer and closer to the skull dragon mountain up ahead, later joined by Spider-Man. As they arrived, they could see Emmeryn still a few short miles away, but they can clear see King Gangrel and Aversa waiting for them on top of the skull.

"Damn you, bug-lover! You've ruined everything!" Gangrel growled, blasting the dodgy heroes with magical lightning from his Levin Sword.

" **Trying to stop us now? Heh! What a joke!"** Spidey mocked the Mad King, making him even angrier.

"What did you say? Now I'm REALLY mad!" Gangrel retorted, trying to blast at the heroes again, but this time Spidey was the one who attacked by blasting away his Levin Sword right out of his hands.

" **Payback time, Gangrel! You're finished!"** Spider-Man was prime and ready to blast Gangrel into submission so he could safely save Emmeryn. Then, faster than anything his spider-sense could detect, he is buried to the desert grounds from a single punch from the malevolent Morlun.

"It's about time we met again, my meal." Morlun smiled.

"Morlun!" Sonic recognized the totem hunter.

"Don't forget about me, dear brother." Grimadoom sinister taunted his genetic relative, as the dark hedgehog slowly hovers down next to Morlun.

"Grimadoom. It's nice to see your face again after our last encounter. Hope you're not too ashamed to get embarrassed again, this time by such a loud audience you assembled here." Sonic sassily mocked his clone.

"Heh. Mock me all you want. Just because you weakened me, doesn't mean it'll be an easy fight. I'm MORE than capable of still ripping you, atom by atom." Grimadoom deviously smirked.

"Let's see you try after I do THIS!" Sonic smirked. The flaming hedgehog mentally materializes the three Chaos Emeralds they've collected so far and pops out another Red Star Ring from his bracelet. With all these extraordinary sources of power, while still in his Fire Mode, Sonic absorbs each one, transforming his entire body to have a scarlet-colored body scheme with black accents and spiked-up hair, surrounding his body with a raging fire aura.

"It's time to turn up the heat! Chaos Fire Sonic blazing for battle," Sonic introduced himself in his new pseudo-super form, "But that's not all! We still have one last ACE up our sleeve!" Sonic smirked.

"Hmm?" Grimadoom said, wondering what the hedgehog is talking about. Slowly, the whole courtyard starts to lightly simmer from a small tremor, but as the more it simmers, the harder these tremors start to hit, temporarily stopping the fight between the Plegians and the Ylisseans.

"Huh?! An earthquake?!" Gangrel responded to these sudden tremors shaking the desert yard. The Mad King suddenly gets spooked when he notices streams of dark purple and red energy that strangely look like webbing swarming around the crater Morlun punched Spider-Man into, incasing that crater in a large purple crystal orb with the emblem of the spider painted on it. as the quakes intensifies.

"This power! Is it…?" Chrom wondered if it who he thinks it is.

Ruby smirkingly nods, "It is."

Morlun becomes intrigued, as he never witnessed a phenomenon like this ever in his career as an Inheritor. The Devourer of Totems notices something from within the crystal, four pairs of sinisterly-looking red eyes, shaped in a spider pattern. The crystal starts to break apart, piece by piece, until it suddenly explodes in a twister of purple energy, almost blowing away everyone within the vicinity. But on top of the disappearing twister, there appears to a dark-looking figure that looks like Spider-Man but slightly different. He has huge pinkish-red wings leaking energy that allows him to fly. His entire armor looks a little more primal than it originally was, taking characteristics from an actual spider.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Kai 2014-Super Saiyan Three**

" _ **ALL RIGHHHHHT!"**_ Spider-Man said, possessing a dual-wield voice between his human voice and Ero's voice, flexing his muscles to show off to both armies, leaving them awe-struck at his incredible transformation.

"Who are you?" Morlun asked this new figure, can't determining if this is really the same Spider-Man he's encountered

" _ **Can't you tell, Morlun? I can't blame you though since this is the first time you've seen me like this. I am the awesome fusion between Spider-Man and the Other. The true form of a Spider-Totem. Now prepare, Inheritor, for the awe-inspiring might of BLACK ACE!"**_ Shin Black Ace Spider-Man makes his grand entrance, unleashing a beasty roar while his purplish blue aura explodes, scaring half of the Plegian Army. The Black Ace Spidey lands right next to Chaos Fire Sonic, both looking extremely confident for the fight in front of them.

"Now, let's end this, huh?" Sonic smirked, preparing for battle.

 **BGM End**

From her rocky thin platform, Emmeryn watches in incredible awe of what she has just witnessed. "Black Ace… "When two distant souls form a true unison, the legendary miraculous power is born," She quoted the story told in legends about the Hero-Spider, "…Is this that power…Amazing…"

With the Ylissean Army, everyone is just as shocked and awe as their dear exalt. "Unbelievable! Is this the power of the Hero-Spider?! I can't even BEGIN to fathom his power!" Frederick said in total surprise.

"I can feel his energy all the way over here. Both his and Sonic's. To think there are warriors out there that possess powers that could rival that of the gods." Chrom stated.

"YEAH! GO FOR IT! KICK THEIR BUTTS, YOU TWO!" Yang cheered on for their lead warriors.

"SHOW NO MERCY!" Lissa cheered loudly.

"GO GET 'IM, SONIC, SPIDER-MAN!" Tails cheered as well, along with the rest of the Ylissean Army.

Back to the beginning of what is the ultimate tag-team duel this world will ever experience, both teams glare at each other, waiting for the other to land the first strike. _**"What's wrong? Are you afraid to fight? With the two of us working together, we're the ultimate tag-team."**_ Spidey taunted the inter-dimensional villains.

"Now, c'mon. I'm tired of all this waiting. It's giving me the itch to kick your butts even harder." Sonic taunted, showing his cocky smirk.

Despite being weakened and standing up against two extremely powerful foes, Grimadoom stands there completely calm and collected, sinisterly chuckling at his opponents. "Fine. Have it your way." Grim said, and in a sudden burst, his enormous dark blue aura explodes, accompanying half of the courtyard, disintegrating all those that were unfortunate enough to be in the vicinity, which includes a good portion of Gangrel's men.

"G-GRIMADOOM! HOW COULD YOU?!" Gangrel responded in utter shock.

Spider-Man and Sonic are a bit surprised to see Grimadoom still possesses so much power in his weakened state, making it painfully aware this won't be an easy fight, especially with the immortal and incredibly strong Morlun helping him. "Now, before I'm done with you…despair, for the fact that you fools ever thought to defy me." He chilling threatened the two super-powered heroes that dare stand in his way.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-A Fearsome Foe**

Both armies just stand motionless, as they too are interested in this epic battle that is about to unfold in front of their very pupils. Without hesitation or worry, Spider-Man and Sonic deliver the first striking punches at their two enemies who managed to block the attack but were still blown back to a couple of nearby mountains. The spectacular heroes ram their fists straight at them again, smashing them through boulders and mountains, but they still can't seem to deliver any sort of real damage, moreso to Morlun who doesn't even flinch.

Outside the mountain, they all finally start clashing rapid-firing punches, but to their surprise, Spidey and Sonic were blown back, bounced across the battlefield by the villainous duo's frightening teamwork. When Sonic quickly recovered, he and Grim clash spin attacks across all areas, leaving Black Ace Spidey to deal with Morlun. The Totem Hunter grabs onto Peter's leg and smashes him around the field, giving him no chance to escape his grasp until Spidey transformed in his dinosaur-themed Shin Red Joker mode and kicks Morlun away, making him actually flinch.

" _ **Catch me if you can!"**_ Spidey taunted, leading Morlun to narrowly dodge a flaming spin dash from Sonic, who temporarily leaves Grimadoom to Spidey. _**"Meteorite Barrage!"**_ Spidey shouted, firing off several meteor-shaped spheres of light above the dodgy Grimadoom before Sonic attacked him from behind, but in a quick instant Morlun double axes the heroes to the ground, but they instantly rise back up right after Spidey transformed back to Black Ace and the two fight Morlun simultaneously for a bit until Grimadoom joined the fray. Their fight leads back to the main courtyard, clashing at invisible speeds over both awe-struck armies, demolishing parts of the large yard from their clashes.

Finally, much to their shock, the heroes are overpowered yet again, punched straight to the ground, panting heavily, then grunts in pain when the invincible villains proceeds to crush them beneath their heel, grabbing them by the hair/helmet. "It's over." Morlun simply spoke as they proceed to heavily punch the two, causing their mouths to gasp in utter pain before being blasted away, covering them in a huge explosion.

 **BGM End**

"Spider-Man! Sonic!" Chrom shouted, wondering if they're okay behind that huge puff of smoke.

The seemingly victorious villains share a triumphant smirk, but unaware to the both of them, something from underground starts to shake, popping out huge, thick tendril webbing that traps them motionless. "What?!" Grimadoom said, shocked at his predicament. Then out of nowhere, the two villains are beaten back by a flaming huge spin attack that smashes them across the ground, dealing some decent amount of pain to Grimadoom and minor annoyance to Morlun, especially when they see Sonic and Spidey are still alive.

" _ **There's no rush, gentlemen. We still have unfinished business to address."**_ Red Joker Spidey taunted.

"If you thought we were trying before; you've seen nothing yet." Chaos Fire Sonic smirked, surrounding himself in crimson flames.

Spidey quickly gives Chrom a glance, silently ordering him to keep fighting the Plegians while they're distracted. "Got it," replied Chrom, turning back to his army, Everyone! Continue fighting! We're not done yet!" He commanded as the battle between Ylisseans and Plegians continue.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-The Power to Resist**

Meanwhile, Sonic and Spidey resume their intense, high-speed clash between Grimadoom and Morlun, trading monstrous punches that trembles the entire yard just the sheer force of their epic blows. The opposing super powers clashed until they reached a stalemate between elbows, equally trying to knock out the other through an intense struggle. "Annoying gnats!" Grimadoom insulted.

" _ **Feeling's mutual!"**_ Spidey replied, leaping back to the air so he could lift the large chunk of ground the two unsuspecting villains are standing on with his webbing, pulling them toward he and Sonic's blazing fists of pain, finally doing some real damage against the two. In retaliation, Grimadoom lifts his right hand to the sky, creating a long dark blue energy sword that easily touches the heavens above so he could strike down at the pests that think they are a challenge for him, decimating anything that touches his blade, organic or inorganic. With every touch there is a loud explosion filling the warzone.

Not wanting to see anyone getting killed, Plegian or not, Spidey morphs back into Black Ace mode to form two black and purple-filled energy swords in both hands so he could cut through Grimadoom's spirit blade, allowing Sonic to attack him with a blazing spin attack. The two are then quick to defend themselves from Morlun's brutal assault, who's physical strength surpasses that of Grimadoom's, giving the two a lot of trouble.

As Morlun snatches onto Spidey's face, Sonic quickly saves him with a homing attack to the head, freeing the fused spider and causing Morlun to spit out blood. Now knowing Morlun is at his most vulnerable after letting his guard down, Spidey and Sonic work together to keep him distracted long enough to fire their biggest blast at him, but that _barely_ wounds him. Still, the little scuffle did give Grimadoom enough time to charge up his energy, firing off a large dark beam that's strong enough to decimate the entire courtyard, killing everyone in the area.

As both armies look in terror at their death, Spidey and Sonic quickly counters with a roaring Ultra Kumo Hadoken and a screaming large fire beam respectively, combining their powers in an effort to stop Grimadoom's blast. The two large beams struggle to keep in a stalemate, with neither side pushing for victory in this awe-strucking clash. Morlun was able sneak attack the heroes, hugging them by the necks so Grimadoom could do away with them since Morlun is invincible.

"Goodbye!" Grimadoom smiled, overpowering their beam with his. Spidey and Sonic struggle to block it but eventually are swallowed whole by the beam, screaming for their lives as the beam encompasses them in a large explosion that destroys a good chunk of both Ylisseans and Plegians.

"SPIDEY! SONIIIIIC!" Ruby yelled in great concern.

Everyone on both parties are in utter shock, believing the outworldly warriors were killed in the explosion. "Yes, we've won!" Gangrel said, thinking he's victorious.

" _ **You really think it'll be that easy?!"**_

Out of nowhere, a humongous beam blast Morlun across the darn country, surprising Grimadoom and the others. "What?!" The shocked hedgehog turned to see an enormous blue Man-Spider Avatar piloted by both Black Ace Spidey and Chaos Fire Sonic.

"Here comes the big one!" Sonic grinned. Both he and Spidey combine their energy to command the Man-Spider to launch another large beam at Grimadoom from its mouth, who already counters with another destructive beam, with this version growing larger with every passing second. "There ain't no way we losing this one! …NOW! Full…"

" _ **POWERRRRRRR!"**_ They both roared simultaneously, unleashing an even bigger blast that envelops Grimadoom with an almighty scream, causing the entire sky to explode from the intense rumble.

"Nice! They got 'im!" Knuckles happily clenched his fist while the entire Ylissean army cheer in victory.

 **BGM End**

With the explosion gone and the smoke disappearing, Grimadoom silently floats in the air in battle wounds, grunting to himself in anger for losing to such pests. Starting to have trouble controlling his power, he slowly falls down to the ground where Black Ace Spidey and Chaos Fire Sonic are waiting for him with their friends.

"Urgh…Can't believe I've been pushed to such a pathetic state." Grimadoom berated himself for his failure.

" _ **You never needed our help to do that."**_ Spidey mocked, angering the living ISO-8 manifestation.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-"I mean it! GO!"**

"Robin! Their wyvern riders have fallen! The skies are clear! I'm giving the signal!" Chrom said, giving a simple hand motion that alerts Captain Phila and a few pegasus knights to land next to them.

"Your grace!" Phila said to Emmeryn.

"Phila! I'm so glad to see you're safe! But how-!" Emmeryn wondered.

"Khan Basilio's men freed me. Come, we must hurry!" Phila said as she attempts to fly up and rescue Emmeryn.

"What? Pegasus knights? How did they... That damned Ylissean tactician does NOT play fair!" Gangrel said.

"Heh heh heh... Yes, well. Neither do I." Aversa smiled, alerting Grimadoom to perform his play in this. While she summons a surrounding number of Risen, Grimadoom summons a plethora of Grimm beasts with his color scheme, completely under his control.

"Risen and Grimm?! Oh no! They're everywhere!" Ruby shouted.

Grimadoom laughed. "Wasn't expecting that, were you?" He taunted.

"Damn! Not now!" Chrom cursed.

"Bwa ha ha! Oh, did an army of living corpses and beasts just APPEAR out of the blue?! Truly, the heavens smile upon mighty King Gangrel this day! Bwa ha ha ha!" Gangrel cackled.

One of the Risen and Grimm engage Phila to a battle, instantly killing her with a single strike. "Risen…How…Y-Your Grace, I…Forgive me…Uhh…" Phila said with her dying breath.

"Phila!" Emmeryn shouted.

"Hahaha! Did you lot really think you've got us beat? Watch as your glorious plan crumbles in the screams of your allies." Grimadoom said as the other Risen and Grimm kill the other pegasus knights with ease.

" _ **Not while we're still here. We still have enough power to finish you all."**_ Spidey said, standing beside Sonic, still not out for the count.

"Oh really?"

Spidey and the others look to the horizon, and to their absolute horror, they see Morlun standing on the very edge Emmeryn was standing, holding her by the neck, slowly choking the very life out of her.

"MORLUN! NO!" Chrom yelled at him, demanding the totem hunter to release her this instance.

"How should I go about this? Should I absorb her life essence into mine? Or should I drop her to her death," Morlun hovers Emmeryn straight to her doom. "Maybe I should do both. Let her try both opportunities." He said, taking a small chunk of her life energy and then proceeds to throw her off the cliff, to the shock of the Ylisseans but to the great anger of Spider-Man, as he's instantly reminded of when the Green Goblin dropped Gwen Stacy off the George Washington Bridge and was accidentally killed when Spidey tried to save her.

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO MORE!"**_ Black Ace Spider-Man zooms at hypersonic speeds, filled with rage to save Emmeryn, not wanting another repeat of Gwen Stacy. Sonic and Ruby would've joined but they are forced to deal with Grimadoom, who still has enough strength to delay them. Thankfully, much to the great relief of Chrom and Lissa, Spidey was able to catch her in the nick of time and flies back to the air, having no idea that it was just bait to lure him in for Morlun to knock him and Emmeryn back to that thin cliffside.

 **BGM End**

With no help from their friends any time soon, Spidey and Emmeryn are at Morlun's mercy, getting their life squeezed at the hands of the Inheritor, but even while he's in his grasp, Spider-Man doesn't care. He almost broke his promise he'll save Emmeryn, no matter the cost. And the rage burning inside him that she was used as bait to lure him in pisses him off to no end.

" _ **I'll kill you! I'm going to kill you! LEAVE! HER! ALONE!"**_ Spidey protrudes his spider-legs from his back to stab Morlun, smacking him down to the ground, leaving Emmeryn behind so he could have a piece of this nonsensical Inheritor. He brutally starts swinging at Morlun while in hard-hitting Red Joker mode, but each monstrous punch doesn't even tickle the damn guy, he just takes it, not even flinching or grunting until he blasted Spidey back afar.

" _ **YOOOOOU! This a battle between me and you! NO ONE ELSE, MONSTER! Just how many more innocent people are you going to keep killing until your satisfied?"**_ Spidey demanded.

"As many as it takes until my dying breath, but I assure you'll be the one dying today." Morlun calmly replied.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-A Secret Plan with One's Life on the Line**

" _ **Heh. If that's the case, I won't be dying alone. I'll be taking you for the ride! It'll be fun!"**_ Spider-Man charges up his massive crimson energy, detaching the disk gears from his shoulder pads into the air. He aligns themselves to his position, commanding them to fire large amounts of red energy into him, absorbing their power into his palms and thrusts them forward, charging a chaotic crimson sphere ready to fire. _**"You're not lending another hand on her! I promised I'd bring her back safe and sound, no matter what the cost! 'Sides, I am REALLY eager to see just how invincible you really are! I'm gonna break you like a kit-kat bar! I wonder if you really tried that? I'll give you a piece in hell!"**_ He sassily quipped, even in this serious situation, seriously scaring the pants off of King Gangrel that he still possesses so much power.

"Hehe! Yeah! Show him what you got!" Sonic encouraged his webheaded friend.

"You got this, Spider-Man!" Robin shouted.

"If this what'll take to do him in, then I say go full force!" Blake said.

Despite the whole yard shaking and the entire scenery turning a scary red from all this crazy energy, Morlun stands there, in front of the blast zone, calm and motionless. _**"Awwww! Is Morlun too scared to move? Don't worry! You still have a few more seconds to move out of the way!"**_ Spidey warned the Inheritor.

"Come." Morlun simply spoke, which serves but make Spidey smirkingly grunt.

"Now, Spidey!" Yang shouted.

"Hit Morlun with it! GO!" Chrom shouted.

" _ **Crimson Solar Breaker!"**_ The Red Joker Spidey discharges a ginormous red beam of pure ISO energy at Morlun, who at the last second properly defended himself as he's enveloped in the blast, obliterating a large portion of the entire kingdom, leaving an enormous ravine to be seen for miles.

 **BGM End**

"Yes!" Lissa happily fist-bumped.

"A direct hit!" Knuckles said.

Even the mighty Grimadoom was struck with awe at such power, can't even begin to imagine if Morlun actually survived the blast. Spider-Man stands in place, barely possessing any power left in both his armor and willpower, panting himself exhausted looking towards the massive smoke that slowly starts to disappear, where he actually sees Morlun slumping on the ground, seemingly defeated and killed.

" _ **Hahaha! And here I thought you were tough! Guess even immortal animal hunters can't beat me! Now do you see? No predator can ever beat the-!"**_ Then, to his most absolute horror, Spider-Man quickly senses something is wrong, something is very wrong. Once he caught another glance at Morlun's seemingly dead body, it was gone in a terrifying flash, but to where-.

"SPIDEEEEEEEY!" Sonic screamed.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-Unwinnable Battle**

Standing just mere inches away from him, a sinister, glowing-eyed, and completely un-damaged Morlun charges up his own cackling energy sphere right darn close to the stunned Peter's chest, using the energy he absorbed from the Chaos Stone that Dr. Doom granted him before he left, combined with the other cosmic energy he absorbed from different cosmic Spider-Men across the multiverse.

"You weren't half bad. But in the end, you're still prey. Like I said before, nothing personal." Morlun complimented his prey.

"… _ **Your majesty…RUN…!"**_ Spidey managed to speak to Emmeryn just before he's encompassed in an excruciating energy sphere that could kill the strongest of gods. The Hero-Spider screams in the worse ways possible before an enormous explosion envelops the area.

Emmeryn and the other Ylissean warriors are in complete shock that Morlun survived, unharmed, and defeated the Legendary Spider-Man as if it was no trouble at all. "N-No…No, no, no…" Robin said in disbelief.

"We've lost…" Chrom said, clenching his hand in silent rage.

Completely depleted of energy, Spidey deforms back to his normal armor mode and unconsciously falls flat on his face to the ground, barely clinching to his life as both he AND Ero are on their last legs. "SPIDEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Sonic yelled, now going light-speed to come and save his friend just as Morlun starts feasting on his life force, but someone even faster pummels the hedgehog to the ground.

Sonic quickly bounces back up, only to angrily sense Grimadoom standing right behind him. "It seems the light speed just isn't enough!" Grim taunted the heroic hedgehog, angering him to attack but quickly moves out of the way, standing in the same position he was just in before. "What's wrong now? Losing speed, Sonic?" Grimadoom continued taunting the hedgehog, brutally assaulting him with a flurry of attacks that soon prove too much for Sonic, causing him to depower on the ground unconscious, losing the three Chaos Emeralds in his possession to Grimadoom, now granting Plegia four Chaos Emeralds in total, including the one on Gangrel's neck.

"Thank you for your lovely donation, brother. I'll be sure to repay you back by funding your funeral." Grimadoom sassily quipped, charging up a finishing energy blast to kill off Sonic.

"SONIC! NO!" Knuckles yelled.

Gangrel laughs, feeding off the Ylisseans total despair and helplessness. With Sonic unconscious, Spider-Man's very life force being drained, and the remaining warriors surrounded by undead zombies and Grimm, all hope seems lost. "I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes. Now... grovel before me. Plead! Beg for your worthless lives!" Gangrel demands.

"I'd give up my life before I beg for it from you." Chrom retorted.

"Oh, now THAT is a good line. A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps? But it's not just your life in the balance or your loser friends. The exalt still stands upon the block. And I have a dozen bows trained on her. All it would take is one word from me..." Gangrel creepily points them to Emmeryn still standing on a rocky cliffside.

"Emm! Hold on, I'm—."

"ARCHERS! If this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let fly your arrows!" Gangrel interrupted.

"Ruby! Can't you use your silver eyes to do something?" Weiss said to her.

"I can't! Grimadoom's blocking my powers somehow!" Ruby stated that Grimadoom put some "psychic lock" to accessing her silver eyes to activate, since he does possess her DNA, making it so easy for him to turn it off without even trying.

"Damn it!" Yang cursed.

"I…I'll kill you!" Chrom said to Gangrel.

"Go ahead! I welcome it. Just know you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise! ...And what of the rest of you? Eh? Who wants the honor of killing the exalt? ...No one? Bah! Your merry band isn't quite so headstrong anymore, is it? Pathetic!" Gangrel cackled.

"Damn you!" Chrom cursed.

"Now, now, my boy—no one needs to die today. Not you. Not the exalt. Not your friends. Just lay down your sword and give me the Fire Emblem." Gangrel offered them a chance.

"…I…"

"Chrom! You can't trust him!" Robin said to him.

"There has to be another way!" Tails said.

"Of COURSE I can't trust him! I'm not an idiot! But if I say no, he'll kill her! Not just her, but Sonic and Spider-Man! The latter who put his life to save us! The gods are cruel, damn them! My sister and friends or my duty... A problem with no right answer, yet I must choose!" Chrom said, completely muddled in thought he's repeatedly scratching his hair for answers, any answers.

"You can't give up! There has to be another way! There always one!" Ruby said.

"If there is, I can't see it... Ah, gods!" Chrom replied, still enormously confused.

"I will count to three! Throw down your weapons, or your exalt becomes the world's largest quiver. One! Two! Thr-." Gangrel said until Chrom interrupted him so he could speak.

"Gangrel, hold! …You win. Everyone, lay down yo-."

 **BGM End**

"No wait!" Emmeryn spoke up, gathering everybody's attention, including Grimadoom's and Morlun, the latter stopping his feeding on Spider-Man, keeping him on a silver of his and Ero's very life, so they could all hear what the exalt has to say.

"SILENCE!" Gangrel ordered.

"Emm…" Chrom somberly said.

"King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?" Emmeryn asked.

"You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not. No, all I want is to hear a THUNK of arrows, and a SPLAT as you hit the ground. Take one, long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people... Then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker! That is, unless if someone were to give me the Emblem... NOW!" Gangrel demanded, keeping Emmeryn quiet.

"ALL RIGHT," Chrom shouted, getting everyone quiet so he could talk, "All right... Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision. MAYBE someday we'll face a crisis where MAYBE the Emblem would've helped. But I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you, today! The people need their exalt... And we need our sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face them together." He said to his dear sister, making her warmly smile.

"Chrom…Th-Thank you. You and Spider-Man, thank you. Thanks to you, I know now what I must do…" Emmeryn kindly said.

"Emm, what are you-." Chrom wondered what she has plan, but something hidden deep within his heart already knows what she might be doing.

"Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must... As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!" Emmeryn said with an awe-inspiring speech.

"Emm, no! No!" Chrom starts running to go save his sister before it's too late, but some giant Beowolves block his path. To his aid, the remaining D-Avengers instantly destroy them, clearing a path for Chrom.

"Chrom! Go! HURRY!" Ruby shouted so she and her friends could distract the Grimm long enough for Chrom to make a break across the landscape for Emmeryn. Neither Grimadoom nor Morlun bother stopping the running prince once he passes them, as they silently know it'll be too late once he gets there, but they'll take the time to see how far we travel just for her for the sheer amusement.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-No reaction…Was I wrong then?**

Emmeryn initially watches Chrom's desperate sprint to save her, silently turning ahead of her face to the edge of the cliff with a stern look. _'No reaction…Was I wrong then?'_ She thought in her head, watching a bird soaring in the sky. _'Chrom…This is some torch I'm passing you,'_ She then closes her eyes and bows her head, "Hmph…So be it."

 **BGM End**

Ruby was able to quickly break free from the Grimm and Risen so she could hurriedly catch up with Chrom to help Emmeryn, but Grimadoom nonchalantly trips her to the ground, keeping her and her friends in a time bubble, leaving just a speeding Chrom to the exalt's rescue. Emmeryn opens her eyes and looks up again, this time with a determined and serious expression on her face.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-I've never seen one fall so gracefully**

She takes a single step forward, now standing on the very edge of the cliff itself. Chrom puts out a hand, signaling Emmeryn to stop what she's about to do, but her gaze remains straight ahead. After a brief pause, she falls, stiff-backed, from the edge of the cliff. She could hear nothing from Chrom's screams as he reaches his hand towards Emmeryn's descending figure, all while she thinks to herself one last time.

' _Chrom…Lissa…'_ The latter standing behind a crumbled wall, covers her eyes and bends over, with Emmeryn not able to hear her painful screams of agony. _'…And all of my people.'_ Emmeryn closes her own eyes as well, _'Know…that I loved you.'_ She last thought. As the bird disappears into the clouds, Chrom, now walking in tired strides, collapses to his knees in front of Emmeryn's lifeless body, burying his face in his hands, breathing heavily.

"Emm…"

 **BGM End**

Everyone on the field entirely devastated at what just transpired. The Great Exalt of Ylisse, Emmeryn, has committed suicide to save Chrom the anguish of a difficult choice. "Oh gods…" Robin said in utter horror.

"DAMN YOU, GANGREL!" Chrom roared, full of rage and vengeance of the man that pretty much killed his dear sister.

"NOOOOOO!" Lissa cried out in pain that her beloved sister is dead.

Seeing that there's no point, Grimadoom releases the time bubbles on the Avengers, freeing them to mourn for the deceased exalt. "Aye. This is quite the mood-killer. I don't even feel like killing anymore today." He casually said, leaving him wide-open for Ruby to sock him in the face with her bare hands alone. "Yup. I totally deserved that."

"Bwa ha ha haa," laughed an overjoyed Gangrel, extremely happy that stubborn exalt is now dead, after so many years, "Well now! ...How disgustingly noble. And so lovely a fall! Here I thought death to be an ugly thing. I've never seen one fall so gracefully, in fact. ...And I've seen many fall! Ah... So ends Emmeryn, Ylisse's most exalted! But how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment of her sacrifice? Perhaps we should gather up her body and put it on display! Bwa ha ha..." He continues cackling in sheer joy.

"Gangrel! You die today!" Chrom declared to end this sickening war today.

"No, boy!" Basilio and Flavia appeared on the yard. "I secured an escape route! We have to flee!" He shouted.

"B-But…her body…I have to…" Chrom replied.

"You have to RUN! Now do it! Robin! Don't let him do anything stupid! Scarlet Rose! Retrieve Sonic and Spider-Man!" Basilio ordered.

"On it!" Ruby nodded, quickly picking up the unconscious body of Sonic, making a break for Morlun to rescue Spidey.

"Don't even think about it, child." Morlun said, ready to knock her to hell, but a furious Knuckles and Yang smashes Morlun to the ground and pick up Peter's lifeless body.

"C'mon, Peter! Stay with me! Stay with me! I don't want to lose you!" Yang tearfully said, hugging Peter's body.

"Let's go!" Knuckles ordered, gesturing everyone to hurriedly leave the premises at once.

On a faraway area close to the courtyard, Marth arrived only a little too late as she sees everyone retreating. "No! No…I'm too late…Our bleak future is written once more…And darkness awaits us all."

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Beast OST-Next Episode Preview**

 **Chrom: My name is Chrom, prince to Ylisse. My sister…she's dead. And some of my best friends are too deeply wounded to wake up. This is all my fault. Wh-What can I do now?**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening:**

 _ **Renewal**_

 **Chrom: Emm…**


	13. Issue 10: Renewal

_Issue 10: Renewal_

 **The Midmire**

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST- "…."**

The battle at Plegia Castle was a complete and utter disaster for the Ylisseans. The exalt is dead. Willingly fell to her own demise. Sonic the Hedgehog has been brutally beaten, completely knocked out cold. And Spider-Man is on the verge of death after most of his life force was drained. The Ylissean Army make a break through a muddy area constantly raining to flee the country, all while the pegasus knights, specifically Sumia and Cordelia, carry the unconscious heroes on their trusty pegasus' backs.

"Tails. How's Sonic and Spidey doing?" Ruby asked through the steady rainfall.

"Sonic's beaten up pretty bad. It might take a while for him to wake up. But Spidey though…So much of his life force was drained he's rendered to a motionless coma. It'd be weeks, maybe months until he wakes up." Tails sadly answered, regrettably saddening his fellow friends.

"Oh no. What are we gonna tell his Aunt May?" Weiss sincerely asked, sadden and worried.

At the front of the escapees, Basilio stops along with a heavily depressed Chrom and Robin. "Hurry! There should be carriages waiting just through the ravine!" Basilio yelled but Chrom continues to remain silent, still can't get over his sister's death.

"Chrom, please!" Robin said.

"Rrgh…I'm…I'm coming." Chrom finally answered.

"Quickly! We're almost…Huh? Damn!" Basilio cursed when two robotic barbarians intercept the trio. "Plegians! I knew it couldn't be that easy…They're right in our way! We must fight!" He said, getting his weapon out.

The Ylisseans quickly fight through enemy defensives all while doing everything in their power Sonic and Spidey don't get hurt. During the fight, they soon gather the attention of General Mustafa who's leading the charge against the Ylisseans.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-Don't speak her name!**

"Ylisseans! I offer you mercy! Surrender to me now and live!" Mustafa graciously offered them to give up.

"Surrender? Sorry, I'm not familiar with the word." Basilio said.

"Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed." Mustafa responded, angering his enemies for even speaking the deceased exalt's name.

"Don't speak her name!" Chrom shouted.

"Your rage is justified, Prince Chrom. But the meaning of your sister's final sacrifice was not lost on me. I suspect many Plegians who heard her final words would say the same. If you lay down your weapons, I vow to protect you as best I can." Mustafa calmly replied.

"After what your monster you call a king did to our friends? I rather have a squirrel protect us than you!" Knuckles angrily responded.

"I suspected you would say as much. So be it, Prince Chrom. I shall endeavor to grant you a swift and dignified end." Mustafa said, ordering the remaining of his soldiers to end the Ylisseans once and for all.

Still, these Ylisseans won't go down so easily. They fight with all they got, fueling their aggressive attacks with sheer rage and determination, completely overpowering the Plegians until a number of reinforcements arrive, but a simple soldier seems to be incline to do anything.

"Forgive me sir, but I... I no longer see the justice in hunting these people down. I accept any punishment you see fit, but after all that's happened...I just can't." The soldier timidly said to General Mustafa, not possessing the guts to kill anymore.

"How dare you question the general's orders! You know full well the punishment of insubordination is death!" A wyvern rider responded to the soldier's cowardice.

"B-but, sir! These people are-." The soldier said.

"These questions are not ours to ponder, lad. The soldier does not judge. The soldier delivers judgment." Mustafa said.

"Sir, I... I cannot raise my lance against them. Even if... Even if it means death." The solider said.

"...You were there when Emmeryn spoke, weren't you? So be it! Those of you unwilling to fight are dismissed!" Mustafa ordered after understanding his men reluctance to fight.

"But I don't wish to abandon you, sir!" The soldier said.

"I cannot defy the king, lad. I know him well. He would murder my wife and child to set an example. I will accept the blame for your actions today. Now go!" The general gestured those who are too weak-willed to fight to leave immediately, but they all seem incline not to.

"W-wait, General! I see a cause worth fighting for, one I believe in: loyalty to my general." The soldier said, now finding the will to fight for what he believes in.

"...Aye. That's a good lad." Mustafa said, turning to the approaching Ylisseans heading for him. "Call in more reinforcements! Draw them close, then strike-!" Then, a strong force from behind choke holds the general to death, making the Ylisseans surprised and shocked once they learn it was Morlun, throwing the dead general aside.

 **BGM End**

"You…" Chrom growled.

"I've come for the spider. Give him to me and I'll let you live." Morlun proposed.

"HELL NO! We're not letting you touch another finger on him ever again!" Yang responded with blaring red eyes.

"I do not wish to see you dead, but if that's what it'll take…" Morlun casually walks towards the Shepherds and remaining D-Avengers, slowly, frightening the heroes to slowly back away from the Inheritor, as they are all painfully aware none of them stand a lick of a chance against his invincible might, but as Morlun's about to spring on them, he's hit back by an energy blast from a sudden Grimadoom, knocking the Inheritor to the ground.

"What the…Grimadoom saved us?!" Ruby said, surprised just as much as her friends that one of their most powerful enemies had the decency to save them.

"Sorry. I was aiming for these losers, but you were in the way." Grimadoom sassily joked to the Inheritor as he gets up.

"What is the meaning of this, Grimadoom?" Morlun asked.

"We don't have time to waste on these fools. We've already beaten and broken them down to the core. What's to rush," Grimadoom asked the Inheritor, "Your meal is in a coma and we've already proven we're their absolute superior. What sort of hunter hunts weak prey? We can deal with them another time? For now, let's leave them to their sulking." Grimadoom makes a very convincing argument to spare the Ylisseans lives, just this once.

"Hmph. As you wish. I'll hunt him later on, another day." Morlun agreed to Grimadoom's orders, teleporting back to Plegia Castle.

"That goes for the rest of you!" Grimadoom said to the remaining Plegian Army, instantly terrifying them because they are well-aware of the great power he possesses. "Retreat to your miserable king! That's an order! Now skedaddle!" He said with a serious tongue.

"Y-Yes! As you wish!" One soldier said, running back to Plegia Castle with the others.

"Grimadoom…" Ruby said with a slight surprising voice he really did save them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chrom asked the hedgehog.

"Don't be mistaken. I didn't come to save you; I was starting to get disgusted seeing these Plegians losing the will to fight. It's sickening. Pathetic weaklings serving a worthless king. It's only a matter of time until they fall apart, and I don't want any part of working with a weak kingdom." Grimadoom crossed his arms as he gives his reason for saving his enemies. They all then turn to see multiple carriages parking in their area.

"Khan Basilio," spoke a pink-haired dancer running out of a carriage.

"Olivia! I'm sorry we kept you waiting." Basilio replied.

"When I didn't hear from you, I thought... I assumed the worst." Olivia said.

"Everyone. Meet Olivia. She'll be smuggling us out of here." Basilio told his un-informed allies of who Olivia is.

"Good, 'cause I was thinking of blasting you all to Ferox. It sounds much faster. Do you want me to demonstrate?" Grimadoom joked.

"Quiet, you." Frederick warned the hedgehog.

"Awww. Are you afraid of a little fun?" Grimadoom joked back with a smirk, annoying Frederick.

"Grimadoom, thank you." Ruby smiled to the dark clone that helped them escape.

"Enough! Get out of here before I blast you all to the same hell as that woman!" Grimadoom threatened with a destructive energy blast, referring to the dead Emmeryn when he made his threat.

"Right! Hold on tight everyone!" Olivia said, helping everyone onto their rides out of Plegia, while Grimadoom flies back to the country's castle.

* * *

 **Back at Regna Ferox**

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-"And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals?"**

Everyone continues to mourn for the loss of Exalt Emmeryn, not knowing what they should do anymore. "All that…For nothing…" Robin said, sadly.

Lissa continues to weep for the loss of her beloved sister. "Emm…Oh, Emm…" She sobbed with the company of Ruby.

"I should have died before allowing the exalt to be captured. I have failed as a knight..." Frederick said, angry at himself for letting the exalt die.

"So what now, oaf?" Flavia said to her East-Khan counterpart.

"Don't look to me—I'm not in charge!" Basilio said.

"Ugh... I picked a fine time to regain the full throne..." Flavia remarked.

"Chrom, I'm... I'm so sorry. My plan just wasn't enough." Robin apologized to his best friend.

"You did your best, Robin. ...You have my thanks. It's my own failures that haunt me now. Gods, I was just so powerless!" Chrom berated himself in his own weakness.

"But it's not your fault, Chrom." Ruby said.

"…She did it for me, Ruby. So that I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of either choice, she chose for me. She sacrificed herself rather than give up what could one day save her people..." Chrom replied.

"Chrom…Listen to me. Look at me," Robin instructed the silent prince to stare deep into his serious gaze, "I was powerless once, too, remember? And yes, alone, I don't think either one of us is half the person your sister was. But together...maybe we can be something more. If you fall, I'll be there to pull you back up. When you fight for your sister's ideals, I'll be by your side. You don't have to become your sister, you know. You can still be true to yourself. You just have to give people hope in whatever way you can." He said to encourage the depressed Chrom to not give up.

"And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals? Robin, what if I drag you down with me?" Chrom asked.

"If you aren't worthy, you'll keep at it until you are. And if we both fall down, well, that's what friends are for, isn't it?" Robin said.

"Yeah! We'll help you out all the way!" Ruby smiled.

"That's right. I wouldn't be even here if not for you." Nowi said.

"You're our friend, Chrom, and friends stick for each other, no matter what." Tails happily said.

"You gave me your trust and now you have mine. ...For the time being." Tharja creepily said.

"We've learned a lot working with you." Weiss smiled.

"Were you unworthy, I would have left long ago." Lon'qu said.

"It took great courage and charisma to unite all of us. ...I knew I possessed such talents, but clearly you do as well!" Virion coolly said.

"Yeah. We all look up to you! You're like a hero to us." Ricken said.

Chrom smiled, happy to see his friends having so much faith in him, "Thank you, everyone. Your words mean more than you could know. My Shepherds... My warriors... Avengers… There is work to be done. Gangrel must be stopped so that peace can once again reign in Ylisse. Will you help me?" He requested.

"You can count me in! I'm tired of crying all the time! It's time to start punchin' stuff!" Lissa said, more determined than ever before.

"Hear, hear, darling! Our people have suffered enough." Maribelle said.

"If this gives me the chance to punch Gangrel in the face, you bet!" Knuckles said.

"Better leave a piece for me, Knucklehead." Yang smirked.

"Gladly would I fight and die for House Ylisse!" Stahl said.

"Gladly would I fight and KILL those dastards for House Ylisse!" Sully said.

"Our hearts echo yours, sire." Libra said.

"I would be glad to rid this world of such hatred and violence." Blake smiled.

"I will be the unbreakable shield by your side!" Sumia said.

"I'm with you, too! You know. Just in case anyone...Hello?" Kellam wondered if anyone actually heard him.

"Teach is here and class is in session!" Vaike said.

"How much you pay Gregor? Hee hee haw! Gregor make joke! ...Why you look at Gregor like that?" Gregor said.

"Your sister earned my respect. The last taguel shall champion her." Panne said.

"You have grown strong, milord. I may have set a poor example as a knight... but I swear to you, I shall die before any more exalted blood is spilled!" Frederick said.

After hearing even more encouraging words from his friends, Chrom's smile grows bigger and happier. "...Thank you all. Truly. You honor me with your fealty. I will not falter again. We shall answer this outrage! The Mad King must be stopped!" The determined prince said.

"Right! It's time for ol' Gangrel to get a dose of his own vulnerary! The whole of the Feroxi army is yours to send crashing against him!" Flavia smiled.

"Har! You young folk—your passions run so hot! If I had any gray hairs, you would've singed 'em right off. In other words, count me in!" Basilio said.

"I'd like to go too, if I may. The exalt did me a kindness once." Olivia shyly requested.

"She did?" Chrom asked.

"Y-yes, sire. It would honor me to have a part in giving her justice! Although all I can do is dance... And I'm not so skilled at that, if we're being honest..." Olivia replied.

"Har har! She's too modest! Olivia is a Feroxi treasure. You won't meet a finer dancer in all the realms! Her moves inspire soldiers to work twice as hard! You'll do well to bring her along, Commander." Basilio laughed.

""Commander"? What happened to "boy"?" Chrom asked.

"You've earned your way up from that name, I think. Now, where were we? Oh yes! I was just about to start cracking skulls! Flavia will lead me and the other Feroxi in a head-on assault. That should buy you enough time to take down Gangrel. Hear that, boy! You get the fun part!" Basilio said.

"I thought you weren't going to call me—." Chrom was about to question Basilio about calling him "boy" again but gets interrupted.

"You and Robin have my every confidence. You're a born leader, and he has a knack of guiding troops to victory. You both have some growing to do yet, but I can already see you'll grow tall." Basilio said.

"Thanks, Basilio," smiled Chrom, "But don't forget, we all couldn't have come this far without-."

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-To the Rescue: A Knight's Law**

"I was wondering when you're gonna mention me. I thought for SURE you've forgotten." And to everyone's surprise and happiness, the awakened Amazing Spider-Man descends down from the ceiling with his webbing, standing beside a fully healed, smiling Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sonic! Spider-Man!" Tails said, fully happy his best friends are A-Okay.

"You're okay!" Ruby said, joyful.

"Of course!" Sonic gave his signature thumbs up. "If you thought I'll miss this party, then you clearly forgotten who I am!"

"But Spider-Man, I thought you were stuck in a coma for months." Chrom said to the awaken web-slinger.

"I'm a pretty stubborn sleeper, and it seems this pendant you gave me noticed that and woke me up," Spidey said, showing the prince the spider-pendant, "I promised your sister I'll protect you and Lissa, and that's what I'm gonna do. You'll help too, right, Ero?" He asked his appearing spirit spider.

" _Why not? Scum like Gangrel is the reason why I hunt. So, Prince Chrom, show me what the new exalt of Ylisse can now do. If not, I'll kill you."_ Ero threatened, frightening the prince of Ylisse.

"He's kidding! Aren't you?" Spidey asked his other.

" _No."_

"All right, enough talk. It's time to raise some hell!" Basilio said.

"Don't have to tell us, Fury." Sonic joked.

"Would you quit calling me that? Gangrel may hit us while we're still licking our wounds." Basilio said.

"Let him try. This time, I'm ready to dethrone the Mad King, once and for all." Chrom said, determined.

"That's the spirit!" Ruby said.

"And its time for us Avengers to do some actual avenging! So, Chrom, you with me?" Spidey gives a firm, manly handshake to the prince.

"You bet. Shepherds…"

"Avengers…"

"ASSEMBLE!"

* * *

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Beast OST-Next Episode Preview**

 **Sonic: I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! This is it! It's time we put an end to the Mad King once and for all! With his army collapsing, we might stand a chance. Uh-oh! He's using the four Chaos Emeralds! Now he's transformed into some sort of goblin monster. Heh. Even still, that's not gonna stop us.**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening:**

 _ **Mad Goblin Gangrel**_

 **Sonic: Time to dethrone the king!**


	14. Issue 11: Mad Goblin Gangrel

_Issue 11: Mad Goblin Gangrel_

 **Inside a Plegian Fortress**

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-"Now, that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one!"**

King Gangrel and Aversa, as well as Grimadoom and Morlun, have taken stage inside a fortress, preparing themselves for their final battle against the Ylisseans and their Avengers.

"The enemy has taken the field, milord." Aversa said to her lovely king.

"Back already? Ha! It feels as though we just said our good-byes..." Gangrel said, curious at of their sudden return.

"Our scouts report they are in surprisingly good spirits…" Aversa informed.

"Since when do you trust our scouts? Besides, what does it matter? They're armed like beggars compared to us! I could break their ranks as easily as I break wind." Gangrel said.

"I'd love to hear the song the bards make of that." Aversa smiled maliciously.

"Aversa, there is a truth about the world this Ylissean welp must learn. A man is either strong... ...or he is dead! Bwa ha haaa!" Gangrel laughed, until he spots one of his soldiers approaching him.

"Y-Your Highness! Dire news!" The nervous soldier said.

"Oh? Speak." Gangrel ordered, wanting to hear what his fellow soldier has to say.

"Our troops are laying down their weapons and deserting en masse! Please, sire... I am but a messenger... Have mercy..." He pleaded but gets stabbed by Gangrel anyways, killing the man.

"Tch. It doesn't matter. I still have my robot troops ready to vaporize the weak trash, don't I, Grimadoom? At least this way, I can make up your previous failure for letting the dogs run away-." Gangrel stops insulting the annoyed hedgehog when he felt his cheek get gazed from a finger blast, frightening the Mad King.

"I thought I told you, vermin, you're not the boss of me. You were just a toy to fill my amusement, slowly degrading in quality. It was a mistake working with you. You're starting to lose control of your own subjects, and I don't part of a weakling kingdom any longer. I'll be setting my robot soldiers to self-destruct, then me and Morlun are leaving to your demise." Grimadoom said, walking out of the fortress with Morlun.

"N-No! You can't! I can't win without you!" Gangrel begged for them to stay, knowing that they are the only ones that could defeat the heroes singlehandedly.

"Hmph. Pathetic. What kind of king begs for help? Oh well. Since I'm a nice guy, I'll leave you with a parting gift." Grimadoom summons the three Chaos Emeralds he stole from Sonic during their last battle. Using the fourth emerald that's wrapped around Gangrel's neck, Grimadoom force push all four emeralds directly into the king's very soul.

The Mad King screams in pain as his whole body begins to morph. His body grows bigger and gains a monstrous, sandy texture. His fingers become claws. His crown protrudes beast-like horns. And his eyes glow a sinister color that makes even Aversa a little nervous, shocked at his monstrous new transformation, releasing a loud roar that echoes throughout the country.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **At the Sandy Border Wastes**

As the Ylisseans prepare for the final battle against Plegia, the Wary Frederick runs up to Chrom, Robin, and Spider-Man as they were discussing strategy. "Milord, I've a report from Khan Flavia. The Plegian army is in disarray." Frederick informed them.

"What are you talking about, Freddy?" Spidey asked, not completely understanding.

"It seems man of their soldiers are opposed to further violence. There has been infighting, desertion... Gangrel is trying to stamp out the mutiny by force, but with little success. All robot soldiers have also blown themselves to pieces. Outside of a few faithful who serve him directly, his army has all but collapsed." Frederick said, much to the shock of the three to hear such wonderful news.

"Just like what Grimadoom said." Robin said, remembering how Grimadoom mentioned yesterday that Gangrel's army is soon to collapse, and it would seem he was telling the truth.

"Alright! That's awesome! But, why now of all times?" Spidey pondered.

"…Emmeryn." Chrom simply said.

"Yes, milord. Emmeryn," said Frederick, "The report says Gangrel's men chant her name as they abandon the field. Her words, and her sacrifice, have made her a folk hero of sorts."

"Emmeryn... Why did it take me so long to understand? She believed all people desire peace. She knew, deep down, the Plegians wanted it, too. It just took her to bring it to the surface." Chrom said, finally realizing his sister's ideals, making Robin very happy that he finally understood.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Spidey said to the prince, reminding him of their previous talks about violence and how to properly end such hatred.

"And you were right, both you and Emm. I hope she can see this, wherever she is…" Chrom smiled to the webhead, staring to the clear blue skies above to relieve himself before the final battle, "Today, we put an end to Mad King Gangrel and bring peace back to the land."

"Speaking of Gangrel…" Frederick spoke to break the mood.

"Hm? What is it?" Spidey requested what he's about to say.

"There have also been reports King Gangrel have gone through some…radical changes." Frederick informed them.

"I don't like the feel of this." Chrom said, looking worried that may be really fighting the fight for their lives.

* * *

Arriving at the large desert area to determine the fate of the kingdom, the Ylisseans Army are all prepped and ready for a glorious battle, standing behind the heroic Shepherds and the astonishing D-Avengers, as well as Olivia, who wants to help renew the spirit with her dancing. And standing in front of gallant Ylisseans are their lesser counterpart, who are horrified to see their 10-feet transformed ruler with the body of a monster goblin.

"Whoa. Somebody's been drinking on the goblin juice." Spidey quipped.

" _ **Good day, my little princeling! Still dreaming of your squashed sister?"**_ The monster Gangrel taunted with a deep, monster tongue, almost completely unrecognizable.

"Gangrel…What has happened to him?" Chrom asked.

"If I were to guess, he's using the Chaos Emeralds he collected to turn himself into a monster." Tails guessed.

"And I can smell Grimadoom's handiwork all over him." Blake added.

"That must be terrible. What does it smell like?" Spidey quipped.

"Death." She simply answered.

"That sounds unpleasant." Spidey nonchalantly replied.

" _ **Behold and tremble before King Gangrel's absolute power! I'm stronger! Faster…"**_ Gangrel starts talking.

"And that hair! It's scarier than ever!" Spidey mocked.

The monster Gangrel cackles almost too similar to the Green Goblin's psychotic laughter. _**"I've underestimated those magic rocks! I've been granted infinite power! I might not even NEED the Fire Emblem anymore!"**_ He proclaimed.

"Awww. That's too bad. We've been discussing of sending it to you as an early Christmas gift." Sonic quipped.

" _ **Oh, I don't mind. I would still love it placed on my trophy case along with your severed heads."**_ Gangrel crushed his large fist as an example.

"No more talk, Gangrel. Today, we're taking you down, and peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia." Chrom said to the transformed Mad King.

" _ **Pah! Such hypocrisy! You despise me, wretch! You want to cut me down! You don't know the first thing about peace! No man does!"**_ The monster king proclaimed.

"I know more than you ever will." Chrom stated.

" _ **More than me? More than ME?! Bwa ha! ...You ARE me! When life asks you a question, you answer with blood!"**_ Gangrel stated, making Peter scratching his head confusingly as he remembered the times Osborn said similar statements during their battles.

"Maybe you're right... I will never be my sister. I cannot forgive men like you—men who sow nothing but evil. All I have left arc words and her memory. Were I alone, I would be driven to madness. ...Or worse. But I'm not alone. My friends and brothers-in-arms stand behind me." Chrom said.

"And we are SO looking forward kicking your butt." Ruby remarked.

" _ **Gah. Are you done? May I vomit now? Bwa ha ha! What a flowery harangue! Men are beasts! Nothing more! We fight! We kill! We devour our prey! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince... They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose!"**_ Gangrel said.

"So THAT'S why your men left you and had to transform into a monster. To make a point. Oh, okay. I _totally_ get it now." Spidey sassily remarked, annoying the Mad King to increasing high levels.

"You are a poison. A festering wound. And I will do what my sister could not." Chrom said, holding his legendary falchion sideways, prepping up for battle.

Gangrel roared angrily, fed up with their nonsense. _**"I am sick of your babbling, little prince! I am going to gutter you, place you next to your sister's corpse!"**_

"By all means, _Mad Goblin_ , show us what ya got!" Spider-Man taunted, with him and the entire Ylissean force hold their positions tight, and once the Mad Goblin lets out a monstrous roar, both factions now take on each other for the fight of both kingdoms.

 **BGM-Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions OST-VS. Hobgoblin-Unfriendly Skies**

Because of the lesser numbers the Plegians now main, with some still wondering if they should fight at all, make them easy targets for the Ylisseans to slowly overcome. Still, despite not possessing a robot army to do his bidding, Gangrel was still able to activate the mounted defensives to equal the plain field, killing various Ylisseans with different kinds of chaos-powered missiles and rockets, blowing a hole in the Ylisseans, but thanks to the tech upgrades provided to them by Spidey and Tails, their defensives and offensives prove mightier than ever, wearing armor and shields that could hold their own for a little while longer.

But nothing what the main troops are involved in compare to the epic battle against the Mad Goblin Gangrel, starring the main big leads of the Ylisseans, Chrom, Spider-Man, Sonic, and Ruby, leaving the rest of the Shepherds and Avengers to coordinate with the troops.

" _ **You have interfered LONG enough! Prepare to taste oblivion!"**_ Gangrel said while fighting the united warriors singlehandedly, smashing them with brute strength alone.

"I never really liked that dish. It tasted cold. A bit spicy." Spidey quipped, shooting web pellets at Gangrel with no success.

" _ **I'm getting sick of your mouth, wall-bug!"**_ Gangrel roared, missing Peter with his energy-powered shoulder-tackle.

"My mouth doesn't give people diseases, do they?" Spidey remarked, web-throwing a curling Sonic straight at the Mad Goblin, hitting his head.

"To the bad guys, it might as well be cancer." Sonic quipped, repeatedly homing attacking the monster king, but his constant thrashing leaves not a single mark, just tickles him.

"That explains why all your villains are so ugly-looking." Ruby quipped, blasting Gangrel.

"Can't imagine anyone uglier than this washed-up king." Chrom actually quipped while clashing swords with Goblin Gangrel.

" _ **Insufferable welps! Kneel!"**_ Gangrel blasted Chrom away with an energy palm blast, then finds himself clashing fists with Spider-Man.

"You're not the first goblin to tell me that!" Spidey said, pounding Gangrel with his fists leaving little effect.

" _ **And I'll be happy to be the first to kill you."**_ Gangrel punked Peter with an electrified punch.

Sonic blasted Gangrel with a focus-palm Sonic Wind blast, not even flinching the beast. Gangrel teleports next to the hedgehog and blast him away, instinctly grabbing a speeding Ruby by the throat without even looking and throws her across the field. Chrom dashes towards Gangrel, letting out a battle cry as he tries to combo his chest, but nothing he does leave any damage whatsoever, leaving him stunned for a kick to the face, knocking him afar.

"Our attacks aren't working! We need a new strategy!" Chrom said.

"His skin's like made of indestructible steel. We need to find a way to weaken him." Spidey said.

' _Parker. Your stingers.'_ Ero advised to use his spider stingers that are sharp enough to bypass Gangrel's skin.

"Of course." Spidey web-zips close to Gangrel, and after dodging a couple of his attacks, he stabs him in the back with his wrist stingers.

" _ **Argh! What did you do?"**_ Gangrel asked, feeling weakened.

"Just paralyzed you. Nothing to worry about. But that's still not gonna be enough." Spidey hops to the air and starts scanning the missiles flying through the area. "Those missiles are powered by chaos energy. Seems to be strong enough to hurt the Hulk. I'm sure it'll do the same to this guy. Sonic! Get those missiles to follow you back to Gangy!" He ordered the blue speedster.

"All right!" Sonic grinned, speeding through the battlefield, grabbing the attention of a couple of heat-seeking missiles aiming for him. Thanks to his awesome speed, Sonic effortlessly outruns the missiles and casually leads them back to Gangrel, who has managed to regain his strength just in time for Sonic to taunt him with a face and leap over his body for the missiles to hurt Gangrel. "Direct hit! Ah yeah!"

" _ **You got lucky that time!"**_ Gangrel snarled, clearly angered they managed to actually hurt him. Webbing up more missiles and rockets, Spidey hurls them straight above the Mad Goblin, but they were all blown away with a single roar. _**"Did you think I'll fall for that again?"**_ He tauntingly asked.

"No. That's why we're doing this instead." Ruby smirked, charging up her ISO-Proton Cannon to full capacity, firing a huge laser at Gangrel. Not too surprisingly, Gangrel was able to withstand such a blast, eating it up with his chest, but the heavy distraction from the other three warriors cause him to lose balance and get blown back across the field like a skipping pebble on water.

"We're hurting him! Just a little more and our people will finally know peace!" Chrom said.

Irritated that he's losing the fight badly, Mad Goblin Gangrel summons all his rage, enveloping himself in a dark aura, roaring at his many enemies. _**"You have not won yet! I'll kill every last one of you!"**_ He creates a large dome made of pure energy over the entire battlefield that slowly closes in on itself, killing all men that gets scraped by it. _**"Hahahaha! Welcome to my Cage of Despair! Just a simple touch and you'll be destroyed! Nothing left but the wind of your ashes!"**_

"Then let's hope the same thing works for you. Let's give him one final push!" Spidey said.

"For Ylisse!" Chrom shouted bravely.

Working together, the four warriors slowly push Gangrel to the edges of his death dome. With their windy speed, Sonic and Ruby distracted Gangrel long enough for Spidey to web up his eyes, repeatedly punching him in the face, further paralyzing him with his stingers. Chrom leaps into the air so he could bring down his sword in a glorious fashion, hurting the Mad King even more.

" _ **I will not be trifled with!"**_ Gangrel roared.

"Yeah, yeah. Save it for someone that barely cares, Gang-dork." Sonic quipped while kicking Gangrel further to the energy barrier.

"This is it! You're finished!" Ruby slashes his chest, knocking him back even farther.

"Prepare for the finale! Crawler…ASSAULT!" Spidey rapid-fires his blurry arachnid punches right onto Gangrel's weakened defensives, soon joined by Chrom who takes part in the onslaught. Then, as they notice they are so close to the energy dome, they both reel back their attacks for one final blow.

"Are you with me?" Chrom asked Spidey, reeling back the point of his sacred blade.

"Like a fly to a web!" Spidey replied, webbing up his right fist for the last blow. And with one final war cry, both Spidey and Chrom blasted Gangrel to his self-made energy dome, causing him to scream in pain as the entire thing starts blowing up, destroying the dome completely, and blowing Gangrel to the far ends of the battlefield, weakened and finally defeated.

" _ **Impossible…I am King Gangrel…Ruler of Plegia…How could I lose to such worthless fools like them…"**_ He weakly wondered before falling unconscious, releasing the four Chaos Emeralds he absorbed, which flies back to the palms of the four heroes that defeated him.

"And with that, the Mad King has been _madly_ dethroned! Should I request your next job occupation to be a happy janitor? You'd fit the role quite nicely." Spidey mocked as the Mad Goblin deforms back to his half-naked Mad human form.

 **BGM End**

The other warriors walk up to meet with the heroic champions that won them the day, along with a soldier to inform the prince some good news. "Sire, the remaining Plegian forces are surrendering en masse!" He said.

"Order our forces to cease fighting at once." Chrom ordered.

"Yes, sire!" The solider saluted and runs back to inform everyone the war is now over. While that's happening, Chrom turns back to the defeated, but not so-dead Gangrel, who is lying on the ground extremely weakened and unable to move.

"You should…kill me…get your revenge…little prince…" Gangrel weakly requested the victorious prince to finish him off once and for all.

"…No. By the gods I wish, but no. I'm learning to become a better man. A better person than both you and my sister. Killing you would just cause even more trouble for my people, and I have the fullest responsibility to protect them now more than ever." Chrom said, letting Spider-Man's past words and speeches to influence his character as a whole, a feat Peter is proud of.

"Besides, I've already thought of an embarrassing punishment just for you." Spidey said. The webhead takes out a small red disc from his pocket and shows it to Gangrel. "Wanna know what it is? It's one of Hank Pym's shrinking discs. Here. Let me demonstrate." With a simple throw, Peter tosses the disc at Gangrel, shrinking the former King of Plegia to the size of a harmless insect. Before he could run away, Peter scoops him and a spider into a closed tube, trapping the king with the hungry spider.

"Wow. What a _small_ victory this is." Chrom actually made a pun, earning the groans of everyone except the other jokesters of the heroes.

"Milord, please." Frederick said, while Chrom lightly chuckled.

Minutes later, most of the heroes meet up with the khans inside a fortress to discuss about their success over Plegia. "Then it's finished. Once their messenger delivers our terms, that's it. We put an end to this bloody business, once and for all." Flavia said.

"We've won... Somehow I don't feel like celebrating." Chrom said.

"Victory can be bitter as well as sweet, boy. It's good you learn that now." Basilio told him.

"Regna Ferox lost many good soldiers today. We need to see to our dead. Then it's time to attend to the living and rebuild our army." Flavia said.

"Sorry about your losses, Flavia. I'll get Chrom to pay ya anything you want. Just ask." Spidey joked.

"Huh?!"

"Oh? In that case, how about you hand over the Fire Emblem and the Chaos Emeralds and we'll call it even," Flavia said, worrying the prince until she let out a harmless chuckle "...Hah! Just a little Feroxi humor. Don't worry about our finances, Chrom. Reparations will fall to Plegia, and I've seen their treasury—they can well afford it. And we'll keep Gangrel with us. He'll make for great part-time entertainment for festivals."

"Ugh. Pity the man who stands between Flavia and a full coffer, boy." Basilio said.

"Heh, I'll have to remember that when you come to visit Ylisstol." Chrom smiled, making everyone laugh for a bit. While they do, they notice Sumia approaching them.

"Hey. It's Sumia." Ruby noticed her.

"Captain!" Sumia said to her dear captain.

"Sumia?" Chrom responded.

"Oh, Captain! You made it! You're safe!" Sumia hugs Chrom, which surprises the heck out of everyone.

"Hoo! Give these two some room!" Flavia smiled.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? It looks like she's killing him." Knuckles said, noticing Sumia is hugging Chrom a bit too tight.

"Sumia...you're...choking me..." Chrom gasped, trying to breath while being choked to death.

"Are you hurt? Grazed, even? You look exhausted!" Sumia frantically asked in concern for her dear captain.

"Chrom?! Say something!" Lissa said.

"I'm trying to!" Chrom replied while still being choked.

"Uh-huh. Guys? Maybe we should…you know." Yang gestures everyone to leave the cute couple by themselves for a bit.

"Carry on, lovebirds." Flavia chuckled as she leaves.

"Wait. What's going on?" Sonic asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Yeah. I'm confused." Spidey said, acting so ignorant to the situation it's not even funny.

"Idiots." Weiss face-palmed, creating a magic bubble to carry the ignorant clowns out of the fortress, leaving just Chrom and Sumia alone, by themselves, with the latter crying in Chrom's arms.

"Hey, are you—come on, don't cry." Chrom sincerely calmed her down.

Sumia sniffs, "S-sorry! I just…"

"No, don't apologize," smiled Chrom, "I've been so worried about everyone else lately... My sister, our party, my people... It feels nice to have someone worry about me. Especially someone who I... I mean, someone so... So gifted with pegasi."

"You've been through so much." Sumia said.

"So many have suffered and died because of my actions. Next to my sister's legacy, I feel I'm already a disappointment..." Chrom said, already feeling the depression kicking in.

"But that's not true! Everyone fought so hard for you! Why would we all do that for a man we didn't believe in?" Sumia asked.

"Heh. I see your point... Thanks, Sumia. You always help me see the...brighter side of things." Chrom smiled brightly.

"To me, you're the brightest thing!" Sumia smiled brightly as well.

The two stood silent for a moment, gazing at each other's eyes, neither knowing what they should say as they're too embarrassed to continue, but something inside their beating hearts is pushing them to say something, just anything to get the show on the road.

"Sumia…" Chrom finally spoke a word.

"Y-Yes." Sumia nervously replied.

"I'm far from a perfect man, and I know you can do better. But whenever you're close...you give me strength. So, what I want to ask is... Will you be my wife?" Chrom managed to dig deep and summon the courage to propose to the one woman his heart beats fastest.

Sumia gasped like no other after hearing those sacred words, before replying with a big fat, "YES! Yes, yes, oh yes!"

"Oh, thank gods! I was worried for a second because... Well, anyway... This is for you." Chrom reaches for his pocket so he could take out a small ring with a crest, showing it to his love.

"Y-your ring? But it bears the Ylissean crest! Chrom, I...I can't take this." Sumia said, rejecting his ring, thinking she's not worthy of it.

"Yes, you can. My parents had it made to celebrate my birth. They wanted me to give it to the woman I would spend my life with. Take it. Please. And know I will love you until the day I die." Chrom said.

"Capt—Chrom... Thank you. I swear I will return that love to you a hundredfold!" Sumia happily replied.

"Then I am a fortunate man. I'll need to ask for a bit of patience for the near future. My first duty must be to heal the scars of war and assume my role for the people. But then, we can begin our life together." Chrom said.

"I'll wait as long as it takes! I...I still hardly believe it. This is like a dream. So much pain surrounds us, and yet... I think this is the happiest day of my life." Sumia said with a smile.

Chrom holds onto his fiancé's hands gently, "I feel the same way. I know together we can bring joy back to the royal palace. I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us...my love."

"My love." Sumia said. As the two lovebirds slowly draw their lips together, Chrom stops for a second when he notices a small spider-bot filming them from above, having seen everything, getting the annoyed attention of the lovebirds as they are angrily aware who's been filming them.

' _Oh no, don't mind us. Just keep doing what you doing.'_ Spidey's voice is heard from the spider-spy bot.

"SPIDER-MAN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Chrom shouted, with the spider-drone flying away while the many laughs of his friends can be heard from its speakers, embarrassing the couple.

* * *

 **A few short days later at Ylisstol**

"Smile!" Peter requested the two newly-weds for a blessed picture from his camera. Shortly after the war between Ylisse and Plegia has ended, peace has returned to the kingdom. During the tiresome restoration to the halidom, Chrom has forswore the title of exalt out of respect to his late sister. Also during this time, everyone from Ylisse and Ferox attended the royal wedding between Exalt Chrom and his new wife, Sumia, and boy was it a joyful time indeed. Definitely what was needed after a bloody war that ravaged the lands.

"Thank you, Peter. Your photographic skills know no equal." Chrom complimented the well-dressed hero, with he and the rest of the D-Avengers wearing the proper clothing for such a wonderful wedding.

"I do make a living out of this after all. 'Sides, it wouldn't be fair to the universe if I was chosen to take pictures of Black Panther's wedding and not yours." Peter smiled before taking another couple pictures of the royal couple as Yang seductively slides herself to his side.

"So when are we gonna get married, Petey?" The flirtatious blond asked, unnerving the nervous New Yorker to the core.

"Oh, uh, um…maybe…20 years from now…at least..." Peter nervously replied.

"20 years?!" Yang loudly responded.

"Don't kill me." Peter said, making everyone laugh.

"Avengers. The people of Ylisse can't thank you enough for all you have done." Chrom thanked the heroes from other worlds for their help in their time of need.

"It was our pleasure, Chrom, even though we were sent here for who knows why." Sonic said.

"That's right. It was Naga, correct, that brought you here? We've been so distracted by the war that we haven't considered why the divine dragon sent you all here in the first place." Frederick said, now wondering why the D-Avengers were teleported to this world by Naga herself.

"I doubt it was to help stop the war. Grimadoom and Morlun were only here because they followed us here. So why were we called to this place?" Peter pondered.

' _I tried consulting Naga, but for some reason she wouldn't answer. Is she hiding something from us? Something that we're not allowed to know until later?'_ Ero wondered inside Peter's mind.

"And that woman, the one that called herself Marth. I feel there's a bigger play we're not aware yet, and she's a great deal in all of this. Ah well. We'll find out later once we come back tomorrow." Peter said.

"Tomorrow? You're not staying?" Lissa questioned, a bit dishearten her new friends are leaving so soon.

"Sorry, Lissa. We've been gone from New York for too long. We have to make sure it didn't get hit by an alien invasion or it wasn't eaten by Galactus," Ruby said, confusing her Ylisseans friends what a "Galactus" is and how it can eat a planet, "Long story. Besides, we need to come back if we want to collect the remaining Chaos Emeralds anyways."

"I also need to check in with my brother to see if he's okay." Peter said, worried about a certain clone of his that also possess spider-powers, thus making him a target to a certain Inheritor.

"Brother? You didn't tell us you had a brother?" Robin asked, curious about Peter's brother.

"Oh, he's not… _exactly_ my brother. He's actually my clone, and a jerk. I'm just worried since he's my clone, Morlun might come after him. I need to make sure Kaine's okay. He died once before, and I don't think he wants that again." Peter said.

"He died?" Sumia questioned.

"Long story." Peter simply replied.

"Well, again, thank you, Peter," Chrom confidently shakes Peter's hand, "I've learned a lot from you. Great power. Great responsibility. Words written in your stories I've never understood until now. You and your friends are truly legendary heroes that'll be cherished in the halls of Ylisstol for many centuries. If we find any Chaos Emeralds, we'll keep them for you until you come back." He smiled.

"Thanks, Chrom. Hopefully we won't have to deal with the fate of the world at balance tomorrow." Peter grinned.

"Heh. With your luck, it most certainly will happen." Chrom chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. My luck brings chaos and destruction. Don't have to remind me," Peter opens a portal back to New York through his Webware. He and his friends turn back to give their new friends one last wave of goodbye, "See ya, guys! Better name your kid after me!"

"And curse them with bad luck too? No chance." Chrom replied.

"It's called the "Parker Luck," not…what is your last name anyways?" Peter asked.

"Peter!" Weiss shouts at him so they could leave.

"Alright! I'm leavin'! See ya, Shepherds!" Peter said, walking through the portal with his friends back home, leaving the Shepherds, and the mysterious Marth who was watching from the rooftops, to their smiles and happiness, having no idea they won't see each other for another two years. Why? A little case of time distortion because of a mysterious white stone that's somewhere hidden in this medieval world, with it and another mysterious red stone to be their next big main problem.

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Beast OST-Next Episode Preview**

 **Grimadoom: HELL-LO. The name's Grimadoom the Hedgehog. With Gangrel out of the way, we can focus on a much bigger picture. The Masters of Evil are teaming up with a man named Validar, as well as his master, Grima. Apparently this name-taker was in possession of an Exo Stone that could control time but somehow lost it somewhere in his world. Not only that, there's another Exo Stone somewhere in his world too. Heh. It's about time things get fun.**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening:**

 _ **Malicious Alliance**_

 **Grimadoom: Just because we share a similar name, doesn't mean I'm gonna like you, smelly dragon person thing.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: I'm sure I've pissed off thousands of "Chrom x Whoever" fans out there. If you have a problem, send me your hate mail, I won't care. Now we're approaching the second half of the story, where the plot truly thickens.**


	15. Issue 12: Malicious Alliance

_Issue 12: Malicious Alliance_

 **Plegian Castle**

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 OST-Cutscene: Theme of Towa**

During the royal festivities blooming all across Ylisse, a more disturbing meeting is about to commence inside the old throne room that used to belong to King Gangrel. Aversa stands in the middle of the room, happy to see her old associates, Grimadoom and Morlun return after they left the army.

"Hi there, handsome. I knew you couldn't stay away." Aversa flirted with the dark hedgehog, which only serves to annoy him.

"Enough games. Let's get straight to the point." Grimadoom said, crossing his arms to show off his serious demeanor.

"My, my, aren't you in a rush?" Aversa teased.

"With Gangrel out of the picture, your master should now be the new king of Plegia. Where is he, anyways? I don't like waiting." Grimadoom asked. Hearing faint footsteps that soon get louder, the heartless three turn to the shadowy halls where they see the new dark king of Plegia, Validar making his entrance.

"Greetings, Grimadoom the Hedgehog and Morlun. Welcome to my kingdom." Validar greeted the outworldly hedgehog.

"So you're the new big bad king. Validar, leader of the Grimleal, followers of the "name-taker" fell dragon, Grima," Grimadoom said, revealing his knowledge about the Grimleal, "From what I've heard, you suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of the Ylisseans but was rescued at the last second by your dear master. Is that correct?" He asked.

"Correct. I'm surprised you know so much about me and my master." Validar said.

"And there's a lot you don't know about me. Now tell me, what is it that you want, old man, and how I am so important to your cause? 'Cause I have other things better to do than waste my time with a pathetic cult." Grimadoom impatiently requested.

"What do I want? Hehe. To revive my master and rule over this world. You exist outside this world's fated history. With your help, we can alter fate to our very liking." Validar answered with a grin.

"Typical. Another wannabe super-villain wants to take over the world. But if your goal is to revive your master, who's that hiding in the shadows? You can't hide from me. I know you're there." Grimadoom said, well aware that someone is hiding in the halls, much to the pleasure of Validar.

Walking from out of the shadows is a hooded figure in Plegian robes, dressed in a familiar fashion to another. He takes off his cowl to reveal a face that's near identical to that of Ylisse's tactician, Robin. "You truly are a knowledge fellow. As expected from someone who has taken my name." The mystery man said to Grimadoom.

"Hmm? You look familiar. Should I bother caring?" Grimadoom wondered if he should really ponder over this person's identical identity.

"Oh. Grima. It's been too long." Morlun spoke.

"Ah. Morlun. My old friend. I thought you were dead." Grima said, smiling to see his old ancient ally.

"Same could be said about you." Morlun grinned.

"You two dated each other?" Grimadoom joked.

"I told you, I once visited this world 1000 years ago, to hunt down the primordial "Fell Totem," which so happened to be Grima here, but when we learned we shared a common enemy in the form of the Other, we became allies and tried to destroy him, but I'm sure you've guessed the outcome of that by now." Morlun explained to Grimadoom.

"Give me a few minutes," Grimadoom remarked before turning back to Grima, "So how is it that you're here yet Validummy still wants to bring you back to life?"

"Like you, I am not foreign to this world, or to this _time_ to be exact. I am from the future where my evil is law. A world plunged in total darkness and despair, where the light of hope has been completely extinguished." Grima explained.

"Time travel. Great…So why is it you're here in the past? Did you lie and meant there was a speck of hope still remaining?" The hedgehog Grimadoom asked the name-stealer.

"Someone from my time came back here to alter my future, calling upon that _interfering_ spider to once again ruin me. I followed the little wretch through time to stop her, but during the process I lost quite a bit of my power, losing my special stone as well." Grima explained.

"Special stone?" Grimadoom questioned what he's talking about.

"A white gemstone I found that possessed remarkable power beyond order and chaos. It was nothing I've ever seen. Its power was chaotic. So corrupting, but delicious," Grima creepily licked his lips to show off his meaning, "Now it's somewhere lost in this world."

"From what you've described, it would seem you've found an Exo Stone, something my parents have been whining about for the past few weeks." Grimadoom deduced, confusing the Grimleal what he means.

"An Exo Stone?" Validar questioned, intrigued about these mysterious gemstones of infinite power.

"Come. I'll take you to my world. Doom will be most pleased when he hears about this." Grimadoom said, using Chaos Control to teleport everyone back to his Earth.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Prime Earth, Latveria**

 **BGM-Dragon Ball FighterZ OST-Evil**

After arriving at Castle Doom and everyone gets acquainted with each other, Grima and his two henchmen explained everything about their goals and the Exo Stone to the Masters of Evil, all discussing the plan in Dr. Doom's throne room.

" _This is most excellent news indeed. You've done a good job reporting this back to me, Grimadoom. I knew sending you was an ingenious idea."_ Doom commended his greatest creation for a job well done on discovering the existence of another Exo Stone.

" _Completely_ unintentional, but I'll take the thanks nonetheless." Grimadoom said.

Doom turns back to the Grimleal standing before his Latveria might. _"So tell me, Grima, what was the power you once possessed?"_ He asked the human Grima from the future.

"From my understanding, it had the power to bend the fabric of time to one's will, but for some reason, I couldn't access the stone's full potential." Grima responded to the Latverian King.

" _That's because you are not native to one of the three linked worlds,"_ Doom said, referring to his Earth, Mobius, and Remnant as the "linked worlds" since its inhabitants were involved in the Inter-Dimensional Goblin War that destroyed then rebuilt the multiverse anew, _"Those from beyond realms who find these Exo Stones will have trouble accessing even a "fraction" of their power, usually becoming corrupt or lost in control of their own power, among other things, and at worse, destruction of your entire reality."_

"Hmm…Is there any other way to bypass these irritating prerequisites?" Validar asked.

"You'll need our help if you want to use their power." Dr. Eggman answered.

"So you propose an alliance?" Validar said.

"Absolutely. I am quite interested in learning about your world. It sounds fascinating." Salem replied.

" _We'll help you revive your past self to rule your world just as long as you help us find this "Genesis Stone" so we can rule our worlds with the power of time at our disposal."_ Doom said.

"As you wish, Dr. Doom." Grima nodded in agreement.

" _Octavius. Can you be certain the Genesis Stone is in their world?"_ Doom asked the tentacle scientist on his holographic screen.

"Yes. I've managed to pinpoint the stone's energy somewhere in their world. It's already growing unstable without usage, forming time anomalies that's un-synching the time-flow from the rest of our worlds." Octavius responded.

"Oh, is that bad?" Aversa asked.

"Nothing too dangerous, my dear. A second here now, for example, would be like a few hours in your world until we secure the Genesis Stone. I've also been lucky enough to detect ANOTHER Exo Stone in the continent known as Valm, which is currently in the process of being conquered by a man named Walhart." Doc Ock continued.

"Walmart?" Grimadoom misheard.

"WALHART." Ock corrected him.

"Dumb name." Grimadoom said.

Validar laughs when he heard that wonderful news. "Walhart, yes. He is vital to our plans. It has already been written in the future, but I fear the spider and his "Avengers" will be a nuisance to fate." He sinisterly grinned.

" _You have nothing to worry about, Validar,"_ Doom said before turning to Eggman and Doc Ock give out his orders, _"Dr. Eggman. Dr. Octavius, as well as Aversa. You three are assigned to assist this "would-be conqueror" and retrieve the Exo Stone, as well as that Fire Emblem. Help him distract the Ylisseans and Avengers long enough for the rest of us to find the Genesis Stone unnoticed."_

"Affirmative, Doom." Ock smirked.

" _Morlun. Continue your hunt of the spider. Make sure to do away with him for good this time."_ Doom ordered the Totem Hunter.

"I was already planning to." Morlun said.

" _Hmhmhm. If all goes according to plan, the future will be ours to command."_ Doom chuckled.

"Yes. All worlds will soon tremble before the might of the fell dragon, Grima!" Grima said.

"Y'know, I'm still pretty mad you stole my name." Grimadoom said, still ticked off about that.

"You should be honored then. I don't see the problem." Grima chuckled.

Grimadoom simply shrugged. "Whatever. Just don't think just because we share a similar name doesn't mean we have anything in common. Get in my way and I won't hesitate to destroy you." The supreme hedgehog threated the fell dragon.

"Heh. Feeling's mutual." Grima smirked, annoying the clone once more.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Beast OST-Next Episode Preview**

 **Ruby: Hey! It's me, Ruby Rose. With some new friends joining us, we're heading back to Ylisse. Huh? What?! Two years have passed?! But we were gone for a day?! Well, at the bright side, it seems everything pretty normal. Just hope nothing bad happens again. Please.**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening:**

 _ **Timely Reunion**_

 **Ruby: Awww! She looks so cute! Can I hold her?**

* * *

 **KFX Here: The rest of the Masters of Evil are now getting involved in this plot, as well as some old friends joining the heroes. On the Marvel side, Kaine (Scarlet Spider) is returning, along with his new friend/annoyance, María Aracely Penalba (also known as Hummingbird). On the Sonic side, Shadow the Hedgehog and Amy Rose are joining the adventure. And on the RWBY side, Sun Wukong and Ilia Amitola. The craziness has just begun folks. Give your thoughts on the story so far and look forward to the second half of the story.**


	16. Issue 13: Timely Reunion

_Issue 13: Timely Reunion_

 **Houston, Texas, Inside the Suite Room of the Four Seasons Hotel**

"I WANT TO COME," exclaimed a 15-year-old cheerful Mexican girl named María Aracely Penalba to the one and only former evil clone of Peter Parker, Kaine, also known as the Scarlet Spider. Ever since he came back to life, Kaine has, begrudgingly, settled down as Houston's very own protector, saving the city more times than anyone count. He also saved the mysterious Aracely and decided to protect her as well, if not she would've been deported back to Mexico where she would be vulnerable to "strange attackers" that want her dead. Now Kaine is packing his things for New York when he heard from his brother, who was worried that Morlun might come after him, but Aracely continues to annoy him, insisting she should tag along.

"We're a team! You NEED me! We SAVED each other! I fought werewolves! You're prone to death!" Aracely said.

"Aracely…" Kaine spoke when walking across his room

"I can do stuff! I can make people SCARED! I could make a costume," The rambling Mexican girl continues talking while Kaine silently packs his costume, "You can't leave me unattended! I'm really irresponsible! Except in whatever way I can help you! I'm a great travel companion! I think!"

"Aracely…"

"Come ON! You HAVE to let me go! I just…I just…I just…"

"Aracely!"

"I just REALLY want to go to New York, and I want to see Blake again!"

"Shut up! You're going!" Kaine said, as he was planning on bringing her for the ride anyways.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Up on the tallest rooftop of Houston, Kaine and Aracely, both in their costumes, wait patiently to be picked up by Blake. "Why are you doing this to me?" Kaine asked his annoying sidekick about her new hooded blue-and-green costume with strange markings.

"What?" Aracely questioned his question.

"The costume." Kaine replied.

"It's great, right? In this, you can call me "Hummingbird." Aracely said, showing off her new costume.

"Whatever." Kaine replied, crossing his arms.

"Are you excited to see Blake again?" Aracely asked about their relationship.

"I guess." Kaine simply replied.

"Is it because you like her?"

"Sort of."

"Like, like her, like her?"

"No."

"I can sense you're lying."

"Stop reading my mind." Thankfully for Kaine, as he's tired of being interrogated any longer, he spots the D-Avengers' personal Quinjet, the Web Cyclone, approaching their location. The jet hovers above the rooftop their standing and slowly descends, revealing the cat Huntress herself as she walks out of the hanger stairs.

"Blake!" Aracely happily runs to hug her faunus friend, who gently accepts it.

"Hey, Aracely. Nice to see you." Blake smiled, then turning to Kaine, "Kaine." She simply greeted her troublesome mentee.

"Belladonna." Kaine replied.

"Been keeping out of trouble?" Blake asked with a playful smirk.

"Not until you called me. So what are we dealing with?" Kaine asked as they enter the jet.

"We'll inform you along the way." Blake replied.

"We?" Kaine wondered who she's referring, but just as he enters the cockpit of the jet, he groanly learns who.

"Hi, Kaine!" Spider-Man happily greeted his dear clone, wearing his "Spider-Lord" knight costume while piloting the jet.

Before they take lift off, Scarlet Spider silently starts to walk out, not wanting to deal with Parker's annoying attitude any longer than five seconds, but Blake nonchalantly grabs his hand, saying, "C'mon, Shy Spider," dragging him to his seat, much to his annoyance.

* * *

 **En Route to Manhattan**

The Web Cyclone flew at hypersonic speeds over the seas as the heroes make their way to New York. On the way, Spidey and Blake has been filling Kaine up on everything that's been going on recently involving Morlun and the Ylisse-Plegia War.

"So let me see if I got this straight…" Kaine spoke after the long debriefing, "There's an immortal cosmic vampire-like hunter that's been eating Spider-Men for centuries, is now here and wants to eat us, and to a certain extension, Blake, and not only we have to avoid him, we also have to go back to that other dimension to find the remaining Chaos Emeralds before all hell breaks loose." He said.

"Yup." Peter casually replied like it didn't sound like a big deal.

"Cool!" Aracely responded.

"We've also detected an Exo Stone over there last night and need to retrieve that as well before another version of hell breaks loose." Blake mentioned to Kaine.

"Sound fun?" Spidey asked his brother.

"Hell no," replied Kaine, "But this does explain the recent nightmares I've been having lately. It felt like someone's been watching me outside the hotel. Stalking me throughout Houston. Waiting for the chance to strike me down." He said, remembering during one sleep he sensed someone was watching him from outside his room, which was really Morlun actually.

"Why ARE you in Houston? I thought you wanted to go to Mexico?" Spidey asked, remembering during their last adventure together Kaine wanted to go to Mexico.

"And I still do, but there have been a…change in plan." Kaine replied.

"Does it involve this girl?" Spidey points to Aracely, who gleefully flies to his side, spooking him to see her beside him.

"Hi! You can call me Aracely, and Kaine is my champion! I don't know who I am or how I got my powers but I was attacked by a fire salamander and Mexican werewolves, who work for The Coyote, who speaks to me in my dreams!" Aracely constantly spoke with a rapid tongue, much to the speechlessness of Spider-Man, who never imagined he would meet someone who talks as much as him. Completely confused what she's talking about, Peter silently turns to his brother for more constructive information.

"I saved her from some human traffickers and been keeping an eye on her or else she would be deported and vulnerable to those that's been trying to kill her. She also has telepathic powers." Kaine explained to Peter.

"Ah, that's sweet. You developed a sense of responsibility. No wondering you're protecting Houston. Now where's my $50?" Spidey requested.

"I'll give it to you later!" Kaine replied, adding to his annoyance is Blake's giggling from the back. "So are the rest of your team coming with us?" The clone asked when they arrived above Manhattan.

"Yup, with some old friends joining the adventure." Spidey answered as he lands the Cyclone inside the underground hanger below Avengers Mansion. As the four exit out of the ship, they are greeted by the rest of the D-Avengers, as well as Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog from Mobius, and even Sun Wukong and Ilia Amitola from Remnant, the latter group Kaine seems to be in good relation with.

"Hey! Kaine! Long time no see!" Sonic waved at the Scarlet Spider as he approaches.

"Sup, bad boy. How's Blake's personal, one and only mentee doing?" Yang greeted the clone.

"Okay, I suppose." Kaine replied without sounding irritated or annoyed as the first time they met.

"Wow. Three words that didn't involve shouting. Blake really has you on a leash, doesn't she?" Yang teased Scarlet, angering him until Blake passed by and calmed him down.

"Kaine, stop." She commanded.

"Tch. Fine." Kaine grunted, walking past the smirking Yang. As he walks away, Hummingbird runs up to meet the other members of Team RWBY.

"Hi, my name is Aracely. What is your special powers? What can we do for fun? Do you like shopping? I like shopping. Hey, is anyone else hungry?" She constantly talked, much to the confused look of Team RWY, especially Weiss since she reminds her so much of Ruby but more annoying.

"Um…hi…" Ruby carefully responded to the Mexican telepath, "Kaine, where did you find her?"

"At a port!"

"Oh, okay."

Kaine sighed, then proceeds to resume his conversation with the outworldly faunus. "So why are you guys coming along?" He asked Sun and Ilia.

"We want to help, and we don't have anything else much to do." Sun scratched his head.

"You do know this Morlun guy will come after you if you come with us, right? It's best you stay here and out of trouble. Don't want to see you get hurt." Kaine said, genuinely caring about his friends' safety.

"Uh, Kaine, he's primarily after you and Spidey, remember? We're friends. We want to help. Besides, you miss us." Ilia said, implying Kaine has interacted with these faunus during his time in Houston.

"No, I don't."

"Not even me?" Ilia formed a sly smirk on her muzzle.

"Nope, but if you want to come, fine. Just don't do anything stupid." Kaine said before walking away.

Nearby, Spidey and Shadow are having a conversation of their own. "So Shadow, why you'd decided to tag along?" Peter asked the ultimate hedgehog.

"Heard you fought Grimadoom at that other world and wanted to take him out myself." Shadow explained in a stoic tone.

"Understandable, and I don't think I need to ask Amy why she's here." Spidey said, turning to Amy flirtatiously standing next to her "boyfriend," much to Sonic's nervousness. Seeing that everyone is here and accounted for, Spider-Man gets them prepped up for departure. "Alright everyone, if we're all ready to go, let's head out! You'll love this place!" He promised.

"Just don't drag us to any wars." Kaine said.

"I'll try." Pete said, opening up a wormhole to Chrom's world, but for some reason, his spider-sense warns him to something odd about the portal. _'That's odd. Spider-Sense is telling me the portal's unstable, but I'm not scanning anything wrong with it. Probably warning me that Chrom smashed another wall during training. I'm sure it's nothing.'_ Peter ignored his spider-sense and stepped in, with his united friends joining him a second after.

* * *

 **Ylisse, Ylisstol**

The united, inter-dimensional heroes safely walk out of the portal that teleported them outside the capital city of Ylisse. "Heh-hey, we're back. It felt like _years_ since we've left." Spidey said, observing his surroundings.

"But it's only been one day." Ruby told him.

"That's why I said "felt." Peter replied, leading his friends into the city. The friends who weren't here the first time are certainly enjoying themselves to see how different this world is compared to theirs, enjoying the free food samples and the kindness of the civilians.

"Wow. This place is incredible. I've never seen anything like it." Amy said, walking past some town maidens trying out different clothing.

"Oh wow! Cool! Guys in wearing knight armor! This is so awesome!" Sun said, passing by a group of highly trained knights.

"And the food here is delicious!" Aracely said with her mouth full of food samples, which serves to make her even more hungry.

"It looks like everything has been fully rebuilt after the war." Tails observed his surroundings, noting that everything and everyone is fully alive and well.

"In just a day? Ylisse took quite a beating. Even with Ferox's help, I don't think it was possible to rebuild everything in such a short amount of time." Weiss pondered.

"Something does seem a bit off. Are you sure we're in the right world?" Sonic asked Pete.

Right across from the pondering Avengers, Lissa, Robin, who has been recently promoted to Grandmaster class, and Nowi were in the middle of a funny conversation about Lissa scaring Robin with a frog, until they are surprised to have spotted their inter-dimensional friends.

"Hey, isn't that…" Robin starts speaking as he notices his old friends approaching.

"Spider-Man! Ruby!" Lissa shouted, which was loud enough for them to hear and figure out their location.

Ruby gasped happily to see her new friend once again. "Lissa!" She said.

Lissa happily runs up to embrace with her friend. "I've missed you! Finally! Things were getting pretty dull around here." She said with the both of them laughing.

"Hey, guys!" Nowi waved at the Avengers, running along with Robin to greet them properly.

"Hey, you two. It's nice to see you again. Robin. It seems you've been promoted to Grandmaster. Awesome, man." Spidey gave the friendly tactician a proud brofist.

"Thanks, Spidey," Robin smiled, turning his face to the Kaine and the other newcomers joining them. "So, are these more of your friends?" He asked the webhead.

"Yup. They wanted to check this place out. I'm sure you've already recognized my brother." Peter directs his thumb back to Kaine.

"Nice to meet you. Kaine, was it? My name is Robin." Robin reach out his right hand for Kaine to shake, but the clone seems to refuse his friendly gesture and ignores him.

"I don't like you." Scarlet simply responded, confusing Robin.

"Uh, rude. Is he seriously your brother?" Lissa asked the friendlier spider of the two.

"Don't mind him. That's how he greets people." Peter joked.

"To MOST people, but something about this guy…I just don't like." Kaine said, despite possessing no spider-sense, senses something inside of Robin he's not too friendly with.

"I can assure you, Kaine, I'm no bad guy if that's what you're thinking." Robin said.

"I hope you're not, or else I'm showing no mercy." Kaine threatened the tactician.

"So how's Chrom handling being an Exalt?" Sonic asked to change the topic to something less grim and threatening.

"What's an Exalt?" Sun asked.

"Pretty much the king." Knuckles answered.

"Oh, okay."

Robin chuckled, "He's doing fine. We've managed to successfully rebuild the halidom after the war. Now everyone's enjoying a time of peace. We can take you to meet him right now."

"Sweet!" Amy responded.

"He's going to be so ecstatic to see you all again. It's been two years since we've been together." Lissa said, having no idea the words she just spoke out of her mouth confused the ever-living shock out of the D-Avengers.

"H-Hold on a second! Two years?!" Yang asked with a slight hint of surprise covering her voice.

"Yeah. What took you so long? You said you'd visit the next day. We waited and waited but you never showed up. We thought you got eaten by that Galactus person I was told about." Nowi answered, puffing her cheeks.

"But we ARE visiting the next day! What's goin' on?!" Spidey asked.

"Maybe there was a small hiccup in space-time that sent us two years in the future." Shadow guessed.

"Really?" Aracely said.

"Parker, what did you do?" Kaine asked his brother.

"Why're you always blaming me for this stuff?" Peter replied, even though he sensed something was wrong with the portal but chose to ignore it.

"Do you want me to start?" Kaine asked, planning on listing off all of Peter's past mistakes since he does possess his memories.

"No, no, that's okay," Peter shrugged in response, "Just be glad it wasn't 10 years in the future. I hear it's not nice there. Hehe." He joked, having no idea he's not far from the truth as the group heads for Ylisse Castle.

* * *

 **Ylisse Castle**

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-"It appears the capital was spared the chaos"**

While in the amidst of a conversation with Frederick, Exalt Chrom, wearing the appropriate robed attire that fits the ruler of Ylisse, was approached by one of his soldiers, ending his conversation with the Wary Knight.

"Sire, a messenger from Regna Ferox." The soldier spoke to his prince.

"See them in at once." Chrom responded.

"Yes, milord." The soldier exits so he could allow an old friend of his, Raimi inside the throne room.

"Prince Chrom, I come on behalf of Khan Regnant Flavia." Raimi told the exalt.

"Flavia? Well, this is a surprise. Is something amiss?" Chrom asked.

"I fear so, milord. The khan requests your presence at a summit as soon as you're able." Raimi said.

"What's happened?" Chrom wondered.

"Our western neighbors of Valm are no longer acting so neighborly. The emperor, who they name the Conqueror, has launched warships against us." Raimi revealed.

"An invasion? Are you certain of this?" Chrom questioned.

"Yes, milord. The khan hopes to meet with you in Ferox, if it please you." Raimi said.

"What do you make of this, sire?" Frederick questioned his prince.

"Ill business to be sure. Raimi, we will meet with Flavia at once…" Chrom said, with Raimi responding with a bow before leaving the premise, passing by the returning Avengers who have just walked in, surprising her and Chrom.

"Sir Spider-Man! It is an honor to greet you once again!" Raimi bowed down to the returning Hero-Spider of Legend.

"She actually called you "sir?" Kaine questioned his brother.

"Awesome, right? I'm apparently an old legend here." Spidey replied.

"Who's bright idea was to make you a legend?" Kaine asked.

"Heh. Late as always, aren't you, Spidey?" Chrom smiled, happy to see his outworldly friends after two years in his world.

"What can I say. We lost track of _time_." Spidey punned, rightfully earning a groan from the more serious party members of the group.

Chrom lightly chuckled, finding the pun somewhat humorous. "Your jokes are as ageless as ever. It is good to see you all again, and I'm happy you're here at this moment. I have a meeting with Flavia about some warships approaching from Valm and I hope you could join me."

"Why are they sending warships?" Tails asked.

"We don't know for certain, but we're going to find out." Frederick answered.

"I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle. Anyway, where's Sumia? You guys "get it on" and have a kid yet?" Yang asked, making Chrom a little nervous.

"I'm here. Welcome back, everyone." Sumia walks in with her newly-born, blue-haired daughter cuddling in her arms.

The Avengers and friends gasped when they saw the cute little baby. "She's adorable! What's her name?" Amy asked the mother.

"Lucina." Sumia happily responded. Everyone except for Scarlet and Shadow run up to greet the baby, who's very happy to see them as evident with her adorable laughter.

"Aren't you the cutest! Let me hold her." Ruby requested from Sumia, gently holding the child in her arms before passing her onto the rest of her friends.

"Congratulations, Chrom." Sonic said to the proud dad.

"You two definitely deserved this after everything you've been through. I'm sure your sister would be proud." Spidey genuinely said, giving Chrom a firm handshake.

"Thank you, Peter." Chrom replied.

The two sympathetic warriors turn back to the lovely commotion involving the baby, with everyone making a funny face to get the kid to laugh. "Hehehe. This is fun. Kaine. Shadow. Do you want to make the kid laugh?" Weiss turned to the anti-social experiments.

"No!" They responded.

"You two have no hearts. How 'bout you, Pete?" Weiss asked her friendly spider-friend.

"Alright. I'll give it a shot." Peter gently holds onto Lucina, but as he brings her closer to his spider symbol on the chest, she starts crying. "I don't think your daughter likes spiders!" He said while trying to calm her down.

"Or she's aware of your bad jokes." Sumia told him.

"That's not true!" Spidey said, only for the baby to laugh, making everyone else laugh that it is true and causing him to groan in defeat. Peter takes another look at the baby and notices the Brand of the Exalt in her left eye. _'It's the Brand of the Exalt. The blood of Naga flows through her veins as well…'_ For some reason, though, there's something about this child that feels reminiscent to Peter, _'It's weird. I feel like I've met this child before. Those eyes and the hair, and the face…Where have I seen her before…'_ He thinks back to a certain warrior he met recently, the young woman that went by the name, Marth. Slowly, but surely, Peter starts to connect the dots between her and this baby Lucina he's holding. _'Wait…could she be…'_

While Peter was in deep thought, Sumia walks up to kindly take her baby out of his arms. "Sumia, are you coming with us to Ferox?" Ruby asked the wife of Ylisse if she's going to attend with them.

"Of course. It would be amazing to work with you of all again." Sumia smiled.

Chrom, understandably, immediately rejects her idea to accompany them. "B-But Lucina is newly born! She needs her mother now." He argued.

"Can she not be wet-nursed as you and Lissa were? That is House Ylisse's tradition, is it not? Lucina is a strong child; she takes after her father. The Brand in her left eye is not your only gift to her." Sumia calmly argued back.

"I'm worried about more than our child. ...I'm worried about you." Chrom said.

"That's sweet. But I'm still coming." Sumia responded with a stern tone.

Chrom sighed, knowing he stands no chance against a woman, especially his wife "...I know better than to argue once your mind is made."

"Wow, Sumia really has you trained well! Whh-kssssh!" Lissa teased her big bro, getting everyone to laugh, much to the displeasure of Chrom.

"Lissa, you're not helping. Just promise me you'll return at the first sign of danger, Sumia. Lissa and I had Emm of course, but we lost our parents when we were young. I want Lucina to grow up with her whole family around her." Chrom said.

"I'll be careful. I promise." Sumia said.

"I will ride ahead and assemble an escort, milord." Frederick said.

"Thank you, Frederick." Chrom responded.

"I'm quite impressed, Chrom. You make a fine ruler. You've come a long way from tending sheep!" Robin complimented with a smile.

"You tend sheep?" Kaine asked with confusion, not knowing if Robin was joking or was being serious.

"Ha! Have I truly changed so much?" Chrom asked, ignoring Kaine's question.

"Nah. You're still a klutz. And a bit naïve." Spidey insulted.

"And what makes you, jokester?" Chrom sternly asked the warrior spider, unamused by his little insult.

"Same thing as you: a leader, but for you exclusively, a father." Spidey said, implying that he and Chrom aren't so different from one another.

Chrom smiled after understanding what he truly meant, "I've tried to do my best. My sister left a weighty legacy. I do all I can just to live up to it."

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Castle Ferox**

Khan Flavia waits patiently for Chrom and his Shepherds to arrive to discuss the matters with Valm. As she starts to get bored of waiting, she was jump-scared back to see Chrom, recently promoted to Great Lord, Robin, Spider-Man, and Shadow appear from out of nowhere using Chaos Control, Shadow's specialty to travel far distances, especially when he's in hold of a Chaos Emerald.

"What the-?!" Flavia is startled by their sudden teleporting act.

"Hey, Flavia. Thought we decided to take the FastTrack." Spidey joked while Chrom and Robin feel a bit squeamish since they are not used to traveling through space-time.

"You never cease to surprise me, Spider-Man. Great to see you again." Flavia chuckled.

"I apologize I could not come sooner, Flavia." Chrom said after recovering his strength.

"What matters is you are here, Chrom." Flavia replied.

"Is it true these "Valmese" are sailing warships towards here? What can you tell us?" Shadow asked the West-Khan.

"Not much more than that, I'm afraid. The details remain hazy. Just a moment... Oaf! ...Where are you, you big, bald—Chrom and the Webhead is here!" Flavia shouted to hurry the lazy khan into the throne room.

"Ah! Spider-Man. Chrom. I knew you'd come. We have someone you should hear from. I believe you've met? He claims to have insight into Valm's intentions." Basilio gestures an old archer friend of the Shepherds, who is accompanied by his beautiful servant.

"Hey, you're the Fake Hawkeye, right? Vivi?" Spidey recognized the blue-haired pretty boy.

"It's _Virion,_ Web-Spider." Virion annoyingly corrected the Spider.

"That's sweet, Verizon. Who's your lovely assistant?" Spidey asked when he turned to the pretty lady beside the archer.

"I am his humble servant, Cherche. Greetings, sire and spider. You honor us with your presence." Cherche kindly bows to her lords.

"A pleasure, Cherche. Perhaps you could speak on your master's behalf?" Chrom asked as he rather listen to someone that doesn't continuously boast his own ego.

"That may speed things along, yes..." Cherche said.

"So whaddya have for us?" Spidey asked.

"First, concerning our origins…We hail from Rosanne, a fertile territory on the continent of Valm. Milord is the head of House Virion, and the rightful ruler of Rosanne. A fact he often reminds us of—and loudly." Cherche explained.

"Ha! Is she not a true wit? She gets it all from me, you know." Virion boasted, much to the rolling eyes of everyone in the room.

"So what brings a noble and his charge all the way across the sea?" Shadow asked.

"The Valmese," Virion answered, "Theirs was an unremarkable nation once. Tiny, almost pitifully so. Had our continent not shared its name, you might almost have forgotten it existed. And so Valm might have remained, if not for Walhart the Conqueror. One by one, he has taken the surrounding realms into his growing empire. I had no choice but to ru... Er, that is, to RECRUIT new allies to aid my people. That's why I've come." He finished, nervously.

"You ran away!" Spidey laughed loudly, making Cherche chuckle as well, much to the embarrassment of Virion.

"How would you react if you're being chased by killer robots that are shaped like eggs and octopi?!" The embarrassed Duke asked, immediately getting Peter to shut up when he mentioned robots that remind him of someone else.

"Hold on! Robots that look like eggs and octopi? That must mean Eggman and Octavius." Shadow said.

"And the rest of the Masters of Evil, I presume." Spidey added.

"The who?" Basilio asked, having the slightest clue what they're talking about.

"I remember you once told me about them. Villains from your worlds working together with this "Dr. Doom" character, right?" Chrom said.

"Yeah. I'm assuming Grimadoom told them about the Chaos Emeralds and are here to collect the rest, and possibly the Exo Stone hidden here. How long have they been here?" Spidey asked Cherche.

"About a month ago from my understanding. The ones you call "Eggman and Octavius" have allied themselves with Emperor Walhart, combining their resources to form an unstoppable army." Cherche answered.

"A month before us, huh? Guess they must've experienced the same glitch in space-time. Wonder what's the cause of that?" Shadow pondered to himself, trying to figure out why the time-space of this world is acting a little unstable.

"We'll figure it out later. Anyways, continue milady." Chrom gestured Cherche to continue explaining her story on Valm.

"Right. While milord hastily gathered his valuables and guided his people to safety... I alone remained to keep an eye on the Valmese crisis. I was there as Rosanne was swallowed up by Emperor Walhart's overwhelming forces. In the end, I, too, fled here to Regna Ferox seeking asylum." Cherche explained.

"To my great relief, I might add! Eligible women are one of Rosanne's most precious natural resources! It would be a shame to waste any, even one who cuts off her lord and ma—." Virion babbled again until he was interrupted by his servant's fake laughter.

"As I was saying…" She said.

"Yes, yes, all right, it was only a jape! Please, by all means, you may con—."

"So, begging your pardons, but perhaps it is time to cut this long story short: Walhart and his new allies has conquered our continent and now seeks to conquer yours." Cherche finished for her dear milord.

"She claims the Valmese fleet will be at our shores tomorrow. We'll know soon enough if her story proves true." Basilio said.

"I speak only what I know for true, good people. As does my lord. ...At least, with respect to this matter." Cherche smiled.

"There's that wit of yours again! Aha! That wonderful...needling, chafing wit." Virion complimented.

"I believe you both. Basilio, we must secure your ports as soon as possible." Chrom ordered.

"You should know that Valm has the strongest cavalry in the world. You will want to station troops with experience fighting mounted troops." Virion suggested.

"Thanks for volunteering, buddy." Spidey said to the archer, much to his shock.

* * *

 **The Next Day at Port Ferox**

As predicted, a whole fleet of high-tech Valmese warships have started to invade Port Ferox with armies filled with cybernetically-enhanced Valmese thanks to Dr. Eggman and Dr. Octopus, increasing their power and strength 10x. In addition, they are accompanied by the standard badnik horde and octobots, with orders to destroy everything and everyone in sight, bringing ruin to the whole town.

On a nearby ship, the primary commander of this fleet, Dalton is threatening a common villager. "You dare board our ship, worm? I'll not discuss terms with a peasant; I will issue demands to all! Citizens! Soldiers! Hear my words! The Conqueror himself, Emperor Walhart, claims dominion over these lands! You will grant your new emperor your ships! You will grant him all your provender! You will grant him your loyalty and your every possession! And you will surrender this land's greatest treasure, the Fire Emblem, as well as those Chaos Emeralds! Do this, and your lives will be spared. Resist, and your lives are forfeit! Now, kneel! And swear fealty to the mighty Valmese Empire!" He demanded the whole town to surrender.

"B-but if you take all that we have, how are we to make our living? Without food and ships, people will starve! Would you have us all die?" The villager nervously asked the malicious captain.

"…You'll do for now." Dalton raises his spear to kill the villager, but someone pulls it out of his hand with his webbing. "What the-?!" Before he could turn his head, he is punched in the face by the ruthless Scarlet Spider, who has come to save this poor villager.

"Y-You're the Spider-Man!" The man said.

"I'm not Spider-Man! I'm the Scarlet Spider! Now, c'mon!" Scarlet hurriedly grabs hold of the villager and web swings out of there before enemy soldiers turn fire to him. After letting the Ylissean Army distract the enhanced Valmese, Kaine takes the man to a safe zone before he could reunite with the Shepherds and Avengers.

"Nice going, Scarlet Spider," Chrom complimented the clone hero, "These savages will never listen to reason. Everyone: Prepare to engage!"

"But, wouldn't that bring another war?" Ilia worriedly asked the prince.

"I've had time to ponder Ylisse's place in the world, Ilia. ...And my own. We must stand against evil, in all its forms, or there can be no peace!" Chrom said.

"Woohoo! Now we're talking! Bring it on!" Sonic smirked confidently as they all head for battle.

 **BGM-Shadow the Hedgehog OST-Westopolis**

Despite facing overwhelming odds they greatly underestimated, the united warriors still put quite an amazing resistance, mostly thanks to the highly skilled and powerful superhumans that are toppling the Valmese like they are nothing.

"Remember what I taught you!" Scarlet said to Sun in the amidst of fighting cyborg Valmese.

"Right!" Sun responded. The monkey-skilled faunus takes advantage of his agility to strike down multiple Valmese with his staff, spinning it around to deflect bullet fire from incoming Egg Pawns which Kaine effortlessly stab with his stingers.

"Hold on!" Donnel, a new member that joined the Shepherds about two years ago, shortly after the Avengers left, stabbed an unsuspecting octobot that was approaching Kaine with his lance.

"Thanks." Kaine responded to the kid.

"No problem." The Shepherd with the southern-farmer accent smiled before they are forced to take cover from more Valmese and Octobots.

Nearby, Amy angrily smashes a few bots with her hammer, unintentionally scaring the cyborg Valmese near her. "You want some?! Come and get some!" Amy gestured them to fight her, only to be surprised when they run away. Despite them being cowards, they are still a threat, so Amy slams a couple of large crates right at them, knocking them to the ocean.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow fired bolts of chaos energy, stunning the fools that stood in his way so Ilia, Cherche, and newcomer Anna could dispose of them easily.

"Nice work, Sir Shadow." Cherche praised the black hedgehog before they are bombarded by missing gun fire from Egg Pawns.

"We're not done yet! Take them out! Now!" Shadow commanded.

"Only if I make a buck!" Anna quipped, cutting through the robot army with her steel sword.

The battle between the Valmese still goes strong. It's almost impossible to know when the chaos will end. Spidey web-pulls some Valmese underneath a steel crate above them, triggering Chrom to throw his sacred sword to cut the rope and topple over the goons, but thanks to their cybernetics, they were easily able to break free with a powerful shout.

"Wasn't expecting Valmese soldiers to be so strong." Chrom commented, striking at one with his blade.

"These guys have been cybernetically enhanced, no thanks to Ock and Egghead's handiwork." Spidey mentioned, webbing up the small fry, and with one loud battle cry, he vaults them over his head, slamming them to the ground hard, but before he could find another buddy to beat on, his Spider-Sense warns to him to a punch from Dalton, which was strong enough to plow him through a couple steel crates.

"You are nothing! A speck of sand on the boot of the great empire!" Dalton taunted. The Valmese captain turns his attention to Chrom, who looks ready to fight him to the death, but that opportunity turned to Hummingbird, who descended from the air to personally fight against Dalton on her own.

"Hummingbird! Stand down!" Chrom ordered Aracely, but it would seem she's confident in handling her own.

"Hehe. Ready to die, kid?" Dalton taunted the Mexican telepath.

"You're scared. I can feel it. It's okay for you to be scared." She said with a blank face, using her telepathic powers to manipulate his emotions.

The now frightened Dalton slowly backs away from Hummingbird, incredibly scared what to do now. "I'm not…I'm…G-Get away from me! Get away from me! By the gods, get away from me!" He runs for his life, screaming scared, with Chrom and a returning Spider-Man trying to figure out what just happened.

"…What…did you just do?" Chrom carefully asked Hummingbird.

"I made him scared! Awesome, right?" Aracely asked, acting incredibly cheerful again.

"I…think so…What are you again?" Spidey asked, wondering more than ever what kind of person Aracely really is.

"I don't know." Aracely nonchalantly replied.

"Are you some sort of demi-god?" Chrom asked, mildly joking when saying that.

"Hmmm, I think so." Aracely smiled, making things even more confusing than ever for these confused warriors.

 **BGM End**

Few minutes later, the Ylisseans managed to quell the danger at the port, but at the cost of many lives. "Chrom, is that all of them?" Robin asked his friend.

"Yes, but victory's come with a price…" Chrom sadly replied.

"The town is in shambles, as is my army." Basilio informed them.

"This is most troubling news. Feroxi soldiers are the finest east of the long sea. If they are having trouble, we are ALL in trouble." Frederick said.

"Even with us, we still had trouble. This is gonna be a problem indeed." Spidey said, referring to how even super-powered warriors like the D-Avengers still had trouble taking down Valm's incredible forces.

 **BGM-Sonic Riders OST-Eggman Again!**

Then, while everyone was in the middle of discussion, a sudden pop-up holographic screen is projected to the skies from a destroyed egg pawn, depicting a laughing Dr. Eggman for everyone to see. "EGGMAN!" The surprised D-Avengers said simultaneously to see their old egg-shaped foe once again.

"Eggman?!" Chrom repeated, now meeting the maniacal doctor from another world for the first time.

' _Well, well, isn't this a surprise. It's been a while, hasn't it, Avengers? I was wondering when we'd meet again.'_ Eggman maniacally grinned to his enemies.

"Eggman, look what you've done! This town and many lives have been lost because of you!" Sonic said to his arch-enemy.

' _It would seem no matter which dimension I visit; no one ever appreciates my work,'_ Eggman continued to grin sinisterly, _'As I'm sure you fools have figured out by now, the Eggman Empire has joined forces with the Valmese Empire. Together, we have conquered Valm and plan to conquer Ylisse next. What you've just experienced was only a taste of our power. Octavius is already headed this way with a new fleet of warships. In a matter of weeks, the whole country will be ours to control, then the world.'_

"That's never going to happen, villain!" Chrom said to the mad doctor.

' _Ah, so you're Prince Chrom. It's always a pleasure to meet royalty.'_ Eggman smirked.

"What's the Masters of Evil's plan this time, doc?" Spidey asked.

' _What else? To gather ultimate power to take over the world. Hand over the Chaos Emeralds you've collected, as well as that Fire Emblem I've been hearing so much about.'_ Eggman demanded.

"You didn't say please?" Yang joked.

' _Hmph. If that's the case, we'll just have to collect them from your dead corpses. The future is ours! You don't even know it yet!'_ Eggman let out his daunting Santa Claus laugh before turning off communications.

 **BGM End**

"Was that guy for real?" Basilio asked, not seeing how Eggman could really pose much of a threat.

"Trust us. That guy's a pain in everyone's butt, no matter the world." Knuckles responded.

"Hate to say it, but we have no way to repel them. We'd be slaughtered. Can't think of any way to handle an attack from the sea…" Chrom pondered before turning his focus to Robin for advice. "Robin, what do you suggest?"

"Hmm... Their greatest strength is their cavalry, which puts us at a disadvantage... on land. But if we were to catch them at SEA..." Robin said.

"Do you guys even OWN warships?" Sun asked them.

"Unfortunately not, neither does Ferox." Chrom replied.

"Tails. Spidey. You two are smart. Build us an army of ships." Lissa requested the genius mechanics.

"One ship? Yeah, no problem. Could be done in a day. Hundreds of them? Nuh-uh. That'll take forever, and we don't HAVE forever." Spidey answered.

"And it's risky using Chaos Control to teleport an entire army to unknown enemy territory, especially when another fleet is heading this way." Shadow gave his thoughts and ideas.

"So we'd need aid from a kingdom that does..." Basilio starts pondering some ideas in his head that might help them.

"You have someplace in mind, oaf?" Flavia asked.

"Perhaps a land that borders the sea, with enough wealth to afford this campaign?" Basilio said.

Tails gasped after figuring out the only place on this world that might have the resources they need. "Plegia!" The two-tailed fox exclaimed.

"Bingo, kid." Basilio praised the little genius, but predictably from Chrom, he immediately rejects the idea.

"No. Absolutely not. Out of the question." Chrom quickly dismissed the thought of even requesting help from the country that put his kingdom through hell during the last war.

"What's the deal with him?" Kaine asked.

"Plegia killed his sister." Blake answered.

"That sucks." Kaine nonchalantly replied.

"Chrom, I know this is a terrible plan, most of them are, but from what I've heard they have A LOT of ships." Spidey said to convince Chrom to reconsider.

"And gold! More importantly, we have a fart's chance in the wind without them." Basilio added.

"The oaf is right. ...Crude, but right. There's only one path forward." Flavia said.

"Don't let the past blind your judgement, Chrom. Some of our angsty guys knows what THAT'S like." Sonic slyly points to Shadow and Kaine, who glare at the hedgehog with annoyance.

After putting in some thought, Chrom reconsiders his options. "... ...Very well. Send a messenger and request a summit immediately. Let us pray this new king is more reasonable than their last."

"Indeed." Robin said.

"You know, Robin... For your first time against Valmese forces, that was an impressive victory. You and Chrom have both grown quite adept. You should be proud." Flavia praised the tactician.

"Especially when they were enhanced and accompanied by powerful mechs. You Ylisseans AREN'T so weak, after all." Shadow complimented the Shepherds, even forming a small smile to signify he means what he means.

As time pass, the united heroes work together to repair Port Ferox until they heard from Plegia. Thankfully, it took no time at all, as Frederick has returned with some good news. "Milord, we have word from Plegia. They have agreed to meet with us at their outpost on Carrion Isle. A poor venue should things go sour, as the island's name makes plain. But then I don't see we have much of a choice."

"Cautious as ever, Frederick the Wary. Don't worry. We'll get our ships. This threat hands over all of us—Plegia as well. They must see that," said Chrom, "Spider-Man! You and Tails start constructing our capital ship! The rest of us will head to Carrion Isle!" He ordered as everyone leaves for Plegia.

"Good luck. Hope nothing bad happens there. Oh, who am I kidding? There's ALWAYS something bad happening, and I can sense it even from here." Spidey ominously said, having a wicked feeling the meeting with Plegia is already going south.

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Beast OST-Next Episode Preview**

 **Spider-Man: Sup. It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. As obviously expected, things don't go as plan when we met up with Plegia's new ruler, Validar. This guy's giving me the creeps, him and his Risen Army. What?! Morlun again?! I don't have time for this! Kaine, we're gonna have to work together on this one! With me?!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening:**

 _ **Oh Sacred Rivals**_

 **Spider-Man: This guy is becoming more annoying than irritating!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Kaine's back, along with returning faces. So I'm sure some of you are wondering what Kaine's been up to since** _ **Spider-Island DX**_ **, so let me list it down:**

 **For the majority, Kaine has been, more or less, following the exact same adventures as he did in his solo 2012 comic series,** _ **Scarlet Spider Vol 2**_

 **During his time in Houston, he's tangled with Cinder's crew**

 **Had an adventure with Shadow and Raven Branwen**

 **Had multiple anger management sessions with Blake**

 **Visited Menagerie once along with Blake, "begrudgingly" befriended Sun and Ilia**

 **And last but not least, unintentionally had a run-in with Adam Taurus and beat the ever-living crap out of him**

 **I have no plans ever writing a spin-off series about these adventures, but if anyone's interested, go right write them yourself. Gonna need my permission first.**


	17. Issue 14: Oh Sacred Rivals

_Issue 14: Oh Sacred Rivals_

 **Carrion Isle**

In need of many ships so they could invade Valm and stop Emperor Walhart from taking over Ylisse, the Ylissean Army traveled to Carrion Isle to gain the assistance from their former enemies, Plegia. Walking down a dark castle-like hallway, Sonic, Kaine, and Ilia join Chrom, Robin, and Frederick for their meeting with its new king. Partway through the hall they come across Aversa, the former subordinate to the former King Gangrel.

"Greetings, Prince Chrom. Plegia welcomes you." Aversa greeted the Ylisseans.

"Aversa!" Chrom recognized the dark woman.

"What can I say? It seems fate has designs for me yet." Aversa replied.

"You haven't done anything bad, have you?" Sonic smirked while asking.

"Nothing that concerns you." Aversa smirked back.

"You serve the new king, then? This…Validar?" Chrom asked the untrusting lady.

"I do." Aversa answered.

"They say he worships Grima…" Frederick said.

"Why yes, of course he is Grimleal. We are both believers. My liege often says it was his faith that got him through, after Gangrel's defeat. It was a difficult time... But he kept order where there might have been chaos. We had meant to arrange an official visit to Ylisstol, but- Ah, here is my lord now." Aversa turns her head, prompting everyone to look in her direction. Approaching out of the shadows, they are greeted by the mysterious King of Plegia, Validar.

"An honor to finally meet you, sire. I am Validar, king regnant of Plegia." He introduced himself.

"This guy's giving me the creeps." Ilia whispered to Kaine.

"I don't need a Spider-Sense to tell this guy's dangerous." The Spider-Clone whispered back.

"The honor is mine, good king," Chrom said, taking another look at the Plegian King for a particular reason, "Is it possible we've met before?"

"Yeah. You look sorta familiar." Sonic said, but he and the rest suddenly recognize this man, a villain they once stopped a while ago. "Wait! It can't be."

"Oh ho, I'm quite certain I would remember any encounter with Ylissean royalty." Validar said, hiding a sinister grin from them.

"Psst! Guys!" Chrom quietly whispered to his allies so Validar won't hear them.

"We know! He looks like the assassin that came after Emmeryn…" Robin whispered back.

"And you must be Sir Robin," said Validar.

"You know of me, sire?" Robin asked.

"The whole world knows of Ylisse's master tactician! And indeed, I see the sparkle of wisdom in your eyes," Validar said, turning his attention to Sonic and Kaine next. "The world also knows of you, Sir Sonic the Hedgehog of the D-Avengers, as well as the Legendary Hero-Spider of 616. Greetings, Spider-Man."

"I am NOT Spider-Man!" Kaine coldly replied, as he always hates people confusing him for Spider-Man.

That little comment got Validar a little intrigued, "Is that so? You certainly SOUND like the fabled Hero-Spider."

"I don't get it. Didn't you and Spidey beat this guy?" Sonic whispered to Robin.

"We did, but then he disappeared suddenly. We had no idea what happened to him back then. For all we know, he was dead." Robin quietly whispered.

"So, how is he-." Ilia spoke.

"My, the negotiations haven't even begun and already so much whispering..." Validar said, noticing everyone has been awfully quiet for the past few minutes.

"...My apologies, King Validar. We meant no disrespect." Chrom apologized.

"What should we do?" Scarlet whispered.

"Just keep your guard up, and be ready for anything." Sonic quietly advised.

"Then let us get to it." Validar said, allowing his trusty assistant, Aversa to propose their offers for their cause.

"Plegia can offer no soldiers, but will provide 800 warships and 200 transports. In addition, we would be pleased to fully fund the campaign against Valm." Aversa kindly offered to the heroes, which honestly surprised them.

"That is... surprisingly generous of you, milord. We could not ask for more, quite literally. You offer most all your assets..." Frederick said.

"I would give troops as well, but our army remains in shambles from the last war. I trust the gold and ships will suffice as a sign of our commitment to the cause?" Validar asked.

"Of course it will. Thank you, King Validar." Chrom acknowledged.

"The honor is ours, my prince. I look forward to building a strong bond between our two nations." Validar replied.

"As do I. Then, if there's nothing else? My men and I must hurry back to Port Ferox." Chrom said, as he and his friends are about to leave the complex, Aversa stops them before they could take a step.

"Oh, so soon? But I have one more introduction to make." Aversa.

"And…who would that be?" Ilia asked.

"A hierophant, the highest of his order in Plegia." Validar said, prompting a hooded figure in Plegian robes walking towards the Ylisseans and the Avengers. The hierophant stays silent, but something about this man makes Kaine specifically a little angry, despite this being the first time they've met, Kaine's blood starts to boil in rage but is able to hide it.

"…So you lead the people in worship? We were just discussing religion earlier..." Robin starts a friendly conversation with the hooded hierophant, but he continues to remain silent. "…I'm sorry, have I said something to offend you?" Robin asked, wondering if the hooded man is okay.

Finally, he spoke, "...The heart still sleeps, but the blood flows through it. And the blood is strong..."

"…Huh? Beg pardon, were you talking to me?" Robin asked.

"…Man and Spider, the One and the Other, crossed together. Clone of the enemy that threatens the great beyond…" The hooded figure now starts speaking gibberish about Kaine.

"What the HELL are you talking about?! Who are you, and why is it that standing next to you makes me angry?!" Kaine asked, irritated by his words.

"Good hierophant, I would ask you to lower your cowl. In Ylisse, it is a courtesy expected of one in the presence of royalty." Frederick advised this mystery man.

"... ...You are a long way from Ylisse, sir. ...But very well..." As requested, the hierophant pulls back his cowl to reveal his true face, an exact duplicate of Robin's, shocking the entire team all at once. "Is that better?" He asked.

"What?!" Robin reacted in great surprise to his duplicate.

"R-Robin?!" Sonic questioned in shock to the duplicate of his friend.

"By the gods!" Chrom said.

"This bastard's a clone, just like me!" Kaine said.

"How?!" Ilia asked.

"What matter of sorcery-?" Frederick starts wondering how this Robin duplicate looks like Robin.

"He looks just like…me." Robin slowly said, staring into the eyes of his clone.

"My name is Robin. Oh, and that was YOUR name as well, wasn't it? What a strange coincidence…" This "Robin" person said.

"Why that IS rather curious, now that you mention it... What are the odds? In any case, I believe we are finished here. We will let you be on your w—." As Validar and his assistants are about to leave, Chrom stops them from moving another inch.

"Hold just one moment!" Chrom said, catching their attention.

"Milord?" Aversa questioned the prince.

"Who or WHAT the hell is this guy," asked Scarlet Spider, pointing his right stinger at the fake Robin, "You better answer now, faker, or else I'm gonna stick my stinger right up your-."

"I'm afraid we've no time for such trivial matters now, Spider. We have aid preparations to attend to, and you have a long, hard journey ahead. Oh, and do be careful on your way back to Port Ferox. This time of year the highroads of Plegia can be quite treacherous..." Aversa said before the three high-order Plegians leave the hallway for the perplexed heroes, as they are still highly confused what's going on.

* * *

 **That night at a secured forest in Carrion Isle**

Everyone is enjoying a nice, peaceful sleep at camp, everyone but Robin anyway. He quietly wakes up from his sleep and walks away to a lone location to clear his head of recent events.

"... It's no use. I can't sleep. Who was that man? How could he bear my same face?" Robin asked himself. Suddenly, a mysterious voice enters his head.

' _Robin…Heed me, Robin…'_

Robin glances around to find the source of the voice, "Huh? Who's there?! T-There's no one. I'm alone…"

' _Heed my call, Robin…'_

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-"Something is very wrong"**

Without warning, Robin staggers, clutching at his head in agony, blurring his vision. "Nngh…This voice is…in my head? Who are you?! What's happening?!" He asked in pain, but to his shock, he notices Validar appearing in a flash of light.

"Why do you close your heart to him, Robin?" Validar asked the tactician in agony.

"V-Validar?" Robin responded.

"Have you truly forgotten?" Validar strangely asked.

"You were... calling me... Augh! My head! Get out of my mind." Robin said, using all of his willpower to break free from his mind-control with little success.

"Heh heh. Such arrogance! You dare take such a tone... with your own father?!" Validar revealed a shocking truth.

"…My what?"

"You are of my flesh, but of sacred blood. You are to serve a glorious purpose! Search deep in your heart. You already know it is your destiny..." Validar explained.

"No…Get…out…"

"Why do you resist us, Robin? Your rightful place is at my side. Not wasting your time with these doomed servants of Naga, and especially our eternal enemy, the Spider! Give yourself to Grima! Let me join your strength to the fell dragon!" Validar said, tempting his son to give up and join him.

"Maybe if you weren't giving him a headache, he might give you an answer!"

To his shock, Validar notices Spider-Man swinging from his web, shooting a barrage of web bullets that were easily deflected by the sorcerer's magic shield, but it wasn't enough to withstand Scarlet Spider's brutal assaults, breaking through his shield and kicking him away.

"I still demand an answer, punk." Scarlet said, revealing his two stingers while Chrom attends to Robin.

"Robin!" The prince said.

"Hiya, gramps. Ready for me to kick your magic butt again?" Spidey taunted the dark king.

"Pah! Not this one again…No matter. In time you will see the truth. And that is all it will be—a matter of time…" With those haunting words, Validar vanishes into thin air.

 **BGM End**

"Robin! Are you all right? I heard shouting." Chrom asked his friend in concern.

Robin gasped in pain before finally calming himself down. "Nngh... Ahh... Ahh... I-I think so... Yes, Chrom, thank you. I'm... I'm fine." He thanked his saviors.

"I would be fine too if I was being mind-controlled." Scarlet joked.

"S-Spider-Man…Why are you here?" Robin asked.

"I heard what happened and got here as fast as I could," Spidey answered, "I sensed something, very strange, very…ancient, it even got Ero's attention. What was that "Validar" guy up to?" He asked.

"…King Validar, he... He spoke to me... in my mind. He said I was his... his son." Robin revealed, surprising the three of his friends that Robin could possibly be Validar's son.

"What?! …Is this true?" Chrom asked.

"I don't know... But I also don't know it's a lie. Loath as I am to say it, I felt a... a strange connection, between us." Robin said.

"That must have been how he was able to enter your mind so easily." Spidey said.

"Oh, gods... That hierophant doppelganger... Could he be the king's son, as well? Are you twins?" Chrom asked.

"Is it possible he's a clone?" Kaine asked.

"I... I'm sorry, guys. I can't remember... But if I'm being honest... it would explain much... I'm not even sure I want to know the truth of my past anymore." Robin sadly said.

"Don't let that punk get to you. You are your own man. Don't let the past define who you are." Kaine gave some sympathetic advice to Robin, cheering him up a bit.

"…Thank you, Kaine." He replied.

"Can you walk?" Chrom asked.

"Yes…yes, I think so." Robin replied, then he and the rest see Frederick running towards them with some dire news.

"Milord, we are under attack! Risen have encircled the camp!" Frederick informed them.

"But... we posted sentries! How did this happen?" Chrom asked.

"They made a stealthy approach, milord. I've never seen Risen behave like this. Either they are learning our ways, or someone is commanding them..." Frederick said.

"It could be Validar," Spidey believed, "Tell everyone who can fight to get ready so we can-." And without any sign or warning whatsoever, both Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider are assaulted by the returning Morlun, who came out of nowhere and starts smashing the spiders' heads through the many trees this forest has, destroying the area in the process.

"It's Morlun! Not now! We have to help them! Let's regroup with the others!" Chrom said, running back to camp to assist his friends before they could assist the Parker Brothers.

 **BGM-Ultimate Spider-Man Game OST-Chasing Theme**

The three Shepherds hurried back to camp to find the whole area covered with Risen. The Ylissean army work with each other to kill these zombies before they could kill them.

" _ **Grr…kill…prince…kill…spider…Bwaarg!"**_ A Risen Chief said, slashing away his axe on the heroic warriors.

"So these are the Risen?" Ilia asked while deflecting axe swings with her electric whip.

"Be careful! They're more coordinated this time!" Miriel advised while blasting a Risen crowd with her fire magic.

Sun stupidly tries to take on the chief head-on, taking a few heavy blows to the body. "AH! These zombies are strong!" He said, squeaking in fear when he sees the chief about to slice his head off, only for Sonic to kick his head off first.

"Yeah, but they aren't fast!" Sonic quipped, homing attacking a few more Risen in rapid succession. During the massive fight, he spots Chrom and the others fighting through the waves of undead soldiers. "Chrom!"

"Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider are in trouble! Morlun's got them!" Chrom shouted.

"Again?! That Inheritor doesn't know when to give up!" Panne responded.

"We have to save them!" Blake said.

"Then we have no time to waste! Let's go!" Shadow ordered, with him, Panne, Blake, and Yang running through the forest to rescue the spider-twins while everyone else deals with the Risen.

* * *

Far from the main showdown at another part of the forest, Spidey and Scarlet are giving it their all against the unstoppable Morlun, but as painfully expected, none of their heavy attacks so much as slow him down or even make him flinch. "Give 'im everything you got, Scarlet!" Spidey said, releasing a powerful kick to his neck, only for it to have no effect and get tossed around like a ragdoll.

"I am nobody's lunch!" Scarlet covers his fists in flames, activating his "Flames of Kaine" and repeatedly punches Morlun in the face, but to his utter shock, he doesn't even leave a burn mark on his face before he gets slapped to a nearby tree.

"Two spiders. Share the same, but different scent. Just makes me even more eager to feast on you both." Morlun said.

"Have a plan?" Kaine asked his brother.

"Stay alive." Peter replied.

"Good plan." Kaine said, webbing up giant boulders he could throw at Morlun. "How about you use that Spider-Armor of yours?" He asked, protruding multiple spikes across his body to battle Morlun.

"Why, and waste energy," responded Peter, pulling down multiple trees right on top of Morlun, "This guy's immortal, remember?!" He continued as he immediately spots the Inheritor breaking out and smacking the spiders with the large trees.

"Now to feast." Morlun calmly walks towards the weakened spiders to feed on their life essence, but for whatever reason the three of them couldn't figure out, a flock of crows circle the area, distracting the Totem Hunter. "What the…Crows?!" He said, trying to shoo them away.

"CAW! CAW! Are you folks lost? Or perhaps a lost CAWs? Heh ha!" A mystery, constantly smiling person in Plegian clothing reveals himself after dispersing the crows.

"Uh…Who are you?" Spidey asked the weirdo.

"I'm Henry. Nice to meet you. Hope I didn't CAW-ught you at a bad time. Nya ha ha! Oh, I slay me!" Henry wiped a fake tear from his eye.

" _And_ I already don't like you." Scarlet said, before they are forced to dodge a furious attack from Morlun.

"Can I join your CAWs. I mean, I can help you! I know magic! What do you say…Birds of feather and all that?" Henry asked to join their group.

"But you're wearing Plegian clothing! Why would you-?" Peter asked before getting slammed to the ground.

"Who cares?! Kid, welcome to the club! Now kill this bastard!" Kaine ordered while avoiding an Inheritor swing.

"Yay! I've got a knack for killing. Most funny people do, you know. The two things must be linked somehow. Ever talk to a jester when he's off duty? Those guys are some sick-."

"DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU?! FIGHT, YOU MORON!" Kaine shouted while clashing with Morlun.

"You seem stress. Is it because of this guy? Do you want me to get rid of him?" Henry nonchalantly asked while Kaine's being choked to death.

"YES!"

"Okay." Henry blast Morlun away with his dark magic, freeing Kaine from his grasp. "See. Was that CAW-tastic?" He punned.

"I'm gonna kill you." Kaine bluntly replied to the unfunny dark mage.

Unfortunately, it would seem nothing they mustered could defeat Morlun. He casually wipes off the dust from his coat, then proceeds to easily uppercut Henry 60-feet to the sky. Still weakened, both spiders couldn't do much when Morlun grabbed them by the throat and starts absorbing their life force, killing them.

"Well…it's been nice knowing you, Kaine…" Spidey weakly joked.

"Oh shut up…" Kaine replied in annoyance.

Before the spider-duo met their end, a combined attack from behind staggered Morlun, long enough to release his grasp on them. Yang and Blake quickly tend to their spider-friends while Shadow and the transformed Panne try their mettle against Morlun.

"Pete, you okay?" Yang sincerely asked her boyfriend.

"…Hey there, little doll…Where's my snack?" Spidey said, completely delirious after almost dying again.

"Awww. You're so cute when you're delirious." Yang said.

"Kaine? Kaine! Are you alright?" Blake asked in concern.

"…I'm fine…Get out of here…" Kaine weakly told her.

"Don't be stupid. I'm not leaving you." Blake replied.

"Stubborn cat…" Kaine cough.

Back with Morlun, he easily overpowers Shadow and Panne. Henry eventually returned to the surface to aid them but they were still outclassed, knocked to the spot where Spidey and Yang were on, leaving Morlun enough time to strangle Blake for her energy.

"It's the faunus again. I was looking for an exquisite appetizer." Morlun smiled as he starts to feed on Blake's life force first, causing her to scream in pain.

"NO," shouted Kaine as he could do nothing but watch her slowly die by Morlun's hand. As he continues watching, he slowly gets angrier and angrier. His body mass starts to morph to that beast he once was when he previously worked with the Jackal, transforming into giant Man-Spider monster because of his Semblance. "GET! **AWAY!** _ **FROM HER!"**_ The transformed Kaine starts brutalizing Morlun with a monstrous assault, saving Blake in the process. He keeps pounding and pounding the Inheritor deep to the ground, actually causing some actual damage to this invincible monster.

"Impossible! I wasn't expecting this!" With just one punch, Morlun punches Kaine through the trees, knocking him back to his human form. "Had no idea the Other could spread his power to two totems. You are truly worthy of this glorious hunt." Before Morlun could kill Kaine, Shadow teleports right behind the Inheritor, touching his shoulder so he could use Chaos Control to transport themselves halfway across the world, above an active volcano. The hedgehog quickly kicks Morlun deep into the lava, teleporting back to the others just as the volcano erupts with Morlun in it.

 **BGM End**

"Shadow…Where did you send him?" Spidey asked after he returned.

"To a volcano." Shadow replied, acting like it was no big deal.

"That's not going to stop him." Spidey said.

"But it will slow him down. I suggest we head back." Shadow replied.

"Right." Spidey nodded.

Slowly, as his regenerative costume fixes itself, Kaine picks up the weakened faunus with both arms. "Belladonna. Are you okay?" He sincerely asked.

Blake coughed and slowly opens her eyes to Kaine's, "…Oh yeah, I'm okay…Just brushed off death for a second there…"

"Stop acting funny. You're better at nagging than telling jokes." Kaine said.

That little comment definitely ticked off Blake, as evident with her annoyed cat ears. "Nagging?! Oh, and WHO'S fault is that?!" She started arguing, standing on her two feet again with her full strength astonishingly returned.

"Not mine!"

"Of course it's you! You're impossible to work with!"

"I never asked for your mentorship!"

"Stop lying! You practically BEGGED me to help you that one day!"

"No, that was Aracely!"

"Who told me you needed my help!"

"Do you have proof?!"

"I've saved the recording!"

"That is not fair!"

The two obvious lovebirds continue bickering for the next five minutes, leaving the others to sweatdrop a bit at their arguing. "Yup. They are truly meant for each other." Yang said.

"Yeah, as each other's killers." Spidey quipped. "You two argue like a married couple!" He said.

"SHUT UP!" They responded simultaneously.

* * *

At the Shepherd's campsite, the heroes have successfully quelled the Risen onslaught, preventing any more casualties. On a bridge, Chrom and Robin finished off the last of the undead soldiers. "That's the last of them. Gods, I thought it might nev-." Chrom said before someone interrupts him.

"Chrom, look out!" Robin shouted when he spots a Risen Assassin appear in front of the prince.

"Huh?! Ah!" Chrom said, with no time to dodge or block the zombie's attack.

Then, out of the blue, Marth shows up. "Father, no!" She quickly blocked the Risen's strike, saving Chrom in the process. Having failed his mission, the Risen grunts before teleporting away. Marth turns back to Chrom with a smile. "Thank the gods you're safe!" She said.

"…You called me "Father." Chrom said, a bit stunned when he heard that word from Marth's mouth.

"Did I? I… …Perhaps we might speak privately?" Marth requested, having no choice since she spoiled her cover.

"Perhaps we should, yes." Chrom nodded.

* * *

Arriving at another part of the morning forest that holds a flowing river, Chrom and Marth are standing together a ways apart from the rest of the group. "I don't even know where to begin." Marth began.

"I already know you're not "Marth," though I've nothing better to call you... But I'll ask nothing of you that you don't wish to reveal. Whoever you are, Ylisse owes you a debt beyond repaying." Chrom said.

"Thank you, but... I think I would prefer you know the truth." Marth said.

"As you wish." Chrom responded.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-"You deserved better from me than one sword"**

"Here. Look closely, and all will be made clear." Marth said. The young 18-year-old woman takes a quick breath, steadying herself for what she's about to reveal. She steps forward to look Chrom directly in the eye. At first, Chrom is confused, but when he sees her left eye bears the Mark of Naga, he's startled, quickly realizing who this woman really is as he remembers his baby daughter shares the same sacred eye.

"That's the Brand of the Exalt…Lucina…" He finally figured out her true identity. He gazes to the Falchion she's holding at her side. "You deserved better from me than one sword and a world of troubles. I'm sorry."

Lucina's eyes well up with tears, which spill down her face. Chrom reaches up and wipes them away, which was enough to break her down crying and hugging her father tightly. "Oh, father!" She bawled, as she cries into his shoulder. "Father…"

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-"Ha ha! Yes, it will take some getting used to!"**

After that emotional scene, father and grown-up, teenage daughter stand apart once more, now fueled with total silence for a bit until one of them started speaking. "Better, Lucina?" Chrom asked his daughter.

"Yes. Father…I'm sorry. It just all rushed back at once." Lucina said.

"Father…" Chrom repeated.

"Should I call you something else?" Lucina asked.

"No, it's just strange to my ear. …I like it." Chrom smiled.

"...Father! Heh heh..." Lucina chuckled.

"Hah! Yes, it will take some getting used to!" Chrom said.

"You have NO idea," said Spider-Man, getting the swordsmen's attention when they see him and the rest of the D-Avengers behind him, "I remember when I met my daughter from an alternate universe, and let's just say you handled the reveal better than me."

"You fainted!" Sonic and the others laughed at his expense, remembering Peter's glorious reaction when he met Mayday Parker from a different universe.

"SHUT UP! How would you feel if you met YOUR alternate dimension daughter who was the exact same age as you?!" Spidey retorted, hearing Chrom and Lucina laugh behind him.

"It's nice to see you're okay, Spider-Man. Where's Morlun?" Chrom asked.

"Swimming inside a volcano." Peter casually replied.

"O-kay…" Lucina carefully said, having no way to properly respond to that.

"So you're the Lucina from the future, huh? Hope you've gotten over your fear of spiders." Peter said, already knowing the truth about Lucina.

"From the future?" Ruby asked.

Lucina smiled, "I suspected you figured out my true identity already."

"You're not the first time-traveler I met, sister." Spidey said. As they talked, they notice Sumia pulling flower pedals off a flower.

"He loves me…He loves me not…" Sumia said, pulling out another pedal.

"What is she doing?" Kaine asked.

"Er, Sumia? Why in the gods' names are you shredding those poor flowers?" Chrom asked his wife.

"I'm not spying on you! You can't prove that I am!" Sumia retorted.

"But we clearly see you!" Sun said.

"No, you can't!" Sumia quickly responded.

"Can we tell her, Lucina?" Chrom asked his daughter.

"You better before she divorces you and wipe Lucina out of existence." Spidey joked.

"Lucina? But wait, that's…" Sumia starts wondering why the young woman in front of her is called "Lucina," the same name as her baby daughter.

"Sumia, this is going to be something of a shock, but... I'll just say it: This is our daughter, Lucina." Chrom revealed bluntly.

"…What?" Sumia is stunned.

"It's true, Sumia. I'm your daughter. Look closely and see for yourself." Lucina walks towards her mother to show her Branded left eye.

"Y-Your eye! It has the Brand!" Sumia noticed.

"The same Brand carried by all House Ylisse's bloodline." Chrom said.

"This…This is…"

"Do you see now?" Chrom asked.

"No, Chrom, I do NOT see! This doesn't make any sense! ...Wait. Is my Lucina all right? What did you do to her?!" Sumia loudly asked.

Thinking quickly, Sonic blocks the border between Sumia and Lucina to calm down the former. "Whoa! Whoa! Easy, Sumia! Lucina's alright, and…Lucina. We're dealing with time travel. It's confusing, I know. The point is, THIS Lucina is from the future." He said, pointing to future Lucina.

"The…future?" Sumia carefully responded.

"Yes, more than 10 years hence." Lucina said.

"And given my experience with time travelers, I'm assuming your future is in grave danger, hence why you came back here, to prevent it." Spidey said with a serious tone.

"You have no idea." Lucina sadly replied.

"Alright. Lay it on us. What happened in the future?" Spidey asked, wanting to know the full story of the dark future Lucina's from.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Flashback…10 years in the future**

In this dark and grim reality, humanity faces the brink of destruction. Statues of Naga are shown aflame. People running for their lives as the entire city of Ylisse burns to a crisp. Inside the palace, the remaining soldiers are in desperate battle against the Risen, and losing badly. A Risen knocks a male soldier to the ground, bashing him with its axe once, making the man cry out in pain, before striking him again to finish him off. A second Risen pins a female soldier to a wall, acting like an inspector as she whimpers in terror. Before it could do anything else, the Risen goes still, noticing the Falchion shoved through its back.

"I believe the woman you want... is ME!" Lucina tears her sword out of the Risen, killing it in one blow, then straightens herself. "We can't let these things win," She said as she turns back to the woman. "Now grab a sword…and FIGHT!" She said, slashing her sword through the air to know she means business.

* * *

 **Back in the Present**

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-"You may call me Marth"**

"But why? What happens in the future?!" Robin asked Lucina after she explained a bit of what happened.

"The fell dragon, Grima, is resurrected. His roar is a death knell for man, a scream that silences all hope... Death everywhere..." Lucina said, looking to the ground as she could still hear the screams of agony of her fallen comrades in the future.

" _WHAT?!"_ A sudden Ero materializes in spirit form after he heard his mortal enemy has returned in the future.

"You mean Chrom and the others are dead in the future?" Ruby asked.

"…Yes." Lucina sadly replied.

Everyone is shocked to hear the entirety of the Shepherds have been killed in the future, and have no properly way to respond after such a bombshell. "…I…I don't know what to say." Robin said.

" _Grr. Impossible. Grima shouldn't be awaken for another two millennia."_ Ero clenched his head, shaking it.

"What are you talking about?" Spidey asked his other.

" _During our last encounter, I combined my power with Naga's to help the first exalt seal Grima away for a total of 3,000 years, making this a vicious cycle of battle. And while I don't mind kicking his butt again, I wasn't expecting him to be released so soon. Something powerful that could affect the universe must have weakened his slumber, awakening him sooner than expected."_ Ero explained.

"Is it possible when the multiverse was restored twice before, it weakened his seal?" Shadow asked.

" _That sounds about right. Mortals should really stop messing with forces they cannot hope to understand."_ Ero answered.

"Reality was destroyed twice before?" Lucina asked, having no clue about the death and rebirth of the multiverse involving Eggman and Goblin.

"Yeah, it was. One of it was sorta my fault. Sorry." Sonic sheepishly chuckled.

"So how did you travel back in time, Lucina?" Blake asked the future princess.

"Don't you remember. She fell right out of the sky! I've never seen anything like it…" Lissa said.

"Naga, the divine dragon, feared mankind would face Grima again. In preparation for that day, she devised a ritual. It allows one to return to the past and alter events already written." Lucina explained.

" _Unless_ , we're dealing with multiverse theory, where attempting to change the past creates an alternate timeline that doesn't affect your future, meaning everything you do here is moot…" Spidey explained, which makes Lucina really nervous that altering the past might not fix the future.

To shut him up, Weiss painfully stomps on his right foot, causing Spidey screamingly jump up and down on one foot for being an idiot. "Can you stop going full nerd for one _lousy_ second, you inconsiderate bug!" She angrily berated him.

"I-I-I'm sure we'll figure something out!" Spidey nervously chuckled, causing his Other to groan of his stupidity.

"…In addition to me, Lady Naga also transported you and your friends here, Spider-Man," Lucina continued, "As the Legendary Hero-Spider of 616, and the host of the Other that previously beaten Grima twice, your skills are absolute in preventing Armageddon. It is your destiny."

"Explain to the foolish spider why he's involved in a world-ending prophecy from another world during summer vacation?" Spidey asked, getting tired of how he's involved in the center of world-ending threats lately.

"That's what Naga told me." Lucina answered.

" _And I probably said a few things last time I was here."_ Ero shamelessly added, remembering he told the first exalt that he was in search of a Spider-Totem that might be the key in stopping Grima for good.

"I told you don't get me involved in your rivalries!" Spidey exclaimed.

"It is also because Grima found a terrifying new power. A mysterious white gemstone that once he masters it, he will truly be unstoppable. Strong enough to cover all our worlds in total darkness." Lucina said.

"White gemstone? What is she talking about?" Sun asked.

"Most likely an Exo Stone." Amy answered.

"So if we want to stop Grima, we have to prevent him from resurrecting?" Ruby asked to make sure they know what they're doing.

"Correct. Please, help save my future." Lucina nodded.

"Heh. No problem. We saved the future multiple times. We're used to stuff like this. This should be fun." Sonic grinned, assuring Lucina that everything will be alright, making her really happy.

' _How the hell did I get dragged into this?'_ Kaine thought, not liking getting involved in another world-ending crisis.

"Because we asked you." Aracely answered after reading his thoughts.

"Stop reading my mind!" Kaine retorted.

" _How come Naga didn't explain this to me FIRST before she called us?"_ Ero asked the future princess.

"I…think she said something about "wanting to mess with you."" Lucina said, not exactly remembering her exact words but they are close enough.

" _Hmph. I'm going to kill her."_ Ero proclaimed.

Sumia, still not completely sure if Lucina standing before her is really her daughter, walks forward. "…. Are you really my daughter?" She asked.

"I swear on my life." Lucina said.

"You grow up... Er, grew up to be so strong... So beautiful..." Sumia smiled.

"Thank you…Sumia." Lucina kindly replied.

"You don't want to call me Mother?" Sumia asked.

"I…thought you might mind." Lucina said, sounding worried.

"Of course not! I love you more than anything in the world." Sumia replied.

Lucina sniffed, blessed to have a mother that cares for her, no matter the timeline. "Oh, Mother…" Daughter and Mother embrace each other with a hug, making everyone happy.

"I am so very proud of you…" Sumia said.

"I've missed you more than you'll ever know…" Lucina said.

"Ughhh, can we move on and get this over with already?" Kaine asked, impatiently, ruining the mood.

"Yeah. We don't have much _time_ now, do we?" Spidey joked, making everyone groan at his terrible pun, but not Lucina, who somehow found that oddly funny and laughed.

"That was actually quite funny." Lucina chuckled.

"IT WAS?!" Everyone asked in shocked.

"You all…didn't find that funny?" Lucina asked, confused.

"NO!" They replied.

"Huh? Usually I'm the one who don't always understand jokes." Lucina said.

"Oh, good god," Kaine face-palmed, "If you think THIS guy is the pinnacle of comedy," Scarlet pointed to Spider-Man while talking, "Then your future MUST be hell."

Spidey slides right beside Lucina. "Hehe! Don't mind them. They never took classes in the art of comedy. Want me teach you a few jokes? Want me to teach you how to become an awesome, spectacular hero?" Spidey offered to the time-traveler.

"Uh, _sure_ …Am I going to regret this?" Lucina asked.

"Not at all! Welcome, new sidekick! I've always wanted one!" Spidey said with joy.

"Father, I'm scared." Lucina said.

"Scarier than Grima?" Chrom asked.

"Possibly." Lucina replied.

" _HEY!_ " Spidey responded, causing everyone to laugh at him again.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Beast OST-Next Episode Preview**

 **Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. We got our ships, now it's time to head out. We can see Doc Ock and his ships straight ahead. It looks like their packing heavy firepower. Bring it on, then! You can't stop us!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening:**

 _ **Octopus on the Blue**_

 **Sonic: Still really wish we built a hovercraft. I don't like water, remember?**

* * *

 **KFX Here: I want to apologize for a mistake I made involving Ilia last chapter. I had no idea she was a lesbian character, so I went back and edited the last chapter about her having a crush on Kaine out. Please forgive me. I didn't do the proper research. They're just good friends from now on, with Ilia teasing Kaine's and Blake's relationship here and there, which tends to get on their nerves. Again, forgive me.**


	18. Issue 15: Octopus on the Blue

_Issue 15: Octopus on the Blue_

 **Regna Ferox**

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Kai 2014 OST-Gohan's Baseball**

After their bizarre meeting with Plegia, the heroes now possess the means of traveling to Valm to stop Emperor Walhart and the Masters of Evil. In preparation for sea travel, everyone is gathering all the necessary gear until Peter and Tails finish the capital ship, though some of their choices are considered "questionable."

"Hey. Do you girls think my mother will like this dress," asked Lucina to the other teenage girls of the heroes, showing them a weird dress filled with giant pink polka dots while they're shopping in town.

"Uhhh…" Ruby hesitated, glancing to the other confused girls for a proper answer that won't hurt Lucina's feelings, "…Maybe?"

Lucina smiled. "Sweet. How about this one?" She showed them another weird dress that looks a _little_ too bright."

"Suuuure…" Lissa responded with doubt.

"And how about this one?" Lucina happily holds a strange egg-styled dress with octopus legs.

"Perrrfect?" Yang nervously gives the future princess a "proud" thumbs up.

"It's totally perfect! Your mom's gonna love it!" Aracely excitedly said, as she's the only one that finds an odd appeal to Lucina's bizarre fashion sense, much to their dismay.

"Thank you. I'm sure mother will totally adore these." Lucina said, taking all three odd dresses to the counter to pay for them.

Amy shyly chuckles. "I'm sure she would."

' _She is too weird.'_ Weiss thought.

While paying for the clothes, Lucina notices Sonic passing by holding two bags in his hands. "Sonic, what did you buy?" She asked the hedgehog.

"Just some ingredients so I can make some chili dogs during the trip." Sonic replied.

"Chili dogs? What's a "chili dog?" Lucina asked, confused.

"Only the greatest food in the whole universe! And nothing beats the way I cook 'im." Sonic smugingly boasted.

"Really? Could you make me one? I never tried this "dog" you talked about?" Lucina requested.

"Heck yeah, I will! Just wait! The second it enters your mouth, it's instant love." Sonic claimed.

Lucina chuckled. "I'm looking forward to it even more." She said, unknowingly causing the other girls to groan loudly.

* * *

The shopping teenagers arrive back to the Shepherds' camp to observe Scarlet Spider, Shadow, Knuckles, Vaike, and Sun training each other before they head out to sea. "Hey, guys! Whatcha doing?" Lissa asked.

"Training." Scarlet replied, deflecting Sun's staff. "C'mon, Sun. You have to try harder." He said, deflecting another weak staff swing. "Harder!" He repeated, actually feeling the last staff attack to the arm. "Nice. Keep that up and you won't be so terribly useless." Kaine complimented.

"Uh, thanks." Sun said.

"Start packing up. We're about to head out." Sonic told them it's time to leave for Valm.

"You're awfully calm today. Gotten over your little seasickness?" Knuckles smugingly teased his worried hedgehog friend.

"What is he talking about?" Lucina wondered.

"Sonic's afraid of water. He considers the oceans scarier than Grima." Yang answered while also playing with Sonic.

"Really?" Lucina responded.

"N-No, I don't." Sonic said, trying his best to keep his cool. That all fails when Weiss deviously summons a splash of water on top of Sonic, scaring the poor hedgehog to the point of cowering on a nearby pole in fear, much to his embarrassment when most of his friends laugh at him.

"I don't get it." Lucina responded, unsure if this was a joke or not.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Port Ferox**

 **BGM-** **Dragon Ball FighterZ OST - Synopsis (Bulma's Ship)**

The entire Ylissean Army start boarding their warships, ready to head out for the continent across sea, but for the Shepherds and D-Avengers, much to their everlasting awe, they personally get to board a highly equipped, tech-out, huge battleship made by their finest mechanics across dimensions.

"Whoa-HO! Now this is what I call a ship!" Flavia said, highly impressed from what she observed from down the port.

"It's called the Sea Typhoon. Like it, right? We used jewels and metals to construct the whole ship, powering it and its weapons using my DX Tech Node Reactor." Spider-Man started talking about their capital ship.

"And if that isn't enough, we can use the Chaos Emeralds to further increase its power. Trust us, there is no other ship that can beat this." Tails continued for Peter.

"Bet your ass!" Sully cussed.

"Blake. She said a bad language word." Cordelia smirkingly told Blake.

The faunus sighed as they're still going along with the running joke that originated during the failed Emmeryn rescue attempt. "You tell everyone about that?" She asked Peter but gets ignored.

"What are we standing around here for? Let's head out to sea. We can host a Waterbike race along the way." Spidey said.

"Waterbiking? That sounds like fun!" Yang happily responded.

"I would like to try this sport myself." Chrom smiled.

"Chrom! Here!" Spidey tosses the prince a ridiculous pirate's hat.

"I am not wearing this, am I?" Chrom asked, thinking this hat looks a little too "weird" to wear on his head.

"I think it looks perfect on you, Father." Lucina commented.

"See? Your future daughter thinks it's cool. Stop being a wimp and wear it already." Spidey pestered Chrom to wear the pirate's hat.

The prince sighed. "Fine." He wears the hat, making himself look goofy in front of his laughing friends.

Spidey laughed. "Perfect. Now let's go, mateys! Off to Valm!"

"Spider-Man. One of these days, I'm gonna pretend your target practice." Chrom threatened the spider-jokester.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **In the Middle of the ocean**

 **BGM-Sonic Rush Adventure OST-Waterbike**

With the Sea Typhoon leading the warships, the entire Ylissean fleet have begun their sea journey to the conquered continent straight ahead. In the meantime, the fun-loving warriors decided to have a little water race to pass the time. "Let's do this!" Sonic smirkingly revs up his Waterbike and speeds out to sea, followed by a few of his waterbiking opponents composed of some members of the D-Avengers and Shepherds.

Given his waterbiking experience when he was temporarily stuck in Blaze the Cat's world, Sonic easily takes the lead, avoiding many small rocks that obstruct his path. "Move out the way, slowhog," taunted Yang as she swerves pass the surprised hedgehog, taking the lead from him.

"You think you can beat me?" Sonic smugingly taunted.

"Try to catch me if you can!" Yang smirked.

"Hey, guys! Wait for me!" Ruby waved at her betters from the rear.

"Haha! This is fun!" Vaike smiled, blazing through the clear-blue seas on his jet-ski.

With her experience riding pegasi, Cordelia is having a blast on sea, riding side-to-side with acrobatic dolphins. "Never done anything like this before! This is exhilarating!"

Sonic and Yang activate the boost feature on their jet-skis, jumping over a rock ramp that allows them to gleefully perform as many thrilling tricks in mid-air before they are forced back down, only to be surprised when Flavia boost right pass them, laughing. "You children sure know how to make wartime feel thrilling! Now let's see if you can beat this khan!"

"It's on!" The thrill-seekers replied, revving up their jet-skis for maximum overdrive, and race right beside the East-Khan.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Dragon Ball FighterZ OST-Spirit**

On the Sea Typhoon, Blake and Lucina are watching the race from the deck of the ship, eating the chili dogs Sonic made earlier. "It amazes me. Even during such dark times, your friends always seem to find ways to make the best of it." Lucina says what she's observing about the Avengers.

"Heh. When you're hanging out with these guys, fun is everlasting." Blake replied.

"And what about him?" Lucina direct themselves to Scarlet Spider standing by his lonesome next to the edge of the deck so he could watch the oceans peacefully.

"Kaine's definition of fun is brooding endlessly and shouting like a crazed dog at people." Blake teased.

"I can HEAR you!" Kaine angrily replied to the chuckling faunus.

"Aren't you being a little too hard on him?" Lucina asked Blake.

She grows somber and looks down to the ground in sadness. "A little, yeah. But Kaine likes to get on my nerves…a lot. Can't exactly blame him, though. Since birth, he suffered a difficult life."

"What happened to him?" Lucina asked, curious.

"Kaine isn't like us. He wasn't BORN like the most of us. He was a dying creation of a madman, rejected by his "father" into the outside world, relying on nobody but himself. He's killed a lot of people, fought those he considered "brothers," and was later mind-controlled to put the fate of three whole worlds at risk. He believes himself to be a monster, probably a bigger monster than this Grima you told us about." Blake explained.

Lucina look worried. "That's terrible. Why would he blame himself? He's no monster."

"That's what I keep telling him. He keeps forgetting he has saved a lot of lives that proves he's no monster. He saved Aracely's life. The entirety of Houston. Heck, he just saved my life not too long ago either. I want to keep helping him. Help him become a different person than he is." Blake said with a genuine smile on her face.

"Kaine should be grateful to have a wonderful friend like you." Lucina smiled.

" _Assuming_ he's brave enough to admit we're friends, but he likes to be shy, the poor thing." Blake smirkingly teased the clone.

"I can STILL hear you!" Scarlet shouted, hearing the laughter of both girls, making him growl in anger. _'Belladonnas. Why is it always a Belladonna that continues to make my life hell?'_ He thought.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-"Negotiation's not my strong suit..."**

Later on the deck of the ship, Lucina joins Lissa, Chrom, Robin, and Spider-Man to check up on her friends and father. "Ah, take it all in! Breathtaking…Somehow our troubles feel a lifetime away out here." Robin stretches his arms out to enjoy the breeze flowing through his body.

"Yet in truth, we're headed straight toward them... I should be grateful the Plegians delivered us this fleet, as promised. But it's my first time on a vessel, and my legs... I never fancied myself a sea captain. You've truly outdone yourself on this ship, Spider-Man." Chrom complimented the Spider-Craftsman, making him chuckle in embarrassment.

"This is my first voyage as well. In my time, all ships were destroyed. Smashed to pieces, along with their ports." Lucina said which actually sparks a good question from her father.

"Lucina... Something I've been meaning to ask... After you stopped Emm's assassination... Why didn't you stay with us?" Chrom asked his future daughter.

"I felt I had no other choice. I could not risk altering history any more than necessary. I sought only to divert events that directly led to Grima's return." Lucina explained.

"Yet we're here messing up a TON of history just by breathing." Spidey quipped up a good point.

"Hey, so wait—what about the guys who tried to kill Chrom in the gardens? What would've happened if you didn't save him?" Lissa asked her future niece.

"He would have been gravely wounded. And those wounds would have played a part in the tragedies to come." Lucina answered.

"Whoa! Good thing you changed things, huh?" Lissa said.

Lucina nodded. "If indeed they have changed... The river of time always favors its original course. Take the exalt's death... I stalled it, yes, but in the end I was not able to prevent it."

"You did what you could. No one's blaming you." Peter said to lift up Lucina's spirits but proved to be in vain.

"I was so certain it was over. That I'd saved the world. But time simply found another way back to its course. Perhaps the task is simply too great... Perhaps if I'd done something differently? I replay events in my head, over and over..." Lucina continued talking until Chrom snapped her out of it.

"Don't. You did your best. And you saved me, after all." Chrom said.

"You're kind, Father. But nothing is certain... Another could take your life. Time could find a way..." Lucina replied.

"How did Chrom die in your world anyways?" Spidey asked.

"Only rumors... I was told he fell in a great battle, fought to sway his destiny. ...And that he were murdered— betrayed by someone dear to him." Lucina answered.

"His barber, I knew it." Spidey joked, getting an unamused look from Chrom but a confused look from Lucina. Then suddenly, Robin clutches his head in agony. Inside Peter's head, Ero experiences a similar headache as well, which in turn affects his host. "Ah! Ero! Would you quit doing that?" Peter asked.

"What's wrong?" Chrom asked in concern for Peter and Robin.

"I don't know. Ero keeps having these strange headaches every once and awhile, and their getting on my nerves." Peter turns to Robin, "What's wrong with you, Boy Wonder?"

"M-My head…I don't…F-Forgive me. I'm fine." Robin responded, fully recovered after that strange headache, much to the suspicion of Lucina as she wonders why Peter and Robin suffered a headache at the same time.

"That's strange. Continue, milady." Spidey gestured Lucina to continue telling her story.

"After my father's murder and Grima's return, I took the name Marth and fought back." Lucina resumed.

"But not me? The spider that kicked this dragon's butt twice? Well, technically it was my other, but still?" Spidey asked.

Lucina smiled. "I don't _exactly_ have the abilities to call myself a "Spider-Woman."

"Good point."

"I prayed to the Hero-King for a small part of the strength he used to save the world. But I need this subterfuge no longer. I choose to fight as Lucina now. The name that reminds me of the strength in the man and woman who chose it." Lucina said with a determined demeanor.

"A strength shared by the woman who bears it." Chrom smiled for her brave little, future daughter. Not long after, the four of them are greeted by Frederick, Flavia, Basilio, Tails and Shadow to inform them of some dire news.

"Milord. The pegasus knights report the Valmese fleet matches ours, ship for ship." Frederick dreadfully informed his captain.

"Your tone tells me this is not good news." Chrom noticed.

"It's certainly not," said Tails, "Not only all their ships are as advanced as this one, AND piloting a dozen aerial warcrafts, they have troops that vastly outnumber ours. We're barely half-full, while they're packing firepower from the skies and the oceans."

"That's insane. They're taking full advantage of our lack of aerial support. If we fight them head-on, we'll be slaughtered." Spider-Man said.

"We've little choice but to try anyway. Plegia had no men to spare, but they were generous with other supplies...including oil. Perhaps a clever tactician could find a use for that." Flavia said, obviously referring to Robin.

"Hmm…Perhaps he could." Robin puts his trusty finger under his muzzle.

"Who're we talking about?" Spidey joked, much to the unamused look from Robin. Spidey chuckled, "I'm joking, okay? Can't you see that, our "brilliant" tactician?"

"If we can put their ships to flame, they'd have nowhere to escape to. We could—." Flavia would've continued explaining the plan but Basilio rudely interrupts her.

"You could roast us all like hams! Are you truly so eager to die, woman?!" He asked.

"Do you have a better idea, oaf?! ...The problem is we have no catapults." Flavia said.

"We were in a rush, okay?" Spidey exclaimed that he and Tails didn't have enough time to equip their ship with a catapult.

"Hmm... How to get the lit oil on their decks without our own ships getting caught in the blaze?" Flavia wondered but can't seem to think of a good plan that won't get themselves killed.

"Hmm... Unless we WANT our ships caught in the blaze..." Robin said.

"Why in the gods' named would... Well, I know better than to question Robin. Especially not when he has that look in his eyes. Gods save us from what he cooked up this time—let's just hope it's not us!" Basilio smiled.

"Chrom, I have an idea." Robin said.

"Those words from your mouth are music to my ears, Robin." Chrom responded, ready to hear what his trusty tactician has to say.

Robin starts explaining his plan to everyone. "But for my plan to work we'll need to disrupt their chain of command... Our strongest team would need to board their lead ship and take out their general. As our best captain I'd have you head the squad, but you ARE the prince, so..."

"Yes, I AM the prince, so no one can order me NOT to go. I will lead the assault! If it was Spider-Man leading, he would mess it up." Chrom teased his fellow co-commander.

"Chrom, if we weren't such good friends, I would kick the crap out of you for that." Spidey said which made Chrom chuckle a bit.

"Then this plan truly stands a chance, but we still have to deal with the aerial fleet." Robin said, pondering how to take care of the Valm Air Fleet.

"Hmph. Leave that to me." Shadow volunteered.

"Shadow? Are you sure?" Robin asked.

"Just hand me the Chaos Emeralds and I'll blow their ships out of the sky. With any luck, they'll crash right down to more Valmese ships, boosting our chances of survival." Shadow explained.

"Just you alone? That's suicide." Chrom said, thinking he's out of his mind to challenge an aerial assault alone.

"Leave to him, Chrom. He IS the Ultimate Life Form." Spidey said with full confidence Shadow will succeed.

"Hmph. You got that right." Shadow said.

"Heh…So much has changed since we met on that day, you lying in the open field and you and your friends falling from the sky," said a smiling Chrom, referring to Robin and Spider-Man, "Hard to believe our entire army…our entire people's fate rest in the hands of former strangers."

"Destiny sucks like that." Peter said, but Robin seems to disagree.

"…No, Spider-Man. Not destiny." Robin said.

"Hmm?"

"What," said Chrom.

"We're not pawns of some scripted fate. I believe we're more. Much more." Robin disagreed about all of them being a part of a destined destiny.

"How do you mean?" Chrom asked.

"There's something between us all. Something that keeps us together... Like...invisible ties…" Robin looks at Peter with a smile, "Invisible…threads, connecting us to a larger web. Giving us strength…WE forged these strands. WE strengthen them. If we preserve them, or break them, it will be by our choices, not some "destiny" …"

"…Did that make any sense to you?" Peter asked the Ylissean prince.

Chrom chuckled. "Robin…I think this salty air might have gone to your head, hah!"

"All right, all right—perhaps enough philosophy for one day... There are still details to discuss." Robin said.

"Indeed there are! And preparations to be made! Oh, and, Robin... If we are all bound by these invisible ties, I thank the gods it's with you." Chrom said with a thankful grin.

"What about me?" Spidey asked.

"Oh, I'm thankful we met too, Spider-Man." Chrom said, sounding obviously suspicious.

"You're lying to me."

"Why would I lie?" Chrom laughed. "Now then, everyone! Look lively! We have work to do!"

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-Destiny (Ablaze)**

Tails commands the Sea Typhoon's weapons to strike the many enemy ships, both sea and air, with a glorious assault of cannon fire and bombs, managing to destroy a couple ships, blowing them up, but the Typhoon does take a hefty amount of damage during the fight. Nothing that can't be fixed, especially when this is just a distraction for Shadow to launch himself straight to the middle of the aerial armada through a smokescreen. Once he's on board, he summons the four Chaos Emeralds to boost his power to incalculable levels.

"Now behold the ultimate power! Chaos…BLAST!" Shadow unleashes a loud, booming explosion fueled from pure chaos energy, completely devastating the entirety of Valm's Air Fleet and a good portion of its sea fleet after the airships crash down blowing them up, with Shadow casually teleporting back to the Typhoon.

Meanwhile, Chrom takes his strongest warriors to battle against three other, heavily-armed ships commanded by an Egg Boss of the Eggman Empire, the war-loving orca, Akhlut the Orca.

Akhlut taunts the heroes with his blood-thirsty laughter. "Oh man, you've got to be joking! One ship against three of ours? Can't tell if you're all really brave or really stupid. Oh well. It doesn't matter. You'll soon be drifting the sea with your blood."

"Big talk from a talking dolphin!" Yang mocked while fighting the enhanced Valmese and robots.

Akhlut deflects Lucina's sword swing with his sturdy arm before he could return the favor by attacking her mind thanks to his psychic powers. "I'm an orca, kid! Can't you tell?" The evil orca replied to Yang, punching Sonic into the air just for him to be saved by Weiss' glyphs.

"Thanks, Ice Queen!" Sonic said to the heiress.

"No problem!" She replied while summoning a surrounding ice spikes to Akhlut but he effortlessly deflects them with his impressive arm strength. The orca easily deflects then elbows the heavy attacks of Gregor and Yang, knocking them to their side so he could defend himself from the transformed Nowi's mouth blast.

"Pathetic! You're too weak! You can't beat me like that!" Akhlut taunted the manakete.

" _ **I'm not trying to hurt you!"**_ Nowi said when she noticed an electric whip surrounding Akhlut's hip before he could find out it was an invisible Ilia that shocked him long enough for Knuckles to pop up from underneath the ship, uppercutting the surprised orca's jaw into mid-air so Robin could rain him down with a powerful lightning storm tome.

Weakened but not out, Akhlut slowly gets up his feet for round two until he gets a call from one of his bosses, Doctor Octopus. _'Akhlut. That is enough for today.'_

"You sure, Doc? I'm still itching to break some bones." Akhlut whispered back to Ock so no one won't hear him.

' _Hmhmhm. You've broken enough bones. Let me finish vaporizing their flesh.'_ Ock sinisterly replied.

"Hehehe. As you wish, doctor." The mobian orca stands right back up, facing his enemies with a sinister smile. "As much as I would _love_ bathing the oceans with your blood, I'll savor that moment when you reach Valm. Hopefully…" The Egg Boss deviously laughed before retreating into the oceans, back to Valm.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-"Don't you put any stock in this destiny hogwash!"**

"He has retreated!" Frederick shouted for everyone to hear.

"Robin! Their general has fallen! I'm giving the signal! All appointed ships, change course! Head right at them! Ramming speed!" Chrom commanded the following ships to head straight at the enemy ships.

"…Gods and thunder! Any second now!" A soldier said.

"Steaaaady…Steady now…" Spidey said as the ships get closer.

"We're right on top of them!" The soldier shouted.

"NOW! JUUMP! Chrom and the others leaped on back to the Sea Typhoon, just mere seconds before the appointed ships ram into the entire Valmese fleet, blowing them all into a fiery wreckage, covering the whole oceans in flame.

 **BGM End**

"Whooooa! Would you look at that? The whole sea's on fire!" Aracely pointed to the burning waters.

"It worked! It worked!" Frederick praised.

"Only you could hatch such a brilliant scheme, Robin. Who else would desert half our vessels and turn them into flaming cannonballs? And there was still enough room on the remaining ships for all our troops. It was so simple, and yet the Valmese never saw it coming. They never considered anyone might be willing to sacrifice half a fleet..." Flavia commended the blissful tactician.

Just at that moment, Spider-Man held his head, sensing an enormous danger straight approaching. "Don't be too sure." He said so ominously that it got everyone's attention, especially when they hear loud rumbling coming from beneath the ocean.

"Radar's picking up tremendous seismic activity rising up!" Tails said after checking his Miles Electric for the rumbling danger that's steadily ascending from where the wrecked Valmese ships are burning up. What sounds like a huge metallic valve opens up from the oceans, firing a humongous beam into the skies above, causing the whole sea to shake and splash water on everybody.

Scarlet growled after being soaked with sea water. "I hate getting wet!"

"You hate everything!" Sonic replied.

"What the hell is going on?!" Basilio loudly asked.

All remaining Ylissean ships slowly backs away when they are horrified to bear witness to a colossal rising mech that's shaped as a multi-tentacle kraken ascending from the middle of the burning ocean, as well as a laugh, an all-too familiar, daunting laugh to both Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider.

"Octavius!" Scarlet shouted.

"Doc Ock?!" Spidey shouted.

" **Well, well…If it isn't my friendly, neighborhood Spider-Man. It has been too long,"** Doc Ock spoke from the cockpit of his robotic kraken-octopus behemoth, **"Did you REALLY think I wouldn't anticipate your plan, as reckless as it was?"**

"Actually it was Robin's plan. I just stood and made fun of him." Spider-Man casually replied while teasing the tactician.

" **It doesn't matter. You fools made a grave mistake challenging absolute supremacy! Hand over your Chaos Emeralds and the Fire Emblem, and I MIGHT spare a few of your ships!"** Octavius offered.

"We're not handing them over, doctor! We won't give them up without a fair fight!" Chrom replied, confidently.

" **Muhahaha! That sounds like fun! If that's the case…Spider-Man! Fight me one-on-one, coward! Winner takes all! And absolutely NO help, or I'll DESTROY your entire fleet in a single blow!"** Ock threatened with tentacle laser blasters, ready to destroy a couple dozen ships.

Spidey nervously laughs, not knowing if he could truly beat a robot that huge. "Is it too late for us to become friends?" He asked but receives a terrifying, loud roar that almost blows everyone off the ship. "I'll take that as a no. Alright, Doc, let's rumble!"

 **BGM-The Amazing Spider-Man OST-Boss Theme 2**

The Amazing Web-Slinger web zips to the flaming ship wreckage to combat the enormous Octo-Kraken head-on. He zips and swings away from the many lasers that's trying to blast him to a crisp, avoiding the many tentacles that wants to squish him into pastry.

"Gotta say, Doc, after fighting barbarians, kings, and zombies, I've missed kicking your tentacles, minus the giant killer kraken robot threatening the seven seas!" Spider-Man quipped while he web-strikes a noticeable power cell on the main body that weakens the mech.

" **I've certainly didn't miss your annoying retorts!"** Ock attacks his arch-nemesis with many missiles but they prove ineffective against the bug's incredibly flawless reflexes.

"This is insane! Can he really defeat such a behemoth by himself?" Lucina asked, worried this may prove too much for Spider-Man.

"Even I have doubts he could destroy something THAT large." Basilio commented.

"Trust us, no matter what the challenge, Spider-Man will prove through." Weiss smiled confidently for her favorite web-slinger when she sees him punching out the kraken's mini eyes so he could rip out the wires inside.

"You're gonna need some Clear Eye for those eyes!" The Spider acrobatically hops off the large tentacles so he could launch himself to the back of the kraken's head, striking it down with a single drop kick, vaulting over the head to clumsily brings himself in its line of fire. "Uh-oh!"

"Spider-Man, move out of the way!" Lissa shouted.

The quick-thinking wall-crawler hurriedly web-zips to a crashed airship before he's hit with a painful laser, angering Ock to see he's still alive. **"Spider-Man! You're making a career in interference!"**

"Some career! No salary! No vacation! Talk about on-the-job health hazards!" Spider-Man joked while avoiding more laser blast in mid-air swing range.

" **I will permantely shut down that mouth of yours for good!"** The Octo-Kraken dives deep underwater so he could surprise Spider-Man for a sneak attack.

"Where ya going? Are we playing hide 'n seek now? Or is it tag?" Spidey stopped quipping when his spider-sense warns him of a large mouth with too many teeth about to devour him whole from beneath.

" **TAG! You're it!"**

"Not it! Not it! Not it! Not it!" Spidey repeatedly shoots hundreds of webbing down the large robot's mouth so he won't get eaten, leap-kicking the face of the mech back to a wrecked ship.

" **Why don't you give up already, you pathetic, four-limbed excuse for a spider?"** Ock threatened until he was bombarded with cannon balls to the cockpit.

"Oh ho, you sweet-talker you!" Spidey quips while he pellets Ock with more web-slingshoting cannon balls that he quickly found were unused. Using his mask, he scans the robot for the remaining weak spots which turns out to be small turbines on each tentacles powering them up. "Alright. Enough playing around." Spidey shoots the turbines with enough webbing to block its power, energizing its tentacles, causing them to slump to the ocean floor.

" **No! NO! What have you done?!"** Ock angrily asked while releasing more missiles to destroy Spider-Man once and for all.

Spidey web zips directly on top of the mouth. "Pulling the plug." He hops below the kraken's head, pulling open its mouth with his webbing. "Open wide and say AW!" Spidey gestures the missiles to attack him just so he could jump out of the way at the last second after they've entered its mouth, blowing up the whole Octo-Kraken into smithereens, roaring in pain as it sinks down to the deep ocean-floors before a huge explosion encompass the whole area.

With victory ensured, Spider-Man web zips back to the Sea Typhoon, where everyone congratulates him on a job well done destroying such an enormous beast. "You rocked, Spidey!" Ruby praised the victorious web-slinger.

"Incredible. You're more amazing than what's depicted in the stories. You truly are the Hero-Spider of Legend." Lucina said, spectacularly amazed by Spider-Man's abilities to take down a robot the size of a titan singlehandedly.

"I aim to please my adoring fanbase. All five of them." Spidey remarked, turning around to unsurprisingly see Doc Ock alive in his personal helicopter.

"Curse you, Spider-Man! You will regret this! I'll make sure of it! You may have won the day, but the war still looms! A war you will not win if you continue this useless resistance!" Ock said.

"Keep 'im coming, Ock. We'll keep pushing through until we liberate Valm from your clutches!" Spider-Man declared.

"Keep crawling, Wall-Crawler! Keep crawling to your doomed future!" Ock maniacally laughed all the way back to Valm, which is where the heroes are headed right now.

"I dunno about you, kid, but I've had enough of the smoke and smell of robot junk for one lifetime." Basilio said.

"Full speed ahead, everyone! Let's catch up with the running octopus!" Spider-Man points everyone to their destination, the conquered continent of Valm, where they will find more trouble they haven't come close to being prepared for.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Beast OST-Next Episode Preview**

 **Ruby: Hey! It's me, Ruby Rose. We arrived at Valm Harbor, but much to our shock, the whole town's been mechanized. Robots are teleporting to the streets from a factory nearby. There's also this woman named Say'ri who's leading a resistance force against Walhart. Don't worry, Say'ri, we'll help the resistance in any way we can.**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening:**

 _ **Smoldering Resistance**_

 **Ruby: Let's start liberating!**

* * *

 **Visit my United Heroes Forum Page: myforums/KingFrancisX/8918653/**


	19. Issue 16: Smoldering Resistance

_Issue 16: Smoldering Resistance_

 **Valm Harbor**

With Dr. Octopus forced to retreat after the destruction of the Valmese fleet, nothing stood in the Ylisseans way for a safe venture to Valm. Soon enough, they arrived at its harbor, boarding the docks when they see no one's guarding the area at the moment, which makes it safe to exit the ships.

"At last, Valm Harbor-." Chrom was calmly walking down the ramp of the Sea Typhoon, taking in the air, but was blitz off the platform by an extremely grateful Sonic not having to be contained in a large ship surrounded by water.

"Father!" Lucina went to check on her injured father.

"LAND! Glorious land! Oh how I love you! I don't even care if I get bad traction! It's land!" Sonic happily kissed the dry sands of the harbor as his friends casually walk pass him, and Chrom giving the careless hedgehog the evil eye.

"Whoa. What happened here?" Sun asked when they noticed they are standing in a mechanized harbor town, polluted with heavily-armed troops and a dark sky. "Is this really Valm? This is horrible."

"This entire town…It's current state reminds me of my dark future…And I fear we haven't encountered the bleakest yet…" Lucina observed with a worried tone.

"This place has Eggman's stench all over." Sonic remarked the mechanical "enhancements" to the town, along with the disturbing Eggman Insignia plastered on the walls.

"And Doc Ock's," growled Spider-Man, "I'll make sure they'll pay for what they've done, if it's the last thing I do."

"Guys! Look!" Hummingbird points everyone to a female swordsman being chased down by two enhanced Valmese armored knights, who are accompanied by two large Egg Hammer super-badniks.

"An altercation? That woman-the Valmese dogs are running her down." Frederick observed.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-Destiny**

"Any enemy of theirs is a friend of ours. Come on!" Chrom starts commanding his forces to take battle against the Valmese guarding the town. The mechanized town's defensives lit up with laser machine guns, decimating a good portion of the Ylisseans, but with the speedy reflexes of Sonic and Ruby, as well as the web-shooting abilities the Parker Brothers possess, they automated defensives prove no match for them.

The female swordsman takes a quick stop to catch her breath, panting heavily after being chased down like a dog until she heard the sounds of fighting at the harbor. "Who is that?" She turns to see the Shepherds and D-Avengers beating the butts of the Valmese. "The Ylissean League, as well as the Spider's Avengers! So they have finally landed!"

Not far from her position, the Valmese that were chasing her have caught up. "Over 'ere! We have 'er cornered!"

"Confound these wretched imperials!" She resumes her escape from the Valmese.

"Don't let 'er get away!" The Valmese continue chasing her down, cornering the worried woman at a wall.

Chrom was able to spot the swordswoman trapped while fighting an enhanced Valmese knight. "Our first priority is to hurry and save that woman. If possible, we should also visit the homes here to see how the people fare. Spider-Man! Take a small band to perform each task!" He commanded the co-commander.

"Sure thing, Chromster. Sun! Cherche! Knuckles! With me!" Spidey and his merry band hurry to the swordswoman's aid with great haste. As the knights were about to skewer her with their lightning lances, Spider-Man reels them and their owners with his webbing towards Sun's staff for a smacking knockout. The Egg Hammers would've finished the job for their human counterparts and would've smashes the woman with their hammers, but a quick distraction from Cherche's speedy wyvern allows Knuckles to grab one of the mallets and pummel the bots with their own weapon.

"Sun. Knuckles. Check to see if the villagers are safe." Spidey ordered.

Sun nodded, "Sure thing." And went with Knuckles while Spidey and Cherche have a chat with the woman they saved.

"Are you alright?" Spider-Man asked the female swordsman.

"Aye. The Legendary Spider-Man of the Outrealm Avengers! You have my gratitude!" She thanked her spider-savior.

"I really am famous in this world," Spidey chuckled, stroking his bloated ego ever further. "You know why we're here?"

"Of course! I would speak with you more, but first, perhaps…"

As they were talking, Spider-Man senses another swarm of robots teleporting from out of nowhere into the mechanized town, forcing them to oppose these metal menaces. "Where did they come from?" Cherche asked while cutting the legs of an octobot.

The female swordsman points them to a large factory next to the harbor. "From that factory! That's where they're being manufactured!"

"Chrom! You heard that?" Spidey asked over their ear comms.

' _Loud and clear. I'm leading a portion of us to the factory as we speak.'_ Chrom replied.

"Good. We'll keep the robot parade occupied until you tear it down." Spidey said while taking on the robots and Valmese with his fellow united allies.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Valm Harbor Factory**

A small portion of Ylisseans led by Chrom, Ruby, Scarlet Spider, Tails, and Amy smashed through enemy lines guarding the factory. Steaming with metallic steel, the Ylisseans destroy anything that dares get in their way of dismantling this robot factory.

"How are we gonna shut this place down?" Chrom questioned while slicing an Valmese-inspired Egg Pawn into two.

"Find the control center so I can deactivate the factory. That should also shut off the mechs attacking the harbor." Tails replied, spin-attacking an Valmese swordsman.

"I rather we blow this place up." Scarlet recommended.

"That works too." Tails responded.

 **BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-Egg Albatross**

Not too long after, they've arrived at the heart of the base, the control center of the machines, confronting the vulture Egg Boss of the Eggman Empire standing guard, the winged Nephtys the Vulture.

"Bird lady! We're gonna ask this once! Get out of our way!" Ruby threatened with her scythe in hand.

"You fools have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." Nephtys assembles her men to attack the Ylisseans while she personally fights Ruby, Amy, and Scarlet, tackling them with her huge wings.

"Tails! You know what to do." Chrom said to the fox.

"Got it." Tails runs up to deactivate the control center, leaving Chrom to protect him while he sets this place to self-destruct.

Meanwhile, Team Rose and Scarlet Spider have their hands full fighting an airborne enemy. "You're only making things worse for us all, you know." Nephthys flies up so she could dive bomb the intruders.

"Enlighten us." Amy pounds the dive-bombing vulture with her hammer.

"Your constant fighting, _antagonizing_ Eggman and his allies, only serves to make them react more viciously." The winged mobian said while swerving through Ruby's rapid-gun pellets.

"You want us to give up and let them win? If we don't stop them, all our worlds are in danger." Ruby barely scratches the speeding Nephthys with her large scythe.

"They CAN'T be stopped. We either LIVE in their empire, or DIE in the fallout of your feud." She responded with a dive-kick, but Scarlet was able to grab and throw her to a wall to be pounded on.

"OR we can kick their asses and live peacefully. I prefer that option." Kaine webs up her wings, leaving the vulture vulnerable to ground-based assaults, mainly from Ruby Rose and Amy Rose, who were strong enough together to beat her flying out of the factory while shouting, "YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL!"

 **BGM End**

"No one cares, screeching Nevermore." Ruby replied.

"A what?" Kaine asked, not knowing about that winged Grimm from her world.

"It's a-." Ruby would've answered Kaine's question if Tails didn't finish setting the whole base to blow up.

"Mission accomplished! Let's get out of here, everyone!" Chrom commanded his entire forces to hurry out of the burning factory with great haste, with some taking a quick glance back to see the factory blown to smithereens, down to sunder along with its robots. Without the control center, the remaining bots attacking the harbor immediately shuts down, liberating the villagers from Walhart's clutches for the time being.

* * *

 **Later at the Valm Harbor**

The united heroes meet up with the female swordsman they saved earlier, who is eternally grateful for their efforts in freeing this town from enemy hands. "Mercy, friends! The tales of your strength were no exaggeration…I am called Say'ri, and I fight with the Resistance." Say'ri kindly introduced herself to the heroes.

"The Resistance? So your part of a Freedom Fighting group?" Sonic asked the lady as he knows a thing or two about fighting for freedom, since he is part of a similar group from Mobius.

"Aye, of sorts. Several groups formed to seek liberty for the states of Valm." Say'ri answered.

"I thought the emperor had stamped out all dissenters…" Chrom said.

"He tries, but we Resistance are a slippery lot. We strike hard and then vanish again into the dark of night. Even now rebels ride to the banner of dynasts across the continent. United, we could pose a veritable threat to Walhart. And so, for some time I have struggled to bring us together." Say'ri replied.

"What's stopping you?" Spider-Man asked in which she answers.

"Greed. Jealousy. Sloth. All the old weaknesses of man. The dynasts all would have freedom, but on their own terms. Some refuse to take up arms unless their territory is threatened. Others thrive under the Conqueror's heel and will not join unless there is profit in it. Liberty is a fine word, aye, but not always enough to rouse men from foolishness." She explained.

"I take it you're looking for a more convincing argument, then?" Flavia questioned.

"Just so, although my efforts thus far have met with meager success. I fear many distrust me because my brother fights for Walhart." Say'ri replied.

"Why does your brother work for these clowns?" Kaine asked.

"Would that I knew, good sir. Yen'fay was a good man once, but he is my brother no more! If we meet on the battlefield, I would cut him down, same as any other imperial. Walhart is said to command a million men now thanks to who you call "Dr. Eggman and Dr. Octopus." Perhaps more. Sooner or later he will stamp out the Resistance entirely, if we do not unite." Say'ri said.

Lissa gets worried. "Um, Chrom? Did she just say he has a MILLION soldiers?"

"Just more goons for me to punch through." Yang said cockily.

"Ha! You are right! What are one million men against the Ylissean dogs of war?!" Say'ri questioned with a cocky smirk. "You stopped a thousand of their ships, did you not? Blown their airships out of the sky? Battled a metal monster of the sea singlehandedly? Your daring strategy has awoken and inspired people across all of Valm. Together I know we can yet unite the Resistance and break Walhart's grip! Help me, Prince Chrom! Sir Spider! I beg of you!"

"Milord?" Frederick turned to his prince and the Hero-Spider.

"Do we have a choice? Our bad guys are here controlling an entire country looking for gems to conquer the world. It's our responsibility to take them out." Spider-Man determinedly answered, agreeing to help Say'ri save her country from the unified villains' grasp.

"This is no easy thing you ask of us. We have our own causes: a halidom to save and a future to win," Chrom said, which definitely got her future daughter's quiet attention. "I know a great battle has been foretold, but is this it? How to know? Still, I admire your courage... Perhaps your mission is the best way to achieve mine. So yes, Say'ri. We will join your cause with our own. And if I'm wrong, it's my life on the line. ...As it should be. Now. What will it take to unite your people?" The prince whole-heartedly agreed to assist Say'ri in her troubles, granting her a good boost in hope they can save her kingdom.

"Well, I do have one idea…" Say'ri starts pondering for a moment to think of one person that could help them unite her people. "Since ancient times, many of our people have worshipped Naga. More precisely, we worship the divine dragon's oracle, Lady Tiki. Though most know her only as the Voice. The Voice is trapped in her temple as Walhart's prisoner. But if she were freed..."

"The Resistance could unite around her." Robin understood her idea.

"Where is this Voice being held?" Weiss asked Say'ri.

"There is a shrine built in the branches of the divine Mila Tree. She is confined there." Say'ri points them to the direction where they should be headed.

"Sounds like a good start. We should get going. And if we run into any more robot factories along the way, let's shut them too." Sonic advised.

"Alright! Let's get to it!" Spidey said as they begin their long trek to the Mila Tree to save the Voice.

* * *

 **Plegia**

 **BGM-Breath of Fire III OST-Dragon Slayer**

Wandering the calm desert close to the castle, Dr. Doom is tracking down the Genesis Stone's current location with the help of Salem and Validar, but ever with their assistance they seem to be having loads of trouble figuring out where in the world it's mystical powers sit.

"Where is that blasted Exo Stone?! I thought you said it is here!" Validar impatiently asked the leader of the Masters of Evil.

"It WAS here, but it disappeared again." Salem calmly replied.

"How can that be?" Validar questioned.

" _In its unstable form, the Genesis Stone is sporadically traveling between the different time periods of this world, leaving small time distortions which indicates its previous destination until it disappeared in time again, making it difficult to pinpoint its exact location."_ Doom explained to the Plegian King.

"Isn't there a way to lure the stone to us?" Validar asked, which got Doom thinking for a moment.

"… _I believe there is a way. Lure it to a world that's rich with temporal anomalies, trapping it there, making it easier to collect. And if Eggman is correct, "that" world should have made its annual appearance once again. Give me space."_

Salem and Validar back away from the Latverian King as he prepares a powerful magic spell he's only used so few times before. Chanting an ancient incantation, Dr. Doom charges up his hands with a red mystical energy, and once he's done, he blasts his power to the sky above, opening a huge hole in the clouds, weakening the mystical barrier between this dimension and Mobius. _"Now, come to me."_ Using all his might, Doom pulls through a small satellite that looks like Earth into this dimensional plane, leaving it to hover over an ancient altar next to Plegia Castle.

"Impossible. What did he do?" Validar asked in shock that Dr. Doom's magical powers greatly surpasses his own.

"He weakened the barrier between this world and Mobius to call forth Little Planet." Salem answered.

"Little Planet?" Validar repeated, having not heard of such a small world. Moments later, the three sorcerers noticed a gleaming white light approaching Little Planet, landing somewhere on the planet. "Is that…?"

" _Yes. Now it'll be easier collecting that stone. Come. Let us continue our scavenger hunt."_ Doom commanded, leading his team to Little Planet to locate the Genesis Stone, and quite possibly take over the satellite in the meantime too.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman. EXE Beast OST-Next Episode Preview**

 **Spider-Man: Sup. It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. Whoa. Is that really the Mila Tree? The place is HUGE. And crawling with walking, annoying fungus led by the mustached Baron Mordo. He may not be Doc Strange, but we still have to be careful. I call dibs on making fun of him first!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening:**

 _ **Naga's Voice**_

 **Spider-Man: Just how tall is this tree?**


	20. Issue 17: Naga's Voice

_Issue 17: Naga's Voice_

 **That evening at the Shepherd's Camp**

 **BGM-Dragon Ball FighterZ OST-Spirit**

During their journey to the Mila Tree, and after destroying some more robot factories along the way, the heroes decided to set up camp for the evening, rebuild their strength after so many battles, that way they'll be properly rested for tomorrow. At a disclosed area not far from camp, Chrom and Lucina are training together much to the future princess' request.

"…Impressive as ever. I was certain I dodged that one, but you nicked my shoulder." Chrom panted after an exhausting fencing battle with his evenly-skilled daughter from the future.

"Still, you had me soundly beat. Had you not held back on that blow to my chest, I'd have a few shattered ribs. I was right to think you still have much to teach me. We'll have to make these lessons a habit." Lucina smiled.

"Wait, you didn't just... Did you throw that match just so we'd continue doing this?" Chrom questioned her motive.

"Why, Father…I would never!" Lucina objected, still smiling suspiciously.

"…Devious. I see I'll have to keep a closer eye on you, heh." Chrom smiled back.

As they get ready to head back to camp, the two blue-haired swordsmen glance to see Spider-Man swinging back to camp after his solo mission at another robot-manufacturing factory nearby.

"Spider-Man. I see everything went well." Chrom said as the Spider approaches him.

"You bet. Besides a few close calls, those guards had no idea I was there until the whole place went kaboomy." Spidey replied.

Chrom nodded in acknowledgement and left for the camp, leaving Lucina to start fangirling over Spider-Man's impressive feat. "Wow. You infiltrated a heavy-armed fortress and took it down all by yourself. Wish I was there to see."

"You would've if you watched from that Spider-Drone I gave you two years ago, which was actually a few days ago for me because time-travel or whatever," said Peter, but starts to notice Lucina gone quiet, looking quite embarrassed, seemingly having to involve the Spider-Bot he gave her the last time they met. "You…still have it, don't you?"

"…I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! Last year, I thought it was an actual spider crawling on my leg and sort of…smashed it…with a rock." Lucina quickly explained. "Please forgive me! I-I didn't mean it! I'm just scared of bugs!"

"Whoa! Whoa! It's alright. I have dozens of these back home. It's not hard to make one." Spidey told her, calming her down.

"Oh thank the gods. I thought you would be furious with me." Lucina said, feeling disheartened.

"Hey. I told you, it's alright. I'm not the Hulk. I don't get angry over little things like broken spider-bots." Spidey said to lift up her spirits.

"You really are so kind, just as the legends say." Lucina smiled.

"You really are a big fan of me, aren't ya?" Spidey asked, curious about her honest stance about his legendary status as the Hero-Spider.

"Not at first, because…y'know," said Lucina, referring to her fear of bugs, mostly spiders. "But the more I read your stories, the more I've grown to appreciate and like of who you are. Like the Hero-King Marth, you also served as my inspiration during the times of despair. More than my inspiration, you were my hero."

"Really?" Spidey asked, a little surprised.

"Of course! At such a young age, you've already saved your world countless times, saved all worlds from that Goblin monster! No matter the obstacle, you challenged it head-on and overcame them through sheer force of will alone. It's because of these stories is why me and the friends of my time never gave up against the constant threat of Grima." Lucina happily explained.

"…Huh. Is that so? Sometimes I keep forgetting I can make such an impact on people," said Spider-Man, scratching his head in embarrassment. "To be honest, there are times where I don't see myself as a hero. I've made a lot of mistakes. Distant myself from my friends and family so they won't get caught in the crossfire, but in the end they still do, and I pay the price. At the end of the day, I'm just an ordinary guy trying to use my mysterious powers for the greater good."

"And that's what makes you so incredible. You're like all of us at this camp wrapped into one. You've experienced all forms of loss, happiness, and bonds, turning them into something greater. A sign of hope that transcends time. That's how so many worlds know of your legacy. It truly is an honor serving by your side, Spider-Man." Lucina replied with a warm smile.

"Just call me Peter, okay? We are friends, after all." Peter recommend, smiling behind the mask.

"Okay…Peter." Lucina smiled.

"Just make sure you don't tell anyone else. It's called a "secret identity." You should know that, "Marth." Spidey said with a smirk.

Lucina chuckled. "I promise." She thrust her right fist at Peter for a fist bump, reminding Peter this is the same way they formed their first promise two years ago, for her anyway. Peter nods and bumps fist with Lucina's. "If you have time, I want to hear some of your greatest adventures. I never got to read much since most of the books were ruined in my time."

"No problem. We can even take a selfie together so you can brag about it among your friends, assuming you can go back to your time once this is over." Spider-Man replied.

"That would be wonderful, even though I have no idea what a "selfie" is." Lucina responded.

"You really have a lot to learn, do you?" Spidey sweat-dropped.

Lucina continues, but looking a little sadden. "Even if it were possible to cross the bounds of time again, my world itself may be lost. Naga said as much before I left."

"If that's the case, how about you and your friends live in my world," offered Peter, receiving a surprised gasp from Lucina. "Don't worry about a thing. I can ask Tony Stark to let you live in Avengers Mansion, or maybe find an apartment in Manhattan. I would offer living at my house, but it's already too crowded with crazy teenagers."

Lucina happily smiles and hugs her surprised hero. "Th-Thank you. You really are an amazing and kind hero."

"Heh. No problem. What are friends for?" Spidey smiled.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **The Next Day, outside the Mila Tree**

"Whoaaa…I don't think I've ever felt so small…" Lissa said, with her and everyone else standing below a large and sacred tree that touches the clouds named after the Earth Mother of Valm, Mila.

"I can't even see the top of it!" Basilio commented.

"Most impressive indeed... So the shrine hides all the way up in its branches?" Frederick asked Say'ri.

"Aye, sir. A great staircase inside the trunk leads up to it. However, the empire has closed off the only route to the steps. Or perhaps "roots" to the steps, I should say." Say'ri replied with a clever little pun.

"So all this time we weren't heading to Mexico?" Kaine joked.

"Mexico?" Say'ri responded as she's confused on what a "Mexico" is.

"I don't think Mexico exist here." Spider-Man told his clone.

"That's a shame. No wonder this world's always having wars. They haven't experienced what it's like drinking margaritas or putting their feet in the sand." Kaine said, still secretly wishing he was in Mexico and not having to participate in another world's war.

"Heh. Like YOU have?" Blake deviously smirked at the annoyed Scarlet Spider.

"Belladonna, I swear to god…"

"Alright. That's enough. Let's break through their defensives. Come!" Chrom commanded everyone to start walking the tall tree, with Spider-Man clearly sensing activity up the next floor.

"I'm sensing baddies." Spider-Man informed.

In response, Kaine pops out his stingers. "Good. I'll pretend they're Belladonna while I'm slicing them to shreds."

"Glad to know you're always thinking of me, Scarlet." Blake teased the groaning spider once again.

"And here I thought Spider-Man was annoying." Scarlet responded since Blake was always known as the quiet one of the group.

"Aren't you a _clone_ of Spider-Man? Doesn't that mean you're _also_ annoying?" Blake smirkingly teased him for the third time in a row, getting a good laugh from her friends except Kaine, who seems to be just done with life.

' _Somebody kill me now.'_ Kaine thought in his head.

Eventually, they've arrived at where the United Empire blocks their path to the Voice. "Hiya, fellas," Sonic announced his presence to the empire flunkies. "Would you be so kind in directing us to where this Voice lady person is snoozin'? We're in a rush, trying to stop an evil empire and all, which I'm SURE you know something about."

" **Destroy intruders!"** An Egg Pawn Manager was about to fire his laser gun at the quipping hedgehog but was destroyed in a blink of an eye thanks to the blue one's speed.

"Thanks for the directions, pal." Sonic quipped as the two factions start fighting for control of the Mila Tree.

 **BGM-Spider-Man: Web of Shadows OST-Kingpin Henchmen 3**

Standing at the far end of this floor of the tree are two highly skilled men, but one comes from the same world as Spider-Man. This powerful magician is known as Baron Mordo, an incredibly skilled sorcerer in the dark arts and arch-nemesis to the current Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange. He has been called by Dr. Doom to assist in the conquest of Valm, reluctantly partnering up with one of its most capable warriors, the bald General Cervantes.

"Ahhh. As I sensed, they've arrived to free the Voice of Naga." Mordo said.

"Hmm…They must have some skill to make it this far…But no matter. We will show them the meaning of the word "fear" …" Cervantes said.

"Beard?" Mordo replied, confused if he said "fear" or "beard."

"No, fear! FEAR!" Cervantes replied.

"Then speak louder next time, you dimwitted oaf." Mordo told him.

Cervantes stays silent for a bit before speaking. "...They are impressive, though, aren't they? My whiskers? Ha ha! I've not shaved since my very first battle. And have I ever lost? No! Not even once! Ergo, my moustache makes me invincible. It's science, my boy—science!"

"How did I get partnered up with such a fool?" Mordo sweat-dropped.

In the amidst of a huge crowd of enhanced Valmese that Spider-Man and Weiss can easily get rid of with a combination of wind-powered glyphs and webbing, sticking enemy goons all over the area, they notice Baron Mordo at the opposing side killing Ylissean soldiers. "Hey, Spidey, is that who I think it is?" Weiss asked while glancing at the Mordo.

"It's Baron Mordo. Doom must have recruited him." Spidey guessed while roundhouse kicking a bot into submission.

"Let me take him on." Weiss smirked, full of confidence she can take on this dark sorcerer.

"He may be no Doctor Strange, but he's still very powerful. Take a team with you." Spidey advised.

"Right." Weiss hops on her glyphs to reach the Baron, picking Shadow, Tharja, and Say'ri to help her fight the maniacal commanders.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-Assault (Galvanized)**

"Hello there, Mustached Baron." Weiss mocked the sorcerer to get his and Cervantes' attention.

"Hmm? Who are you? Judging from your particular clothing and the magic I'm sensing, you must be a student of Dr. Strange." Baron Mordo observed Weiss' Ice Queen costume, which takes inspiration from the Sorcerer Supreme.

"Working together with Say'ri, my mortal enemy…" Cervantes said.

"General Cervantes…Your reputation, and your gut, precedes you." Say'ri said.

"But we have met in battle before, girl! Have you forgotten?! Not long ago, you and I, locked in deadly combat. I was sure we had won the day until you appeared..." Cervantes continued what he was saying before, unintentionally ignoring Say'ri because of his beard.

"What is he babbling about?" Shadow asked.

"It's his beard," answered Say'ri. "Can you talk of nothing else, you imperial pig?!"

"Ap-PEARED! I said "appeared"! Just…never mind!" Cervantes said.

"Enough talk, bearded fool! It is time we erase these bothersome pests!" Baron Mordo powers up his dark magic.

"Dr. Strange is gonna be so proud of me once I shave off BOTH your stupid beards!" Weiss mocked, clashing the Bolts of Balthakk with Mordo's own powerful bolts. The struggle was real, as Weiss was quickly getting overpowered by his superior magic. It's a good thing for her, Shadow decided to step in with a multitude of teleporting kicks, knocking Mordo off his game to lose the beam clash, but at the last minute he summoned the Seven Rings of Raggadorr to block the blast at the last second.

Next to them, Say'ri and Cervantes are in the middle of their own clash of weapons, each warrior barely getting a counter against the other's equal skill. "My whiskers are safe against you lot—victory is inevitable!" Cervantes taunted, but found himself attacked by Tharja's dark Flux magic.

"Do you like darkness…?" She creepily asked, blasting Cervantes with a powerful Ruin spell, knocking him to the air so Say'ri can deliver the final blow with a spiraling sword slash, defeating the bearded general.

"Nngah! But...how can this be? My invincible mustache! Blasted science, you have...played me for a...fool..." He said before falling unconscious.

Meanwhile with the magicians and hedgehog, "By the Images of Ikonn!" Mordo splits himself into five duplicates, making it hard to figure who's the real deal. Nonetheless, Weiss continues fighting, summoning the Demons of Denak to scratch the fakers with invisible claws, leaving Shadow to deal with the real one, but to his surprise, that one was a faker as well, with the real Mordo appearing behind him, coiling the ultimate hedgehog with the Chains of Krakken.

Before the arrogant sorcerer finishes Shadow, he's surrounded by a multitude of Weiss' speedy glyphs, allowing her to bounce from them, striking Mordo at high speeds with her rapier. "By the Seven Suns of Cinnibus!" Weiss finishes off Mordo with an energy blast that's as hot as seven suns, almost burning him to a crisp.

"Geh! You have potential, little one…But don't think that'll be enough to win this war…" Mordo ominously proclaimed, teleporting himself, Cervantes, and the remaining Valmese soldiers away from the tree, granting the Ylisseans their victory.

 **BGM End**

"Alright! We won one! Hoo-rah!" Knuckles claps hands with Gaius.

"Marry! What fighting! I almost pity the enemies of Ylisse." Say'ri said, impressed by their incredible fighting style.

"To us, everything's a breeze. Piece of cake." Sonic said, cocky as usual.

"Don't you mean "to you?" Amy glared her lover.

"Say'ri, do you know the way up to the shrine?" Chrom asked.

"Aye, sir. Follow me, and let us be quick about it!" She advised.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball FighterZ OST-Comedy**

With the United Empire defeated, the united heroes are free to continue climbing the long, long, stairs up this long, long sacred tree that seems to go on forever. Lissa huffs tirelessly, tired of climbing so many endless stairs. "Ugh…How many stairs are there in a case of stairs? Because I'm already sick of this stupid staircase!"

"Are we almost there yet? My feet's feet are tired…?" Sun whined.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Ruby, and Spider-Man are pretty much at the top of the tree thanks to either their boundless speed or spectacular acrobatics. "C'mon, slowpokes! What's taking you so long?" Sonic taunted his friends who haven't reached the top yet.

"Did you ran out of gas or something? Ruby taunted, annoying everyone down below.

"Uggh. Why couldn't the person who built this tree create an elevator?" Yang complained as her feet on growing sore.

"C'mon, guys, this isn't so bad," said Spider-Man. "Sure, this tree has like over a million stairs that will get you tired really, really fast and account of loss of oxygen. But think about it. At the end of this, at least most of you will finally get FIT! Exercise! I know you're all enjoying it!"

"Can I kill him now?" Kaine asked the whole group, who are annoyed of Spidey's blatant taunting.

"NO." Everyone replied simultaneously.

"I can make it look like an accident." Kaine suggested.

"HOW?"

"Are you serious?!" Lucina questioned.

"ALRIGHT, NO." Everyone replied.

"Yo! Scarlet! Blake! You two are agile enough! Why aren't you up here already?" Spidey asked them.

"BECAUSE WE'RE LAZY!" Scarlet shouted.

"HAH! No wonder you two are the perfect fit! You two are the laziest, boring people who can't have FUN!" Spidey joked, unknowingly angering Blake and Kaine.

"Kaine." Blake simply spoke to Scarlet to prompt him to web-zip the both of them straight up to the top of the Mila tree so they could beat on Spider-Man.

"WAIT-WAIT-WAIT! I WAS JOKING!" Spidey pleaded for his life but it was futile the moment Kaine smacked him to the ground so Blake can tie his left arm to his back.

 **BGM End**

While Sonic and Ruby laugh at Spider-Man's predicament, the others have finally arrived at the top of the sacred Mila tree. "The Voice truly lives all the way up here?" Lucina questioned after they've arrived.

"This place is kinda reminding me of Angel Island." Knuckles commented as he looks around the shrine.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-"You have power... like mine"**

"Lady Tiki! Are you here? Prithee answer!" Say'ri shouted. After a few quiet seconds, they all hear a cute little yawn belonging to the green-haired adult Manakete that's approaching their position. "Ah, my lady…I'm so relieved to see you're all right."

" _So you're Lady Tiki, child of Naga."_ Ero suddenly appears in his spirit form to properly greet the Voice of old.

"Ero. I was wondering when you're gonna show up. What have you been doing?" Spidey asked his spider other.

" _Sleeping. Mostly so I can ignore your constant prattle."_ Ero stoically responded.

"But I've missed you so much!" Spidey joked.

"So you are Lady Tiki? She who speaks for the divine dragon?" Lucina asked the Voice, who slowly wakes up to her surroundings.

"…Marth? Oh, Mar-Mar, is that you?!" Tiki wondered, confusing Lucina for her old friend who has long passed away.

Yang snickered. "Mar-Mar?"

Lucina ignores her and turns back to Tiki. "…My name is Lucina, milady. Though I did go by the name Marth for a time. Might we have met?" She asked her.

"...Alas, no. I'm sorry... You reminded me of someone I knew. But he is gone now. Lost during my endless sleep..." Tiki said.

"I'm sure we'll see Marth again. Probably during the next inter-dimensional tournament." Sonic smiled, confident he'll see him another day.

"That sounds like it's gonna be a mess." Spider-Man responded.

"You…" Tiki turns to the Hero-Spider of 616, attracting his attention. "You are the chosen child of the Great Divine Spider, are you not?" She asked, referring to the Great Weaver.

"I think so." Peter replied.

" _You THINK so?"_ Ero responded, wondering if Peter is joking or not.

Tiki chuckled. "You are a funny one. I sense you and your Other will be necessary for the coming darkness."

"Tell us something we don't know, like do I ever win the lottery, or will J Jonah Jameson shave his stupid mustache?" Spidey joked, much to the confusion of Tiki, who ignores the prattling spider, turning her attention to Chrom and Lucina.

"You and your father are of the exalted bloodline, are you not?" Tiki asked father and daughter.

"Yes, milady." Chrom answered.

"Do you yet possess the Fire Emblem? It should have been passed down through your family..." Tiki asked if he possess the sacred relic.

"I…Yes, I have it…" Chrom shows the Voice the golden Fire Emblem.

"Ah! What relief to know it has not been lost. ...But where are the Gemstones? I see only Argent." Tiki wondered.

"Gemstones?" Chrom questioned.

"Don't tell me we have to go on ANOTHER treasure hunt? We're already busy finding other jewels of mass destruction." Kaine said.

"Unfortunately, yes. There are five of them: Argent, Sable, Gules, Azure, and Vert. Each holds a portion of Naga's power. When mounted upon the Emblem, they allow one to perform the Awakening." Tiki explained.

"The rite by which the first exalt channeled the divine dragon's power..." Frederick asked.

"The very same. With the Fire Emblem's power, the exalt was able to defeat Grima. But such power was too much for men, and so the Gemstones were scattered. I kept Azure here with me." Tiki said.

"My kingdom had safeguarded Vert for generations. But the gem was recently stolen by Walhart's men." Say'ri informed her allies.

"That's wonderful," said a sarcastic Yang.

"Milady, do you know where the other two Gemstones might be?" Lucina asked Tiki.

"Also, do you know where we can find the Exo Stone here?" Tails added, as they did detect an Exo Stone in this world but are having trouble pinpointing its exact location because of its sporadic energy signature.

"An Exo Stone? I believe one has to be somewhere lying in this continent, but I can't be certain if it's the one affecting the time of this world." Tiki answered.

"An Exo Stone that can affect time? That has to explain why we jumped two years in the future unintended." Shadow explained.

"See, Kaine, I told you it wasn't my fault." Spidey said.

"Shut up."

"It's corruptive power is slowly distorting this world apart. You must find it quickly. As for the remaining Gemstones, Sable and Gules, they are no longer known to me. They may have been taken long ago, at the time of the Schism." Tiki said.

"Regna Ferox was founded during the Schism. As were most all nations in the realm, I believe." Basilio remarked.

"Wait—does that mean you guys have one of the Gemstones, Basilio?" Ruby asked the khan.

"Ha! As if anyone would entrust the oaf with such a thing!" Flavia said.

"Actually, it's true—we did keep one: Gules. ...Did I never inform you?" Basilio asked.

"You most certainly did not." Flavia answered.

"Hmm... Must have slipped my mind. Regardless, yes. The West-Khans once safeguarded Gules. But it was lost long before my lifetime." Basilio told them.

"Make our job harder, Fury." Spidey joked to the West-Khan, annoying him since Basilio hates being compared to a person he never met.

"Here. Take Azure, exalted ones," Tiki hands Chrom the second Gemstone needed to unlock the Emblem's full power. "With it, you possess two of the five Gemstones. Now you must seek out the others and perform the Awakening. Our world must be defended from Grima at all costs!"

"But isn't this Grima guy still sealed away?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, but ever since, there have been those who would change that. Grima's life force grows even now, and with it, the long shadows of despair." Tiki said, making Lucina worried her doomed future might come to pass.

"When will he return? And where?" Chrom asked the Lady of Naga.

"I cannot know these things. But I can feel his presence... It looms, closer and closer...Can't you also feel him, Sacred Spider?" Tiki turned to Ero.

" _Ah. I can smell his irritating odor from here, and it's getting worse by the second."_ Ero answered.

"That, or its Wolverine's." Spidey joked while Ero continues.

" _But if what Lucina said is true, that Grima of her future now possess an Exo Stone, possibly the one that can control time according to you, he'll prove much more formidable than before."_ Ero said.

"Aye. If Grima masters its power, the Fell Dragon can truly become a god that controls all of time, transforming him into an unstoppable beast, destroyer of many worlds. It would take a miracle to stop him then." Tiki said.

"Leave it to me. That's why Naga called us, after all." Spidey said, referring to himself and his team of teenager Avengers.

Tiki smiled. "You're right. The Legendary Spider of 616. Like I said, your unique abilities will prove vital in how our world will survive. This task is a heavy burden, but as Chrom is of exalted blood, it must fall to you both. Spider-Man. Show us a glimpse of how legendary you are."

"Thank you. Now I should go make a legend, or something." Spidey responded.

"We understand. Thank you, for all your help." Chrom said, equipping the Fire Emblem with the second Gemstone.

"We owe you a great debt, milady." Robin thanked the Sacred Manakete.

"Ah! You…You have it…" Tiki said, noticing something odd but similar about Robin.

"…What?"

"You have power…like mine." Tiki said, which gained Ero's interest.

"I do?" Robin asked.

"I…Ah…Forgive me…I am still groggy from my slumber. My words outpace my thoughts." Tiki said, sitting down on bed of the shrine.

"Are you all right, my lady?" Say'ri asked in concern.

"I am fine... Just very tired... I haven't the strength to join you in the fray. Not yet. But I will call the people together, in prayer, for an end to this conflict." Tiki said, feeling exhausted.

" _Do that. We'll take care of the warmonging nuisance."_ Ero said.

"Aye. I'll do that. Thank you, Sacred Other. I pray you and your host will gain the strength against Grima should he return." Tiki clapped her hands together.

" _Hmph. I don't need a prayer to take care of insignificant prey. He'll fall as usual, no matter what he does."_ Ero cockily replied before following everyone back down the Mila tree.

 **BGM End**

* * *

After another long trek down the sacred tree, everyone gathers to think of their next strategy against Walhart's united empire. "Factions of the Resistance are already uniting in answer to the Voice's call! Soon bards will sing of this day... "They who conquered the Conqueror!"" Say'ri said, sounding hopeful.

"A tune I'm most anxious to hear." Chrom said.

"But a man like Walhart will not roll over dead at the first sign of trouble..." Robin told them.

"Especially when the Masters of Evil are still involved. They probably already have the remaining Chaos Emeralds and the Exo Stone." Spider-Man added.

"Aye, my lord...as you say. He will muster his forces to put down the Rebellion. Then his gaze will turn to us. Against his full might, we would not last long." Say'ri said.

"Where are his armies garrisoned?" Chrom asked her.

"The Valmese Imperial Army is comprised of three main divisions: one controls the north, one the south, and the third the lands between. Emperor Walhart, along with the two vile scientists, commands the northern forces. Their combined might easily exceeds our own. The south is led by my brother, Yen'fay. His host is said to rival Walhart's." Say'ri answered.

"Divisions, are they? Hmm…" Robin starts thinking of a plan that might put a dent in Walhart's plans.

"I see a plan brewing in those eyes of yours, Robin…" Flavia happily noticed.

"If we could divide their divisions—disrupt communications, supplies, et cetera... Then introduce misinformation to add to the confusion...a whisper here and there... The panic would spread on its own...and all the quicker for their great number. Such a giant force could collapse under its own weight," Robin explained the plan to them. "What do you think, Spider-Man?"

"It could work. Still really risky when half of their army are mindless robots, but if we can take down the remaining factories, infect the master control center with a computer virus that'll simultaneously shut down the others, it'll make out jobs a little easier," explained Spidey, turning to Say'ri. "Say'ri, the third division, stationed between the other two. Am I to assume…"

"Aye, sir, at Fort Steiger, halfway along the highroad, is the command center for these machines. In fact, not so far from where we stand now. We might stand a chance against them... But it would take speed, and luck. I wager Walhart and Yen'fay will hear of our exploits soon, if they haven't already. I suggest sending the bulk of our army to the north and south to mask our plan. An elite force, led by Sir Chrom and Sir Spider-Man, might then quietly slip through to Fort Steiger. What say you?" Say'ri turned to her allies for answers.

"I say, "aye."" Chrom answered.

"Aye." Flavia answered as well.

"Cool! I mean, "aye."" Spider-Man responded.

"Fie! We could all be dead before nightfall, yet not one of you so much as hesitates." Say'ri said.

"I've been through so many great battles it's not even funny." Spider-Man intervened.

"Your courage is...an inspiration... Aye, we will win this war yet, by gods!" Say'ri said, determined they will win this war.

* * *

 **Beast OST-Next Episode Preview**

 **Sonic: I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Once we take down this fortress, we're one step closer in taking down Walhart, but even with that, we're barely scratching a dent on his empire. If we want to win, we're gonna have to make some impossible decisions. Basilio. It's your time to shine. We're counting on you to distract Walhart as long as you can. Try not to die.**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening:**

 _ **Inexorable Death**_

 **Sonic: Oh no. Don't tell me Walhart has…**

* * *

 **Visit my United Heroes Forum Page: myforums/KingFrancisX/8918653/**


	21. Issue 18: Inexorable Death

_Issue 18: Inexorable Death_

 **Shepherd's Camp**

 **BGM-Dragon Ball FighterZ OST-Justice (Unison Attack)**

While waiting for their leaders to finish discussing how they're going to properly raid Fort Steiger, Sonic and Yang decided to spar for a bit until they're done, with Lucina sitting on the sidelines to observe how strong and fast these outworldly warriors really are. She sees Sonic attacks Yang with a spin attack but the blonde Huntress caught in time for a counterattack, but Sonic easily escapes her grasp, grinning cockily after he homing attacked her. Sonic boosts through her defensives, circling around Yang so he could produce afterimages, commanding all six to attack simultaneously. With a loud shout, Yang disperse all the Sonics, leaving the original vulnerable for a hard punch. Sonic quickly recovered and attack Yang with lightning-fast kicks she managed to parry each and every one with one arm, countering with an amazing uppercut.

"Incredible. You two are way more powerful than I thought." Lucina interrupted their spar, pleasantly surprised to note their strength.

"Heh. This is nothin'. My punches can shatter the earth if I actually try." Yang grinningly boasted.

"And my feet can slice the air itself. Hah!" Sonic bragged with a big laugh.

"Wow. I'm starting to wonder if my friends could keep up with your level." Lucina said with a smile.

"By the way, where are your friends? They didn't come with you to the past?" Sonic wondered about her friends from the future.

Lucina's face grows somber when he mentioned her friends, the only other people that are alive in her world. "Unfortunately, Naga only had enough power to send me and you Avengers to this world, so my friends are stuck in my time. I pray every day they are safe."

"I'm sure they're fine," Yang smiled brightly. "If they're as tough as us, I'm sure they're okay."

"Yeah. You just got to believe in them," Sonic continued to cheer up Lucina with a thumps up "No matter the era, the bonds with our friends will make sure everything's okay. Don't worry. Soon enough, we'll save your future, and you'll be reunited with your friends in no time."

After hearing those encouraging words, Lucina smiled once again with life. "Thanks, guys. In a way, you all remind me of my friends, just…a little stranger."

"We get that a lot, well, Sonic and Peter does." Yang teased, then gets into fighting position. "C'mon, Lucina. Let's see what you can do!"

Sonic chuckled as he paces himself for battle as well. "Yeah! Let's make this a three-way battle royale. If I can beat your ancestor, I'm SURE I can beat the descendant." He smirked cockily.

"Is that a fact?" Lucina smirked, drawing out her sword for battle. "You'll soon learn just how different I am from the Hero-King."

"Says the girl that went by the name "Marth" for a while." Sonic teased.

"Alright, then! En garde!" Lucina charged at Sonic and Yang for a healthy good fight between each other.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **In front of Fort Steiger**

After finishing discussing the plan of attack, the Ylissean Army make their stand in front of the heavily-armed Fort Steiger, packed to the brim with high-tech security and Valmese troops waiting inside. "Damn! Look at those walls…This isn't going to be easy." Flavia said, glancing at the giant walls surrounding the fortress.

"It's not the walls I'm worried about, it's the hordes of Valmese inside them." Basilio said.

"Our best bet is a swift, surgical strike, right at their heart. If we can strike down their commander and shut down its command center, the fortress will be ours. So—Khan Flavia, your men will take on the forces surrounded the castle. That should create an opening for a smaller team led by Chrom, Spider-Man and I. ...I regret to say this will put you at the forefront of the battle, Sir Chrom and Sir Spider-Man." Say'ri said to her commanders.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Chrom said.

"Hmm…" Spidey has been staying silent for a while, because he's been too focused scanning the fortress's' technology with his Webware for any information that he could use against the enemy.

"What did you find, Spider-Man?" Robin asked him.

"The technology here. I recognized the tech. It's Makluan." Spidey replied.

"Makluan? Wait! You don't mean…?" Tails responded, as somebody who's currently Tony Stark's right-hand intern should know what this ancient technology should be.

"Say'ri, who's the commander of this fortress again?" Spidey asked the princess of Chon'sin.

"I don't know much about him, except he goes by a foreign name called "The Mandarin." Say'ri answered, confirming Spider-Man's suspicions.

"Mandarin? I've heard about him from Mr. Stark. Isn't he a Chinese overlord genius that wields magic jewelry?" Weiss asked.

Spider-Man nods to her. "The Makluan Rings. Ancient alien technology that could easily be confused for magic. Very powerful stuff. The Masters of Evil must have recruited him for additional support to power their machines. That, and this world seems very fitting for him."

"You can still hack into their systems, can you?" Flavia asked the webhead.

"I've dealt with Mandarin and his tech a couple of times. I can easily hack it, no problem." Spidey answered with a confident thumb up.

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Network Terminal (Outside)**

"Then it's settled. Other Resistance forces are on the way. With luck, they'll arrive in time to help. Let's cleave them a proud trail of imperial blood to find us by!" Say'ri draws out her killing blade as they all storm the fortress with thundering footsteps. Sparks of steel blow through as the heroic army persevere through the Valmese bots and cybernetic soldiers. Despite the overwhelming odds, the heroes' outstanding teamwork smash everything that poses a threat to them, all while under the watchful eye of the Chinese Criminal Overlord, the Mandarin, who sits calmly still in his throne room.

"Hmhmhm. Such arrogance…They truly mean to assault the _Mandarin_ in such meager numbers? Fools. When I'm through with them, they'll wish they'd challenged Yen'fay or Silver Samurai instead. Everyone! Battle stations!" Mandarin commanded more of his forces to combat the meekly resistance. And to spruce things up, he calls upon his elite robot created from Makluan technology with the assistance of Eggman and Doc Ock. The tentacled-battle mech of Eggman's E-100 series: E-135 Mu, fashioned in Ock's icky yellow-green colors.

At the far beginning of the fort, the Spider-Brothers and Xiao-Long Rose sisters lead their forces to the command center controlling all the nation's robot factories. "C'mon, guys! Let's show them the power of siblings!" Ruby said to her friends as they approach a swarm of Valmese soldiers.

"I'm game!" Spidey replied with a thumbs up.

"Let's do it, Scarlet!" Yang said to the stoic spider clone.

"Just don't get in my way." Kaine replied. With his unlocked ISO-Semblance, Kaine teleports himself and Ruby to attack multiple enemy squads in a blink of an eye, disappearing and reappearing before they could attack them, allowing the younglings to combined their skills to drill through their pathetic line of defensives.

"Woo-hoo! Nice job, Kaine!" Ruby complimented the clone.

"You weren't half bad yourself, squirt." Kaine responded with his own compliment.

Not far behind them, Spider-Man whips a horde of enemy bots with singular, large web strand, comboing them long enough for his girlfriend to launch them to the air with a powerful ground punch, dangling them in the air with her energy shotgun bullets. "It's dual-wield hammer time!" Spidey uses the concrete to produce dual-wield web hammers and beats down the airborne flunkies, giving enough time for Yang to jump into the air to join him on the carnage.

"Don't cry now! Almighty attack!" Yang and Spidey launch one last, combined hammer-punch with a loud battle-cry to blow away dozens of weakling goons off the map.

"No one can top our skills!" Spidey claimed.

"Or our humor." Yang added.

"Awesome teamwork, you guys." Amy complimented them while fighting her own band of metallic morons, but she soon finds herself overpowered when she and Lissa are confronting E-135 Mu and his octopus tentacles.

"What is that thing?" Lissa asked, blocking a tentacle with her huge axe.

"It looks like another Super Badnik created by Eggman," Amy replied, getting a good hit off Mu with her hammer, but was smacked away by another tentacle. "Why can't all robots be as nice as Gamma?" She wondered, long enough for Mu to strangle her with one tentacle, but was saved by Lucina after she cut her free.

"I got you." Lucina said to Amy.

"Thanks."

Before Mu could attack again, he's hit by a number of web balls coming from Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider. "Girls and tentacles? DEFENITELY do not mix." Spidey quipped, smacking the E-bot in the face, damaging its sensors for detection. Spidey hops on one side of Mu with Scarlet standing on the other. "Ready, Scarlet?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Here comes the Spider-Bros: Double Crawler Assault!" Spidey and Scarlet unleashes a blurring flurry of punches from both sides of Mu, double kicking him to the air for Ruby and Yang to knock it back down with a combined assault, joining the Spider-Brothers for a final strike to the chest, blowing the elite badnik into dust.

"Bingo!" Ruby cheered, giving Spidey and Yang a high-five, but not Kaine as he initially refused it, but the others convinced to groanily join in, making them all happy.

 **BGM End**

In the middle of the large fortress, Chrom and Say'ri are seen fighting together until they heard some rumbling below them. "Sir Chrom, I hear movement from the floor below. It may be reinforcements. Be way…" Say'ri told him. Not long after, Say'ri resistance forces have finally arrived to lend them a hand. "Our comrades! But wait, how…"

"The Resistance had already infiltrated the castle…?" Chrom can tell something's wrong with how the Resistance have infiltrated the castle with _little_ to now trouble.

"Nay, impossible! Something is amiss…" Say'ri said.

Unknown to them, Walhart's general and tactician, Excellus warps in to meet the Resistance. "Oooh, it appears I'm just in time for the Rebellion reunion! Delicious... Please, do give your "friends" your warmest welcome. Just remember your promise...or you can be sure I will remember mine." He said as the Resistance start attacking what should they be their Ylissean allies, but not anymore.

"Say'ri…Are you certain their reinforcements are from the Resistance?" Sonic asked the princess.

"Aye, sir, I'm ashamed to say I am. I know some of them by name. ...B-but why would they turn cloak against us now?!" Say'ri wondered.

"Oooh, it seems we've touched a nerve! I do so enjoy inappropriate touching... Now be good little servants and scrub the stronghold of these Ylissean filth." Excellus chuckles, teleporting himself to Mandarin's throne room.

"Why are you meddling in my affairs, Excellus?" Mandarin asked him.

"..."Meddling"? Why, General Mandarin, one might almost mistake you for ungrateful. This "meddling" is going to save your post, and quite possibly your life..." Excellus told him.

"You DARE underestimate my power, schemer! I can handle this myself." Mandarin replied, annoyed that this walking filth thinks so lowly of him.

"Why yes, of course you can, General! I can see you're doing SO well already. You're obviously just...waiting to crush the Ylisseans? Toying with them, like a cat! I only brought these rebels so they might learn from your shining example! They were so anxious to join the cause..." Excellus said.

"How did you convince them to attack their allies? Did you torture them by any chance, or perhaps…" Mandarin seems to be slightly aware what Excellus did to get the Resistance to work for the empire, but he lets out a fake cough to stop him from continuing.

"...I would not wish to burden you with such mundane details, good General. You have more important matters to think after, and to deal with...quickly. But rest assured they are QUITE motivated. Feel free to thank me some other time!" Excellus said before warping away without a trace.

"Obnoxious fool. Who does he think he is? Oh well. It doesn't matter. The heroes will soon meet their end." Mandarin said to himself as he prepares to face off against the incoming heroes.

* * *

Even though the arrival of the now enemy Resistance delayed their objectives for a bit, the heroes still prevailed through them, eventually leading to their objectives. Spider-Man's forces found themselves in the central network that controls the other robot factories in the country and begins hacking it to shut them down, but they were quickly interrupted by the arrival of a certain hunter.

 **BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-My World**

"Spidey!" Ruby calls to him so he could face Morlun, who unsurprisingly, survived their last encounter after he was dropped into a volcano.

"Morlun. I'm really getting tired of you popping up out of nowhere when you're CLEARLY not on the guest list." Spidey quipped.

"I told you. I will never tire until you are dead and my hunt is complete." Morlun replied.

"Sorry, Morlun, but we're a little too busy trying to save the world." Yang said.

"From the return of Grima, I presume," Morlun said, getting them to grunt. "You are already too late. Your fate has been sealed long ago, you just don't know it yet."

"It's never too late to change our fate!" Lucina stated.

"Get out of here, Mor-dumb, before we make you." Spidey threatened.

"I would like to see you try." Morlun replied, preparing himself for round four he'll surely win because he's just too invincible.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-Miscreant (Intro)**

At a faraway area of the castle, Hummingbird uses her telepathy to scare the guards protecting the chamber leading to the Mandarin. "It's clear!" She said, allowing Chrom, Sonic, Say'ri, and Sun to enter the throne room, where they confront the Chinese conqueror himself.

"Greetings, Prince Chrom, and welcome to your final hour." Mandarin greeted the heroes with a threat.

"You must be the Mandarin." Chrom said.

"Ah. So you've heard of me. No doubt because of your "Outworldly Avengers." Mandarin replied.

"It's best you give up now, buddy. Those magic jewelries won't save you from a massive butt-whopping." Sonic taunted the Makluan-ring user.

"Ignorant little rodent. It's time you learn your place. With my limitless power, you will not leave this fortress alive!" Mandarin proclaimed.

 **BGM-Sonic X OST-Sonic's Fight**

"Oh yeah? Show us how, Mandy. I'm interested to see what those magic rings could do." Sonic smirked. The blue hedgehog starts running around the large chamber, easily avoiding impact beams from one of Mandarin's ten rings while running on the wall. Sonic chuckles, "What's the matter, Man-dork? Don't have a ring to blast me at Sonic Speed?" He taunted the villain to blast him with a ring that produce a high speed windy vortex that knocks Sonic off the wall.

With his Falchion in hand, Chrom thrusts himself to battle, clashing against the Mandarin and his powerful rings. While managing to get a few good hits in, blocking Mandarin's impressive hand-to-hand combat maneuvers, he was soon caught off-guard when the devious villain uses another ring to rearrange the ground to large rocky hands that holds him in place for a destructive fire blast.

"Cover me!" Say'ri said to Sun.

"Yes, sir! I mean, ma'am!" The goofball monkey sits still, channeling his Semblance to emit three spectral clones of himself, leading them with Say'ri towards Mandarin, striking down the spiky ice attacks the villain forms with another Makluan ring. Eventually, they caught up, overwhelming the Mandarin with a cluster of heavy fire, but it didn't last long once he blasted them away with a shocking electric blast from his middle finger ring, instantly destroying Sun's clones.

"Fools! Drown in my power!" Mandarin launches a large beam of energy at Say'ri and Sun to disintegrate them into dust. Luckily, Sun grabs Say'ri and avoids the blast with his parkour skills, allowing the blast to kill a few nameless soldiers outside the chamber, transforming them into nothing.

"I am SO glad we didn't get caught in that!" Sun said, wide-eyed.

Slowly recovering his strength, Sonic shakes his head before revving up for a spin dash. "Now it's time to get serious!" He unleashes his light-speed attack onto the Mandarin, but soon found himself covered in total darkness thanks to Mandarin's right hand, little finger ring. "Hey! I can't see!" Sonic said. Before he could find a way to break out of the darkness, Sonic feels his body growing heavy, soon crashing down multiple floors of the castle, all thanks to the gravity-manipulating ring Mandarin possess.

Despite being weakened and possibly outmatched, Chrom is still determined to fight. Knowing those rings are dangerous, the prince quickly thinks of a plan that involves a nearby Hummingbird outside the throne room. "Hummingbird!" He shouted, getting her attention while he clashes with Mandarin once more.

"Yes?" Aracely replied.

"Distract Mandarin with your powers!" Chrom said.

"Sure thing!" She saluted, flying above Mandarin's head, staring him dead in the eyes. _"Those rings don't look too good on you. Take them off."_ She said with a blank face.

Her powers seemed to have worked, slowly forcing the Mandarin to take off his rings. "A-Are they really? I always thought they-." This leaves him vulnerable enough to be strike down by vertical sword slash from Chrom. "Aggggh! You tried to trick me! You'll pay for that, brat!" He said, about to use one of his index rings to destroy Aracely, but before he could get the chance, everyone in the chamber hears a loud sonic boom from the lower levels, which of course, belongs to Sonic the Hedgehog, blasting through the castle at light speed to head-butt Mandarin through the roof of the castle, sending him back with a finishing axe kick to the head, defeating him.

"Game over, Man-Dumb. Guess those special trinkets weren't so special after all." Sonic mocked the beaten Mandarin.

"Tch. Whatever. You might have beaten me now, but don't think it'll make much of a difference. Your battles are coming to a gruesome end, and I'll be there to watch it all." Mandarin uses his rings to form a smokescreen, and once Chrom cuts it down he's gone, along with his Makluan rings.

"He's gone. Where did he go?" Sun asked.

"He's not our concern anymore. This battle is ours." Chrom replied.

* * *

 **BGM End**

Back at the network terminal of the fortress, as expected, Morlun is simply too much for Spider-Man's team and have practically beaten them, yet again, and has Spider-Man in his grasp, slowly draining his life-force, yet again. "I am…REALLY…getting sick of this…Go feed on a bear…or a snail…" Spidey said, weakly.

"I did. They were a bit salty, though." Morlun replied.

"How about you try my fist instead," quipped Yang, punching Morlun so hard in the face he actually spits blood on the floor.

"Lame quip…" Spidey quipped.

"I was in the heat of the moment." Yang replied, holding onto his weak state by the shoulder. They both see Morlun lunging at them, ready to feed on them both like a hungry animal, but as he confronts them, he's stabbed in the back by Lucina, which doesn't kill him, but gives Ruby enough time to trap him in a gravity bubble with her gun so Amy could go full angered mode and smack Morlun's bubble straight out of the castle for many miles, temporarily defeating him, but again, for how long.

"Is it over yet…?" A semi-unconscious Kaine asked, lying on the floor after he was beaten by Morlun again.

"For now," Lucina said, helping the weakened clone up his feet so Lissa could heal him. "Thankfully, during that scuffle, we shut down the terminal. Hopefully, the other factories should be offline.

"Which brings us back to the original topic: How the hell are we gonna beat that creep? No matter how strong we are, no matter if we're working as one, that guy will always beat us. There has to be SOME weakness we can exploit so we can really dish out the pain." Kaine said, as he is getting tired of being Morlun's food/punching bag.

"Wait…hold on just a sec…" Spidey limps down to the part of the floor where Yang punched a bit of Morlun's blood out. With a simple smash, he breaks part of that blood floor and keeps it with him.

"What did you pick up?" Ruby asked the webhead.

"Morlun's blood. Hopefully, with this, I can examine his DNA to find a weakness. For now, let's head back with the others. It seems everyone else is just about done." Spider-Man said, following everyone back so they could regroup with the rest of the army.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-"Someone has to save you from your good intentions"**

"Spider-Man! What happened to you guys?" Chrom asked when he sees the Hero-Spider limping towards him, almost as if he's hopping on one foot.

"Morlun." Peter answered.

"Again?" Basilio asked, getting really tired of that Inheritor showing up whenever he pleases.

"Forget about him. Is Steiger ours?" Spidey asked, not wanting to think about Morlun right now.

"Aye, sir, but I'm afraid our new enemy has the fortress surrounded." Say'ri answered.

""New enemy" …You mean the rest of the former Resistance?" Ruby asked, wondering why they turned traitor and fight against them.

"Aye. Words cannot express my shame. My...regret... Finally, I succeed in uniting them...but only against us." Say'ri said, feeling disappointed and full of regret. Unfortunately, a nameless Ylissean solider runs in with more regretful news.

"Milord! Dire news! Our forces to the north and south have been decimated by Walhart and Yen'fay! What's worse, most of the survivors have turned their coats for the empire!" He said, shocking them all that parts of their army has easily been killed by the united empire.

"B-but our troops numbered in the hundreds of thousands," said Say'ri.

"The empire must have had more." Basilio said.

"Or perhaps have been better trained and equipped…" Flavia believed.

"Blast! Walhart and my brother—where are their armies now?" Say'ri asked the soldier.

"Marching toward this fortress, milady. It's only a matter of time."

Knuckles punches his fists in frustration. "Darn! I can't believe it. This war was lost before it even began."

"All our struggles until now, and we've yet to so much as dent the empire…" Chrom said.

Next to him, Robin has been thinking for a bit and feel it's time to speak. "…Chrom?"

"What is it, Robin? Do you have something to say?" Chrom replied.

"We need to leave here, right away." Robin said.

"Have you lost your wits? We're surrounded!" Flavia told him.

"When the other armies arrive, then we'll be trapped for a certainty. If we intend to escape, now is our best chance. Let's use Shadow's Chaos Control to make the retreat more efficient." Robin replied.

"He's right. The dynasts outside betray us only out of fear for the empire. They'll only put up token resistance without their masters watching." Say'ri said.

"But we can't keep running forever. How do we hope to turn the tide?" Spider-Man asked the tactician.

"By striking at either Walhart or Yen'fay before they join strength." Robin suggested.

"Either one sounds like a death sentence." Scarlet Spider remarked.

"One general would be upon us before we could finish with the other." Say'ri said.

"I agree…which is why we attack both." Robin's suggestion to attack both armies at the same time really got a surprised rise out of his comrades.

"Attack both at once? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tails asked him.

"Our army lies in tatters, yet you would divide it by half?!" Flavia joined in on discussion on the death plan.

"...I didn't say by half. Chrom would lead our strongest troops against Yen'fay. Meanwhile, a smaller force could attack Walhart." Robin explained.

"A SMALLER force? We couldn't defeat him with double our entire number." Basilio said.

"…I didn't say we'd defeat him. We only need to distract him." Robin said.

"Hmm…Spend some lives to buy the other team time…" Shadow said, thinking it's a good, but extremely risky plan.

"This smaller force would face our most dangerous mission yet. It would need a leader of unparalleled skill, reckless bravery..." Chrom said.

"All right, Chrom, please—you're embarrassing me! I'll do it already—just stop with all the compliments!" Basilio volunteered to lead this squad to the fight of their lives.

"Are you sure, Basilio," questioned Spidey. "I could-."

"You're still weak from your battle with Morlun. You rest up, kid. I'll lead the squad. Though I prefer my steaks well done…" Basilio said.

"That's just his way, Spidey. Bad jokes come with the bravado. But the oaf clearly has faith in Robin's thinking. And I as well... All of us do, I'd wager. Somehow he always finds a way to best the odds." Flavia told the weakened web-slinger.

"…Okay, but be VERY careful, Basilio." Spidey told him, who seems to acknowledge his worry with a nod as he's about to leave, but before the one-eyed oaf could exit the castle, Lucina stops him.

 **BGM End**

"Stop!" The time-traveler blocked Basilio's path from going any further.

Chrom and the others are a bit confused why Lucina is stopping Basilio from confronting Walhart. "Lucina? What are you-."

"I cannot allow you to go, Khan Basilio. You will die in this battle. I know it for the truth!" Lucina stated.

"What?" Sonic said.

"You know, lass, you have a strange way of saying good-bye. All right, then. Who is it? Who kills me? Is it Walhart himself? ...Please say yes. It'd make a poor song to die at the end of some farmer's pitchfork." Basilio asked, quickly wanting to confront his inevitable death right now.

"…Yes, it was Walhart. Or so goes the story I heard. We must change our plans so fate cannot take this course!" Lucina told him.

"All I needed to know. Thank you much, lass. ...I'll be careful." Basilio said, still insisting to go fight Walhart.

"Y-you're still going? But I just told you—."

"Aye, I heard you just fine. But someone still has to stall his division from advancing. If he's the one that kills me, well then, I'll just avoid confronting him. You don't grow this old and handsome without knowing how to avoid trouble." Basilio told her, full of cocky confidence.

"N-No! It's never that simple." Lucina replied.

"Don't worry, love, he'll be fine. He'll have to keep an eye on him." Flavia said.

"You aren't coming, woman! You're the reigning khan!" Basilio told her with an annoyed look.

"I thought you intended to survive this, oaf. Regna Ferox has two khans, and now you're responsible for both. I dare you to die now!" Flavia replied.

"...Har! Aha ha ha! All right, all right. You can come. ...Hope that's all right, Chrom." Basilio said to the prince.

"Just look after each other." Chrom replied.

"And to further avoid this "inevitable death," I'm coming along too," volunteered Shadow. "Scarlet Spider. Xiao Long. Amy Rose. Amitola. You're all coming as well." He said to them.

"What?" Ilia looked confused when she was chosen to distract Walhart.

"Sweet! I've always wanted to fight a conqueror!" Yang fist-bump the air in excitement.

"Hold on! I never agreed to this!" Scarlet Spider retorted.

"Ha! With all of us working together, we'll be sure to bring this big ox back on a leash if it comes to that." Flavia said with a smile.

"Luck and more be with you all. We'll meet again soon." Basilio said.

"But please, your future! You must-." Lucina continues pleading with the khan to change his mind, but it's starting to become futile at this point as he's already made up his mind.

""Please," yourself! not another word. I fully intend to outlive all you sprogs—just see if I don't. And as for your "future," it can kiss my big brown Feroxi arse!" Basilio said, walking away with his team to fight Walhart, leaving a disheartened Lucina behind, thinking that even with the added help, especially those with ABSURD natural powers, she fears it won't be enough to stop the inevitable.

* * *

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST- "I mean it! GO!"**

It's a dark and stormy night for an outside battle on the rainy fields. Basilio leads his men to take on enemy forces, but even with the likes of Shadow the Hedgehog and his allies by his side, they quickly become overwhelmed, much to their surprise.

"Persistent pests." Shadow cursed.

"Fall back and form up! Don't let them scatter us!" Basilio commanded.

"Rrgh! Easier said than done…Their cavalry is riding right over us!" Flavia responded.

"We can hold our ground…I'll show you how a real Feroxi fights, woman!" Basilio said.

"Ha! Did I hear a crack in your voice? IS that fear in your eye?" Flavia teased her khan counterpart if he's actually scared.

"Gah! Never! Let's give these kettleheads a taste of our barbarian roots!" Basilio responded.

"Now THAT'S the oaf I love! ...Huh? Enemy soldiers, there—." Flavia and the others see a man in daunting, high-tech red armor on horseback easily killing two soldiers with his red axe.

"Who is that?" Ilia asked, wondering who's the man in front of them.

"It's a man, and he's decimating everyone!" Scarlet Spider answered, just as that named, who so happens to be Walhart the Conqueror approaching them, alongside a familiar-looking egg-shaped scientist in his hover-mobile.

"Doctor!" Shadow glared at Eggman on his Egg-Mobile.

"Shadow. So nice for you all to join in on the fun." Eggman sinisterly smirked at his enemies.

"YOU THERE! Do you command these forces?" Walhart points his axe, the Wolf Berg, at Basilio.

"Aww, crap!" Basilio cursed, as he's forced to battle against Walhart and his impressive might. The terrifying conqueror slashes at Basilio, heavily wounding the one-eyed oaf. Basilio tries to attack with his silver axe but missed, leaving him open for a devastating counterattack.

"Haaarrrgh... Such...strength... Is he even human..." Basilio wondered, close to death.

"Leave him to us, Basilio!" Yang said, joining her friends to attack the conqueror all at once.

"I wouldn't recommend that if I were you." Eggman warned them but they didn't listen. Before the heroes could land a single blow on Walhart, a mysterious force of red energy blast from Walhart blast them so hard to the ground it barely leaves them conscious.

"What…such power…" Amy said, very weakly.

"It felt like I was hit by Thanos…" Scarlet Spider said, lying in the ground, practically defeated.

As Shadow struggles to get up, he notices something very intriguing on the center of Walhart's armor, a mysterious cosmic crimson stone that looks similar to another batch of powerful gems he knows. "An Exo Stone…?"

"That's right, Shadow. It's the "War" Stone. Easily the strongest Exo Stone so far, granting its user _unimaginable_ cosmic strength, rendering them equal to no one," gloated Eggman. "Once we found it here in this world, me and Ock created new battle armor for Walhart so he could safely wield its power to take over this country." He laughed, mocking the beaten heroes.

"...Impressive. You're the first since Yen'fay to survive beyond a single stroke." Walhart said, respecting his foolish combatants that they had the strength to survive his new, cosmic might.

"We d-don't…We don't stand a chance…Flavia! Everyone! Run! Run for your lives!" Basilio told everyone.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Flavia replied.

"He's a demon, woman... I can only keep him...busy while you...escape... Hngh! ...D-damn... Looks like the lass was right..." Basilio said.

Shadow slowly gets up, along with the rest of his chosen warriors. Despite almost killed by Walhart's new might, they are still determined to fight. "We're not losing! We're here, and because of that, events can still change," said Shadow. "Now let's go! No holding back!"

With all of them working together, they make one final stand against Walhart. Flavia blocks Walhart's strike, leaving Basilio to attack, but he didn't leave a single scratch. Ilia and Kaine tie up Walhart long enough for Yang and Amy to clobber him, but they are soon blown to unconsciousness by cosmic flames that match the Dread Lord Dormammu himself. Shadow is the last to fight, unleashing a powerful barrage of Chaos Spears before locking head-to-head with Walhart as long as he can, until even the Ultimate Lifeform is knocked to the muddy ground from an enhanced axe swing, leaving the hedgehog close to death. Finally, Walhart critically injuries Basilio, practically killing him finally.

"Basilio!" Flavia shouted, running up to his side as he slowly dies.

"Nngh…Flavia…Give this to Chrom…" Basilio hands his rival khan a Gemstone needed to complete the Fire Emblem.

"Is this…the Gemstone?!" She asked.

"You have to…survive…G-Give it to him…"

"Give it to him yourself, you one-eyed clod of a man! I'm not going anywhere and neither are you!" Flavia said.

"Fool woman! I'm f-finished... Don't let it...be for nothing... For once in your life...just do what I say... Go! Go, gods damn you! GOOOOOO!" He shouted with his dying words, forcing her to run for the hills back to Chrom's party, all while she's crying out, "BASILO!"

Eggman happily laughed to see some of his mortal enemies either dead or brutally beaten to unconsciousness. "Run! Run back to Sonic and tell him his end will soon approach! With the War Stone in our possession, we are invincible!"

"Hmph. So, doctor, what should we do with the kiddly maggots?" Walhart asked, referring to Shadow's unconscious squad.

"Let's keep the imprison. With them as our hostages, the heroes will surely come to their rescue if they managed to defeat Yen'fay. Once they come to our doorstep, BAM, it'll be all over." Eggman laughed manically, causing the skies to crackle fearsome red lightning.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Beast OST-Next Episode Preview**

 **Ruby: Hey! It's me, Ruby Rose! I'm a bit worried about Yang and the others, but I'm confident they're okay. We're busy taking on Say'ri's older brother, Yen'fay inside a volcano, who has teamed up with an old enemy of Wolverine's, the Silver Samurai. If we want that Chaos Emerald they have, we have to beat them on a two-on-two sword match. Go get 'im, Spidey and Say'ri! Show them what you got!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening:**

 _ **Sibling Blades**_

 **Ruby: Hot! Hot! This place is HOT!**

* * *

 **Visit my United Heroes Forum Page: myforums/KingFrancisX/8918653/**

 **What is the War Stone: Grants the user unlimited strength and durability that could surpass the Hulk. Also grants the user powers over immense flames that rivals Dormammu.**


	22. Issue 19: Sibling Blades

_Issue 19: Sibling Blades_

 **Approaching Demon's Ingle**

 **BGM-Sonic Rush OST-Theme of Comical Event**

With Basilio's team stalling Walhart's impeccable forces for as long as they can, Chrom's forces are trying to find a way to take down Yen'fay's side of the United Empire. "Ilia. Yang. Kaine. I hope all of you are safe." Blake mumbled, walking alongside Knuckles and Sun as they trek through the rocky concrete.

"Oh, I'm sure they're _fine_. They're only fighting a terrifying conqueror." Sun said, all laid back, much to the contrast of Blake's moody tone, earning the nervous monkey an angry glare from the cat Huntress Avenger.

"Sun's right. You know our guys have fought tougher losers than Walhart. There's nothing to worry about." Knuckles assured Blake.

Blake let out a small smile. "Yeah. You're right."

"Of course I'm right. And with your rude boyfriend helping them out, they'll be back before lunch." Knuckles said, smiling confidently.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Blake shouted in the echidna's ear, getting tired of everyone pairing her with Kaine.

"What? I thought you were?" Knuckles replied with a confused look.

"Who told you that?" Blake asked with an unamused stare.

"Sun thought you would make a good couple." Knuckles pointed to the extremely nervous faunus behind Blake.

"I-I-I never said that! I mean, not in that context! I-I thought since you two act so similar, you'd make the best partners!" Sun quickly defended himself, but Blake's not buying it one bit.

"I act nothing like Kaine!" Blake retorted.

"With the way you're yelling, you are." Knuckles muttered to himself, but it was loud enough for Blake to hear him, and in a fury of rage, starts chasing both Knuckles and Sun across the ground, making the rest of their friends wonder what they are doing.

"What are they doing?" Robin asked.

"Knuckles probably did something stupid. He's not bright like that," Sonic shrugged. "So, Say'ri, what's going on now?" He asked the princess of Chon'sin.

"Just as I thought: the turncloaks only made a show of opposing us. We're clear of them. But Yen'fay's forces approach swiftly. It won't be long now..." She said.

"We should hasten south to meet them, and distance ourselves from Walhart. This battle will be challenge enough without the Conqueror breathing down our backs." Robin replied.

"...Another concern: the dynasts who betrayed us. They attacked us and let us go both, because it suited their purpose. Should they attack us from behind as we battle Yen'fay, it would be an easy victory. They would curry favor with the empire without risk of injury. This is how they think." Say'ri spoke, still can't believing her former dynasts have betrayed her when she needed them the most.

"Hmm…"

"We cannot defend two fronts. We'll need to choose our battlefield carefully." Chrom said.

"Hmm…" Spidey takes a moment to stare at the smoky volcano nearby and wonders something. "Say'ri, that mountain…" He points her to the volcano. "It's a volcano, right?"

"Aye, sir. That one is called the Demon's Ingle. It is known and feared by all people of Valm. Few dare even get close, lest they anger the wicked fire god," Say'ri answered. "Why'd you asked?"

Spidey chuckled. "I just thought of a crazy idea that might save our bacon. I wonder how quickly we can reach it from here."

Say'ri is left a bit flabbergasted on what he's drastically implying towards. "G-Go to the Demon's Ingle?! Do you know what you're saying?"

"Not half of the time," Spidey joked. "But I'm sure your former playmates wouldn't DARE risk following us while we party in the volcano. We can use the flames as barriers, that way we can limit how your brother's army approaches us."

"That sounds like a good plan." Robin remarked, as he was thinking of a similar plan as well.

"Aren't all my plans good?" Spidey asked.

"No." Weiss simply responded.

"Mmm…And my brother will still come. His stubborn pride will force his hand…" Say'ri said.

"Then it seems we have our strategy." Chrom said.

"… 'Tis a risky plan, but I can devise none better. And you all seem to have a peculiar talent for performing miracles." Say'ri said.

"Nah. We're just that good." Sonic grinned.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Inside Demon's Ingle**

Just as planned, the Ylisseans lured Yen'fay's army into the active volcano and begins to do battle with his massive armada, using the flames of the mountain to their advantage. General Yen'fay stays behind his army at the other side of the volcano, watching his men do battle with his sister's allies all in complete and total silence, that is, until Excellus warped in with his sick grin so the two could speak.

"Why, General, such a melancholic air about you today. Whatever is the problem," Excellus asked, already knowing the answer judging from Yen'fay's silent observance of his sister." ...Oh, is today the day you face off against your beloved sister? Dear me, of course it is! Well then, of course you'd be in a foul mood..."

"She is a rebel and traitor to the empire. I have no sister." Yen'fay stoically spoke.

"Oh, very good, very good—right out of the book, General Yen'fay," Excellus then takes a step closer so he could speak directly in his ear. "And I commend your acting ability…very convincing! I think your men all heard you," He takes a step back so he could speak properly. "In any case, I'm SO glad I can trust you not to take it easy on her ragtag little troupe." He said while Yen'fay continues to stay silent, much to Excellus' pleasure. "Yes, we BOTH know why you'd never let any of her comrades escape, don't we? Oh, I know it must be so difficult, General. But think of it this way: You still have a family. A big one! The whole imperial army is your family now! ...Well, I should run. Do tell your little sister I say hello? Ta ta!" Excellus warps away, but just as he leaves, a surprising new, _silver_ player takes his place, walking up to Yen'fay from behind.

"What was that disgusting wretch doing here?" Keniuchio Harada, also known as the mutant samurai, Silver Samurai, asked his partner swordsman.

"None of your concern, Harada. Just focus on the mission." Yen'fay replied.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-Aggression**

Silver Samurai remains silent for a bit, as he can sense Excellus has something on Yen'fay but can't exactly figure it out since Dr. Doom just called the samurai mercenary recently to help with the war in Valm. "…Hmph. As you wish, my respected comrade." He said before cutting down a few dozen Ylisseans with a single strike, scaring the common soldiers that were about to do battle against his terrifying swordsman.

"It's him. I recognize him. The silver swordsman that works side-by-side with my brother. One of the few beside Walhart that could match Yen'fay blow-for-blow." Say'ri said to her comrades.

"Silver Samurai?! He's here too?!" Spidey said, flabbergasted that the mutant swordsman has also been recruited by the Masters of Evil.

"So he's another villain from your world, I presume?" Say'ri asked while fighting against a couple Valmese with Blake.

"Wolverine told me about this guy. In fact, we stopped this guy a while ago when I was on a mission with the X-Men." Blake replied while kicking a Valmese mage in the face.

"Keep on forgetting you're also an X-Man." Spidey replied, webs up a few fire-based octobots and throws them to their bottomless doom.

"He's a mutant that has the ability to generate a "tachyon field," effectively allowing his sword to cut through anything." Blake continued their conversation, distracting the enemy with her shadow clones before taking them down with a single strike.

"I just hope he's still not mad at me for making fun of him during one of his New York operations." Spidey said, punching a Valmese in the face.

"YOU! SPIDER-MAN!"

"Ah crap!"

Spider-Man and Say'ri leave Blake to her own battles while they go confront the swordsmen that could very well be their ultimate challenge yet. "Brother." Say'ri stares at her former brother, but he doesn't respond, or even looks at her, much to her anger.

"Hey, Sammy. It's been a while. I see you're still a bit ticked off from our last fight. My bad. I was kidding when I said that armor makes you look fat." Spider-Man babbled to the Silver Samurai.

"Enough! You have embarrassed me in front of the Yashida clan. You and "Say'ri" have no honor. For that, you will receive harsh retribution." Harada replied.

"Oh, come on! Not that! I don't even know what "retribution" means!" Spidey joked.

"Hmph! You might have beaten me before with your "unique" skills, but let's see how you fight, as a samurai!" Harada said.

"What?! Why? Can't I just beat you up again with my fists instead?" Spidey asked.

"If you don't, I will toss "this" into the volcano, never to be seen again." Silver Samurai holds up the white Chaos Emerald he found in the volcano and threatens to drop it to the lava down below.

"Awww man…Guess I have no choice, do I," Spidey asked. "But I don't even have a sword, let alone I'm good with one. You'll probably just cut through it anyway, since you're very fond of that." He said. Wondering what he should do, his spider-sense tingles to a thrown object coming behind him, causing him to turn around and catch it to find out it's the Falchion, Chrom's sword. "The Falchion?"

"Handle her with care, Spider-Man. And try not to break it." Chrom smiled, confident that Spider-Man can beat the Silver Samurai's challenge with his sacred sword.

"Why do you do this to me?" Spidey whined.

Both the terrifyingly skilled swordsmen draw out their respective blade, holding it at their side as they prepare for battle. "It is time you meet your end, bug!" Silver Samurai declared.

Say'ri draws out her killing blade in the same position as her brother. "Get ready, Sir Spider!"

"For what, my doom? If that's what you're talking about, then sure, I'm _totally_ ready." Spidey joked while holding the Falchion in both hands.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Spider-Man: Web of Shadows OST-Boss theme**

Silver Samurai leaves Yen'fay to have her final fight against his sister while he takes on Spider-Man, screaming with vengeance. "You will die today, Spider-Man!" He tries a few impressive sword slashes that sparks on Peter's deflecting blade.

"Inside a volcano? I always wanted to die in an ice cream factory." Spidey quipped while lowly bending his body to avoid getting sliced horizontally.

"Keep quiet and fight!" Harada repeatedly kicks Spider-Man in the chest before sliding his sword against his.

"I'll consider it, RIGHT after you stop trying to slice me a new one." Spidey managed to block one of the Silver Samurai's slashes, allowing him to counter with breezing slash to his armor. "I got a hit! Woohoo!"

"Savor that pathetic attack as long as you can!" Harada powers up his sword with lightning energy, releasing a powerful sword beam that decimates everything in its path, but lucky Spider-Man leap away from it without a second thought.

"Why couldn't have been Sonic fighting this maniac? He's "King Arthur." Pfft. Yeah I still don't buy that." Spidey said, dodging another electric sword swing so he could counter with web balls to the samurai's face, giving him free time to repeatedly slash him with blur speeds and kick him away. "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this. I never realized this sword was so light." He commented.

Despite his inexperience, Spider-Man's able to clash on equal grounds against Silver Samurai as their clashing blades grows to intense levels. Spidey impressively deflected the many shurikens that were thrown at him, replying with his own barrage of web bullets, which Harada effortlessly cut clean through. The mutant samurai uses his teleporter to attack Peter at all sides, hoping to get the upper hand, but thanks to the spider-sense, Pete was able to block each reappearing blow with extreme precision.

"You are testing my patience!" Harada said, attacking the dodgy Spidey with a combination of fire slashes and icy thrusts.

"Which is abysmal. For that, here's your F." Spidey strikes Sammy with a sword uppercut, immediately bouncing off him with a stomping kick.

"This! Ends! Now!" Harada powers up his blade with the full force of his tachyon energy, ready to deal the final blow to Spider-Man.

"This is it. Hope this works." Spidey prayed as he channels his unique purple aura into the Falchion, causing the sacred sword to glow a majestic color, full of his Perfect Synchronized soul energy.

With a loud war-cry that causes the lava to rumble, the two superhuman swordsmen dash at each other for one final strike, striking the other at the same time in a quick flash of light. Both Spider-Man and the Silver Samurai found themselves at the opposite's spot, standing in place as they wait for the other to fall. In a few short moments, it was the Silver Samurai that fell to the smoky grounds in defeat, leaving Spider-Man the victor of their little clash.

"I won? I won! YES!" Spidey cheered, for a brief moment until he felt a few of his ribs broken, nothing that can't be healed over time, but still quite painful.

 **BGM End**

While Spider-Man's has just about finished, Say'ri and her brother are still going at it, to the death even. They fight ferociously, neither warrior holding up their swords. Say'ri jumps to the air for an overarching strike, but Yen'fay easily blocked it, kicking her away for her arrogance, but that didn't stop her from running back up, striking his armor that deals an impressive blow, but still not enough to keep this general down, slicing at her armor multiple times until she fell, but alas, he knows her sister is too stubborn to lose, not at this crucial moment. She back handsprings up to the ground, quickly striking her brother with fury developing her eyes and as continue clashing blades, brother and sister.

"Brother. I won't ask you why…" Say'ri breaks their current stalemate so they could properly talk one final time. "We are well beyond that point now. I will speak it plain: I cannot forgive you, and neither can I let you live."

"I've asked you for nothing, Sister, least of all your forgiveness." Yen'fay spoke.

"But you will have my justice, like it or not," shouted Say'ri. "You, who stood by in silence while everyone around you suffered! While villages were razed and fields burned, you watched but said nothing... When Father and Mother were murdered—you said nothing! Nothing, before you ran to the arms of the one man responsible for all of it! Your silence was deafening. Maddening. Even now...have you nothing to say?!" She loudly said to get her point across, but as expected, Yen'fay stood still, quiet. "Damn you, Yen'fay! Then I will make your sword answer for you! Draw your blade, and let it sing your final words!" Say'ri resume her dreadful battle with Yen'fay, unleashing a loud war-cry as their two sparking blades clash with intense emotions.

But unaware to both armies fighting inside this volcano, a certain chili-fries eating hedgehog sits on a discreet ridge, just good enough so he could watch the giant war without notice. "My, my, this war is certainly more _heated_ up compared to the last one." Grimadoom chuckled at his small pun, eating more of his chili-fries. "I would like to join, but I'm good for now. And look at those two go," He turns to Say'ri and Yen'fay's fierce sword battle, which looks to be coming to a close. " _Wow_. Quite impressive. If I'm correct, they're brother and sister. Sibling battles are always the most fun to watch." He takes another bite from his eyes just as Say'ri delivers a critical blow to Yen'fay, which was enough to knock him to the edge of a platform above the intense lava.

"Say'ri…You have grown…so strong…" Yen'fay complimented between pants.

"...Do...do you mock me? I have seen your best swordplay...that was not it. You went easy on me...but why?" Say'ri asked.

"What I could not tell you in life... I say with my death..." Yen'fay responded.

"But, Yen'fay…" Say'ri somberly walks over to her brother, not knowing that the platform was seconds away of collapsing, enough to trigger Peter's spider-senses of their impending doom.

"What? Say'ri! Get clear!" Spidey shouted.

At that moment, the cracked platform breaks apart, causing not just Yen'fay to fall to his death, but also Say'ri, much to her older brother's horror that he's too weakened to do anything to save her. Thankfully for the both of them, Spider-Man, still in possession of Chrom's sword, dives down to save them, striking the blade to the side of the cliff with one hand while the other hand holds onto Say'ri, and Say'ri holding onto Yen'fay's.

Spidey grunts, struggling to lift the both of them up to safety. "Hold on! I'll get us all out of here! Just give me…a few seconds!" He said, slowly gaining the strength to rise up back to steady grounds.

"Hurry, Spider-Man!" Say'ri shouted.

Yen'fay is amazed to see how far Say'ri's friend would go to save not just his sister, but his own life as life, despite helping the alliance taking over the whole country. Feeling very proud for his sister, Yen'fay smiles, even though he's dangling for his very life. "You have found…strong comrades…" He started talking, gathering his younger sister's attention. "I no longer need fear for you… …I die…in peace…" He said, willingly losing his grip onto his sister's hand.

"Yen'fay, wait! What do you mean? Why?! Don't leave me with more silence—not this time! Yen'fay!" Say'ri cried as her brother lets go of her and falls to his flaming demise.

"NO!" Spidey shouted to Yen'fay, just as he was about to save all of them, it was too late. With one last look, Yen'fay stares at his sister as Peter pulls her up, smiling to see her sister will truly be safe as long as she's around her friends, then, he splashes into the fiery ocean, all while still smiling.

"That was clearly unexpected…" Grimadoom said, wondering why Yen'fay willingly committed suicide, but he just shrugs it off with a grunt before teleporting out of the volcano, just as the Ylisseans won the battle against Yen'fay's forces.

"Spider-Man! Say'ri!" Chrom and the others run up to check on the champions of this battle. As Peter hands him back his sword, Chrom asks, "What happened to Yen'fay?"

"He…fell to his death, just when I was about to save him." Spider-Man somberly answered, still trying to process why Yen'fay willingly chose to die instead of being rescued.

"Why did he do that?" Tails asked.

Quietly, Say'ri picks up what remains of her now late brother, his golden blade, the Amatsu. "…I wished I knew the answer to that, sir, just as I will never understand why he joined Walhart…His reasons die with him."

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST- "Something is very wrong"**

Sensing someone approaching Say'ri through warping, Spidey quickly stood in front of the princess seconds before Excellus showed himself in front of the heroes. "But oh, what a death it was! Did you see the grief etched on his face? The mix of longing and pain in the eyes? He had become such an accomplished actor, but that was all too real, hee hee!" The mischievous Valmese tactician said which got everyone put up their guard of this new enemy.

"Who are you?" Spidey asked.

"Excellus... What would you know of my brother, you loathsome toad!" Say'ri insulted the man.

"More than you, princess of Chon'sin. And I would watch that mouth of yours... I am honoring Yen'fay's sacrifice by not killing you now...but even I have my limits." Excellus said.

"...What? What do you mean "sacrifice"?" Say'ri wondered.

"Oopsie! Did I just spill the beans? Hya ha ha ha ha! I'm so sorry, but I promised your dear brother I'd never tell..." Excellus said.

"Explain yourself, snake—or die!" Say'ri draws out her Killing Edge, threatening this pathetic general.

"Bah! As if YOU could harm ME! YOU only live by MY grace, you ungrateful WRETCH! I could have had you killed countless times! And I would have, if not for him..."

"Enough talking around it, say what you mean!" Say'ri said, slowly getting irritated by this man.

"Oh, did Yen'fay not groan out the truth as he fell to his flaming demise? No, I suppose not. He always was so quiet. And proud...honorable, I think they call it? Yet he swallowed his pride and cast aside his honor...all to protect his beloved kin. That's right, Little Sis. He did it...to save you." Excellus revealed, shocking everyone, mostly Say'ri, with this heartbreaking truth.

"Yen'fay died…to save Say'ri…" Weiss said, completely stunned.

"What?! …Lies…You're lying!" Say'ri shouted.

"No, I'm telling the truth, which I admit is a rare treat, so you best shut up and enjoy it. Before you met these Ylisseans, I could have had your head with a word. In Chon'sin, at Valm Harbor... Did you really think yourself so elusive? You were my leverage for Yen'fay. Unwitting and unbound, but a hostage all the same. I let you live; he fought for us. That was our deal. And he kept his end, right TO his end!" Excellus said with a sinister grin.

"No…NO!" Say'ri shouted in utter disbelief.

"Phew... Well, I don't know about you, but I feel MUCH better having that off my chest. Maybe I will give this truth telling a try more often! Yes, I shall resolve to do so! In any case, good-bye, friends! I wish you safe travels, and so sorry about Yen'fay... Oops! I broke my resolution twice already! Tee hee hee!" Excellus chuckled, almost as if he's taunting them, but it was enough for Spider-Man's lenses to glow the menacing red-and-blue whenever he gets pissed, unintentionally channeling the Other's and Great Weaver's energy.

"No! You're not leaving! Monster!" Spidey shoots a speedy webline, only for Excellus to warp out of the area seconds before it connected. "Tch! He got away." He said with a dark tone, as his eyes turn back to normal.

 **BGM End**

"N-no, this isn't... This can't be... Y-Yen'fay, no..." Say'ri said, beating herself up that all this fighting and Yen'fay's reasoning to join Walhart, all of that was to protect his little sister.

"Say'ri…" Chrom quietly speaks to her.

"Gods... The things I said to him... The things I did... I have wronged him beyond imagining." Say'ri said, almost to the brink of tears, as nobody but Lucina and Peter has no words to sooth her loss.

"Milady, I know well the grief of losing family with so much yet unsaid." Lucina glumly spoke to her.

"We both do…I know it's hard, but you can't beat yourself up for this. He died…so you could live." Spidey carefully said, but he did was make Say'ri start sobbing madly.

"I am wretched! I've repaid my brother's kindness with death! Oh, Yen'fay, forgive me... Please, oh please... Please..." Say'ri cries.

"Say'ri, I…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!" Lissa sobs with Ruby.

"Say'ri, you did all you could. Your brother knew that... You are blameless in this. Excellus and the empire are at fault here. And they will be made to answer for it, I promise you." Chrom told her.

"One way or another, we're gonna take down this horrid empire. And it'll be sooner rather than later." Sonic promised, now reaching his boiling point of needless death and suffering.

"…. Sir Chrom, Sir Sonic, I…Pray, forgive me," Say'ri said as her tears slowly disappear from the eyes. "You have done so much for this land while I can give nothing in return. Or worse... What help I offered turned against us..."

"WE'RE the Resistance now, and we've yet to lose a battle," Robin said. "Yen'fay would be proud. And he'd also want us to fight on...to make sure his sacrifice has meaning. And fight we will, Say'ri. Until this land is free."

"I would too, want to settle this worthless conflict."

Much to everyone's surprise, the Silver Samurai regains consciousness and walks over to meet them. "Silver Samurai?" Blake questioned him.

"It's been a while since I've respected a skilled warrior like Yen'fay. He was a man full of honor, Excellus is not. I do not tolerate those who force a warrior to ABADON their honor!" Harada takes out his Chaos Emerald and throws it at Spidey for him to catch. "Take it. You've earned it. In memory of our fallen comrade." He said before walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Spidey asked the mutant samurai.

"To END this war, once and for all." Harada replied before teleporting to parts unknown.

"Aye, Silver Samurai…And thank you," Say'ri said. "I owe my life to you all, and to my brother…I swear to you, and to him…I will make the most of it." She said with everyone's acknowledgement.

* * *

 **Shepherd's Camp**

As they rest up for whatever their next battle would be, the united heroes are greeted by a huffing, puffing solider who's about to inform them of such terrible news they weren't prepared for.

"Milord!" The soldier panted heavily after running a long distance. "K-Khan Basilio, he…He has been killed in battle!"

"Hold on! Killed?!" Spidey shouted in surprise.

"No!" Lucina said, knowing this would happen.

"Damn it all! You're certain?" Chrom asked.

"I am. He's gone, Chrom. I saw him fall myself. ...He's gone." Flavia said, walking in while looking pretty messed up after her battle against Walhart.

"Flavia! What happened? Wait...you're hurt! Lucina—fetch a healer, at once!" Chrom said.

"I'll be fine, gods damn me... Gods damn me for outliving that one-eyed clod! That big, bald oaf! That...that...Aaaaaargh!" Flavia cried in pain.

"That's twice now I have failed..." Lucina remarked.

"What about Yang, and everyone else?! Are they-?!" Ruby asked in the greatest of concern for her sister and friends, and hoping to god they are dead as well.

"They're fine, but they've been captured by that Eggman dastard. He's probably torturing them at Walhart's castle for his sick pleasure." Flavia answered, still grunting in great pain.

"N-No way…" Ruby said, tearing up while Peter runs up to tend to her, like the good surrogate big brother he is.

"How is that possible," Sonic asked, flaunting his right arm to its side. "I don't care if Walhart is some grand conqueror. There's no WAY he could've taken down our friends that easily."

"Face it, hedgehog, he did. All because of that Exo Stone Walhart used." Flavia said.

"Wha-? Walhart has an Exo Stone?" Spidey responded, shocked.

"Aye. Eggman called it the "War Stone." It practically made Walhart the strongest being in the whole world. Your scarlet friend compared his might to a "Thanos." Flavia answered.

"Thanos?! How fitting," Spidey said, as Walhart is practically a lesser version of Thanos, the Mad Titan conqueror of whole worlds in his universe. "If this War Stone is anything like the Power Stone, Walhart could annihilate the entire world with a single footstep!"

"How can we fight someone with so much power?" Lucina asked, now extremely worried that Walhart may be more dangerous than Grima now with the power he possess.

"I'll kill him! I'll cut that dastard Walhart down myself! I swear it before the gods!" Flavia declared.

"No, Flavia...for now, you need to rest and to heal. When the time is right, we will avenge Basilio. You have my word." Chrom assured her.

"...Then know that I will hold you to it..." Flavia said.

"...Why did I let him go..." Lucina berated herself once again.

"This is turning to a real disaster." Sonic said.

"Chrom, there's something else. Something important. Basilio asked I give you this..." Flavia hands the prince the third Gemstone needed for the Fire Emblem.

"Wait... Is that...? Ah... I can feel its power resonating through my whole body..." Chrom said, feeling himself getting stronger.

"It's Gules, one of the Gemstones you need. Don't ask me why in hell's name the oaf hid it from you. He always did love his surprises, damn him." Flavia told him.

"Nick Fury likes to do the same thing." Spidey said, still with the comparisons.

"Whatever his reasons, I accept his gift now, and gladly." Chrom said.

"It's hard to believe he's truly gone... The larger the man, the larger the void left in his wake..." Flavia said, feeling empty.

"And Khan Basilio was a titan. There is no replacing him. I should have tried harder to convince him..." Lucina said.

"And we should've suspected they had an Exo Stone to make everything more difficult." Ruby added as Chrom inserts Gules into the sacred emblem.

After he's done that, Say'ri enters the camp with important news. "The scouts have reported back. Walhart's army...has retreated to the imperial capital."

"Retreated?!" Robin responded, surprised.

"Oh-ho! That's very good news!" Sonic smiled.

"It seems the dynast turncloaks are withdrawing their soldiers as well." Say'ri mentioned.

"I don't believe it…" Chrom said.

"It might have to do with us taking down Steiger and Yen'fay," Spidey deduced. "Without his robot factories producing more drones, and his second-in-command, Walhart was forced to regroup."

"And of course the dynasts now see cracks forming in the empire…" Say'ri remarked.

"Maybe they'll reconsider which side they will fight for?" Chrom wondered.

"Possibly, if they can see an advantage in it for themselves. With them or not, it seems a decisive battle is upon us." Lucina said.

"To think, how quickly our fortunes have shifted..." Say'ri said.

"We have Basilio to thank for it. For all of it. His sacrifice made it all possible... If only there had been some other way..." Robin wondered until Flavia stopped him.

"No second guessing! Basilio would have hated that. You did your duty as best you were able, same as he. Now clear the doubts out of that clever head of yours, we're going to need it. The fate of Valm, our captured friends, and all our homelands, hangs on this next battle. For the sake of history and all our fallen comrades... We will bring this united empire crashing down!" Flavia proclaimed.

"ALRIGHT! Avengers! Shepherds! Comrades! Soldiers! Time to take this final fight to the capital! We're gonna conquer the Conqueror today! Let's finish this!" Spidey declared, with his mystic eyes glowing with absolute determination.

* * *

 **Beast OST-Next Episode Preview**

 **Spider-Man: Sup! I'm your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! Knock, knock, Walhart! Come out here so we can party all day until you fall unconscious. Hey, it's Eggman! Oh, how cute. He's piloting a giant dragon. Don't be scared, Lucina. I'm sure the real Grima is slightly more challenging. So let's take down this faker.**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening:**

 _ **The Conqueror**_

 **Spider-Man: It may be a robot, but man does its breath stink!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: I would like to point out that every time Team RWBY's in battle, they are wearing their "Superhero personas": Scarlet Rose, Ice Queen, Black Tiger, Power Woman, etc. Just want to let everyone be aware since I rarely refer to their hero names.**


	23. Issue 20: The Conqueror

_Issue 20: The Conqueror_

 **Divine Dragon Grounds**

" **And PLEASE stay down,"** shouted an armored-up Spidey, right after blasting the last remaining Risen to ashes. Before the united heroes raid Walhart's castle to save their captured friends, they decided to retrieve Lady Tiki to further even the odds. Spider-Man, Ruby, Tails, Lucina, and Say'ri led found Tiki sleeping at the sacred Divine Dragon Grounds so she could regain her power, but while she did that, out of nowhere, a never-ending horde of Risen soldiers invaded the place, forcing the heroes to protect her until she was done. After a lengthy battle that dragged out more than it should've, the heroes successfully protected Tiki, leaving themselves totally exhausted.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST- "You have power... like mine"**

"Oh thank goodness…I thought that would NEVER end," panted Ruby, lying on the ground exhausted.

Spidey walks up to greet the waking Tiki with Ero by his side. _"Child! Wake up! That's enough sleeping for one millennia."_ A rude Ero said.

Tiki yawned. "…Oh, hello there, Other."

"Are you unharmed, Lady Tiki?" Say'ri asked the Voice of Naga.

"Yes, thanks to you. I apologize for the delay, but the rite has borne fruit." Tiki replied.

"So you managed to take the power of the divine dragon?" Tails asked.

"Some of it, yes. ...It's strange. This power had always isolated me. Many were the days I wept alone, cursing the charge placed before me..." Tiki said, feeling a little sadden she's been alone for so long, especially after the passing of Marth and her old friends of old.

"That place did seem really boring." Ruby remarked.

"Lady Tiki…" Lucina somberly spoke.

"But now my power has a purpose, and the world needs it to avoid a ruinous future. And so I shall offer it freely. Allow me to join you." Tiki offered her help to end this cause.

"…Are you certain?" Lucina asked.

" **I hope so. We just spent 20 minutes facing off an endless undead army."** Spidey said, still feeling really sore to the back.

"I am," Tiki nodded. "I've had quite enough of living in solitude, thank you. Besides, I've always longed to better know this world. Now I can help you save it."

" _Then let's hurry this up already. I'm itching to seep my stingers in fleshy prey."_ Ero said, causing Tiki to chuckle.

"The child of the spider, working together with the child of the dragon. I know for certain, with our powers united, we cannot lose." Tiki smiled.

Ero grunted. _"Whatever you say. Just don't mess me up."_

" **Aren't you being rude to the cute, little dragon girl? She could make a good girlfriend for you."** Spidey asked his inconsiderate other half.

" _She's a child compared to me, boy. And I'm not one into romance. You can have her."_ Ero replied.

" **But I already have a girlfriend."** Spidey responded.

" _Like that stopped you before?"_ Ero stoically said.

" **Would you shut up?!"** Spidey shouted at him, all while Tiki laughs at their bickering, as she does find Spider-Man pretty cute.

Ruby and Tails materialize their Extreme Gears and hop on top of them, ready to ride back to the others. "Excuse me, but what are those…flying sticks?" Tiki asked, not having the faintest idea what a hoverboard is.

"It's our Extreme Gear. We're still practicing for the DX World Grand Prix that's starting soon in our world." Ruby answered happily.

"DX World Grand Prix?" Tiki looked adorably confused when asking this.

"Apparently, milady, it's a racing tournament." Say'ri answered.

"Racing? That sounds like fun. Can I join?" Tiki happily asked.

"Sure!" Ruby replied with a smile.

"I would like to join this "Grand Prix" too." Lucina smiled, as she too is interested in an event she never heard of ever.

" **Assuming the world doesn't get destroyed."** Peter said so casually, worrying Lucina. He then picks up Tiki like a princess, causing her to blush for a second there, and starts flying to the sky. **"C'mon, everyone! We don't have time to waste. We got a castle to raid."** He flies off back to camp at mach speed, much to Tiki's delight as she could never fly this fast in her dragon form, with the rest of his team catching up either Ruby's or Tails' Extreme Gear.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Outside Valm Castle**

With Tiki by their side, the heroes and the entire Ylissean army unites outside the large castle of Valm for the final battle against the Conqueror Walhart and his united empire, but to their constant wonder, they don't spot a single Valmese opposing them, at least not yet anyways.

"…Where is his army?" Chrom asked, wondering why they haven't come out to fight.

" **They're still inside. Each and every one of them."** Spidey answered, using his spider-sense to confirm his response.

"Hmm…" Robin ponders.

"They're probably buying time. For what, we don't know yet." Sonic guessed.

"Spider-Man. Do we have a plan how we're gonna take down Walhart?" Flavia asked how they're gonna defeat an Exo-powered Walhart that now has infinite strength.

" **Not yet. Still working on it."** Spidey replied, still thinking of ways to defeat Walhart.

"Is it possible we can take him down," Lissa asked. "If he now has ultimate power, he can wipe us all out with a single axe swing."

" **Rule 101 about would-be conquerors, Lissa: Whenever they gain ultimate power, their inflated ego won't allow them to use half of it. We'll be okay."** Spider-Man said, speaking from experience with the likes of Thanos or Green Goblin whenever they gain absolute power but rarely use it to their fullest potential, and Walhart is no exception.

"You sure?" Lissa asked.

"Of course. When are we ever wrong?" Ruby smiled in response to her friend, causing Lissa to regain hope and smile brightly in return, as oppose to Blake, who stands idly by herself as she's still worried about the fate of her friends inside the castle.

To comfort her, Sun walks up and puts his hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. "Don't worry. I'm sure they're okay. Who knows? They probably thinking of ways to take down Walhart from the inside." He said, encouraging her to let go of her moody state and smile.

* * *

 **Inside Valm Castle**

Scarlet Spider slowly wakes up to find himself stuck in an oval-shaped capsule inside Walhart's throne room. "Where…Where am I…?" He struggles to twist and turn so he could break out, but the electric rings surrounding himself prevents him from moving an inch. "Goddammit." He cursed. He quickly learned he wasn't alone, as he's in the middle of a row of the other captured prisoners, specifically Shadow and Yang on his left, and Amy and Ilia on his right. "Hey! Guys! Are you alright? Answer me!" He shouted, which slowly got them to wake up.

"…Ugh…" Shadow said as his eyes start opening.

"Wh-Where are we…?" Yang asked, still feeling really groggy.

"I think we're in Walhart's castle." Kaine replied after glancing at his surroundings.

"How did we get here…?" Amy asked, still feeling weak.

"Walhart beat our asses." Kaine simply replied, reminding them of how Walhart used the War Stone and easily defeated them and killed Basilio.

" _Yeah_. Now I remember…" Ilia replied, still not fond of the butt-whopping they received earlier.

Kaine continues his pointless struggle to break free from his little prison, but with each attempt, the capsule electrocutes all his nerve cells, causing him great pain whenever he puts the smallest of effort in escaping. "Darn it…" He panted heavily.

"It's no use! Give up this useless resistance!"

 **BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) - Theme of Dr. Eggman**

The maniacal Dr. Eggman walks into the throne room, accompanied by the sinister Dr. Octopus, both here to greet their awakened guests. "I see you're all awake now." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman! And Octavius!" Scarlet growled, struggling to break loose once again, only to get shocked once again.

Octavius chuckled. "It's futile, Scarlet Spider. There is no room to escape."

"Maybe if you had a Chaos Emerald, but I took the liberty of harboring it for myself while you were asleep," Eggman holds out the green Chaos Emerald that was in Shadow's possession, taunting the dark hedgehog while he's imprisoned. The evil genius also takes out the sixth red Chaos Emerald he found on this world. "I even found another Chaos Emerald for my own. Hahaha!"

"So, instead of finishing us off, you kept us alive to gloat over!" Yang smirked, still injured.

"Crushing you is easy! Crushing your spirit is worth the extra effort!" Eggman smirked to her face.

"You're so corny."

"Just be glad we're locked up here. After what you bastards did to Basilio, I won't rest until you and Walhart are a bloody smear on my fist!" Kaine threatened.

"You truly are different from Spider-Man when it comes to making threats. Too bad you're both the same when you can't live up to them." Doc Ock sinisterly grinned.

"Just watch." Kaine said with a menacing tone.

"Yeah! Once Sonic learns what happened to us, you'll both be sorry!" Amy proclaimed until she heard the disgusting chuckle coming from a walking Excellus and Cervantes entering the throne room.

"Your foolish friends have no idea what they've just stepped into! Eee hee!" Excellus chuckled.

"And what have you stepped into? An ocean pile of ugly?" Kaine insulted the Valmese tactician.

"You…" Excellus glares at Kaine with murderous intent.

"Ahhh. Excellus. Cervantes. Are you ready for the end of this war? Once we defeat the heroes, world domination is entirely in our grasps." Eggman asked.

"Mmm, the anticipation before a battle. My hairs stand on end—every one of them! Makes it difficult to brush, if I may say... But today's struggle will set the course of history, once and for all." Cervantes said.

"Today's "struggle," Cervantes? I think you mean today's SLAUGHTER." Excellus chuckled.

"I like the way you think, Excellus." Octavius grinned.

"The Resistance will destroy itself, all of us needn't so much as lift a finger. The Ylissean League thinks the dynasts no longer fear us... But they don't understand how...persuasive my methods can be! Hya ha ha! They'll know once they see their former friends with knives to their backs!" Excellus said.

"Chives and flapjacks, you say?" Cervantes scratched his confused beard.

"The battle is won before it's started, and without us risking any further casualties! Hya ha! Brilliant, if I do say so myself. And really, no one else is capable of judging... Ah well... Tea, Cervantes? My dear scientists? I have a stash of gray-root blend here...simply divine..." Excellus offered.

"Why Excellus, thank you. It IS quite a divine 'stache, isn't it, eh wot!" Cervantes said, misinterpreting his fellow general's words as always.

"He means "STASH," bearded moron!" Eggman yelled at him, confusing him even more.

"Huh?"

Yang laughed, mocking them of their glorious stupidity. "What a bunch of goofballs."

Excellus sighed. "If only there were someone with the intellect to appreciate my talents…"

"Ahem. We're standing right here, you know." Octavius gave the pathetic tactician a deadpan stare when he blatantly forgotten he and Eggman are the only other intellect individuals around him, as well as one other.

"Cervantes." Walhart walks into the throne room, gathering everyone's quick attention and Excellus' worry.

"Walhart…" Shadow growled, as well as Scarlet when they see the Exo-powered conqueror in their sights.

"Y-yes, my master!" Cervantes replied nervously.

"Who is the pinnacle of man, in body, mind, and spirit? Who is greater than the gods?" Walhart asked with such a daunting voice it scares his men, except for Eggman and Octavius, to the hairs.

"Your mom." Kaine interrupted, receiving an agonizing energy blast from Walhart's Exo Stone for his disrespect against his absolute superior.

"Scarlet!" Ilia shouted.

"Only you, my master!" Cervantes replied.

"Don't forget about us." Eggman responded, grinning alongside Ock.

"Well, Excellus, that seems to contradict your last statement. What say you?" Walhart asked his worthless tactician.

"...M-my master! I assure you, I meant no offense! I only celebrate achievements in your service, master. To your glory." Excellus said.

"Glory is won on the battlefield! Glory is meeting your enemy's eyes and watching the hope drain away with his life... Glory is not won holed up in a castle with plots and cowardly schemes. And I'll be dead before I let some dynast farm lord take today's glory in my stead." Walhart explicitly told him.

"Oh, why yes, of course! And so well put, my master, hya ha... I only meant that—." Before Excellus could fully explain his reasoning, however, Walhart ignores him and walks away, as he doesn't see him worthy of his time any longer.

"That sick mind of yours sees much, Excellus. That much is certain. But for someone so clever, you really can be quite daft." Cervantes mocked the tactician.

"What?! You DARE speak to me like some child? ...Like your EQUAL?!" Excellus responded in offense.

"Ta ha ha! Your equal? No, fear not. I will never think of you as my equal, worm. Now if you'll excuse me, I would shave and wax up before the fight..." Cervantes leaves Excellus to Eggman and Octavius.

"Broom-faced twit! To hell with him...with the both of them!" Excellus cursed on his supposed "superiors."

"Calm down, Excellus. We still have our mission to accomplish, remember," asked Octavius, implying of some other mission that involves the three of them, entirely separate from Walhart's war. "Try to keep your wits in the meantime."

"Pfft. Fine. Let Walhart charge ahead, the big, stupid lobster…WE'LL end up on the winning side one way or another!" Excellus laughed.

"It's only a matter of _time_." Eggman punned, causing all three of them to laugh as they exit the throne room, leaving behind their imprisoned prisoners.

 **BGM End**

"That was weird. Wonder what they were talking about?" Amy wondered.

"Who cares?! It doesn't matter if we can't break free!" Yang tries to use her immense strength to break free from her capsule, but like Kaine, gets shocked to hell for making the slightest bit of effort. "Damn it! Isn't there ANYTHING we can do?!"

"I might have an idea." Scarlet announced.

"So, what're waiting for? The author's permission? Just do whatever you're thinking and bust us out of here!" Yang replied.

"No. Not yet." Kaine replied.

"Why?!"

"Let's wait and see how things turn out, then I'll cut us loose." Kaine said.

Yang scoffed. "If you weren't a cute clone of Spider-Man, I would continue arguing," Yang sighed. "Alright. Let's wait things out."

"Hope you know what you're doing." Shadow said to the clone.

"Not entirely, but let's have faith things will go smoothly. Roughly." Kaine said, secretly hoping Peter succeeds outside if he wants his little escape plan to work.

* * *

 **Outside Valm Castle**

After so long of waiting for Emperor Hornhead to show himself, the Ylissean Army finally meets the ruthless conqueror himself, standing menacingly in front of thousands of his united soldiers while Walhart's on horseback.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show his ugly mug?" Sonic cockily smirked as they confront the conqueror.

"That's him, isn't it?" Chrom asked Say'ri. "Walhart…Brave of him to face us."

"Brave? Aye. But more likely he just wants to enjoy this himself." Say'ri said.

Walhart takes a few steps further so he could properly greet his challengers. "You do your sister's legacy proud, Prince! But humanity already has a savior."

" **Me? Is he talking about me? Oh, I'm sure he's talking about me."** Spidey babbled.

"Not you, insect! A conqueror who broke stronger men than you when they refused to bow." Walhart replied in annoyance of Spider-Man's childish attitude.

" **Who are you talking about? Are you talking "Kang the Conqueror," because he was more of a "conqueror" and slightly more intimidating than whatever you are trying to be?"** Spidey mocked the Valm conqueror, visibly angering Walhart to no end.

"Insolent bug," shouted Walhart. "I am going to "savor" tearing the supposed "Hero-Spider" to pieces! Warriors of Valm! Ride with me now! Together we will stamp out this final pack of insurgents and unite the world!" Upon their master's command, the Valmese Army rush towards the Ylisseans.

 **BGM-Sonic X OST-Battle**

"This is it!" Ruby said, holding her scythe to her side.

"It's showtime!" Sonic shouted as they all head to fight their common enemy. Chrom swifts strikes through enemy forces, avoiding the castle's and fort's upgraded cannonballs that are trying to kill him. Thankfully for the prince, those cannons didn't touch him once Sonic homing attacked them while riding on one of the two King Taijitu Weiss summoned, with the heiress commanding her pets to destroy everything in sight, which they promptly do.

"One for the bards!" Virion, riding a Taijitu, shoots down a few Valmese wyvern knights in the sky, while Knuckles jumps down from one to devastate the Valmese with a powerful earthquake punch.

"Oh yeah! Who's next?! Who's next?!" Knuckles eagerly asked, working together with Robin to demolish the incoming drones and/or human foe with their combo attacks.

"Checkmate!" Robin declared after activating his Ignis ability to his Elthunder and destroying the surrounding goons.

On another side of the battlefield, Maribelle and Lissa are healing some of their men while Ruby was in the middle of protecting them from harm's way. She swiftly combos her opponents at blasting speeds, quickly splitting her scythe into short dual-wield, energy scythes to unleash even more mayhem. "Don't blink!" She quipped while smashing a mage into Henry's position so he could discharge them with a powerful dark magic blast.

"What a "dark" defeat that was." Henry chuckled at his pun, causing Ruby to roll her eyes in cringe, finding her sister's and Spidey's puns a little funnier than this weirdo.

Speaking of Spidey, he's seen teaming up with the two transforming manakete of the group to burn a lot of butts that are trying to overwhelm them with sheer numbers. **"So many faces for me to punch. I have totally hit the jackpot!"** Spidey strikes down his foes with his mechanical waldoes before smashing them with his giant aura fist thanks to the Other's powers.

Nowi burns a whole group of Eggman's E-2000 robots all by herself, leaving Tiki to destroy the bots that would've blind-sighted the young manakete. _**"It's so awesome working together with another manakete."**_ Nowi said in happiness.

" _ **Same here."**_ Tiki responded.

" **Hey, dragon girls! A little help would be nice!"** Spidey said while shooting DX-Tech powered web bullets at his foes from his morphing spider gauntlets.

" _ **We're right with you, Spider-Man."**_ Tiki said. She and Nowi unleashed a combined fire blast that takes down a good portion of Spider-Man's opponents, leaving the webhead to defeat the rest with a giant energy Kumodama sphere formed from his spider-legs, blowing them away with a devastating explosion.

 **BGM End**

Walhart grows annoyed to see most of his men falling to the hands of his enemies, especially to such outworlders who have no place or say in how to save this world, believing only he alone can save the world from its incoming threats. "Call in the reinforcements! Let the cavalry rain upon them like a blizzard of swords! And where is the doctor? His precious mech should be mobilized this instant!" He shouted, referring to Eggman when calling for him. Soon, the conqueror finds himself confronted with the annoying rats that are actually his enemies: Chrom, Robin, Lucina, and the remaining D-Avengers led by Spider-Man.

" **Alright, Walter. I'm only going to ask this once: What have you done with our friends?"** Spidey asked the conquering king of Valm.

"You have nothing to worry, insect." Walhart answered but not explicitly.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Blake asked with a sinister glare.

"You better have not laid a finger on them, for your sake." Lucina threatened.

"Why do you fools resist me?" Walhart asked his enemies.

"You enslave the weak and kill the able. You are the enemy of peace." Chrom answered.

"I would end the reign of the gods, and you object on moral grounds?! Blood is spilled in any new birth, Prince. And in many a just cause, as you know..." Walhart responded.

" **That's not a reason to start a war. You've put so many innocent people at risk."** Spidey said.

"Says the child harboring a monster of a god." Walhart said, aware of Peter possessing the highly powerful, and extremely dangerous Other inside his body. Peter stays silent as he continues to hear what Walhart has to say. "You, the hero that will save our world? Don't be ridiculous. You are a freak! A menace! Neither man nor beast! If not disposed properly, you will become a danger to this world, just like the fell dragon!"

" **I can say the same thing about your breath, but will I complain? No, 'cause I am polite like that."** Spidey casually joked as this isn't the first time someone called him a menace to the world.

"I am going to kill you, insect. Once you and that monster you've bonded to is gone, I will unite this world!" Walhart said.

' _Never thought I meet a human so idiotic and unthreatening.'_ Ero stoically said in Peter's subconscious. Despite the insults, Ero doesn't really care if he's called a "monster of a god." He'll just keep fighting a good fight, just like his human half.

"That is no justification for what you've done." Chrom said to Walhart.

"By whose laws do you judge me? Yours? Your sister's? The gods'?" Walhart asked.

"You cannot—."

"Look at you! Are you not ashamed?" Walhart asked the prince. "Your mind is filled with nothing but secondhand beliefs. You dance upon the stage of your gods like a mindless puppet! THAT is what I reject: being a slave to tradition, to obligation. The old ways. Damn the gods! Damn their fates and their destinies! I will have true freedom! Any man who offers less is my enemy." Walhart intervened loudly.

"This guy's nuttier than a fruitcake." Sonic shrugged.

"Enough! I don't require every detail of your twisted philosophy. You're a villain and a murderer, plain and simple. And I am the justice you deserve." Chrom said, ready to fight, along with his friends.

Walhart laughed as the War Stone's energy slowly develops his body with power. "Better, Prince. Much better! Be not an agent of someone else's justice, but justice itself! Now, let us fight as two great men, freed of their gods. I grant any challenger the chance to test his will against my own... But you, too, shall be found wanting!"

" **Get ready to be kicked out of the market, Walmart!"** Spidey mocked.

"Is that good news you and Robin thought of a way to beat him?" Weiss asked.

"Not really," said a casual Spidey and Robin, causing Weiss to sigh. **"I just need a few minutes to scan his armor, then maybe I can-."** Holding that thought, Spidey surrounds his friends in an energy force field once his spider-sense warned him of a fire blast coming from a giant, mechanized dragon that shares the same characteristics and color scheme of the fell dragon, Grima, though not nearly as large as the original.

 **BGM-Shadow the Hedgehog OST-E.G.G.M.A.N. (Doc. Robeatnix Mix)**

"It-It can't be…" Lucina stutters in fear, thinking this dragon is truly Grima already resurrected, but that quickly proved to be false once they heard the familiar laughter coming from Dr. Eggman, riding his new mech on its head.

"Dr. Eggman!" Sonic recognized his arch-nemesis.

"It's about time you arrived, doctor." Walhart said to his genius accomplice.

" **Excuse me for arriving a little late. Here I am! Piloting my brand-new Egg Dragon, to burn away the pesky vermin that thinks they can win a war!"** Eggman maliciously chuckled to his adversaries.

"This looks different from the last Egg Dragon I broken down to scrap." Sonic taunted.

" **This's the EGG DRAGON! Not Egg** _ **Dragoon**_ **!"**

"I don't care what it's called. You created a machine based on Grima. Why? He's a demon. A monster that'll soon destroy the world." Lucina told the egg-shaped Doc.

" **I know. The perfect image to spread fear and terror across the land. And thanks to the two Chaos Emeralds I have, my mech is as strong as the original, possibly even stronger!"** Eggman laughed.

"Is he bluffing?" Chrom asked, looking just as worried as his daughter.

"Most likely. Eggman likes to exaggerate to the maximum." Tails calmly replied.

" **Hehe. If you don't believe me, how about I show you, personally, a glimpse of my power."** Eggman said, prepping his mech dragon for battle.

"Bring it on, Eggman! I can take you on, all by myself!" Sonic proclaimed. He turns to Spidey, "You guys try to survive against Walhart. Meanwhile, I'm going to enjoy cracking Egghead open!"

"Wait! Are you sure?!" Lucina immediately objected, thinking that Sonic doesn't stand a chance if this mech truly is as strong as Grima.

" **Be my guest."** Spidey gives his blue friend a fist bump, and before he knows it, Mobius's fiercest arch-enemies tangle blows once more.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) OST-Egg-Wyvern Boss**

" **You keep getting in my way, you pesky little hedgehog! I'm going to enjoy taking you out myself!"** Eggman declared, firing multiple lasers emitting from the air to attack the fleeting, speeding hedgehog.

"Right back at ya! I'll finish this here!" Sonic smirked. The blue blur runs past all of Eggman's laser blasts so he could run up the walls of Valm Castle and bounce off them for a spinning homing attack on the egg cockpit.

" **Hah! Miss me!"** Eggman flies aside to avoid Sonic's attack. As the hedgehog lands in the middle of the battlefield, he starts charging right at him while he's temporarily vulnerable. **"Here I come, Sonic!"**

Spotting the large horn on its head, Sonic leaps into the air just as Eggman was about to pierce his body with his horn. Sonic gleefully homing attacks the horn so he could hold onto it, thinking it should be possible to stir the mech to danger. "Is this robot allergic to cannon balls? Let's test out that theory." Sonic grinned as he spots the cannons mounted to Walhart's Castle.

" **Wait! What are you planning?!"** Eggman asked in worry. The mad scientist clashes with the hedgehog over control of the Egg Dragon, but Sonic was successful in directing the mech into the right side of the castle, tricking the automated cannons to shoot at the dragon, causing serious damage to the mech. And to add insult to injury, Sonic crashes the robot into the right side of the castle, causing part of the castle to collapse on top of it.

"Eggman! Be careful! You're destroying my castle!" Walhart shouted while defending himself from the persistent heroes' attacks.

" **You…I'm just getting started!"** Eggman fires multiple missiles from the shoulders, just for Sonic to leap from them, kicking a few right back at Eggman before he feels a metal-breaking spin attack to the cockpit that sends him crashing to the right side of Valm Castle.

"Eggman! How hard is it to exterminate a simple rat?!" Walhart asked, now irritated by the slow destruction of his castle.

" **There is nothing "simple" about this rat! Now keep quiet!"** Eggman replied after getting his robot airborne.

"You DARE speak that tone to me?!" Walhart asked before Blake kicked him in the face.

"Hey, Eggman! What's the matter? Experiencing some difficulties?" Sonic taunted his egg foe.

" **Nothing that can't be fixed!"** Eggman presses a button that launches a chilling ice beam at Sonic from his tail. Sonic quickly retreats, directing the beam to freeze some of Walhart's strongest soldiers. While running, Sonic spots a fort that has its own cannon. He hops back of the weapon and directs it to shot down Eggman from the sky.

"This is it, Eggman! Prepare for another humiliating defeat!" Sonic declared while weakening the Egg Dragon.

" **I am not losing! Not again!"** Leaving him no other choice, Eggman charges his fire blast to maximum while avoiding Sonic's cannon balls. Once he reaches full power, he blasts Sonic with everything he's got, obliterating the fort and everyone inside it, including Sonic. **"Hahaha! How do you like THAT?! Toasty, wasn't it?"** Eggman punned, thinking his arch-nemesis is dead for the umpteenth time when it's clearly not the case. A bright red light suddenly flashes from the destroyed fort, blinding Eggman's vision for quick moment for a certain Red Star Ring-powered hedgehog to pierce through the Egg Dragon with a single strike. **"No! It can't be!"** Eggman said in denial while trying to regain control of his mech. The Egg Dragon starts to blow itself up and falls on top of an unsuspecting Walhart before it completely explodes.

"Nice one, Sonic!" Ruby cheered for the heroic hedgehog as he lands on the ground, holding the fifth and sixth Chaos Emeralds he recovered from the Egg Dragon.

"If the original Grima is this hard, then we have nothing to worry about." Sonic gave Lucina confident thumbs up that they can certainly beat Grima if he ever revived, making the future princess really, really relieved.

 **BGM End**

Unsurprising to no one, both Eggman and Walhart survived the explosion thanks to the latter's Exo Stone which formed a barrier to protect them both. "You have failed me, doctor." Walhart berated his "partner."

Eggman growled. "At least I actually put in effort! The only reason you haven't lost yet is because of MY armor and that Exo Stone!" He shouted, but Walhart is left unfazed.

"And he's going to lose, right here and now!" Chrom declared, standing beside his friends and allies.

"Hmph. You think you have won? You blow as if to douse a candle, but you only stoke the fires of hell!" Walhart and Eggman retreated back into the castle with the help of their men covering for their escape.

"Walhart has retreated into the capital! Fie, will this war never end?!" Say'ri wondered.

" **Darn. Just when I figured out a way to beat him."** Spidey said, now knowing how to actually beat Walhart and his Exo Armor after scanning it during their brief fight.

"His men gave their lives to secure his escape. Guess they won't lay down until he does." Blake commented.

"Then we must pursue and see that the deed is done." Lucina stated.

Suddenly, loud shouting can be heard approaching the castle. "Whoa. Incoming." Knuckles warned his friends of the swarming dynasts surrounding the Ylisseans.

"Damn! We're surrounded! The dynasts ride against us!" Chrom said, ready to battle against the former Resistance.

"Wait just a sec! Something's different about them." Ruby noticed but can't properly answer what is different.

* * *

 **Inside Valm Castle**

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-** **"Now, that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one!"**

Excellus has been informed of the battle from a common soldier and is greatly shocked to hear Walhart was defeated, albeit temporarily. "H-he lost? But how...? How could the Conqueror be conquered?! He's insurmountable! Incontestable! Invincible! ...But then that means... Oh my... Good-bye, then! Do see to it that—." The nervous tactician, having learned of Walhart's "loss," was about to make his escape when he unintentionally ran into his emperor.

"Going somewhere, tactician?" Walhart asked him.

"M-master! I... I was just coming to make sure you were all right. Are you hurt?" Excellus nervously responded.

"Rally our forces in the capital. We will put an end to this here." Walhart strictly ordered.

"At once, my master. Only... Have you considered, perhaps, waiting just one day? I do have the dynasts and their men on the way. With them to help us, we—."

"Have you seen the battlefield? No, I suppose not. Take your head from wherever it's lodged, and peer out into the daylight, snake. I'm sure your mighty intellect will quickly understand what's happened. Though if you had half the mettle of that Ylissean tactician, you'd already know..." Walhart said.

 **BGM End**

"M-Master, I don't-." As Excellus was speaking to his "lord and master," the Valmese soldier informs his superiors of what's currently happening outside the capital.

"The dynasts, sir! From the southlands! They are making to siege the capital!" He said.

"But that's...that's impossible. We had an agreement! Just like I had with... Oh dear... The southern dynasts... Did they find out about Yen'fay?" Excellus gasped in horror.

* * *

 **Back Outside Valm Castle**

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-** **"Don't you put any stock in this destiny hogwash!"**

"What's happening?" Sun asked in confusion of the now helping dynasts.

"This…boggles the mind…" Say'ri said, also visibly confused.

"Do you recognize them?" Chrom asked her.

"Aye, sir. They're from the southlands…States that betrayed us for the empire...Or so I thought." Say'ri answered him.

"Well, their allegiance seems clear enough now." Flavia remarked.

"I can hardly believe it... Theirs are the lands my brother commanded. Finally, now, they come to answer the call?" Say'ri questioned.

"Only because they TOO want to honor Yen'fay's sacrifice." A sudden Silver Samurai walks up to greet the heroes.

" **Silver Samurai. So you're the one that rounded up the dynasts."** Spidey said.

"Aye. Now it is time we end this war, just like I promised you, Say'ri." Silver Samurai said to the younger sister of his deceased comrade.

"Aye. Thank you for your kindness, Silver Samurai." Say'ri said, grateful for enemy-now ally helping them in their darkest hour.

"It's taken a lot of hard work to get here, Say'ri. A lot of sacrifice. From you, from Basilio, from your brother. Don't forget this moment." Flavia told her.

"Aye, my lady. Aye." Say'ri kindly smiled.

"Now, let us finish what we began. Are you ready, Spider-Man?" Chrom asked his co-commander.

Spider-Man smirked underneath his mask, as his eyes glow and his body starts to surround itself in an energy web cocoon, meaning it's time to finalize for the final battle against Walhart. **"Yeah. Me and Ero are ready to go wild!"** With a loud beasty roar, Spidey and Ero fuse together, perfect finalizing into the divine primal state of Shin Black Ace Spider-Man, much to the astonishing awe of Lucina, Say'ri, and Tiki, as they never felt a power so close to rival the gods. _**"Ylisseans assemble! Let's go have ourselves a grand party!"**_ He said with such a cocky bravado.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Beast OST-Next Episode Preview**

 **Sonic: I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! It's an all-out war between us and Walhart. With his Exo Stone, Walhart is practically unbeatable, but Spidey has a plan that'll give us an edge to take him down. Let's go, Walter! Your reign over Valm ends today!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening:**

 _ **The Web, the Sword or the Knee**_

 **Sonic: Heh. Spidey's pretty cocky when he finalizes, huh?**

* * *

 **KFX Here: First, I want to address the "Kaine x Blake" pairing. I know some of you in the review section don't really like this pairing and can see it as "forced" (Even though there were some development between the two around the ending of** _ **Spider-Island DX**_ **, and it's implied they've been working together for the past month at Houston since** _ **Spider-Island DX**_ **). I understand. That's okay. The only reasons I decided to try out this pairing because: One, they both have troubled backstories. Two, I wanted to give Blake the mentor role over Kaine to teach him in becoming a better person, similar to how she was the apprentice to her former mentor, Adam. And three, because spiders ALWAYS seem to have a weird attraction to cats and vice versa (cough *Spider-Man and Black Cat*), so I might as well keep that tradition going strong. If you still don't like this pairing, there's still room for development in the future, and I don't mind some advice, as long as you're not assholes about it. And if you still don't like this pairing, tough shit.**

 **Now to describe what is "Black Ace" and "Red Joker" Spider-Man for those that didn't read** _ **Battle for**_ **Remnant:**

 **The Ultimate Totem Fusion between man and spider,** _ **Shin**_ **Spider-Man. Thanks to his armor which is powered by ISO-8 energy (or in this case his DX Tech Node which was created from the Exo Chaos Stone), Spider-Man can "finalize" with the Spider-Totem God, the Other into either the hypersonic Black Ace or monstrous strength Red Joker, both which are further enhanced to their "Shin Variants" thanks to the "Perfect Synchro" ability they obtained in** _ **Flaming Web of Light and Shadow**_ **.**

 **Shin Spider-Man's personality is a mixture of both Peter and Ero's characteristics. Like Peter, he's extremely cocky and loves to taunt his foes, but at the same time can be absolutely dangerous and aggressive like Ero. Possessing a lifetime of a mystic spider warrior's combat experience, combined with the scientific ingenuity and creativity of a teenager, either form of Shin Spider-Man is the ultimate transdimensional fighter for any situation, easily a threat to anyone that dares challenge him.**

 **(And yes, I took a page from Megaman Starforce 3, because I love that game)**


	24. Issue 21: The Web, the Sword or the Knee

_Issue 21: The Web, the Sword or the Knee_

 **Inside Valm Castle**

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-"Now, that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one!"**

"Th-they... There must be several hundred thousand soldiers out there," said a worried Excellus after learning of "his" dynasts now working together with the Ylisseans and slowly approaching the capital for the final battle. "Would they dare…?! Is it…Is it possible…Is it possible it was Yen'fay they feared all along, and not me?!" He wondered, sounding really nervous now.

"Without him to back it up, your threat was only the grand shadow of a tiny spider." Walhart said, sitting on his red throne.

"Tiny spider, is it? Well this spider has woven other webs in secret you could not even—."

"You mean how you blackmailed Yen'fay to keep his loyalty? Your "secret" alliance with the two doctors?" Walhart interrupted the frightened general. "Or perhaps your correspondence with the Plegian woman…Aversa, was it? Yes, I know you have designs on the Fire Emblem... You have no secrets from me, worm." Walhart confirmed he knows SOME of what Excellus has planned, just not the whole story.

Now the Valmese tactician is scared down to the bone. "B-b-b-but... I... I don't... If you...knew all of that...w-why..."

"Why haven't I killed you? ...I've asked myself the same thing, several times... But you're no threat to me, none of you are. And I admit, you have your uses. Besides, I'm not one for court jesters, but you do...amuse me." The emperor admitted.

The comment definitely offended his tactician. "Amuse you? I AMUSE you, like I'm a jester?! Are you AMUSED now? With a million swords at your door, come for your head?! You've lost! Lost, and you are going to DIE! All of you, ALL OF YOU! But not me! I want no part of this suicide!"

Walhart stays silent after that little, but expected outburst from his general before speaking again in a calm tone of voice. "...Why, Excellus, did you just volunteer to lead my personal guard against the rebels?"

Excellus looks surprised. "…What?! No, that's-."

"Unless you'd rather fight me. Right here! RIGHT NOW." Walhart raises his voice along with his Exo power.

"Mercy! Mercy!" Excellus falls down to his knees to beg for his rude insolence. "F-Forgive me, my master! A moment's madness only, it will not return!"

"Then it's settled: we have our new captain of the guard. Congratulations, Captain. You'll be right at my side until the fray is upon us." Walhart leaves the room to a panting Excellus and Cervantes.

"Do give our guests a warm welcome, snake. Perhaps offer them some of your tea? Hah hah…My equal…Pah!" Cervantes scoffed at his pathetic co-hort before he too leaves the worthless tactician alone.

"...They forget who I am. I could have fried them both where they stood with my magic! We will crush these rebels... We MUST crush these rebels..." Excellus thinks of a malicious idea that causes him to smile. "Or maybe...if Walhart is sufficiently injured...I might "amuse" him with a spell... Nya ha, either way, this spider crawls out alive! Eee hee hee hee!" He cackled.

 **BGM End**

* * *

Later on, to prepare for the final battle against Chrom and his forces, Walhart returns to his main throne room that contains the heroes' captured friends. " _So_ , are you gonna let us go?" Yang casually asked the emperor from her little capsule prison.

"Hmph."

"Is that a no?" She responded.

"You're surprising confident for someone who's castle is slowly falling apart." Shadow mocked after Sonic destroyed part of Valm Castle during his battle against the Egg Dragon.

"Where are the doctors?" Walmart asked as he sits on his throne, ignoring Shadow's snarky comment.

"Who knows, who cares. They probably ditched you knowing you've lost." Amy said with a snarky smirk.

"Is that so? We'll see about that, once I've eradicated the pesky resistance off the face of the earth thanks to the War Stone." Walhart said all calm and collected.

"Not happening," said Scarlet Spider. "I may not like him a whole lot, but I'm confident Spider-Man WILL take you down."

"And what makes you so sure, little bug?" Walhart asked the clone of Spider-Man. Then, without warning, a massive rumbling shakes the entire castle, causing most of Walhart's men to tremble to their feet from all that sudden ruckus.

Kaine smirked behind the mask. "You're about to find out."

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (English) OST-Gogeta's Theme**

Hundreds of the Valmese soldiers quickly run to guard the massive front doors for any intruders, but before they knew it the doors blew apart from two very large web tendrils the size of a buick producing from the ground. Through the thick smoke, the scared Valmesians barely spot the sinister spider-like eyes glowing from a mysterious figure that's approaching them. _**"Knock knock."**_ The person with the voice of a man and a beast casually said through the smoke.

"Fire!" One soldier shouted, commanding everyone to shot down this mysterious entity with everything they got, but nothing seems to be working, if at all.

" _ **Is that anyway to treat your guests? Such hostile hospitality."**_ Using his will and eyes alone, the joking spider warrior exerts a powerful shockwave that knocks out a good majority of Walhart's indoor army while also vanquishing the smoke to reveal Spider-Man in his Shin Black Ace Armor mode standing beside his Ylissean Army. _**"I think I overdid it a bit. I knocked out half of his army. Though I'm sure more will arrive soon for me to take care of. You kiddies just stay back and enjoy the show."**_ The fused Spider-Man said so confidently that he could demolish Walhart and his men by himself.

"What, and let you have all the fun?" Chrom smirked back at the cocky spider.

" _ **Nah. Just looking out in case you stub your toe."**_ Spidey chuckled.

 **BGM End**

"Look, I see Walhart. He's seating on his throne room." Sun points to the great emperor seating on his throne across the large hall. "It doesn't seem like he's thinking about escape."

"And his soldiers," continued Robin. "They look ready to die before they'd surrender. One must admire their loyalty, at least."

"He does inspire that in people. It's part of what makes him so dangerous." Chrom said.

"He inspires that in SOME people." Tails responded.

"Yes, in some. But not me." Chrom replied.

"Not in any of us. So let's end his reign once and for all!" Ruby said, pulling down her hood to make herself look more serious with her Crescent Rose.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-The Wall Before One's Eyes 1**

" _ **I call first dibs. Try not to get in my way if you don't want to get hurt."**_ Spidey cockily said before disappearing without a trace.

Weiss scoffed at Spidey's new attitude. "Cocky bastard."

Sonic chuckled. "I'm liking this cocky Spidey. Let's go, everyone!" Sonic and the rest of the army charge head-first against Walhart's men, removing all the stops so they could make this a clear-cut victory for the Ylisseans.

As the hyper-speedy Black Ace, Spidey tears through dozens of Valmese soldiers with his nova strike charge alone, leaving a path of destruction behind. _**"You Valmese have been cybernetically enhanced, right? That means I can afford to be a little reckless."**_ Spidey smirked, striking many Valmese soldiers with extended spider-legs, pounding them to the ground with giant aura fists. Some Valmese robots tries to fight back against this fused Spider-Totem, but Spidey's too quick for any of their shots to hit. _**"Not a good idea to fight a spider that can produce black holes."**_ With one hand, Spidey fires a small black hole that sucks up all the surrounding robots so they could disperse into tiny bolts after a small explosion. _**"I'm not even close to being done yet."**_ He then forms a large glyph made of webbing beneath a huge horde of Valmese, causing large web tendrils to encase them in a massive cocoon. _**"Play ball!"**_ He kicks the large web ball straight smacking into another horde of Valmese, finishing off both squadrons with ease. _**"Is this the best Walhart's got? I'm disappointed."**_ Black Ace said so sassily.

Not even a combined sneak attack from the hidden Baron Mordo and Mandarin were able to catch Spider-Man off guard, as his enhanced spider-sense warned him of their presence long before they tried to strike him. _**"If it isn't Mordo and Mandarin. I thought you learned by now nothing surprises me."**_

Mordo scoffs. "Don't act overconfident because you dodged our attacks, spider. Your new armor won't save you from us!" Both villains attack Spidey again with their strongest attacks, only for him to switch to Red Joker and effortlessly tank their blasts. "What the?! Impossible!" Mordo gasped.

Spidey smirked, using his dinosaur-like tail to slam them to a wall. As they catch their breath, they are assaulted by Black Ace Spidey's blurry invisible strikes, immensely faster than the eye can see. "Is this really the same Spider-Man?! He's acting like a completely different person!" Mandarin remarked in pain.

" _ **Because I am."**_ Spidey roundhouse kicks Mandarin away, dragging him back to a spider-leg combo finisher. _**"It's hard to control myself in this form. My animal instincts tend to go wild."**_ Black Ace teleports in front of Mordo and outright demolish him with a plethora of speedy kicks. _**"I'm also a little more brutal and aggressive, but I'm just sane enough not to kill you. There's no fun in killing funny prey, but I doubt there's anyone funnier than me."**_

"Shut up!" Mordo blasts Spidey with an enormous magic blast that he avoids.

" _ **What kind of jokester shuts up? It's against their code."**_ Spidey thrusts both palms to the side, powering up two large web shurikens powered by a black hole core. _**"Have fun in the void."**_ He throws both shurikens at Mordo, sucking him into the Black Hole Web-rikens before he's released after a huge explosion caused by their great power. _ **"You just gotta love the fusion between magic and science. Oh, and the ISO-8. Can't forget about that."**_ He said before moving to another area to test his combined might. Not far from him, Lucina, Tiki, and Say'ri are totally in shock of Spidey's incredible spider-power.

 **BGM End**

"Such formidable power. Nothing that I've ever experienced in my life…Is this really the power between Spider-Man and the Other?" Lucina questioned in awe.

"Indeed. Great power that rivals the gods." Tiki answered.

"How terrifying, yet so assuring he's on our side." Say'ri said before they resumed tearing through Walhart's domain as a team.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-Aggression (Galvanized)**

Slowly, the heroes stomp out the resistance that's guarding Emperor Walhart, but General Cervantes and Excellus aren't allowing that to happen. "Rally every last man! We make our stand with Emperor Walhart!" One soldier said, slicing down a few Ylisseans soldiers before he was cut down by the skillful Silver Samurai, making his stance against Cervantes.

"Out of my way, Cervantes. Your Emperor and I have an appointment." Silver Samurai said.

"Let's have it then, rebellious scum! Like a flimsy belt around the waist of defeat, you shall buckle here!" Cervantes clashes with Harada's katana, repeatedly striking the former General to the Valmese. Having being _incredibly_ more skilled than this fool of a warrior, Silver Samurai, with ease, blocks all of his foe's attacks, slicing off the head of Cervantes' Tomahawk. "Wha-?!" He shockingly looks at his axe-less Tomahawk.

"You are a disgrace to all warriors! Fall!" With a shining silver strike, Silver Samurai defeats Cervantes in one impressive blow to his armor.

"I…am finished…Nngh…But I have no regrets…I die in the shadow of…greatness…" Cervantes said upon his defeat.

"You are not worthy of being killed, vermin." Harada stomps his foot on the oaf's face, knocking him out. "Sulk in despair." He insulted before turning back to more worthless soldiers in need of being destroyed.

Nearby, Robin, Tails and Weiss give Say'ri cover, dispatching many obstacles obstructing her path of revenge against Excellus. Then, when there's no one left to protect him, Excellus finds himself confronting the anger of Yen'fay's younger sister. "…You…YOU! You and Yen'fay cost me EVERYTHING!" He shouted at Say'ri.

"I only pray my brother is watching…" Say'ri says, putting to her side Yen'fay's old sword, Amatsu that she picked up after her brother's sacrifice. "Yen'fay, guide my hand!" She says as she gets ready to take down Excellus once and for all.

"You got this, Say'ri!" Weiss encouraged the Chon'sin princess.

"We'll cover you if you need it!" Robin shouted.

"Do your best!" Tails said.

"Burn!" Excellus sets off an explosion of fire magic right below Say'ri's feet. Luckily, she leaped away just before the fires engulfed her. She runs around Excellus as the frustrated mage keeps trying to burn her to bone.

"My turn!" Say'ri darts for a quick slash on Excellus, backflip kicking him away for distance.

"I will not die by your hands, YOU HEAR ME!" Excellus, angrier than ever, launches a large fire blast that Say'ri successfully blocked with Amatsu. She swiftly cuts through the flames and jumps into the air for one final attack.

"Submit, Excellus!" Say'ri shouted. With a loud war-cry, she comes down with an amazing sword finish too fast for anyone to track down, finally defeating the tricky tactician.

"Say'ri, you did it!" Tails said.

Say'ri smiled. "Aye, but we still have Walhart to deal with. Let us go and take back this land!" She said as they head towards the throne room.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 OST-Caution**

Even though he could sense his mortal enemies vastly approaching his throne, Walhart stays as calm as the quiet wind, not nervous at all since he wields ultimate power stuck in his chest. Nevertheless, he gets on his horse and prepares for his final battle against Chrom and Spider-Man. "Worthless flies, thinking they can take on a dragon? They are going to regret messing with the conqueror for this futile assault."

"Might we have a taste of that action," said Scarlet Spider, punching through his capsule with extreme force and anger, then freeing his other captured friends who were imprisoned.

"What?! How did you escape?" Walhart asked in slight surprise.

"You had a little bug problem." Yang deviously points to the many spiders that cut the wiring of their prisons, thanks to Scarlet Spider's ability to talk to spiders. "Awesome plan, Scarlet."

"Your men are totaled and outnumbered. Now it's our time to strike you down, conqueror!" Shadow declared.

"You would challenge the Conqueror himself once again?!" Walhart angrily smooshed a tiny spider crawling he spot on the ground.

Kaine unsheathes his spider-stingers. "We dare, punk. You are going to pay for everything you've done! WE SWEAR YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Kaine roars his way through Walhart's brutal assaults from his axe, leaping right from it for a rage-filled punch to the face. "That was for Basilio!" He said, wanting to avenge Basilio's death. Irritated, Walhart infuses his Wolf Berg with the War Stone's power to blow away Kaine with a ruthless shockwave if he didn't use one of his powers to teleport away from the blast that carved through his castle. "I love these ISO-Spider powers. Ilia!" He turned to the faunus for assistance, which she silently nods in acknowledgement to his plan.

Scarlet Spider throws Ilia straight darting at Walhart with his webbing, blinding the emperor with his webbing so he won't notice her going invisible at the last second. Just as Walhart rips through the webbing blinding his vision, he's suddenly met with the merciless Yang and Amy. "It's time for payback!" Amy declared. Walhart would've had an easy time blasting them if an invisible Ilia didn't pull down his horse and Kaine didn't web it up to the ground, causing the emperor to fall to the ground so the two womanly powerhouses could pound him with a brutal slam.

"Miserable children! Your dirty tricks have no meaning against me!" Walhart said, having barely felt any damage since his War Stone grants him nigh-invulnerability. The vicious emperor strikes Amy down with his axe before blasting Yang into Ilia's direction, knocking both players out. Shadow and Scarlet Spider quickly worked together to perform a couple of devastating teleporting attacks to confuse Walhart, ending with Kaine barraging his chest with flaming fists of pain before Walhart buries his head to the ground. Shadow had the idea of striking at the War Stone itself, thinking it may weaken him. He did that, and while it did deliver decent damage, all it did was irritate Walhart to unleash a giant blast of energy that would've vaporized everyone in the throne room if Shadow didn't cancel it out with his own Chaos Blast.

 **BGM End**

"You vermin aren't as weak as I imagined." Walhart complimented their strength, noticing they're a little stronger since their last humiliating defeat.

"That's because you underestimated us." Kaine said.

"A mistake I will surely not repeat." Just as Walhart raises his enhanced axe for the finishing blow, he's attacked by heroic reinforcements from behind.

"Thoron!" Robin engulfs Sonic in a powerful horizontal lightning bolt to spin attack Walhart to the ground, allowing the soldiers to distract Walhart for a while as they attend to their other friends.

"Hey, guys. You alright?" Sonic asked after reuniting with his captured friends.

"We're fine, hedgehog." Shadow replied with his usual stoic tone.

"Oh, Sonic!" Amy immediately hugs the nervous hedgehog. "I knew you'd come and save me!"

"Yang!" Ruby tearfully runs to hug her big sister.

"Ruby! I'm so glad you're okay! I was worried sick." Yang said, embracing her sister's hug.

"YOU were worried sick? I should be the one saying that." Ruby said, getting a chuckle from the blond sister.

"Kaine!" Aracely flies up to reunite with her champion. "I sensed you were still alive. I just KNEW you were alive. You are pretty hard to kill, considering you fought werewolves, assassins, world-ending bad guys, etc. How many times did you come back to life anyways? Like 3? 4?" She babbled on and on, something that Kaine strangely missed from her.

"Heh. Nice to see you're okay, Aracely." Scarlet smiled.

"Ilia!" Blake runs up to her best friend. "You're okay." She smiled as she's relived to see her friends safe and sound.

"How did you all escape?" Chrom asked as he approaches.

"Kaine used the spiders to break us out of our capsules." Ilia answered.

"Kaine thought of a plan? Guess my mentorship is finally working on you, aren't they?" Blake slyly smirked at her grumpy apprentice.

"Hmph. Maybe. So does this mean I'll finally get a vacation from your lousy teachings?" Kaine rudely asked.

"To Mexico? I'll buy you a first-class ticket." Blake smirked.

"Heh. I'm starting to like this cat girl." Kaine said, not in the romantic sense, maybe.

" _ **It's strangely always the cats us spiders are attracted to. Never understood that."**_ A sudden Black Ace Spider-Man appeared out of nowhere next to Scarlet.

"What the-Peter? Is that you?" Kaine asked, never seeing Peter in his finalized Totem forms.

"Is it that Black Ace form from before? It looks a bit different." Ilia noted, remembering witnessing Regular Black Ace but not the Shin Variant.

"Black Ace? What the hell is this?" Kaine asked, still confused and a little surprised. "And your voice? What are you? Are you Peter or that Ero spider guy?"

" _ **Tsk. What a troublesome question."**_ Spidey stoically closed his eyes and crosses his arms, definitely pulling his inner Ero with his gruff personality. _**"Call me whatever you want, we have other business to attend to."**_

"Nice to see you acting a little more serious." Scarlet remarked.

"That tends to vary." Blake responded.

"Walhart!" Chrom shouts to the ruthless emperor after he knocked out the troublesome Ylissean soldiers.

"Prince…" Walhart replied with a staredown between Chrom and the transformed Spider-Man, taking interest in the latter. "And it would seem the little insect has fully transformed into the horrible monster I will soon slaughter."

" _ **Thanks for the nice compliment, Walter."**_ Spidey quipped.

"Will you surrender?" Chrom asked the emperor.

"Don't waste my time with questions you know the answers to, boy." Walhart responded to Chrom's foolish question of surrendering.

"It did not have to be this way... You believe in mankind's strength... So did my sister. You believe that we are masters of our destinies... So do I. You could have joined us." Chrom said.

"ME, JOIN YOU?!" Walhart retorted. "Does a pegasus join with the flea on its back? A dragon, with a cow it eats?! You forget your place, BOY. I am the Conqueror! I will unite the world!"

" _ **With what? That stone in your chest that literally has the name "WAR" in it? The same stone that's been the cause of death of so many people that'll CONTINUE reject your rule. How can you unite the world when everyone's DEAD?"**_ Spidey asked with a stern tone hidden in his voice.

"This stone will help me end ALL wars, that is its purpose! I will create a new world, one full of everlasting peace!" Walhart declared.

"No! ...We will." Chrom gently responded. "And not by forcing all the people to choose the sword or the knee. Peace will only come by stoking people's hearts...not their fear."

"You think that's what you've done? What your sister did before you? No, she shouted some nonsense and leapt off a rock! Such weakness!" Walhart loudly replied.

"Wrong. Not weakness, strength. That one act lives on, and WILL live on, longer than all your conquests…" Chrom said.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 OST-Edge of Spirit**

"And longer than you will…Come then, flea, and die for your peace!" Walhart starts charging up Exo Armor to its fullest limit, intending to finish off his worthless opponents as quickly as possible.

"Emm, I tried…" Chrom said, feeling bad that he couldn't get Walhart to join their side of true justice and unity.

" _ **This isn't the time to be moody, Chrom. No matter what we say, he's not going to listen. Let's finish him off and sever his web."**_ Spidey said, preparing himself for battle.

"Right. Let's finish this, everybody!" Chrom shouted, standing alongside his friends to defeat the Valm Emperor for good this time.

"Submit!" Walhart launches a fiery diagonal axe beam that forces the heroes to dodge quickly.

"Have we thought of a plan to beat this guy?!" Sun asked, jumping around the throne to avoid being blasted into atoms.

"Physical attacks won't do much good against him unless it's on his reactor. Even with that weak point, it won't be enough to win." Shadow said while running from Walhart's cosmic flames.

" _ **Leave it to me,"**_ said Spidey, distracting Walhart with energy web bullets. _ **"I've fully scanned his armor during our last brief dance-off and there seems to be a limit to how much power can he absorb from the Exo Stone. If I can redirect his energy mixed with my own, I should be able to overheat the armor."**_

"Spider-Man, are you sure? That's WAY too much power we're talking about!" Robin conversed.

Spider-Man sticks himself to the wall with his spider-legs. _**"Have a little faith. My own reactor was created thanks to an Exo Stone. In this finalized form, I can handle anything."**_

"Take the lead, Spider-Man. Just…how will you force him to attack you with the Exo Stone?" Chrom asked, blocking a strike from Walhart.

" _ **Hmph. Seems you've forgotten who I am."**_ Spidey smirked. As Walhart was busy fighting Lucina and Knuckles, Spidey strikes him directly to the face with a blazing spider-kick that did no damage except annoy the ruthless emperor, all part of Spidey's plan. _**"I'm your opponent now, Walter, that is, unless you're afraid to fight this "monster.""**_ Spidey said, pulling on Walhart's insane ego to get him to fall for his taunting. _**"You, the one who's gonna "unite the world?" Stop acting like a child, little one."**_

"You dare mock me?!" Walhart shouted, aiming to slam his energy axe right on top of Spidey's head, but to his annoyance, the fused arachnid vanished with incredible speed, appearing right behind the emperor, sweep-kicking him to the floor.

" _ **Try to keep up, slowpoke. Or is all that power causing you to get fat? Yeah, that must be the case."**_ Spidey taunted, angering Walhart to new degrees he never achieved in his lifetime.

"You are going to die, bug!" Walhart fires a powerful energy blast to destroy Spider-Man for taunting him.

' _Now.'_ Spidey quickly morphs to his Shin Red Joker form and starts absorbing all the energy thrown at him.

"So that was Spider-Man's plan: Taunting Walhart to expel his energy so he could absorb it and redirect it. Ingenious, but extremely risky." Robin deduced.

"Only Spider-Man's annoying enough to irritate just about everybody. That's one of his special abilities." Sonic grinned.

"Is "special" really the right word?" Weiss asked.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 OST-Burnin' Up**

After a painful few seconds, Red Joker successfully absorbed Walhart's intense Exo blast but feels a little dizzy and falls on one knee, panting very severely. _'…So this is the power of the War Stone…So destructive. If I messed that up, I would've been instantly obliterated.'_ He quickly stands up and charges up his own energy, ready to send it back to Walhart. _**"Have a taste of your own medicine!"**_ Spidey fires Walhart with his own energy blast, plus a little extra, enough to cause some serious damage that causes the Exo Armor to overheat.

"Urgh! My power! What have you done to me?!" Walhart demanded, feeling his power out-of-control, weakened severely for a few moments.

" _ **Now's the time! Give him everything you got!"**_ Spidey shouted at his friends to attack Walhart while he's vulnerable.

"Finally!" Scarlet eagerly punched his fists.

"Team RWBY, let's go!" Ruby shouted.

As Hummingbird telepathically keeps Walhart from countering the income assault, Scarlet Spider web zips towards Walhart for a devastating swing to the jaw, grabbing hold of Sun and Ilia to elbow him in the chest, leaving him open to Ruby's charged energy shot. "Checkmate!" She shouted to the black-and-white duo of her team to simultaneously demolishing and overwhelm Walhart long enough for Yang to slam her aura fist to his face, breaking his nose in the process.

"Had enough yet?" Yang smirked.

"Not even close!" Walhart blasts them away with a powerful shockwave, now recovered back to full strength.

" _ **Hey. Your nose is bleeding. Let me show you."**_ Black Ace Spidey kicked Walhart in the nose, making it really start to bleed. _**"Maybe you should see a doctor what to do about that tiny nose."**_

"The more you make me angry…THE MORE YOU'RE GOING TO SUFFER AND DIE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Walhart furiously strikes a number of hefty barrages with his axe onto Spidey, but the speedy spider just keeps dodging and dodging because of his superior speed.

" _ **You're getting pretty desperate now, huh?"**_ Spidey kicked Walhart in the jaw, taunting him to fire another energy blast for him to absorb and redirected twice stronger, weakening him a second time.

"It's our turn, right? Ah yeah! Try to entertain us, Walmart!" Sonic taunted, racing with the other Mobians to turn the tide of this battle to their favor. Tails stuns Walhart with his energy blaster, allowing Knuckles to introduce the heavy smackdown to his armor, weakening it just enough for Amy to brutalize him. And while he's trying to get up, Walhart is blazed through by the dual-light speed attacks from Sonic and Shadow, bouncing from all across the room, repeatedly striking at Walhart a thousand times until he regained his full power and, with a loud "ENOUGH," blows them all way.

" _ **You know something, this isn't any fun at all. I wish you would take this more seriously. Or maybe, you were serious all along,"**_ taunted Spidey, really causing Walhart's eyes to twitch with rage each time he speaks his mouth. _**"In either case, I was out of line. Sorry."**_

"D-Darn it! What have you done?" Walhart asked, starting to really feel the pain he's been enduring from all their relentless attacks.

" _ **Not what you were expecting, huh? I'm just as surprised as you are! To think I'd be able to make such a fool out of you!"**_ Spidey furthered taunted Walhart to another level, receiving another Exo blast for him to absorb and strike back with extreme power.

"Our turn!" Chrom leads his leading Shepherds for the third phase of the fight.

"This is for Basilio!" Flavia strikes the weakened emperor across the throne room into Say'ri's sights.

"This is for my brother!" The Chon'sin princess strikes him to away with a furious thrust to Robin's area.

"This is for Valm!" Robin blasted him with blades of wind magic straight to Chrom and Lucina's point of view.

"And this is for our future!" Lucina shouted.

"You're through, Walhart!" Chrom said, launching a combined sword strike with his daughter to almost beat Walhart, but to their slight surprise, he's still standing, but barely.

" _ **You don't seem to fully understand; so why don't I explain it to you."**_ Spidey continues with the taunting. _**"Your efforts are useless! You can't POSSIBLY win against us, no matter how hard you try. You've tried all sorts of things, but they just aren't working. Now then, I'm growing tired of this, so how about I finish this now?"**_

 **BGM End**

"Yes, finish this." Walhart said, hiding a hidden smirk as he prepares another energy blast towards Spidey, which he is now aware will only serve as his doom. He then glances at Blake standing not far from him and thinks of a malicious plan judging from his soft, but evil chuckle.

As the Spider smirks, getting ready to absorb his last attack, his spider-sense goes off the charts about something else Walhart has planned, and it has to do with the axe he's holding in his right hand. _**"Hey. What're you doing?"**_ Spidey asked the emperor. Without answering, Walhart darts straight to Blake with his axe. _**"Wait! Hold on!"**_ Spidey tries to catch up with Walhart, but the ruthless emperor blasts him to a wall while he's distracted.

"Spidey!" Blake shouted until she's met with the Exo-powered Walhart about to bring his axe down on her.

"Say goodbye, child!" Walhart yelled. Weakened from the constant battle, Blake can't seem to find the strength to form a shadow clone, and even if she could, it most likely do much good against Walhart's enormous power. Leaving her with no choice, Blake closes her eyes waiting for her inevitable death. She hears the loud slashing of somebody getting attacked, with blood dropping on the floor. As she slowly opens her eyes, she quickly learns it wasn't she who got hurt, but is shockingly surprised it was Scarlet Spider that took the blow for her, using his summonable metallic exoskeleton over his skin to take the full force of Walhart's axe swing to the back, but it wasn't enough to prevent him from taking a critical hit.

Kaine grunts in severe pain and falls flat on his chest, extremely wounded. "KAINE!" Blake shouted and hurries to his side. "Why did you protect me?" She asked for his great concern.

Kaine struggles to speak because of the large flesh wound on his back. "…Oh, shut up. It's your fault…I'm even in this mess, because of your mentor crap…I swear, I'm going to KILL you…and Spider-Man…I'm going to find everyone…who pushed me into being a better person…Who urged me to do the right thing, to be a hero…Then I'm going to kill them…Because this…This is NOT what I signed up for…Ah…I'm going to sleep now…" He closes his eyes and falls unconscious.

"KAINE! Oh god! Oh god! Don't die!" Blake tearfully shakes his unconscious body to wake him up, but to no avail.

"Kaine, no!" Sun shouted.

"He's still okay, but we're losing him fast!" Tails said after checking his vitals with his Miles Electric.

"I got him!" Lissa shouted, running to Kaine's aid so he could be healed.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 OST-Shootout in Meteor**

"Too late, because I'm finishing him!" Walhart raises his axe to the sky, powering it up to the flaming maximum to completely wipe Kaine off the map.

" _ **NO,"**_ Out of nowhere, Red Joker Spider-Man appears in front of Walhart to deliver a devastating blow to his armor before he could attack. _**"I'll finish this!"**_ He said, leaving a huge dent in Walhart's armor, causing him to gasp in sheer pain from the ferocious force from that one punch alone.

"GRAAAAGGGH! Where did all that extra power come from…?! You really are a monster…" Walhart asked in full-on shock mode, taking a few steps back from the vengeful arachnid so he could tend to his massive wound.

" _ **You can call me a monster all you want. Keep babbling about wanting to "unite the world…"**_ Spidey slowly charges up a ferocious energy to its absolute maximum as his rage grows higher and higher. _**"But the moment you DARE lay a finger on my family, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"**_ He explodes in sheer rage, charging at Walhart with an elbow to the chin, and punches him in the stomach. He then hook kicks him, and kicks him up into the air only Spidey to already be there to punch him in the face, landing another punch to the gut, and a roundhouse kick to the jaw, knocking him further into the air. Spidey appears above the vulnerable emperor to backhand punch Walhart down to the ground, forcing him to land on their hands and knees to recover from the bone-crushing blows. _**"You're through!"**_ Spidey appears, blasting Walhart to the wall with a powerful energy blast that he's able to withstand thanks to the War Stone's invulnerable capabilities.

"You cannot beat me, insect! I AM INEXORTABLE!" Walhart arrogantly proclaimed.

As his beam is still active, Spidey switches to Black Ace form so he could fly through his own energy blast. _**"No more! Your mine! Arachnid Fist! Explode!"**_ As the faint image of a purple arachnid envelops Spidey's right fist, the fused spider-warrior makes his way through his own beam to strike his attack at the center of Walhart's armor: The War Stone. Walhart tries to deflect him with the full force of his cosmic gem, but the war-sounding roar of human Peter and beasty Ero starts to overpower him as Black Ace continues to shove his fist through his chest, forcing Walhart to scream in pain.

"He's got him!" Lucina commented.

"Nice one! Take him down!" Knuckles said.

"Way to go, Spider-Man!" Ilia remarked.

Still pushing through the intense energy of the War Stone with his will alone, Black Ace Spider-Man continues his brutal attack onto Walhart, slowly starting to crack the emperor's armor, slowly pushing him back to his throne. Spider-Man lets out another dual-animalistic roar as the purple spider grows larger and larger, enveloping Walhart as a whole, trapping him in a series of webbing as Spidey continues to scream his webs off before finally defeating Walhart with a mighty explosion that almost took out the castle, but it did completely obliterate Walhart's armor to pieces, and the War Stone rolls it way into Blake's possession.

The giant spider-avatar transforms back into Black Ace Spidey and walks to confront the now beaten Emperor of Valm. Spidey gives the defeated ruler a quick thumb up before he redirects the thumbs up under his chin as a way to taunt him one last time. _**"Oh, forgive me. I was going to play with you a little longer, but I got carried away."**_

"The Legendary Hero-Spider…How terrifying…Nonetheless…My conquest…ends here…" Walhart weakly said, falling to the ground unconsciously, ending his rule over the country.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-Grima has returned to slumber**

"We did it! We actually did it! We won!" Lissa cheered as she heals Kaine. All the remaining Ylisseans forces start cheering too, extremely happy to finally ending this Valmese War.

Spider-Man nods before he deforms back into regular Spider-Man and Ero. With his energy spent, Peter was about to fall to the ground if Chrom didn't catch him. "Rest up, Peter. It's over." He said.

" **Good. Make sure to find Walhart and his pals a cozy cell…"** Spidey said before falling unconscious in Chrom's shoulders.

"I will." Chrom replied before he's met with Frederick.

"Milord! Walhart's soldiers have agreed to cease hostilities." Frederick said.

"Finally... Then pull our men back immediately. ...It's strange, Frederick... Walhart and my sister were complete opposites. One gave her life to stop a war. The other took lives to create one. And yet they both inspired those around them; both walked a path to end all war. Both lived, and fell, trying to unite the people." Chrom said.

"Yes, Father, but as they say, the method is the message. Your father suffered from beliefs similar to Walhart, and his legacy is plain to see..." Lucina said.

"Mmm...these are matters too weighty for this moment. There will be plenty of time for reflection now that the war is done." Chrom said.

A little while later, everyone is preparing to leave the castle for Ylisse so they could all rest up for their next adventure, but first they need to tie up some loose ends. "They're gone?" Ruby asked Lucina about the current location of Mordo and the Mandarin.

"This is where Spider-Man fought them, but the second the fighting was over, they disappeared without a trace." Lucina replied.

"And according to Shadow, Eggman and Doc Ock are long gone. They must've left before the battle." Sonic remarked.

"That must mean this war wasn't their end goal." Lucina said.

"What could the Masters of Evil TRULY be planning?" Ruby wondered.

"Considering all the fuss involving Grima's return, AND the emergence of another Exo Stone that could manipulate time, I think the dots plot themselves." Sonic said.

"You don't think this "Doom" character is trying to revive Grima?" Lucina asked, worried.

"Only one way to find out. For now, let's head back to Ylisse so we can all heal up. Kaine and Peter are gonna need their full strength for what's to come." Sonic recommended.

As they were talking, Say'ri walks up to give Chrom something. "Sir Chrom, a thousand thanks from every Valmese couldn't repay what you and Sir Spider-Man did for us. But I recovered Vert, the Gemstone that was stolen from Chon'sin as a trophy."

"You're giving it to me?" Chrom asked.

"Of course, sir. It seems the fell dragon will soon threaten us all. I would feel safer knowing the Gemstone was in your hands." Say'ri smiled.

"I will stay here repairing Valm, keeping Walhart in line before I return home. I've grown quite attached to this world." Silver Samurai said, offering to rebuild Valm to its former glory.

"Just wished you guys had the last Chaos Emerald, because we're DEFINETELY gonna need all seven if we want to stop Grima." Amy said.

"We'll find it, Amy. Don't worry. Thank you, Say'ri." Chrom accepts Say'ri's gift, inserting the fourth Gemstone into his Fire Emblem, almost completing it with just one more Gemstone needed to find.

With everyone packed up and ready to go, the Ylisseans all stand outside Valm Castle ready to depart for the Sea Typhoon. "Are we packed and saddled?" Chrom asked his fellow friends. "Our business in Valm is finished, but we have another task ahead. One perhaps even more dire than we faced here..."

"Bring it on! The direr the situation is, the more exciting the adventure will be!" Sonic grinned.

"I'm liking your positive attitude." Chrom smiled. "Now, my friends, to Ylisstol!"

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Beast OST-Next Episode Preview**

 **Ruby: Hey! It's me, Ruby Rose! After returning to Ylisse, we learn the final Gemstone is in Validar's possession and he's "kindly" offering to give it to us. Pfft. As if anyone's gonna believe that. What we can believe that Doom and his team have been working together with Validar to resurrect Grima, and he has the Exo Stone that can control time! Guess that explains why Little Planet is here. We have to stop them!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening:**

 _ **Five Timeless Gemstones**_

 **Ruby: Robin! Get control over yourself!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: We're approaching the climatic ending of this story. Expect some surprising twists and turns that might differ from the original Fire Emblem Awakening story. Then again, that kinda already happened. And after this story, I'm planning on starting a loose adaptation of** _ **Sonic Free Riders**_ **as a little breather story, but I might need a little ideas and suggestions on how to do that one. PM any ideas. I don't mind reading them.**


	25. Issue 22: Five Timeless Gemstones

_Issue 22: Five Timeless Gemstones_

 **Ylisse**

In a void full of black nothingness, Kaine finds himself floating aimlessly alone, not knowing where he's headed. He tries to speak a word but his voice is suddenly gone. He tries to move but finds his body paralyzed. Suddenly he has terrible flashes of his regretful past, back when he saw himself as nothing but a monster, killing hundreds of people during his assassin persona, even killing the one woman he truly loved, Louise Kennedy. He sees himself during his fights against Peter Parker and Ben Reilly, the latter he tortured for many months. And the times he was mutated into the monstrous Tarantula, almost unwillingly put three dimensions at extreme risk when he worked with the Masters of Evil. These nightmares, no matter how hard he tries, Kaine can never brush them away because they've been burnt into the deepest parts of his brain, that way he'll never forget.

After suffering those painful memories, Kaine gasps himself awake, sweating very heavily while sleeping on his bed, covered in bandages. _'…It was just a nightmare.'_ He thought, panting heavily. He touches his bandaged forehead to calm himself down, then takes a look at his surroundings, finding himself in a small bedroom in Ylisstol. _'How did I get here? Last thing I remember…'_ Kaine thinks back to his battle against Emperor Walhart, remembering how he sacrificed himself to take a fatal hit intended for Blake. _'That's right. Walhart. That bastard almost killed me.'_ He said, still feeling the large wound that bandaged on his back. As Kaine rest his head on his pillow, he turns to his right to find Blake sleeping on a desk next to him. _'Blake? She's okay. But…why is she here? Where are we anyway? Heaven? Doubt it. With everything I've done, I don't deserve going to a normal hell.'_

Kaine starts to hear Blake moan and slowly wake up from her nap. The cat faunus scratches her eyes for a bit before turning to see her bandaged apprentice already awake, much to her happiness. "Ah! Kaine! You're okay." She said with a warm smile.

"For the most part." Kaine said, letting out a small grunt, still in pain.

"Stay in bed for now. You've been out for two days. The healers said you'll make a full recover pretty soon." Blake told him.

"Swell. Where are we anyways?" Kaine asked her.

"In Ylisse." Blake replied.

"Ylisse? What happened to Walhart? Did we win?" Kaine asked about the Valm War.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Blake gently smiled to lift up his spirits.

"I don't remember doing much." Kaine said modestly.

"Did Walhart also give you a concussion?" Blake smirkingly joked. "You saved my life. That makes it the third time you rescued me in the past month. For a guy who hates being called a hero, you sure are good at it."

"I'm complicated like that." Kaine replied.

"That's not a secret." Blake chuckled.

There's some silence between the two for a brief moment, neither teenager having no idea what to say next, making this very awkward for them. To break the immersion, Kaine sighs and starts speaking. "Blake…" He started, getting the Huntress' attention. "I'm…sorry, if I've been such a jerk of an apprentice to you lately. I'm just…still dealing with my own problems." He said somberly.

Blake looks depress and turns her head to the side. "I understand. I haven't been a good of a mentor to you either. This is still new territory for me."

"What? You kidding? You're a GREAT mentor. I just keep ignoring what you say, mostly because I don't want you to get so close to me." Kaine honestly said. "The last time I had any attraction to a girl, I…left my mark on her, so to speak," He said, referring to murdering Louise Kennedy a long time ago. "I don't want to make the same mistake again, to you or anyone else."

"But that's why you SHOULD let me get close, so I'll make SURE you won't make that same mistake again." Blake sits down on the edge of Kaine's bed. "It's my responsibility to turn you to a better person. That's why I agreed to do the whole "mentor-mentee" thing with you, because I KNOW what you went through."

"So you've been cloned and had a cellular breakdown that mentally convinced you to kill?" Kaine asked.

" _No_ , but I can create clones, and was once partnered with a jerk that loves killing innocent people when I was part of a terrorist group." Blake responded.

"What was his name? Adam? Yeah, that guy really is a jerk." Kaine said, implying he has met Adam Taurus at one point.

Blake chuckled. "I remember when we visited Remnant and with our luck, well, YOUR luck, we ran into him. You beat him up so much I thought he wet himself when you scared him away with your Man-Spider form."

Kaine laughed, probably the first time Blake ever heard him laugh. "Yeah, that was pretty funny."

"Would you look at that? We're having a decent conversation that didn't involve us yelling at each other." Blake grinned.

"That's because you weren't acting so annoying this time, or dragged me to a rodeo." Kaine said.

"You enjoyed it, don't lie." Blake replied.

"I didn't." He lied with a serious face, causing Blake to giggle after blatantly noticing he's lying. "So…you sure it's okay to…hang out with a monster?" Kaine somberly asked Blake.

Blake smiles, knowing in her heart that Kaine is definitely more of a hero than a monster, despite what he keeps telling himself, as she'll continue to push Kaine into becoming a better person until the end of time. She reaches out Kaine and gently kisses him in the lips, something he doesn't really mind one bit. "As long as you don't get on my nerves 24/7 like your brother, I don't mind hanging out with the little, shy spider monster who's afraid of girls." She joked while smiling.

"Shut up, and get out." Kaine rude told her off, clearly didn't like getting mocked. Blake giggles and leaves the room so Kaine could, for once in his reborn life, sleep with a peace of mind.

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic Unleashed OST-Gaia Gate**

In another room inside the capital, Yang and Tiki walk in to see what kind of crazy experiments a bandaged Peter and Tails are cooking up that might help them in the upcoming battles. "Any reason why you two are messing around with a cosmic gem that could destroy the world?" Yang asked as she notices the science bros experimenting with the War Stone they secured from Walhart with some chemicals they created using special material found in this world.

"So we can SAVE the world from being destroyed. It's not that hard to think about, Point Break." Peter answered before returning to his work.

"So what are you two working on with the War Stone?" Tiki asked while Yang wraps her arms around Peter's neck.

"We're trying to find a way to defeat Morlun the next time we encounter him." Tails answered, mixing a few chemicals.

"The Inheritor?" Tiki responded.

"Yeah," answered Peter. "There's no mistaken Morlun is the toughest foe any of us has ever fought. No matter how strong we are, he's always stronger. And considering he's immortal, it's practically impossible to ever defeat him. But thankfully during our last encounter, we were able to acquire a blood sample of him.

"Oh yeah, after I decked him in the schnoz. So does he have a weakness?" Yang remarked.

"Absolutely. It's radiation!" Tails answered, holding up a jar full of green radiation they created with the Exo Stone. "Morlun's blood is like an amalgamation of every kind of cell: animal, bird, human, faunus, dragon, insect, he's got them all. The purest forms of DNA I've ever seen."

"That's why he goes after totems like me and Tiki," continued Peter. "His cells break down over time and requires a periodic recharging from a source life-form in each category. The purer the source, the stronger the charge."

"I see. And when you fight him with the radiation, he'll be weakened?" Tiki questioned.

"Heck yeah! If we mixed the radiation with our weapons, he's a joke. And if he tries to feed on me, I'll inject some radiation into my systems and he'll be force to choke on its juicy poison." Peter replied.

"But wouldn't the radiation kill you? That's a little extreme, and I love extreme choices." Yang said, a little worried for her reckless boyfriend.

"I got bitten by a radioactive spider and I'm still okay. I'll be fine. Ero will have my back since he doesn't want to die either." Peter assured her.

' _You got that right,'_ Ero talked inside Peter's head. _'Never imagined the Inheritors possessed such a pathetic weakness. Guess they don't call you the "Amazing Spider-Man" for nothing. Good thinking, Parker.'_ The spider-spirit praised Peter for finding a method that will surely defeat Morlun once and for all the next time they confront each other.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Shepherds' Garrison**

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-"It appears the capital was spared the chaos"**

Meanwhile at the Shepherd's Garrison, Robin, Sonic, and Ruby visit Chrom to see him by himself and sighing constantly. "Hey, Chrom. How are ya?" Ruby asked, receiving a sigh from the prince.

"I know that face…"Dueling with unpleasant thoughts," are we?" Robin asked his best friend.

"That or he smashed through the wall again." Sonic joked as he sits on top of a table.

"Quiet, furball." Chrom replied, making his friends laugh.

"Hey, remember when Lissa first brought us here? When we met all the Shepherds? And Sumia... Ha ha! Oh, what a day! ...Actually, that's my first memory, in a way." Robin said.

Ruby chuckled. "Yeah. It was. Just wished we didn't have to fight for our lives every hour."

"I know…So much needless bloodshed. So many days of pain and doubt and fighting…We would have never made it without Chrom there to guide us, you know." Robin remarked.

"Funny. I was going to say the same to you." Chrom said to his friendly tactician.

"I guess we really are two halves of the same whole." Robin smiled.

"You had our help too, ya know? Anyways, where's Fredbear and Chuckles, Chrom? Haven't seen them lately." Sonic asked while lying on his side.

"I've sent Frederick and Knuckles to search for our missing stones: Sable, the final Gemstone, the last Chaos Emerald, and hopefully the other Exo Stone here in this world. And I've been reading more about the Awakening ritual," answered Chrom. "It seems that whoever attempts the rite must brave Naga's fire. If both body and spirit survive the agony, they are blessed with the dragon's power. Otherwise, the candidate...dies." He said.

"Dies?!" Ruby responded with a shock face.

"What?! No! ...Er, that is... Father, must you attempt this?" asked a worried Lucina as she enters the room after hearing what her father said.

"Oh, hey, Lucina." Sonic casually waved to her.

"Eavesdropping, young lady?" Chrom asked with his hands on his hips.

"Forgive me, Father. I didn't intend to... I came to speak with you, but I couldn't find the right moment and—."

"It's all right, Lucina. And yes, I'll be all right, too. I will withstand Naga's fire. I'm sure of it." Chrom said with confidence.

"Hey, guys. Guess who's back?" asked Knuckles, walking inside the garrison with Frederick by his side.

"Knuckles! Frederick! Have you found the remaining gems?" Ruby asked them.

Knuckles shakes his head. "Sorry, Rubes, but we couldn't find out where the last Chaos Emerald or the Exo Stone is, but lucky we learned where Sable is. Apparently Validar has been guarding the Gemstone and wishes that he gives it to us."

"Validar…" Chrom said with suspicion.

"So Validar has the last Gemstone?" Sonic asked.

"They sent word to us, Sonic. They must have caught wind of our search." Frederick said. "In any case, Validar asks that milord visit him in person, that he might formally present it. Perhaps needless to say, milord, but I don't like this one bit."

"Neither do I, Frederick the Wary. Neither do I." Chrom said.

"Can we really trust this guy after he sent zombies to kill us?" Ruby asked him.

"No, but at best, it's selfish political maneuvering at a time when the world can ill afford it. At worst, our run-in with those Risen last visit was definitely no accident... But we will meet with him. Send word at once." Chrom ordered his trusty guardian.

"Milord, are you…certain that's wise?" Frederick asked.

"No, but we haven't time to be certain. ...And my sister never refused a diplomatic gesture, no matter how foul smelling. If he doesn't give us the stone, he may at least reveal where it is. ...Don't worry, Frederick. I'm not walking into this blindly. We will make certain everyone is armed to the teeth." Chrom replied.

"To be safe, you should probably leave the Fire Emblem behind." Knuckles suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea from the knucklehead who keeps losing the Master Emerald every week." Sonic teased, laughing when he sees the angry vein on Knuckles' forehead.

"Unless that's what Validar expects, and he comes to steal it with my best men away…No, it's safest with me, for now. We'll learn the truth of Validar's motive soon enough…" Chrom said, intending to keep the Emblem by his side.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **En Route to Valm Castle**

Wanting to meet with Validar as soon as possible, the united heroes make their way to Plegia to meet with its king. Along the journey, Lucina notices a familiar-looking skull that's shaped of a dragon sitting below a ravine next to Plegia Castle. "There it sits…" She said.

"Whaddya talking about, kid?" Scarlet Spider asked.

"Is something wrong, Lucina?" Lissa asked.

"That great skull. I saw it once before, when Emmeryn was sentenced to die. Even then it reminded me of…him…" Lucina replied, looking worried.

"You mean…" Spider-Man speaks, knowing who she's referring to.

"Yes. Grima, the fell dragon. A cataclysmic war ushered his return…It's said he fed on the souls of the fallen before turning upon the living…" Lucina said as she closes her eyes and remembers her last, dire encounter with Grima in the future.

* * *

 **Flashback to the Future Past**

Lucina and the remaining soldiers of Ylisse are fighting an endless army of Risen inside the castle before part of it got blown away, as well as the soldiers and the Risen, leaving a lone Lucina to fend herself against the almighty and powerful fell dragon/totem of darkness.

" _ **SO ENDS THE HUMAN RACE,"**_ proclaimed the extremely large Grima, who seems as big as Ylisstol itself. _ **"THE FUTURE IS BUILT UPON THE PAST…BUT YOUR KIND SHALL NEVER SEE IT."**_ A few red lights, which seems to be Grima's giant eyes appear before Lucina. _**"YOUR MOHTER AND FATHER…ARE DEAD, TINY ONE."**_ He taunted. Lucina begins to fraught with worry as the white Exo Stone on Grima's forehead glows brightly along with his ominous laughter of evil. _**"AND NOW IT IS YOUR TURN…"**_ Grima reels back for an attack on the lone princess of a dead kingdom. _**"…to DIE!"**_ He attacks as Lucina screams for her life with her Falchion in hand.

* * *

 **Back in the Present**

"So Grima feeds on souls? Kinda reminds me of the Ifrit that eats Chao to grow stronger." Sonic remarked.

Ruby gasped. "The Ifrit actually ate those adorable little animals…Wait. What's an Ifrit?"

"Just some inter-dimensional, demonic fire dragon Eggman tried to release a while ago." Sonic shrugged.

"You mean Eggman Nega?" Shadow responded as he too was part of that adventure and knew it was Dr. Eggman Nega from the future impersonating his ancestor to destroy the world.

"Oh right. Keep forgetting it was him in disguise." Sonic replied.

Lucina takes a moment to process that Sonic fought a monster just as terrifying as Grima and speaks of it so casually. She sighs as she's not going to bother with that little tidbit before resuming the original topic. "...Whether these are his true bones or just an effigy, I cannot say. But I know this: we cannot let that monster come back to life."

"We'll stop him, Lucina. I promise. The future can be changed. You've proven it already. And with all of us together, we can turn the course of history." Chrom assured her.

"I want to believe that, Father. I want to believe that, more than anything..." Lucina replied, still not sure if they can truly stop or even beat Grima if he's resurrected.

"Then stop acting so worried. If you keep doubting yourself, then we'll never win. No matter how hopeless it is, there's still hope. You just got to keep moving forward to find it." Spidey encouraged the future princess.

" _The boy is right. We have overcame impossible odds before. Now it's your turn to do the same."_ appeared Ero. _"Stop acting like a shivering child and start standing like a warrior. We WILL stop that scaly bastard if it's the last thing we do."_

"…Blake doesn't like that kinda talk." Kaine teased, still going along with the current running gag about Blake hating bad language.

"You know what, Kaine?" Blake gives Kaine the Death Stare, which really didn't seem like much to the grumpy clone as he smirks it off, making Lucina chuckle at their antics.

* * *

 **Plegia Castle**

The heroes quietly walk into Plegia Castle without little to no trouble, but Spider-Man can definitely sense something's amiss all around them. "Spider-Man. Did you…?" Robin whispered to the hero with the spider-sense if he sensed any trouble as they entered the castle.

"Yeah. They're all around us. Did you see the armed soldiers hiding in the shadows as we were shown in…?" Spidey whispered back, receiving a quiet nod of confirmation from Robin. "Guess we have our answer." He whispered as they see King Validar and his subordinate Aversa walking in to greet them.

"Well met, milord." Aversa greeted the company.

"Prince Chrom! And the Legendary Spider-Man! Welcome." Validar greeted them.

"Hiya, Grandpa Valdy! Did you trim that long goatee of yours? It looks pretty nice." Spidey joked.

"I thank you of the compliment, Sir Spider." Validar smirked.

"...I was told you had something you wished to give me." Chrom said to the Plegian King.

"My my! No time for courtesy, milord? Such impatience... Do you really want it that badly?" Validar asked.

"Uh, yeah. We kinda need it for some important, world-saving business." Sun answered.

"This concerns me. The Gemstones and the Fire Emblem can be...treacherous artifacts. A fact Plegia and the Grimleal sadly know all too well..." Validar responded.

""Sadly?"" Lucina responded. "You speak ill of when the first exalt used them against the fell dragon?"

"Yes I do, intruder!" Validar pointed to the time-traveler.

"…Intruder?" Lucina questioned with a confused, yet slightly worried look that Validar somehow knows she's from the future.

"You are not supposed to be here. You must be destroyed!" Validar declared.

' _How did this guy find out Lucina's from the future?'_ Peter asked in his head.

"You wouldn't dare!" Chrom said to Validar.

"Give me the Fire Emblem…Give it to me!" Validar demanded.

"Not unless you say please." Yang said.

"You know that'll never work." Weiss told her.

"I can always try, can I?" Yang replied.

"You mad scoundrel! This is a declaration of war!" Lucina said to the Sorcerer King.

"I will only ask one last time: give me the Emblem. Now!" Validar demanded one more time until he is forced to use extreme methods to retrieve the Fire Emblem from their dead corpses.

"Sorry, your majesty, but you're not laying a finger on our Emblem. Go buy a replica online. I hear they're cheap nowadays." Sonic joked.

"Then this parley is over. Guards! Seize them!" Validar ordered his men to kill his foes and take their Emblem.

"Just as we thought…" Chrom said, knowing full well this was going to happen.

"Chrom, everybody, this way! Quickly!" Robin shouted, gesturing everyone to follow him through a hallway so they could escape.

"Robin had an escape route all planned out…How preciously clever of him. You should be proud." Aversa said to her master.

"Hmph. If he had half the wits of his father, he would know they've already lost." Validar laughed.

 **BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Fighting Enemies**

Following Robin's escape route, the heroes fight their way through any Plegian they come across as they make their way to the exit of the castle. "We have to get out of here now! Cut down anyone who gets in the way!" Chrom advised while slashing down a few Plegian swordsman to the ground.

"Good job thinking of this escape plan, Robin!" Spidey said while web-swinging.

"Thanks, but I'm gonna need your Spider-Sense in case there are sudden changes to the plan!" Robin said, blasting thunder magic at enemy mages.

"Got it." Peter nodded. Not seconds after, his head starts ringing like crazy, "Speaking about Spider-Sense, I'm picking up a storm!" As they continue traversing through the castle, they all notice the hallway they're in starts to crack with a mysterious white light, and in an instant, the simple hallway transforms into a room filled with lava pits and intense acrobatic challenges involving Plegian Wyvern Riders.

"W-What in the world?!" Cordelia asked in complete shock to the sudden room change.

"How the heck?! The pathway just changed into an obstacle course!" Spidey remarked.

"What form of magic can cause THIS?" Lucina asked.

Tails quickly takes out his Miles Electric to learn about the sudden room change. "This is terrible! A time distortion just changed this entire room!" He informed everyone.

"A time distortion?! How did that happen?!" Ilia responded to that bizarre information.

"I suspect it might have to do with the Exo Stone that can control time. Its energy signature is spewing everywhere in the castle." Tails replied.

"Does that mean Validar also has the Exo Stone?!" Chrom asked.

"Maybe. I didn't pick up a reading from him, but it's definitely somewhere close by." Tails replied.

"Let's worry about escaping first before we search for it! We have enemies incoming!" Robin said, working together with his friends to traverse this obstacle course so they could continue escaping this time-distorting castle.

As they continue their escape, another time distortion changes a hallway to a spiked wall. "Time is definitely not on our side today!" Spidey said as they head to another room to find another time distortion already in the progress of teleporting a variety of Grimm into this world.

"Grimm?! They're here too?!" Weiss asked, surprised, as they begin fighting the outworldly Grimm.

"The time distortion must have brought them here from another timeline." Tails said, spin attacking a Creep into submission.

"Urgh! I'm starting to hate time travel." Lissa remarked, finishing off the last of the Grimm before they continue their escape into another hallway that starts to close in on them from both sides because of the time distortion.

"This is gonna be a crushing way to die." Spidey quipped.

"If we don't die from this, your puns will," said Lon'qu while trying to find a way to escape this wall-crushing scenario.

Robin runs up to the end of the hallway and knocks hard on it to find the wall weak enough to be broken through. "I'm gonna need some heavy hitters here!" He shouted. Working together as one, the heavy-hitters of the heroes broke through the wall leading to another room.

"C'mon, let's go!" Knuckles gestured everyone to hurry out of the crushing chamber before it lived up to its name.

"Are we done yet?" Spidey asked, only for the universe to mess with him and cause a time distortion that drops them down to a make-shift elevator, taking them up.

"No disrespect, Spider-Man, but you can learn to keep quiet when we're not in danger?" Libra asked him.

"When there's two Spider-Men with abysmal bad luck, we're always in danger." Spidey replied.

"And this is why I hate existing." Scarlet Spider responded, just as a time distortion summons a group of Eggman's Egg SWATs, badniks that are a fusion between Egg Pawns and SWATbots, into the elevator.

"Badniks! Incoming!" Sonic and the others dodged their number of lasers until they found the time to strike back. After about a minute, they destroyed all the robots just as they reach the elevator brought them to their destination.

"Good. We back on the original course. Let's hurry for the exit!" Robin said.

 **BGM End**

Everyone runs as fast as they could as they get closer and closer to the doors leading outside the castle. "Almost there! The exit is just-Wait. Do you feel…" Chrom asked his friends.

At that moment, Peter's head tingles to another great storm that's headed their way. "Uh-oh!" Without no warning whatsoever, everybody but Robin find themselves frozen in time, unable to move but still able to speak about their current predicament.

"Guys! What happened?!" Robin asked his time-frozen friends.

"We're frozen in time! A power stronger than even Chaos Control!" Shadow proclaimed, struggling to break himself free from his frozen prison.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-"Run all you like, you can't escape fate!"**

Somewhere close by, they here a menacing laughter that sounds all too familiar to the D-Avengers as it belongs to their greatest enemy. _"It would seem that no matter how hard you try, one cannot simply outrun fate with such measly power."_ Dr. Victor von Doom himself walks in with Salem to greet the frozen heroes.

"Dr. Doom! Salem!" Spider-Man recognized his inter-dimensional enemies.

"Long time no see, Avengers." Salem maliciously smiled.

"So you're the other villains Spider-Man warned us about!" Chrom spoke.

" _You are correct, Prince Chrom. It's an honor for the Latverian King to meet another royalty, especially one from another dimension. But you're only the second of royalty Doom have met in my brief time here."_ Doom said, just as Validar warps in to his side.

"Hoho! It seems you have already captured them." Validar commented.

"You guys been working with Validar?!" Ruby said to the two Masters of Evil members.

" _Yes, to retrieve the Fire Emblem and the Exo Stone of time."_ Doom shows the frozen heroes that he has retrieved the white Exo Stone, which explains all the weird time distortions happening to them lately.

"You've recovered the Exo Stone?!" Sonic responded.

" _This is the Genesis Stone. As you've already experienced, has the power to bend time to my liking. The past. Present. And future. All timelines, Doom can control, crossing them together to my will."_ Dr. D said.

"Now hand over the Fire Emblem. Give it freely, or it will be taken." Validar demanded.

"We're kinda frozen in time, remember Valter-Man?" Spidey reminded him.

"Heh heh…That is no matter…Robin!" Validar starts messing with his "son's" head, who was the only one deliberately not caught in the time bubble for this very purpose, causing Robin to stagger and clutch his head in agony.

"Robin?" Chrom barely turns to see his dear friend experiencing excoriating pain.

"Seize the Emblem and bring it to me." Validar commanded.

"Nngh, no, I…Aarrrgh!" Robin falls under Validar's mind control and walks over to Chrom.

"Robin…What are you…doing?!" Chrom asked as Robin steals the Fire Emblem from him and gives it to Validar so the dark sorcerer could insert Sable and complete the Fire Emblem at last.

"Well done, my child. At last, the Fire Emblem belongs to me. And with my Gemstone, it is complete!" Validar raises his precious relic up into the air, laughing manically.

" _Now, we must head to the Table, and perform the ritual…"_ Using the Genesis Stone, Doom teleports himself, Validar, and Salem out of the castle. Without the Genesis Stone in the vicinity, the frozen heroes are free from time and are able to move freely again.

"Damn it, Doom! Should've figured he's been working with Validar from the start!" Spider-Man said, berating himself to not have seen this coming.

"Ah! Nngh...ahh... What have I... done?!" Robin asked himself, as he berates himself for easily falling under Validar's influence.

"Robin! We must go!" Chrom helps him up his feet.

"Chrom, I'm sorry! I don't…know what came over me…I'm so sorry!" Robin apologized, feeling incredibly responsible.

"Stop beating yourself around the bush! This isn't over!" Spider-Man told him.

"…Understood." Robin slowly nodded, but still feels really terrible.

As they all regroup to make sure no one was missing or seriously injured when they were ambushed by Doom, the main heroes have a little conversation regarding Robin. "What I did…It's…It's unforgivable." Robin said, terribly, terribly depressed

"That's enough moping around, Robin. We're gonna need you at you're A-game if we want to track them down." Sonic said to his friend.

"No, I... You must leave me behind. He could use me again... I can't be trusted! This cursed blood in me must somehow give...my father...dominion over me..." Robin said.

"But he never had full control over you! We can tell you were fighting him, all the way." Ruby said.

"You can fight it, Robin. And if he expects you to blindly obey, that might be the surprise we need." Chrom said.

"Chrom, you…you put too much faith in me." Robin replied, still feeling depressed.

"Get back on that horse, Robin. You can't give up now!" Frederick told him.

"But you're not listening! I told you, I'm not-!"

"Who CARES?! You're still coming along with us. If you really want to make it up, help us find Doom before it's too late!" Spidey said.

"All right. I'll…I'll try." Robin reluctantly agreed to still help them stop the Masters of Evil. But as they start to leave the castle, Lucina stays behind for a bit, silently staring at Robin for a while. After a while, she makes up her mind and heads out to meet with the others.

* * *

Outside of camp, during a beautiful sunset, Robin walks to the fields alone to have a moment by himself, clearing the dark thoughts that continue manifesting in his head. As he stands by his lonesome, he is met by Lucina, who seems to want to talk to him. "Beg pardon, Robin. Might I have a word?" She kindly asked him.

"…Lucina. What is it?" Robin asked her curiously.

"It's about my father. I have memories of him, you know. From when I was little. Before he…died." Lucina somberly said, still in distress over the death of her own Chrom.

"I see…"

"He was courageous, and kind, and everyone spoke fondly of him. People say he was brave right up until the very end. I always yearned to know him better. And now that I do... I can see that the world will be robbed of a very great man. ...I won't allow that to happen." Lucina told him.

"I understand. You love him…We all do." Robin said to her.

"Robin, I…Please, forgive me…" With simple hesitation sprinkling in her right hand, Lucina draws out her sacred blade, and her target is…Robin.

"Lucina?!" Robin questioned why she has her blade pointed at him.

"Stay where you are, Robin! I have no choice. I must kill you." Lucina told him her mission.

"What?! What madness is this?!" Robin asked.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-Id (Sorrow)**

"In my future, you…You are my father's murderer." Lucina believed she's confronting the killer of her father.

"No! That's insane! Why would I kill Chrom?" Robin retorted.

"I was not certain myself, until now... I knew he had been killed by his closest friend. Having witnessed your bond with him, I doubted it could be so... But today's events make it clear. You are at Validar's mercy. I suspect it's he who forces you to take my father's life, and very soon..." Lucina brings her blade closer to Robin's face.

"Lucina, wait." Robin told her.

"If my father is right, then we can change our fates. If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made. I am sorry, Robin! I know this is murder, I…I know that…" Lucina said, knowing full well this is a bad idea, but it's the only idea to save the world from total destruction.

"Lucina, you don't have to-."

"Don't make it harder!" Lucina shouted at Robin. "Don't resist, and your death will be swift and painless. If you hold any love for Chrom, then let this be done..."

Robin thinks about this: Accept Lucina's judgement, sacrifice his life to save Chrom's, or reject her extreme idea for a more, bloodless solution. In the end, he made his choice. "…Very well. I forfeit my life." Robin fully accepts Lucina's judgement for his death, stretching his arms out, leaving the tactician utter defenseless so he could make his sacrifice quick and painless.

"Godspeed, Robin." Lucina reels her blade to her side and prepares to stab Robin in the heart, but just as she's ready to kill Chrom's best friend, a quick webline yanks her blade from her hand. "What?!"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to stain your father's blade with the blood of his best friend?"

Lucina turns around to see Spider-Man repeatedly tapping the Falchion in his hand while standing beside the other D-Avengers and Chrom. "That, young lady, will get you grounded for life, and my disappointment." Spidey finished.

"…I can explain." Lucina told her friends and father, starting to regret her decision.

"That's gonna be impossible." Yang quipped.

"There's no need. You're not the only one who can eavesdrop. We heard every word. Lucina, I know your heart is in the right place... But I trust Robin. You cannot shake my faith in him." Chrom walked up to her future daughter.

"This is not about trust! He'll be the death of you!" Lucina told him.

"Robin and I have held fast through good times and ill... We swore to be two halves of a greater whole. You underestimate the strength of those ties, the bonds we share. I believe in them more than some foretold "destiny." Chrom replied.

"That is easier to say when you haven't seen it yourself…" Lucina responded.

"Lucina, aren't our ties stronger here now than they were in your future?" Chrom said, reminding her of an earlier conversation between father and daughter. "You said so yourself. In this flow of time we are bound tighter than ever, you and I. Not just as father and daughter... But as friends. We can change things—we already have...and we will again."

"Yeah! With all of us working, as long as we keep on believing, nothing can beat us, not even fate!" Ruby said, with her friends agreeing with her statement.

"…Very well, everyone. I would ask your forgiveness, Robin, but I cannot expect it." Lucina apologized.

"I do forgive you, Lucina. You needn't speak of it again." Robin replied.

"I pray... That is, I trust all of you will prove me wrong. And that this future will fall to pieces before your bond ever would." Lucina hoped.

"As long as I'm here, no bonds will ever be severed. That's my special Semblance after all." Spidey said.

"GUYS!"

Everyone turns around to see Amy running to them. "Amy? What seems to be the problem?" Sonic asked as she takes a moment to catch her breath.

"You have to come see this!" She said, gesturing them to hurriedly follow her to what she discovered.

 **BGM End**

* * *

The united heroes follow Amy to the ends of a cliffside somewhere in Plegia where they are surprised to see a mechanized Little Planet floating in the sky and chained up to a rock formation. "What the?! Is that Little Planet?!" Sonic asked in surprise.

"Yeah! I was taking a little walk until I looked up to the sky and saw Little Planet." Amy explained.

"What is that? It looks like a miniature version of our world floating in the sky." Chrom commented.

"It's called Little Planet. It's supposed to appear only in my world one month every year. In fact, it just made its annual return not too long ago, but I don't know how it wound up here." Sonic explained to his Ylissean friends.

"Doom's Genesis Stone. He must have brought it here and took over the planet. That must be where the Masters of Evil and Validar are hiding." Blake deduced.

"Yeah. You're right. I can feel Validar over there through my blood." Robin told them.

"You're not the only one. My Spider-Sense is picking up a lot of strange mojo happening over there." Spider-Man remarked.

' _It's the ritual.'_ Ero said in Peter's mind. _'They're beginning the ritual to revive Grima. His power is already starting to boil. We must act now, before they revive that bothersome cretin.'_

"Round up everybody! We're moving out! We have to stop the Masters of Evil before they do something crazy! Let's go!" Spidey ordered everyone to prepare to leave for the mystical, but mechanized Little Planet.

* * *

 **Beast OST-Next Episode Preview**

 **Spider-Man: Sup! I'm your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! Using the Genesis Stone, Doom brought Little Planet into this world and are intending to revive Grima at any moment. We can't let that happen. We're off to the Dragon's Table to put an end to this. Let's end this now before we suffer from any more time travel.**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening:**

 _ **An Ill Passage**_

 **Spider-Man: I really hate time travel!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Brief Description of the Genesis Stone:**

 **Primary power: Manipulate all of time**

 **Secondary power: Manipulate the element of earth**


	26. Issue 23: An Ill Passage

_Issue 23: An Ill Passage_

 **Little Planet, Palmtree Panic (Present)**

 **BGM-Sonic CD OST-Palmtree Panic Present (JPN)**

With the handy dandy use of Shadow's Chaos Control, the united heroes are transported into the lush lakeside palm tree resort known as Palmtree Panic Zone so they can begin their search for the Masters of Evil and stop the ritual to revive Grima.

"So this is Little Planet." Chrom commented on the weird environment filled with star-shaped plants and vertical ramps of Palmtree Panic, a world he and his fellow Ylisseans are not used to. "A world within a world. How very strange."

"Woooow! This place is beautiful! I'd never seen anything like it!" Lissa said, happily twirling herself around the field.

"No time for messing around." Shadow told the Ylissean princess as they are on a mission to save the world.

"Never thought we'd visit Little Planet so soon." Weiss said, referring to how they visited Little Planet recently before they got dragged into this time-saving adventure.

"I know! This is also the first place me and Sonic first met. Remember, Sonic?" Amy flirted with her "boyfriend."

"I certainly remember you getting kidnapped by Metal Sonic." Sonic smirked, reminiscing about their first meeting.

"Why did you have to bring that up?" Amy gave the hedgehog an unamused, deadpan stare.

"So what exactly IS Little Planet? What makes this world so special that the Validar and Doom wants to conquer it?" Robin asked Sonic, as he's the sorta expert that visited this world the most.

"You see those signposts?" Sonic points the tactician to the weird signposts that either reads "Past" or "Future". "If you run pass them, like say "88 miles per hour," they allow you to travel through time, the past or the future. Probably because of the Time Stones that exist here." He explained, which certainly got his Ylissean friends surprised about this world's unique temporal anomalies.

"A world that allows you to travel through time. This is a strange area indeed." Lucina remarked.

Nearby a cliff, Scarlet Spider and Hummingbird look down below to see a lot of badniks, octobots, Doom-bots, and Grimm causing an annoying ruckus. "Whoa! Look at all those robots and monster things! This place is so cool!" Hummingbird said, hovering in the sky with excitement.

"They've definitely been here for years from what it looks like." Kaine remarked.

"Sonic. If we can time travel here as you say, can we return to the past and save this world's future? I don't want to see another world polluted in darkness if Grima revives." Lucina asked the blue hedgehog.

"I don't think it'll be that easy. Now that Doom has an Exo Stone that can control time, I assume even if we travel back to the past and destroy some robot generator, it probably won't fix the future. If we want to save Little Planet, and our worlds, we must take back the Genesis Stone, and stop the ritual from reviving Grima." Sonic explained.

"Then let's go find those Master punks and get this over with." Yang said.

"According to my Webware's readings, and the constant ringing in my head, the Genesis Stone should be around Metallic Madness Zone." Spidey informed.

"Then we have no time to waste! Let's traverse through the lands and stop those villains!" Chrom said.

"Follow me. I know the quickest route to get there." Sonic said, already making his way through the zone.

"As long as it doesn't involve time traveling! I'm still mad at you for trapping me in Wacky Workbench's future for twelve hours! I actually got nauseas from all the bouncing!" Spidey replied as the heroes start following Sonic through the many zones of Little Planet.

 **BGM End**

* * *

Knowing they don't have much time left until the ritual, the united heroes give it all they got to traverse the bizarre landscapes of this outworldly little world. From having fun with bumpers in the past version of Collision Chaos to almost drowning in Tidal Tempest's bad future. The heroes mess around with the conveyor belts of Quartz Quadrant, which only further helped them getting sick when they bounced all over Wacky Workbench. And while waiting for Frederick to return from his scouting mission of Metallic Madness, the local speedsters and pegasus fliers have a little race action through the complex highways of Stardust Speedway, eventually coming across mysterious Plegian villagers making their way to Metallic Madness, having seemingly been brought here by Eggman's airships.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-"Something is very wrong"**

"Hey. Where did all these people come from? What's happening here?" Ruby asked after they finished their race.

"Let's ask 'em!" Lissa runs up to a villager to ask a question. "Um, excuse me, sir? …Sir?"

"...the appointed...time... ...to the Dragon's...Table... ...our prayers...Grima..." The villager man spoke in such a weird dialect that was honestly kinda creepy.

"Riiiiiight... I'll just be backing away slowly then..." Lissa does just that and hurriedly heads back to Ruby's side just as Frederick arrived.

"Sire!" Frederick spoke to his milord.

"Frederick! Have the scouts returned?" Chrom asked him.

"Yes, milord, and with grim news." Frederick answered. "Validar has moved to a great altar to Grima known as the Dragon's Table, having been transported from its original location in Plegia to Metallic Madness. What's more, it seems all the Grimleal in Plegia have been transported here via airship and are headed there as well. It's as if they're being drawn by some unseen force…" He informed them.

"Any idea what it all means?" Chrom replied.

"Who can say, sire? They speak only gibberish and plod on as if possessed." Frederick said.

"From the looks of it, they all bought tickets for front row seats as dragon chow." Spidey joked, but this time what he says actually makes sense to his friends.

"The cataclysm in Lucina's future... This shows all the signs of leading to it. Damn! This destiny is a stubborn business..." Chrom said, worried.

"We cannot give up." Lucina encouraged.

"And we will not. We make for this Dragon's Table, and quickly! Come, everyone!" Chrom said, making their way to the depths of Metallic Madness Zone.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Metallic Madness Zone (Bad Future)**

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-"Run all you like, you can't escape fate!"**

As they approach Eggman's former base of operations the last time he conquered Little Planet, the heroes are forced to travel to the bad future of Metallic Madness, where everything is dark and foreboding and the machinery is all rusted. Right at the end of the zone, they finally arrived at the outside of the Dragon Table's desert courtyard, where not only Validar and Aversa are waiting for them, but also a returning Grimadoom and even Toxin-Cinder.

" _ **It would seem Spider-Man and his friends have made it just in "time"."**_ Toxin made a funny time-pun.

"Now it's _time_ we get to business." Grimadoom quipped.

"Enough with the jokes. Delay them. But carefully…We must reclaim Robin's power." Validar ordered.

"Ah, yes. Don't worry, I'll take extra care with Daddy's special little boy." Aversa said, smiling.

"Grimadoom! I've finally found you!" Shadow shouted to see the dark faker standing in front of the entrance to the Dragon's Table.

"If it isn't Shadow, my insignificant brother! Want me to read you your future? Want me to grab some tea so we can reminisce about the past?" Grimadoom continues joking around simply to get on Shadow's nerves with his time puns.

"No. I'm looking forward to beating you in the here and now!" Shadow replied.

"Validar! Return the Fire Emblem and the Genesis Stone now, so we can end this!" Chrom asked the dark sorcerer, but Validar somehow found that proposal a little funny.

"Aaah ha ha ha ha! You would...end this?" Validar replied.

"Yup. No more fighting. No more reviving demonic dragons." Spidey quipped.

"My dear boy, we already know how this story ends—you and I both!" Validar said to Chrom. "And yet you rush here... Are you so eager to meet the fell dragon yourself? Or perhaps your own fatal destiny—you would have that realized first? Ha ha!" Validar laughed.

"To hell with your destiny. I'll write a new ending." Chrom declared.

"Oh ho ho, so now you believe you can change fate? And here I thought your exalted sister had delusions of grandeur..." Aversa joined in on the little fun discussion.

"We did it before, and we can certainly do it again." Ruby told the little witch.

"Your victory over sad little Gangrel? Or perhaps Walhart's defeat? Those were meant to happen. They were preordained. You are just another fool in motley, capering on the stage! And even though some of you weren't part of the original script, our new friends here made sure you roughly followed the same path to destruction." Aversa said, essentially saying that even though the D-Avengers weren't part of the original timeline of this world, thanks to the Masters of Evil's interference, and because the D-Avengers didn't do much to change anything drastic that led to this moment, everything still went according to destiny, just slightly altered with their arrival.

"I didn't know I was part of a play until I was told off-stage." Grimadoom said.

"Perfect. Wish we knew ahead of time things would lead to this much trouble." Sonic remarked.

"But…what about Emmeryn!" Lissa asked.

" _ **From what I heard, you only changed the method of her death. In the end, she still went splat on the ground."**_ Cinder said.

"But that was Gangrel's will... Not yours... Not Validar's..." Frederick spoke before getting cut-off by Aversa.

"You aren't listening. All of this—every word and action—has been orchestrated... Gangrel held the exalt in contempt, yes, so Validar and I, and to a certain extent, Grimadoom, used him. In life AND death. The king's defeat threw Plegia into chaos. It drove the people to Grima... Now their life force and rancor can be laid before the fell dragon en masse." Aversa explained.

"You couldn't mean…" Chrom looks surprised, starting to understand what's going on.

"It is called the Table for a reason, you naive little man. It is where Grima feeds! The Grimleal have gladly offered themselves to him for ages. Even now, they pray for his return... Today the Table overflows with bounty, and their prayers will be answered!" Aversa said.

"That's not going to happen! Not while me and Ero are still here! He stopped Grima before! Twice actually! And with us together now, we'll do it again!" Spidey said while Ero grunts in agreement.

"But it already HAS happened, in our future. This moment was set a millennium ago. Your Other only accomplished delaying the inevitable." Aversa replied, causing Peter to growl in anger.

"How could anyone give their life willingly to that...thing? That monster!" Lucina wonders in horror.

"We will stop you! We will stop Grima!" Chrom proclaimed.

"Goodness! Now you're starting to sound like Walhart, the big bully... He intended to destroy Grima as well, you know. ...Our thanks, incidentally, for taking him off the stage for us." Aversa said with a devious smile on her face.

"That's why you gave us your ships and treasure but no soldiers, so we can get rid of Walhart, but keep the Plegians set to be sacrifices for Grima." Ilia deduced.

"Aversa, it is time. I must prepare with the others." Validar said to his faithful lackey.

"As you command, Master." Aversa respectfully bowed to him before he leaves back inside the Dragon's Table.

"Validar! …VALIDAR!" Chrom yelled out his name, but the Grimleal sorcerer ignores him and returns to complete the ritual.

"Master Validar is not to be disturbed. But feat not, I have brought the Deadlords to keep you entertained." Aversa said.

"Deadlords?" Tails questioned what a "Deadlord" is, but at that moment of questioning, 12 undead warriors, covered in black symbiote slime, suddenly appear out of nowhere in the desert courtyard.

"These 12 generals were great warriors in life…and even greater, now, in death, enhanced thanks to a few of those "Symbiotes," you call them, we collected from another timeline." Aversa said, with one of the Symbiote Deadlords snarling at their enemies, looking like it's ready to devour them whole with its many, pointy teeth. "I would introduce them one by one, but well, as you'll see, they're not much for talk. Besides, you'll meet them all soon enough!" She said, standing beside Grimadoom and Toxin, who both look eager for battle against their rivals and enemies.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) OST-Vs. Character**

"Great. Make my life more terrible. Now we gotta deal with undead zombies, possessed by an alien symbiote, from an alternate timeline." Spidey said as he sees the possessed Deadlords approaching to attack.

"Is there a way we can beat them?" Chrom asked Spider-Man.

"They should be weak to fire and sound. If not, electricity." Spidey said, webbing up a Deadlord in the face.

"Sounds like we have a plan!" Chrom said, striking down another Deadlord with his sword.

"You all can deal with these weaklings. I'm going after Grimadoom!" Shadow powers himself up to his crimson-red "Chaos Boost" mode and darts after Grimadoom.

"You're not the only one who has a bone to pick with him, Shadow!" Sonic revs up a spin dash to enter his light-blue, light-speed mode and joins his rival in a lightning-fast showdown against their dark doppelganger.

"Me and Robin will go fight Aversa." Ruby suggested.

"Right. Let's go, Ruby." Robin nods and runs off with Ruby to fight against Validar's most trusted, and malicious assistant.

"And I guess Lucina and I will have a little fun with Toxin." Spidey said.

"I'll fight with you to the bitter end, Spider-Man." Lucina draws out her sword and joins Spider-Man in an epic fight against the Symbiote Mercenary of Remnant.

It's a huge brawl against the Symbiote Deadlords. Possessing incredible regenerative skills and weapons, these undead warriors prove to be quite a challenge to the heroes, but not for very long. While Sun clashes with the Deadlord Equus, this gives Sumia, who is now a Dark Flier, to unleashes a magic fire blast that severely weakens the Deadlord for Sun to deliver the final blow. A similar scenario happens with Cordelia and Knuckles, with the Falcon Knight holding off the Deadlord Anguilla's tendrils so Knuckles could smash their face in with a flaming fist after grinding on the tendrils. With the heroes knowing these alien-possessed zombies are weak to fire or sounds, the strongest generals in history are reduced to child's play. Unfortunately, the same thing couldn't exactly be said with the commanders of these zombies.

"I'll never understand minions like you and Excellus. No lives of your own... Living only to serve at the beck and call of your masters. Pathetic." Robin said while countering Aversa's dark magic with his lightning blasts.

"Oh? I might say as much about your relationship to the prince..." She said, commanding her dark pegasus to dodge Ruby's scythe slash. "And please, don't lump me in with that half-witted little toad. Excellus was nothing but a pawn on our board. Another actor on our stage. His ambition was our insurance against Walhart's threat. If you had failed, he might have destroyed the empire from the inside. But in the end, he was just another puppet whose strings we had to cut."

"Then that just proved Robin's theory." Ruby responded with an energy shot from her gun that hits Aversa.

"Yes, I promised him the Plegian throne in exchange for the Emblem... He jumped at the offer! Well, as much as the fat little piggie could jump... Men are all the same. Learn their ambition, and you have them by the— Oho... Well, perhaps Excellus was a bit different in that respect..." Aversa chuckled, while trying to attack both Robin and Ruby at the same time.

"Here I thought him the lowest form of slime imaginable, but you win handily..." Robin said, blowing away the witch with wind magic she easily recovers from.

"Yes, well, we play the roles we're given, Robin, as you'll soon discover." Aversa replied.

"If we all stand on a great stage; I'll be happy to assist with your exit!" Robin said.

"Oh really now, how amusing... You're so cute when you try to be clever. But Master Validar already considers you stronger and smarter than I... Whatever shall I do if he decides you're more witty as well? Perhaps I'd best kill you before you ripen and become his everything..." Aversa said, hinting to something that concerns Robin.

"Before he "ripen"?" Ruby responded with a confused look.

Aversa puts a finger in front of her mouth to shush the little Huntress "...Shhh. Nothing to worry your pretty little head over. Focus on our battle, instead! If Robin's truly as gifted as my master says... There is no need for me to hold back!" She said.

"And we won't hold back either!" Ruby said, letting out a war-cry with Robin, darting towards Aversa to continue their epic battle.

Not far away, Spider-Man and Lucina are doing an amazing job keeping Toxin on her toes during the whole fight, using various team tactics to keep her on edge. _**"Whew! Thank you. It's been a while since I've been this pumped up. I kinda need it after almost dying a few days ago."**_ Toxin said, forming a large axe with her symbiote to try and slice off the heads of Spidey and Lucina.

"Whaddya talking about, Cindy? Who was strong enough to almost kill you?" Spidey asked, webbing her axe to the ground, leaving her vulnerable to a sword slash from Lucina.

" _ **You've fought him before? Morlun? That bastard showed up at Latveria one day and almost killed me because I'm a Spider-Totem. My friends are still recovering from what he did to them. I don't care if he's helping us. The next time I see him, he's dead."**_ Toxin said, throwing a large punch that Spidey successfully blocked.

"The Inheritor is dangerous, I agree. But you're helping releasing an even great danger that could doom us all!" Lucina said to Cinder.

" _ **Don't be such a worry-wart, princess. You're standing with New York's Greatest Hero, and my personal rival. Even if I'm helping the baddies, they're still gonna fail. I just wanna have a little fun before that happens."**_ Toxin said, surprisingly having full fate in Spider-Man to succeed despite she's on the opposite team.

"It's adorable you have so much confidence in me. You sure you're not developing a crush?" Spidey laughed at his own joke.

" _ **You are so insufferable. Let's move on to the part I beat you."**_ Toxin let's out a war cry of her own and continues her intense battle against Spider-Man and Lucina.

And nearby all across the battlefield, Sonic and Shadow continue duking it out at light-speed against Grimadoom, clashing heads repeatedly, with neither hedgehog reducing on the spiky spin attacks and energy blasts. "You're not giving it your all, aren't you?" Shadow asked Grimadoom after punching him in the face.

"Well, duh. You two aren't in your super forms, so I have to keep it fair. Don't want you to cry all across the planet." Grimadoom quipped while kicking Shadow in the chest, sending him flying for a brief moment, as Shadow teleports back in with an angry roundhouse to the head.

"Don't you dare underestimate me!" Shadow said, combining his Chaos Spear with Sonic's Sonic Wind to actually deal impressive damage to Grimadoom, skidding him back a few feet.

' _Impressive. They've gotten stronger.'_ Grimadoom thought while continuing to clash spiny blows against his "brothers." While they clash speedy attacks, the dark clone is able to scan his surroundings to see how everyone else is doing. _'Those Deadlords aren't going to hold out much longer…'_ He said, seeing the heroes already destroyed 10 out of the 12 undead generals. _'Neither is Aversa…'_ He turns to Aversa close to losing against Robin and Ruby. _'Even Cindy can't distract those fools forever…'_ He spots Cinder starting to have trouble keeping up against Spidey's and Lucina's teamwork. _'Oh well. It would seem they're about to start anyways.'_

 **BGM End**

Grimadoom ends his epic clash with a powerful shockwave that sends both hedgehogs flying to a nearby statue. "Let's continue this dance another time, shall we?" He asked, declaring this brawl a draw.

"Wait! That's it?" Sonic asked the hedgehog clone.

"I've had my fill. So as the others. Call us when that name-taker dragon revives. I need to prepare filing a lawsuit. Bye-bye." Grimadoom said before teleporting himself, Aversa, and Toxin out of the courtyard just as the last Symbiote Deadlord is killed.

"They've escaped!" Ruby said after they left.

"That must mean they're ready for endgame. That's the only explanation." Spider-Man said.

"We have to stop them! My future is upon us!" Lucina hurried everyone.

"We will, Lucina. I swear to you, we will." Chrom said before everyone hurries inside the Dragon's Table to stop the Masters of Evil from ruining the world and its future.

* * *

 **Beast OST-Next Episode Preview**

 **Sonic: I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! We're just a few moments away before Grima is revived. We have to stop them! Chrom! Robin! Take on, Validar! You've done it before in some alternate timeline, did you? I'm sure you can do it again, only this time, we'll create a better future that doesn't have a giant dragon.**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening:**

 _ **Invisible Threads**_

 **Sonic: You may have the power of time, but that's nothing against my speed!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: I should spoil this now that despite Little Planet being involved in this story, the Time Stones aren't. We already have the Genesis Stone, which is pretty much all seven Time Stones wrapped into one, so it would be redundant including them so late in the story.**


	27. Issue 24: Invisible Threads

_Issue 24: Invisible Threads_

 **Little Planet, The Dragon's Table**

With no time to spare before Grima's resurrection, the united heroes run as fast as they could inside the mysterious dragon altar, heading deeper to find the center point of the whole temple. "This place gives me the creeps." Tails commented, feeling a little spooked of his quiet surroundings.

"I'm sensing a HUGE disturbance in the force. It must be Grima. I can feel him rising. Getting stronger." Hummingbird said, using her telepathic powers to slowly sense the ritual is starting to begin.

"Then we have no time to waste. Let's find those punks and beat them to a bloody mess." Scarlet Spider said, web-swinging even faster now.

Not far behind Spider-Man and Chrom, Robin stays completely silent, dreading what's to come in the coming moments. "Are you ready, Robin? We're about to change history for the greater better." Spidey said to his tactician friend to cheer him up.

Robin doesn't reply immediately, taking a few seconds before he starts speaking. "Peter, Chrom, first I have a favor to ask…"

"As long as it's not a request to leave you behind." Chrom replied.

"It's not…though I did consider it." Robin said. "I can't hurt you if I'm not there in the first place. But…I can't run from Validar forever. And if I'm going to overcome him, my best chance is with you by my side."

"That's more like it." Chrom smiled, happy to hear those words.

"Yeah. With us together, there's no way we can lose." Spidey responded.

"But therein lies the favor..." Robin looks to the floor, looking a little depressed from what he's about to say. "If Validar somehow does gain control over me... Promise me... Promise me, you'll cut me down." He requests from both Chrom and Peter.

While Chrom looks in shock upon hearing Robin's request, Spidey chuckles, believing Robin's just messing with him. "That's funny. For a second there, I thought you were being serious about killing you if you lost control." Spidey takes another stare at Robin's serious face, slowly starting to realize he means it. "…Oh."

"You can't mean that. You can't ASK that!" Chrom said to Robin, thinking he's out of his mind to request such a favor.

"I'll resist him with all that I am. I promise you both. But there are other people involved here, too many people to ignore... You have the responsibility to protect them as well." Robin replied.

Chrom thinks about this for another moment before reluctantly agreeing to Robin's selfless request. "…You're right. The words burn my tongue, but you're right."

"And how about you, Peter?" Robin turned to his other best friend.

"Honestly, let's wait 'til we cross that road, huh? I'm still pretty indecisive. Just promise us you'll try everything in your power to make sure Validar won't take control over you. If some of the friends I know can overcome mind-control through sheer will alone, I know you can too." Spidey said some encouraging words to Robin.

Robin nods. "I'll try. You know I will." He replied before they head out through the Dragon's Table.

* * *

 **Dragon's Table Central Altar**

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-"Run all you like, you can't escape fate!"**

Dr. Doom, Salem, and Validar stand front of a dragon statue at the center of this great altar, waiting patiently for their adversaries to arrive with the "key." And as expected, Chrom, Spider-Man, Ero, Robin, Sonic, and all members of Team RWBY run up to interrupt their plans of world domination.

"Validar!" Chrom shouted as he stops on his tracks.

"Doom!" Spidey shouted, performing the same actions as everyone else, braking before his inter-dimensional foes.

" _Heroes…Doom is glad you have traveled this far, through space and time of this little world, just to witness your own failure."_ Doom taunted the heroes while he summons the Genesis Stone to his right palm and Validar summons the Fire Emblem into his left. _"We have the Fire Emblem, as well as the Genesis Stone. The Dragon's Table is now set to feast. With all ancient items in hand, we will awaken Grima to this world, and beyond."_

"You'll DESTROY the world! Lucina has seen it!" Chrom stated.

"We do not wish to see this world destroyed as much as you do, prince. Instead, we're going to conquer it, after we take control of Grima." Salem said.

"Control Grima? What are you really planning with him?" Ruby asked them.

" _The fell dragon possesses incredible power that even it doesn't know it's full potential. The Genesis Stone, power that distorts time and control fate, will allow him to use that full potential. But as you are aware, Exo Stones are dangerously intense to master, especially for those not born from the linked worlds. With him by Doom's side, Grima will turn into the perfect weapon to control ALL OF TIME."_ Doom explained his intentions with the fell dragon.

"Control all of time?" Blake repeated, a little worried.

"I doubt that'll work. Hasn't Eggman told you the last few times he FAILED to control gods? What makes you think controlling Grima will be any different?" Sonic asked the united villains.

"Through the Awakening rite. It's not only for exalts and Naga, you know." Validar finally spoke up. "With it, we'll arouse Grima! The fell dragon needs only a mortal vessel, which you so kindly brought along…" He maliciously chuckles as he points to his sacred son, Robin.

"…Oh, gods. He means me." Robin said, a little stunned in the face.

"You ken quickly, Robin. That's my boy." Validar said.

"No! Never! I'll die first!" Robin rejected becoming Validar's puppet for Grima.

"Robin. Haven't you forgotten?" Salem asked him. "You carry your father's blood, which in reality, is the blood of the fell dragon. Similar to the Other, his soul slumbers within you. And now, the time has awaken you both!"

"What did she say?!" Weiss shouted in incredible surprise after what they learned about Robin.

"I'M Grima? I'M the fell dragon?!" Robin responded, absolutely shocked at this reveal.

"My new friend is the reincarnation of Ero's greatest enemy?!" Spidey said, shocked.

"The Grimleal have worked for generations to create someone like you..." Validar said to the still, shocked Robin. "A vessel worthy of our master. Simply having Grima's blood in your veins is not enough... My father was not worthy, nor was his father before him. Even I was not able to accept Grima's most sacred gift. But you? You had all the makings. You were perfection!"

"E-Ero…Is he speaking the truth?" Robin asked the ancient spider-warrior.

" _I had my suspicions about you since the very beginning, child…But yes. You ARE the reincarnation of that bothersome beast, down to his "disgusting" black cells."_ Ero answered, bluntly.

"N-No…" Robin knees to the ground, trying to deny this is what fate had in store for him.

"If your damnable mother hadn't been seized by weakness and fear..." Validar resumed his little story about Robin's origins. "She betrayed us, stole you from your crib, and fled with you in the night! I know naught of your life thereafter; but all that matters is your return. That you are here is PROOF of your purpose! It is why you still draw breath!"

"Tch. Fate sure doesn't play fair, does it?" Sonic asked, annoyed by all of this.

"Fate never plays fair." Validar replied with a devious smirk.

"Guess that means we should start playing dirty. Punch fate in the face, along with your ugly goatee." Yang responded.

"You've proven nothing but your own madness. This can be stopped. YOU can be stopped!" Chrom said to the mystic villains.

" _Do not underestimate us, boy."_ Doom replied.

"You may have killed me in some future past, but I am stronger this time! With the power of the Dragon's Table flowing through me, and the Genesis Stone controlling your fate, we are unstoppable." Validar stated.

"I dunno. You don't look like the Juggernaut. This will be easy! Right, Robin?" Spidey asked his friend, but he seems to be developing a strange headache. "…Robin? You okay, man?"

"Nngh…" Robin grunts as Validar starts to take over his mind again.

"Stay with us, Robin!" Sonic said to help him break free from Validar's influence.

"You can't let him get control over you! You can fight it!" Ruby said.

"We've all seen how strong you are! We've seen what you're capable of! Don't let him shake your resolve!" Chrom told him.

"G-Guys, I…I don't know." Robin slowly replied, clenching to head to resist.

Doom chuckled at the amusing resistance Robin's putting up. _"How long can you refuse your calling? Doom wonders. Mere words from your friends won't be enough to alter what destiny "WE" have in store for you."_

"They're more than just words!" Robin replied, fighting back against Validar's control.

"Be still now, my son…" Validar said.

"My life did not begin with you. It began the day Chrom found me in that field. I have been all over the world below, and I have helped change it, for the better. I have fought and laughed and bled with my friends, and THAT is what matters! The ties we forged, the bonds we share, they are of a power greater than Grima and that Genesis Stone." Robin stated, making his friends very proud of resisting his father's control.

"A ludicrous idea, as you will know better than anyone soon enough..." Validar said.

"We do agree on one thing: my life so far has all been in preparation for this moment... When I beat you or die trying!" Robin retorted.

Salem chuckled. "He definitely has your courage, Validar."

"Yes, but he sadly possesses his mother's judgement." Validar replied.

" _It's no matter. Do your worst, empty vessel! We won't kill you, but let me assure, you will suffer astronomical wounds that transcends time!"_ Doom stated with absolute certainty.

"Enough with the time puns! Only I have _time_ to say them during a fight!" Spidey retorted, annoying the villains to start attacking them right that instant, which the heroes are more than happy to oblige.

 **BGM End**

As soon as the destined battle starts, Doom uses the Genesis Stone to put up a "Dark Time Barrier" that breaks them off from the rest of their teammates. "Looks like we're not needed." Kaine said. Fortunately for him and his allies, they're not gonna be sidelined from this epic showdown. A number of the Master of Evil's minions and the Grimleal are teleported into the room to deal with the remaining heroes.

"Everyone! Follow my lead!" Lucina draws her sword and leads her friends to battle against the small army.

Meanwhile inside the barrier, while Team RWBY deals with Salem, and Sonic and Spider-Man clash with Dr. Doom and his Exo Stone, Chrom and Robin are left with Validar's dark magic. Similar to some alternate timeline, Chrom battle-cries his way towards Validar for an epic showdown close-quarters while Robin charges up thunder magic in his palms, but before he could fire, the dark sorcerer teleports to the air.

"Up there," shouted Chrom, just seconds before dodging the sorcerer's gigantic dark magic blast.

Robin was able to fire a Thoron at his father but misses when he teleported while saying "You fool," to his adversaries. The malicious sorcerer stuns the swordsman with his lightning magic, preparing the killing blow in the form of a dark energy sphere. "Die!" Validar launches his magic blast for Robin to intercept with an attack of his own, saving Chrom's life. As the smoke clears, they both see the dark-colored magician grunting, impressed by their perseverance.

 **BGM-Final Fantasy 9 OST-Dark Messenger**

Chrom and Robin stand prime and tall, ready to end this battle once and for all. "This is it! Our final battle! You're one of us, Robin, and no "destiny" can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!" Chrom said to his best pal in the whole world, before they rush back to battle against their destiny.

While the Ylissean duo reenact their battle with Validar, old rematches begin starting with Team RWBY versus Salem. The Huntress Avengers go into their respective "Maiden Style Change" and fire a barrage of energy projectiles that Salem deflects with a magical shield. Ruby decides to go full frontal, switching to her silvery powerful "Lunar Maiden Style Change" and crushes Salem's shield with the destructive force of her dual-wield energy scythe, staggering the dark queen temporarily.

"Urgh. Once again, we face each other in combat, Ruby." Salem said while fighting close-quarters with Ruby.

"And once again, you'll lose big time. Get ready for your close up." Ruby quickly slides under Salem, double-kicking her in the back before vanishing away from a mystic blast.

"You won't be so lucky this time. Fate and time is ours to command. We've seen the future, and your future leads to a terrifying defeat." Salem replied.

"Just because you have the Genesis Stone doesn't mean you can control our fate! We choose our own destinies! They're not pre-determined by a magic rock! As Robin said, our bonds will bring us to a brighter future!" Ruby stated with determination and confidence.

"Why do I waste time talking to insolent children still learning about the world around them? Very well. Come, and face your future." Salem taunts the girls to keep fighting her, which they promptly follow. Yang strikes Salem with a variety of heavy punches that Salem is able to parry and counter by summoning the head of a symbiote monster and commands it to eat her. Yang drills it away with a powerful energy punch, just as Blake shows up to slice up Salem's right arm. Salem senses this and elongates her hand to grab the faunus. As she starts crushing her, Salem notices the devious smirk from Blake before she explodes into ice, revealing to be a clone that partially freezes Salem's right hand, giving the real Blake enough time to slice up that frozen arm.

With her symbiote, Salem recovers just in time for Weiss to surround her inside a thick icy fog created from the mystical Vapors of Valtorr that starts barraging the dark witch with icy Lancers trying to stab her. Salem quickly blows them and the fog away with a simple magic blast, but was caught off-guard by Ruby's ISO-Proton Cannon, blasting her straight dab to the Dark Time Barrier.

"Geh. You've improved a bit." Salem praised the girls' strength as she slowly stands up from the pain she endured. "But I just can't say the same for your friends. They seem lost against time and look confuse." She directs the girls to Spider-Man and Sonic's battle against Dr. Doom and his time-freezing Genesis Stone.

"Guys! How're you handling Doom?" Weiss asked the red-blue tag team.

"It's going peachy!" Spidey said so sarcastically before falling victim to Doom's constant time-freezing, which gives Doom enough time to blast him and Sonic away with his powerful magic and tech.

" _It's useless. Doom commands time, and now you're running out of it."_ Doom stated, teleporting with the Exo Stone to attack his foes by manipulating the earth itself with the Genesis Stone's secondary elemental power, flinging large boulders and uses them as projectiles.

"I move faster than time! You can't slow me down!" Sonic boasted at light-speed.

" _Be careful what you say, hedgehog."_ Doom uses the Genesis Stone to actually slow Sonic down but speed himself up immensely, kicking the slowhog back to Spider-Man with a lightning-fast foot dive.

"Ugh. This isn't working at all." Sonic said, holding onto his right arm as he stands back up, starting to feel exhausted.

"My Spider-Sense is useless against his time-powers. It's like he's skipping through its radar, it's range. That or he froze it somehow. How can one BEAT time? It sounds scientifically impossible." Spidey remarked.

"No, it's not! We just gotta keep pushing forward!" Sonic said to his spider-friend to never give up. "If he's using an Exo Stone to give us trouble, then let's do the same. We'll show him our combined might can surpass even time!"

Spidey takes out the crimson War Stone and stares into the small galaxy embedded inside the crystal. "I understand. Okay. Let's transcend the limits of time and kick Doom's butt, together!"

"Now we're talking!" Sonic bumps fists with Peter, and they both loudly rush head first right at Doom.

" _Haven't I told you fools! It's useless!"_ Doom freezes time around him and prepares to annihilate them while they're stuck in time, but to his great surprise, Sonic and Spidey were able to move through sheer force of will and power thanks to using the War Stone to enhance their strength, strong enough to break free from time itself and kick Doom straight smacking to a dragon statue.

"What's the matter, Doom? Ran outta time?" Spidey quipped while he and Sonic are surrounded in a staggering cosmic, crimson aura.

Irritated, Doom teleports next to the heroes just for Sonic to kick him aside and starting striking him from all sides in his War Stone enhanced Light-Speed Mode. "Told ya before! My speed can transcend the limits of time! There's no way you can win!" He homing attacks Doom towards Spidey so he could web throw him stuck to a wall.

" _Try any trick on Doom! You'll never escape your inevitable defeat!"_ Doom said after teleporting himself from the wall.

"Yes I can! I've been doing it with my house bills!" Peter joked before resuming the fight against the time-warping Doom.

Back with Chrom and Robin, they really are reenacting the battle they had with Validar back in Lucina's timeline, down to how they use their attacks in battle. "Robin, why insist on these games?" Validar asked his son. "You only delay the inevitable. And besides, the alternative? Have you considered what happens should I fall? These followers of Naga and the Spider will spurn you now that they've learned what you are. Kill me, and you incur the wrath of the Grimleal as well... Would you truly choose to be so utterly alone?" He asked a really good question that got even Robin silent for a moment. "Humans are weak, pathetic creatures... Your "bonds" with them will bind you. You are destined for a greater purpose! The GREATEST purpose! You are to be a GOD!"

"…Not your god, not today." Robin replied, putting on his hood and fires a destructive fire blast that leaves Validar open to some of Chrom's sword swings.

"Heh ha, are you so eager to meet your end, little Prince? You WILL die here. Your future is already written." Validar proclaimed, blasting him and Robin away with an intense shockwave blast.

"I tell you again: I make my own future. And it's one you'll not live to see!" Chrom responded, throwing a silver sword to knock Validar's dark tome from his hand, leaving him wide open for a clean horizontal slash through the chest, giving Robin enough time to charge up a critical thunder magic that severely weakens Validar's life, practically close to death.

 **BGM End**

"Heh heh…Even this…was meant to be…" Validar spoke with his dying breath. As the dark mage's body starts to dissipate, collapsing to the ground while doing so, Chrom looks back to his best friend with a victorious smile, not sensing the dark wizard still strong enough for one final attack. "This isn't over…Damn you BOTH!" The villainous wizard fires one last dark magic blast at Chrom to take him down with him, but thankfully, Robin shoves him out of the way, taking the hit instead.

"Are you all right?" Chrom asked after he hurried back to Robin's side. "That's the end of him." He said, looking back to see Validar disappear into nothingness. "Thanks to you, we carried the day. We can rest easy now. At long last…" But while Chrom's talking, Robin's vision grows red and bloodshot, getting worse by the second, much to the swordsman's worry. "…What's wrong? Hey, hang on-." Then, just like in the future, a possessed Robin stabs Chrom in the heart with his thunder magic just as the tactician regains his visions and looks in horror at what he done. "This is not your…your fault…Promise me you'll escape from this place…Please, go…"

Seemingly with his last breath, Chrom collapses to the ground motionless as an evil laughter is heard. "Chrom! You alright?!" Ruby asked when he sees Chrom's "dead" body. At the same time, Spider-Man managed to knock the Genesis Stone off of Doom's hands, sending it flying to the ground so hard it sparks an enormous flash of bright light that's enough to encompass the whole chamber, blinding everyone and destroying the Dark Time Barrier separating everyone. After the light vanishes, Robin sees the Genesis Stone and slowly approaches it to pick it up, and the moment he touched it, he felt a swarm of its cosmic powers coursing through him, making the returning Validar laugh even harder than ever.

"Darn it! That creep's still alive?" Sonic questioned, but then he, Spidey, and Team RWBY are blasted away by the combined magic of Salem and Doom.

"We told you, didn't we? Salem smirked at her enemies.

" _Try as you might, the future will never change. Not while we're in control."_ Doom stated.

As the D-Avengers slowly get up from the ground, Lucina runs up to check on the corpse of her father. "N-No…Father! No!" She cried.

"With the five Gemstones in hand, my magic knows no bounds. Robin is powerless to resist me. Do you see now, Son? Human bonds are leaves in the wind. They offer you nothing." Validar said to his son as the mind-controlled Robin looms over Chrom's dead body.

"This can't be happening. We were supposed to change this! Everything I have done is...worthless." Lucina starts to feel all her efforts instantly becoming crushed since she didn't change anything that would lead to this destined day. Now she stands hopeless, wondering what's going to happen next that would lead to their demise. Fortunately for her, there's still a small chance for the future to change, starting with the return of a certain warrior.

"The hell it was!"

"Huh? I know that voice…" Lucina turns to find a VERY alive Basilio walking up to meet her and the D-Avengers, surprising the united villains of his sudden return.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-** **"Don't you put any stock in this destiny hogwash!"**

"Don't you put any stock in this destiny hogwash! Let the dead whine about their fate... As long as I draw breath, I choose to keep fighting! That's what life is all about!" Basilio stated, sounding very alive.

"Khan Basilio! I-I thought... We all thought you were—." Lucina responded in shock to see the khan alive and well.

"Worm food, back in Valm? It almost went that way. But I scraped by, thanks to you." Basilio replied.

"I don't understand." Lucina said.

"Once I took a couple hits from Walhart, I knew he was too strong for me. Normally pride would've had me dead before I'd even thought twice about it. But your warning gave me the courage to be a coward, hah ha! I played dead like a big, bald opossum! It wasn't hard. In truth I almost WAS dead. You saved my life, Lucina. Had you not said anything... I'd have stood my ground against that monster and died on the spot." Basilio explained.

"Oh, Basilio!" Lucina smiled, relieved to see one part of her future didn't come to pass.

Doom snarls in anger, as he somehow didn't saw this coming a mile away. _"How is this possible?"_

"You REALLY want to know, metal face? Fine, I'll tell you. You've been tricked." Basilio replied.

" _What?!"_

"Robin and Spider-Man predicted everything that would happen here. Said they say it in a dream. Saw this very fight with you." Basilio told the Latverian King.

"Actually, it's been Ero who's been having those dreams, and they've been bothering the heck out of me I started asking what they were all about. And once we learned they were visions of a battle similar to this one, we took EXTRA precautions right away." Spidey said with a smirk behind his mask.

Ero appears and mocks his enemies with his evilish laughter. _"You should know nothing gets by me, not even fate."_

"Guess what else was in the dream? The five Gemstones." Basilio resumed the talking. "When Flavia gave my stone to Chrom, Robin and Spidey saw what fate had in store. They knew Chrom couldn't bring the real Gemstones here to Plegia. That would be like swinging a big, juicy steak right in front of destiny's choppers!" He compared.

"Gya ha ha! A worthy bluff, Feroxi fool, but ridiculous all the same. I've had your merry little band watched since Carrion Isle. Your every move! So I know Robin or the Spider hasn't touched the stones, they hasn't been near them!" Validar said.

"You watched our party, yes, the members your men knew about; the live ones. But they weren't watching dead men, were they? ...They weren't watching me." Basilio said, slowly causing the villains to worry a bit.

"You mean…" Salem speaks, sweating a bit.

"Heh, looks like it might be finally starting to sink in…" Basilio replied.

"That is not possible! These have to be... They must be..." Validar really starting to look worried, slowly realizing his plan is crumbling.

" _Validar…"_ Doom stares at the nervous sorcerer with killing intent, blaming him for this miserable miscalculation.

"What's the matter, guys? You look surprised. I thought you KNEW this would happen. Unless, you were too over-confident in your "destined" victory you didn't bother looking into the future to see you've already lost before the fighting began!" Sonic smirked as he knows the egotiscal conquerors are too stubborn to use the full potential of the Genesis Stone to seal their fate.

Basilio laughed to further mock the malicious villains. "Robin and Spidey had your destiny beat days ago, when they came up with this plan. The expression on your face…it makes all those long nights in hiding worth it. Hah!"

"Damn you! Damn you to all the hells! None of this matters! Chrom is dead! Your fates sealed! Grima will...Eh?" Suddenly, the villains are attacked from behind by Robin's thunder magic as Chrom stands up, alive and well.

" _No…"_ Doom said, weakened.

"Father! You're alive!" Lucina said, extremely happy to see her father is still alive.

"How was your little nap, Chrom?" Yang quipped.

"Electrifying…" Chrom punned while smiling at his little joke. "Robin…spared me…He weakened his magic…just before the strike…Still hurts though…"

"Sorry." Robin shamelessly apologized, no longer under Validar's control and now possessing the Genesis Stone in his palm.

"And now he has the Genesis Stone. This could get ugly." Salem said, looking worried.

"GRAAAAAAGH! Damn you all, and your stones! I won't need them to kill you!" Validar proclaimed.

"Hey, Robin. Ready to end this, buddy?" Spidey asked his pal.

"Let's do it. I'm ready to see what our true future has in store." Robin replied.

 **BGM-Sonic X OST-Sonic's Fight**

"We will. Now. Together!" Chrom points the Falchion to the sky and joins Robin for round 2 against Validar, this time holding their destinies in their own hands.

At the other side of the large chamber, Scarlet Spider and the other heroes and warriors are still dealing with the villains' hordes of minions and are slowly starting to become overwhelmed, but to their amazement, a good portion of the mooks were cut in half thanks to the timely arrival of the Silver Samurai and Say'ri. "Say'ri and the Silver Samurai?" Kaine is surprised to see their old allies here to help them save the world.

"Long time no see, Sir Scarlet Spider. You don't mind if we cut in on your fun?" Say'ri asked with a teasing smirk.

"Heh. Be my guest." Scarlet replied.

"Let us end this farce." Harada powers up his blade with Tachyon energy and proceeds to clean house, mopping the floor with the scared goons with his katana.

Currently with Doom, without the Genesis Stone, he has lost his time advantage against Spider-Man and Sonic, who are now working together with Basilio and a returning Flavia to finish him off while he's vulnerable. "Give it up, Vicky! Without your time stone, it's only a matter of TIME until we kick your metal butt!" Sonic stated.

"Actually, the time stone is TOTALLY different." Spidey said.

"Whatever. Same difference." Sonic shrugged.

" _Insolent children! You DARE underestimate the might of Doom!"_ Doom fires an irritated mystic bolt at his enemies, forcing them to dodge and scatter.

"Compared to Walhart, you're nothing! Now eat my shiny, Feroxi axe!" Basilio mocked, attacking Doom with his silver axe.

After receiving that disrespectful swing and comment, Doom punches Basilio with an electrified fist to the face. And before beating him to a pastry, Spidey webs up Doom's gauntlets just before Flavia damages his armor with her silver sword. "Let's put this dastard down, for good this time!" She said.

"Way ahead of you!" Sonic grabs Peter's web line, and while Doom is distracted with Flavia, he quickly spins around the dictator so fast, tying up his entire body with Spidey's webbing, leaving him completely vulnerable and defenseless.

"You're outta time, Doom! Remember to set your alarm to your next beating!" Spidey quipped as he kicks the webbed-up Doom to a wall, knocking him out.

Nearby, Lucina joins Team RWBY in a final fight against Salem. "Ready to end this, Lucina?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm with you all the way." Lucina returned with her own smile.

"Impudent child! You have failed to change the future at every turn. What makes you think this time will be different?!" Salem asked the time-traveler.

"Perhaps it won't…But either way, it's no reason to spare your miserable life!" Lucina replied, determined to defeat Salem and the Masters of Evil's diabolical plans.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby shouted to Yang and Blake to perform their team attack. Yang quickly latches on to one end of Blake's Gambol Shroud as the cat Huntress swings her around to create momentum and throws Yang, and a couple of her own explosive clones, at Salem, blowing her up for Weiss, while standing on an airborne glyph, to fire a mystical blast at the vulnerable witch. And even though Salem was able to counter the blast and enter a stalemate, this gave Lucina and Ruby enough time to dive-bomb her from the air with one, last combined slash attack called "Future Slayer," defeating the Dark Queen of Remnant once again.

"Im…possible…" Salem stuttered as she falls to the ground in defeat, with all five girls high-fiving each other in success.

With most of his allies already defeated, Validar is left alone to confront his enemies and demolish them, starting with Chrom and Robin, who has been a constant thorn in his side across time. "Rrgh... F-fools... Destiny cannot...be...unraveled...!" He stuttered before taking a sword beating from Chrom.

"Quiet! You're as ear-grating as Spider-Man! Let's say we end this, Robin?" Chrom asked his best pal.

"Yeah!" Robin nodded, charging up a magic blast mixed with the Genesis Stone's power.

With a jaw-breaking kick, Chrom sends Validar to the air for Robin to defeat his father once and for all. "It's over, Validar!" Robin blasts his father with a magic time blast, which causes Validar to visibly crack from across the body as his essence starts to disappear across time.

He screams in pain as he could sense his end. "WHY…WHY WOULD YOU SQUANDER YOUR BIRTHRIGHT…ROBIN…MY SON…" He screamed as he disappears into nothingness, ending the threat of Validar for good.

"What did you to him? Is he dead?" Spider-Man asked the tactician.

"No, but thanks to the Genesis Stone, he'll be forever scattered across time, never to be a threat to anyone ever again. You could say he "ran out of time"." Robin made a clever time pun.

Peter laughed at his funny joke. "Man, that was well- _timed_." He quipped, giving the laughing Robin a fist-bump of victory.

"I think I prefer being dead to hearing your ill-time jokes, you two." Chrom joked after hearing all these time puns, but laughs at them anyways.

 **BGM End**

With Doom and Salem incapitated, and Validar scattered across time, the threat of Grima can finally be laid to rest, with the world never having to worry about his resurrection. "We did it! We did it, everyone! We won!" Tails said happily, joining his friends after his part of the team defeated the remaining goons blocking their way.

"Was there ever any doubt we couldn't?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"Not at all. We've managed to alter our destiny." Chrom said, but the very next moment, they all hear a familiar-sounding laugh haunting the halls of the altar.

"Ohohoho! Are you SURE about that?!"

"The endgame has only just begun!"

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-** **Id (Dilemma)**

Teleporting right in front of the heroes are Eggman, Doc Ock, and the mysterious Robin seen a while back with Validar, this time wearing a high-tech, slim chest plate styled after a dragon. "Eggman! Doc Ock! And…" Spidey is taken aback a bit when he notices the Robin look-a-like.

"You!" Robin finished for Peter, recognizing his clone.

"You may have altered the course of history, but not its destination." The Robin clone said.

"What do you mean?!" The real Robin asked.

"It is still written that Chrom died here at your hands. Or, perhaps to be more precise…mine." The clone replied.

"Who are you, really?!" Chrom demands an answer, the true identity of this Robin clone.

"I told you, I'm Robin. The Robin that murdered you and became the fell dragon, Grima." He then points to Lucina standing next to her father. "When this "Marth" of yours decided to come back in time…I came with her, though I unfortunately lost the Genesis Stone I had in my possession during the travel between time periods, but thankfully you brought it back for me."

" _So in other words…"_ Ero materializes to meet his long, lost nemesis. _"The bothersome pest that doesn't know when to stay dead has return. It's been a long time, Grima."_

"Ahhh, the Other. It truly has been too long since our last encounter. I've heard you've grown soft. Didn't think you've become so weak that you've resorted to bonding to such a flimsy vessel." Grima insulted Spider-Man.

" _Hmph. Like you're one to talk. Look at the thin flesh you've taken over. So bony to the bone. Not to mention possessing such a punchable face."_ Ero insulted Grima, and to a certain extent Robin.

"I-I'm sure he didn't mean that." Spidey nervously assured to Robin.

"I'm having a hard time believing that." Robin said, looking completely unconvinced, then returns to the main topic at hand. "So another version of me, huh? But how…?"

Grima sighed. "I can be so daft sometimes…It's really quite simple. I am you. Our only difference is the decisions we've made... Those vivid dreams you have; those are my memories. We share those memories because we share the same heart...Grima's heart." The Fell Vessel answered.

"Th-the headaches... The voices... It was you!" Robin responded.

"Your recollection begins the day I entered this world. I intended for us to unite then, the first moment I found you. But your heart was still too weak to contain Grima's power... The shock of my attempt wiped your memory clean." Future Robin explained.

" _So how was it I possessed your memories, cockroach?"_ Ero asked him.

"Probably had to do with the Genesis Stone. We do share a "friendly" connection, after all. The both of us aren't so different, if you think about all our similarities." Future Robin said, seeing himself and Ero are quite similar, especially because they are both powerful totems possessing an extremely-worthy host.

" _Oh really? I don't remember using my host to destroy the world. That's usually reserved to his bad luck."_ Ero replied while joking with Peter.

"Can you cut me some slack? My life just sucks, okay." Spidey remarked before Grima continues his little story.

"I knew if Lucina managed to rewrite history and recruit you, Spider, Grima would never be resurrected. And I, in turn, would cease to exist. So I had to step in, now and again, to keep my future secured. Like when Validar was almost killed in his attempt to assassinate Emmeryn... But that is the past, now. We have our future past to think of. All that remains is for you to become Grima, as I did. Then you and I will become as one, and we can reclaim my power." Future Robin explained.

"We are not yet the same?" Robin asked his future self.

"...You were supposed to choose godhood over your pathetic band of servants. But if you'll not claim the sacrifice laid at the Dragon's Table... I will claim it in your place!" Future Robin replied.

"And we're gonna need the Genesis Stone to hasten the process!" Ock yanks the Genesis Stone right off Robin's hands and place it inside Future Robin's chest plate to work as a conduit for the stone's power.

"The Genesis Stone!" Robin shouted.

"With this new high tech armor we improved from the prototype we gave Walhart, Grima's power will be maximized then further boost to greater heights with the Genesis Stone's power!" Eggman explained that he and Ock were really using Walhart as a test to better regulate an outworlder's control over an Exo Stone, but to also test controlling their victims out of there free will.

"What?!" Spidey replied while Future Robin laughs, forming a dark aura around his body.

"The fell dragon and I are one! And though my journey through time has diminished my power…the life force here shall renew me!" Future Robin said as his powers starts to increase immensely.

 **BGM End**

"Nah-ah-ah! No feeding until 6:00! It's time for your bed time, pal!" Spidey launches himself towards Future Grima in a last minute effort to stop the ritual from reviving the Present Grima. He pounds his fist at the barrier the Fell Reincarnation put up with the Genesis Stone's energy, so Peter decided to power himself up with the War Stone's power.

"You fool! What're you doing?! You're going to mess everything up!" Eggman shouted at the spider.

"That's the idea!" Spidey retorted, further increasing his power to breach through Grima's barrier, and with one loud strike, he punches the armor and its reactor so hard with the War Stone's destructive power, the Genesis Stone actually cracks and destroys the armor, leaving Grima dazed and confused.

"Spider-Man! You did it!" Lucina shouted happily.

"Chalk one up for the Amazing Spider-Man! Haha!" Sun chuckled.

"Ah yeah! Who just saved the future?! I did!" Spidey boasted his increasing ego.

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-** **Merlina: Her Wicked Smile**

"You IDIOT! Look what you've done!" Ock shouted as if he's about to pull his hair out.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Spidey asked the frightened doctors.

"You've cracked the Genesis Stone! And without that armor controlling his power…?!" Eggman hurriedly replied.

At that very moment, Spider-Man's Spider-Senses goes off the charts to something big and its directing him towards a dazed Future Grima. "You've interrupted the ritual…All this power…the Genesis Stone…" Said cracked stone ominously hovers in the air and forcefully merge with Grima's dark energy right in the chest, corrupting the pure white color of the Genesis Stone, which in turn, starts to corrupt Grima with uncontrollable power. "…Can't…control…It…It… _ **FEELS GOOOOOD!"**_ A corrupted Grima speaks in a dark voice, as his body turns a corrupted dark-reddish color, with his pure red eye's gaining two black lines that go from the bottom of their eyes.

At that moment, the whole altar shakes violently, causing the ceiling to collapse from Future Grima's corrupted power and the resurrection of the Present Grima. "SPIDER-MAN, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Chrom shouted at the wall-crawler.

"How 'bout you yell at me AFTER we escape certain death?!" Spidey hastily recommended as all heroes and villains hurry themselves out of the crumbling Dragon's Table so they won't get caught in its destruction.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST- "Grima. It's all over…"**

As Grima awakens, a large pillar of dark energy burst into the sky from The Dragon's able, causing multiple time distortions to appear all across the world. As Chrom and Lucina flee the scene, they are saved by Spider-Man from a lightning blast, but then turns to the sky once he heard Grima's fully resurrected roar, flying ominously over the altar with his extremely large body. "Oh boy…This just got bad. Really, really bad…" Spidey said after noticing the multiple time distortions in reality.

"All right. Now what?" Chrom asked, having no clue what to do next.

Meanwhile, Lucina shivers in fear as her worst nightmare has been reawakened into this world. "Grima. It's all over…"

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-** **"The life force here shall renew me!"**

Everyone, including the reawakened Doom and Salem, stare in horror at the sight of the resurrected Grima who's bigger than the entire Dragon's Table. While everyone is distracted with Grima's presence, Grimadoom and Cinder appear beside their allies and enemies.

"We heard some rumbling and loud roaring happening here." Grimadoom said. "Did you guys wake up that big, ol' name-taker…HOLY, HE'S MASSIVE!" The hedgehog clone is struck in awe after seeing the enormous fell dragon hovering above them.

"Still smaller than Galactus!" Spidey quipped.

"T-That's Grima…Is that seriously him?" Cinder asked, actually frightened of this beast's size and roars.

"Yes. That's the demon who destroyed my world. And now he is among us…" Lucina answered.

"The terrible size of it...gods! For once the legends spoke true. We can't face him, not in a straight battle, he'd kill us all!" Frederick said.

" _This is all your fault, Spider-Man."_ Doom puts the blame of Grima's resurrection to the wall-crawler who was trying to save the world.

"My fault?! Who was trying to resurrect and control the giant lizard to take over all of time again?! Certainly wasn't me!" Spidey retorted.

" _We warned you that those not native to the linked worlds cannot control an Exo Stone without special armor built by us, but you had to destroy the one Grima was wearing with the War Stone, cracking the Genesis Stone so it would corrupt the creature, both present and future Grimas. Now he's out-of-control, attacking all timelines at once, existing in their past, present, and future simultaneously. And he won't stop until ALL OF TIME is DESTROYED."_ Doom explained.

" _Blame us all you want, Doom! You brought this upon yourself the moment you THOUGHT you could control Grima! I have fought him before, and from my experiences, that scaly lizard is too stubborn to be controlled!"_ Ero retorted.

"We tried you to warn ya, but you didn't listen. Guess Eggman really didn't tell you about his past failures with Chaos and Dark Gaia, not to mention Emerl and the few times Metal Sonic betrayed him." Sonic sassily remarked.

"Would you shut up, you spiny little twerp?!" Eggman shouted at his arch-nemesis.

"Arguing with each other won't get us anywhere! Our worlds are in danger!" Chrom said to break up the tension.

"Prince Chrom is right. We don't have much time until the time distortions get worse and devour our worlds. I propose, for this occasion, we put aside our differences and work together to stop the fell dragon." Salem offered to work together with her enemies if it's for their survival.

"And WHY should we trust you?!" Lucina asked, not believing the witch's words of teamwork for a second.

"I propose we settle this, here and now." Scarlet Spider pops his stingers, looking to kill a few scientists and an immortal witch.

"We don't want to die too, you insignificant twerps. We have worlds to conquer. We don't want to see them destroyed." Doc Ock replied.

"I actually had a dream about this once." Grimadoom spoke.

"That is creepy." Lissa responded.

"What? A hedgehog can't dream? I don't mind doing the classic hero-villain team up. It actually sounds fun." Grimadoom replied, agreeing to the team up.

"Yeah. Same here." Cinder agreed as well.

"Well, I guess we're all in agreement to work together to save all of time, but…how?" Ruby asked, wondering how they can defeat such a huge threat that's in control over all of time.

"We could use the Chaos Emeralds, but we don't know where the last one is." Tails responded.

"If only we still had the Fire Emblem, we could ask Naga for her power. Then at least we'd have a chance." Chrom said.

"But Validar took the Emblem!" Lissa told her big bro.

"And it was lost inside the Dragon's Table…I know." Chrom remembered, starting to lose hope.

"What, you mean THIS Fire Emblem?" Robin reveals the completed Fire Emblem he recovered before the Dragon's Table collapsed in on itself.

"The Emblem! But how…" Chrom wondered as Robin hands him back the family relic.

"I stole it from you once, remember? The least I could do was steal it back." Robin replied.

"Robin, you old dastard. You never cease to amaze! Quickly now! We must complete the Awakening before Grima catches on!" Chrom said to his allies and new allies.

"It's said the first exalt paid tribute to Naga at a site on Mount Prism." Frederick said.

"Where's that?" Spidey asked.

" _Follow me. I've been there before. There's an altar at the peak of the mountain. Chrom, if you want to perform the Awakening, it must be done there."_ Ero responded.

"A small hope is better than no hope at all. Hurry, everyone!" Chrom and his allies hurry off of Little Planet to return to the world below and head to Mount Prism in hopes of finding a way to stop Grima from destroying all of time.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Beast OST-Next Episode Preview**

 **Ruby: Hey! It's me, Ruby Rose! There's only one way we can stop Grima from destroying time. We have to perform the Awakening to unlock the Falchion's true power. But will that be enough, even without the last Chaos Emerald's power? Uh-oh! No time to answer that now! Creatures and villains from alternate timelines are converging and they all have a bone to pick with us!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening:**

 _ **Exalted Awakening**_

 **Ruby: Lava-monster Grimm?! What sort of timeline are they from?**

* * *

 **KFX Here: You just gotta love the Parker Luck. It's so bad it can disrupt the fabric of time itself. Final battle is approaching, everybody, with both Grima AND Morlun. I haven't forgotten about him. That guy likes to show up whenever he feels like it and doesn't care about anything else unless it involves spiders, not even if time collapses.**


	28. Issue 25: Exalted Awakening

_Issue 25: Exalted Awakening_

 **En Route to Mount Prism**

 **BGM-Dragon Ball FighterZ OST-Spirit**

Having left Little Planet, the United Heroes, along with their temporary allies, the Masters of Evil, walk through a beautiful forest area as they make their way to the altar of Mount Prism to perform the Awakening Ceremony to help them stand up to time-corrupted Grima's might.

"How much farther is it?" Lissa asked, tired of all this walking around.

" _Only a few more minutes away, child. Have patience."_ Doom replied, leading the united team to the top of the mountain.

"Couldn't we just use Chaos Control to warp ourselves there already? My feet's getting tired." Lissa complained.

"Too risky considering the fabric of time is unraveling. We're lucky enough we found a wormhole that took us close enough to our destination." Shadow answered the Ylissean princess.

"I'm kinda glad for that. I think I saw cowboys fighting giant robots while riding dinosaurs on the way here. Time is surely messed up." Ilia remarked on how messy time is getting with all these open time rifts.

"Grima must be feeding off those open time rifts to make himself stronger. Soon, time itself will collapses and disappear into nothingness." Doc Ock explained.

"The instability of time caused by the crack in the Genesis Stone." Shadow said.

"Correct. If we want to restore time, we must retrieve the Genesis Stone from Grima. However, in his new transcendent state, he exists in the past, present, and future. Defeating him, in the here and now, would amount to nothing." Ock said.

"I won't give up. There has to be a way. If you say it exists in the past, present, and future, I'll destroy them all at once!" Lucina said, determined.

"Hope for all our sake, this Awakening will provide us the edge we need." Ock replied.

Spidey sighed at the thought that he feels responsible for Grima's awakening to new, dangerous heights. "Once again, my bad luck brings doom and chaos to the world. The actual term "doom," not the person." He said, annoying Dr. Doom. "Why does everything I get involved results in the fabric of reality collapsing? My life totally sucks."

"Hey. Don't feel bad, Spidey." Weiss said to cheer up her web-headed friend.

"This isn't first time we had to fix time." Sonic said to Peter.

"But I was summoned to this world to save it, not give Grima the power to rule over time. And here I am supposed to be some "Hero-Spider of Legend" the people admire." Spidey berated himself.

"Don't be like that, Spider-Man. It seemed inevitable Grima was going to awaken even if you didn't intervene. All that matters you tried your best. Thanks to your efforts, we changed history to the point of giving us a fighting chance against him now." Chrom talked to his inter-dimensional friend.

"Your legacy gave me the courage and strength to keep fighting in my world, even when all seemed hopeless. As long as we keep moving forward, victory is assured. YOU taught me that through your actions, both in the past AND future, and I know for certain, we can save both today!" Lucina gave Peter an encouraging pep-talk to bring him back to high spirits, which seemed to have did the trick.

"Thanks for the little pep talk, Lucy. I needed that. Yeah, we will beat Grima, for sure this time. He's not gonna terrorize anymore futures after today." Spidey said with a smile.

"Just make sure to ease up on the time puns." Lucina told him.

"Oh sure. Give me _time_. I'll stop." Spidey quipped, getting a little laugh from his friends, but an annoyed grunt from his enemies.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Mount Prism**

Eventually, the heroes arrived at the beautiful fields that cover the divine lands of this holy sanctuary. "Whoa. This place is so peaceful. So beautiful." Knuckles commented about the divine area they're standing on, reminding him of his home in Angel Island.

"The divine dragon's power flows through every blade of grass here." Lucina said with a warm smile.

"It's the complete opposite of The Dragon's Table. Everything's so calm and warm." Cinder said.

Suddenly, her's and Spider-Man's spider-sense triggers to imminent danger approaching the sacred fields. "Something doesn't feel right." Spidey said as Cinder immediately puts on her Toxin Symbiote.

"Nngh…" Robin senses something's amiss. "We must prepare for battle! Grima has sent servants here. I can sense it. They'll be on us soon!" And when he means "soon," he means now, as multiple time rifts tear through the sky to drop down a small army of Risen to deal with heroes.

"Or now!" Sun exclaimed.

"How could Risen infiltrate this sacred place?" Lucina asked as she draws her blade for battle.

 **BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Cause and Effect**

"Their power must be linked to Grima's. We must destroy them!" Salem answered. The Dark Witch stands beside the Latverian King to unleash a powerful volley of mystical energy, wiping out a good chunk of the incoming invaders.

Stahl and Nowi work side-by-side, decimating the Risen in their path. "Outta the way!" Eggman shouted at them, stomping down on the fields with his upgraded Eggwalker. The mad scientist laughs maliciously while mowing down the Risen with his Volkan Cannon mini-gun. "You undead parasites! Go rot back to your grave!" He said, pressing a button on the cockpit to destroy them with a missile barrage.

Doc Ock pierces through the undead soldiers' hearts with his tentacles, throwing away their corpses to the wind as more just keep coming through the time rifts. "We won't get anywhere with this? Grimadoom! Close off those rifts!" He ordered his ultimate creation.

"Got it, Doc, but it'll take some time!" Grimadoom said while blazing through a horde of Risen.

"Now's not the time for jokes!" Ock shouted at his unneeded time pun.

After defeating that group of Risen, Grimadoom stands in place and charges up a magic-empowered psychic energy through his hands, because thanks to being created by the Exo Espeon Stone, he should have no trouble closing down these time rifts. Once he gathers enough energy, he directs his attention to the four rifts in the sky and closes them with his power. "Alright. Four down…" He pauses for second after seeing more time rifts open up hiding more trouble. "20 more to go." He said with an annoyed look and fights against the new-coming Risen.

Toxin-Cinder leaps through the air, forming flaming-sword hands to slice up the Risen in a grandiose fashion, burning them away with a flame slice, but after cutting down a mob of those undead soldiers, her attention is focused to a new threat from the time rifts: Flaming lava-harden Grimm from an alternate timeline. _**"What kind of Grimm are those?"**_ She asked Salem as she passes by.

"Not anything I've ever seen. They seem to be possessed by some "fire entity" that Grima summoned from either an existing or destroyed timeline." Salem proclaimed to the best of her knowledge.

"They honestly look _pretty_ familiar to me, but I can't say why." Sonic said, as these "Iblis Grimm" does look familiar to something else he can't remember. "Can you control them and tell them to shoo?" He asked Salem.

"It's meaningless. Grima's in control over them. The best option is to eradicate the creatures before they be a nuisance." Salem suggested.

"That's a plan I love executing!" Sonic grinned. He spins himself to a ball just as Toxin forms a flame baseball bat to hit the hedgehog as a fast flaming ball that instantly obliterates the incoming Iblis Grimm.

Nearby, Chrom and Dr. Doom work together to vanquish the last of the Iblis Grimm. Doom traps the lava creatures of darkness in a magic bubble, leaving them open for Chrom to slice them off the earth. "Is that the last of them…?" Chrom asked, but is immediately pelleted by numerous energy blast belonging to green-colored purple robots from a distant future. "More machines from another world?!" Chrom said, thrusting his sword through one of the robot's energy reactors.

" _I recognize these robots."_ Doom said, knowing the creator of these machines judging from their futuristic exterior and design, which closely resembles another villain he knows from his world.

"Victor von Doom."

Dr. Doom turns around to be greeted by the one of many, Kang the Conquerors of the 30th century. _"Kang the Conqueror."_

"ANOTHER wannabe conqueror?" Basilio said while slicing a few of Kang's droids.

"Kang the Conqueror? Spider-Man once me about him. Said he's also a time-traveler from the 30th century and has conquered many worlds and timelines." Chrom said.

"That is correct, Prince Chrom, and I am here to investigate the sudden abundance of time rifts in reality." Kang said as he walks towards him. "Doom. Your quest for power has damaged the timestream. I am here to fix it AND destroy the troublemakers that distorted my timeline."

" _Return to your timeline, conqueror, knowing this one belongs to Doom!"_ Doom blasts Kang with mystic blast from both hands that Kang counters with his own science-based energy blasts, overpowering Doom and flinging him away. Spider-Man suddenly shows up, firing multiple web balls to get Kang's attention and lands on his shoulder pads.

"Long _time_ no see, Kang. Are you here to tell me who wins the next 10 World Series?" Spidey quipped.

Kang casually throws Spidey to the ground with his telekinetic powers thanks to his highly futuristic armor. "Spider-Man. I've been looking forward to this. I will now have my revenge for the time you trapped me aimlessly in a temporal void."

"Can't we let bygones be bygones and discuss this over cupcakes?" Spidey quipped, but is forced to dodge an energy blast from Kang. He tries to tie up the time-traveling conqueror with his webbing, but Kang telekinetically throws them back and ties up Spidey instead. "Oh man. So this is what it feels like." He quipped while trying to break free from his own webbing.

"Hey, Kang!" Yang shouts as she runs up to the 30th century villain. "If you're from the future, how many times will I punch you?" She quipped, lunging herself to attack Kang. Without even trying, Kang activates an electric force field dome around himself that shocks Yang upon contact. The same force-field protects him from the transformed Tiki's flames and redirects her attacks right back at her so hard she's knocked back to her humanoid form.

"Pathetic. Just as expected from this primitive timeline." Kang mocked, summoning an energy sword through space-time to do battle against Silver Samurai. The two have an intense sword fight, with neither letting up until Harada powers up his blade with Tachyon energy. He tries to break through Kang's blade, but to his shock, it's made of Adamantium, the only substance he can't cut through. Kang blasts the samurai away, leaving Chrom to do battle against the conqueror.

"We defeated one conqueror before! We can do the same to you!" Chrom said while clashing with Kang.

"I am from a different league AND time from Walhart. You can't possibly beat me." Kang replied, not seeing Shadow teleporting right behind him.

"Not alone he can't." Shadow backhands Kang away from the prince. Before Kang could counter attack, Ilia wraps her electric whip around his waist and with a mighty tug, pulls Kang to a nearby time rift that Frederick slams him through completely, sending the conqueror to an unknown timeline.

 **BGM End**

"How many more villains from other worlds will we encounter?" Frederick asked.

"Hopefully nothing that's too big or scary." Ilia replied.

 **BGM-Sonic Rivals 2 OST-Final Boss: Ifrit**

To her bad luck, something like that monstrously roars its way through a large time rift, revealing to the inter-dimensional fire monster, Ifrit that has made its way out of its Chaotic Inferno dimension, igniting his chaotic flames around his body. "The Ifrit…" Sonic recognized the previously-thought destroyed dragon.

"THAT'S the monster that eats those "Chao" you mentioned?!" Lucina asked in absolute shock and horror to meet a beast just as terrifying as Grima.

"Just what we needed, another monster dragon." Weiss said with her deadpan eyes.

And accompanying the released Ifrit is an egg-shaped, laughing scientist that looks INCREDIBLY similar to Dr. Eggman but rocking different colors and his own Egg-Mobile. "I'M BAAAAACK!" He laughed maniacally.

"EGAD! Eggman Nega!" Eggman instantly recognized his sinister descendant from 200 years into the future, who was originally trapped in the Ifrit's dimension after so long.

"Well, if it isn't my _pathetic_ ancestor. I don't exactly understand what's going on, but thanks to the time rift, I'm free from that _infernal_ dimension you fools trapped me in! Now Ifrit, destroy them all!" Eggman Nega commanded the beast to kill the heroes and his ancestor, letting out a loud roar and begins his path of destruction.

"Hold on! He's really your descendant from the future?! That means you actually get married?!" Grimadoom asked Eggman, laughing at the doctor. "Who's crazy enough to marry you?! Salem?!" He joked, angering the two villains with his teasing.

"Nega DOES seem to take a few quirks from them." Sonic joined in on the teasing.

"Would you two be silent and deal with the current threat at hand?!" Salem ordered the hedgehogs.

"Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Egghead! We're on it!" Sonic joked before joining Grimadoom and the rest to deal with the Ifrit.

"I hate that hedgehog." Salem commented, annoyed by Sonic's constant teasing and jokes.

"You and me both, sister." Eggman agreed.

Sonic side-steps from the many fire balls the Ifrit blasts him with, leaping up to the air for a spin attack to its head. Meanwhile, Grimadoom is up in the air pelleting the fire beast with hundreds of energy blasts that seemingly have no effect. Grimadoom grunts in annoyance, "His body's too durable. We need another solution!" He said before spotting Ruby and Lucina riding on Sumia's pegasus in an effort to defeat the beast.

"How about we lure it back to its own dimension before closing it?" Ruby suggested to Grimadoom.

"That might work, kid." Grimadoom agreed to the Ruby's plan.

Grimadoom and Ruby shoot the Ifrit to get its attention. "Hey! Over here, ugly!" Ruby taunted the beast to follow them, which it does.

"You sure this will work?" Lucina asked her.

"I have no clue." Ruby nonchalantly replied as Sumia directs her pegasus into the Ifrit's chaotic, flaming dimension filled with destroyed cities and lava oozing everywhere.

"This place seems…fine." Sumia said, having no other way to comment this alternate world.

"Is this how pretty your future looks?" Grimadoom joked with Lucina.

"P-Pretty? S-Similar, yeah." Lucina replied, confused of the hedgehog's sense of humor.

"Pretty hot." Grim quipped.

The Ifrit roars its way back to his own dimension so he could destroy those that taunted him. With a powerful punch to the back, Grimadoom pounds the Ifrit to the lower levels of its own home. "Sit, boy!" He quipped, following his allies back to Mount Prism, with the hedgehog clone about to close the time rift before the Ifrit could escape again.

"Hold on! He's still in need of a playmate!" Scarlet Spider said to Grimadoom before he could close the portal. After Nowi destroys Eggman Nega's Egg-Mobile, Kaine ties him up to a web-slingshot to fling the evil doctor back to the fiery dimension.

"W-W-Wait, wait, wait, wait! Don't send me back there! I don't like it there! It's too hot!" Nega frantically retorted, not wanting to be sent back to that flaming hell forever.

"Go hide in a freezer." Not caring, Kaine flings Nega back to Chaotic Inferno Zone so Grimadoom could close the last time rift just seconds before the Ifrit could return.

 **BGM End**

"Whew. Okay. One world-ending fire dragon down, one TIME-ending fell dragon to go." Spidey said, now no longer under the threat of time rifts for the time being.

" _We will stay here in case of reinforcements. Hurry and complete the Awakening."_ Doom proposed some of the heroes and villains will stay behind in case of any more time disturbances.

"Thank you, Doom. Let's head inside the altar." Chrom said beside his most trusted allies and heads inside Mount Prism's Holy Altar.

* * *

 **Mount Prism's Holy Altar**

Chrom and Spidey, along with some of their friends and Ero, arrive inside the holy sanctuary of Naga, which looks to be the complete opposite of the dark altar inside The Dragon's Table, but still has a similar dragon statue at the end. _"This place hasn't changed a bit."_ Ero commented, as he was here, in this sacred altar with the first exalt a 1000 years ago.

"Wait here…I'll be back." Chrom said to his friends.

"Be careful, Chrom…" Lissa said in worry for her big brother.

"We must believe in him, Aunt Lissa." Lucina comforted her aunt.

" _You're coming too, Spider-Man."_ Ero turned to his human other.

"I'll never catch a break, will I? Alright, fine. I'm coming." Spidey said before begrudgingly following Chrom and Ero.

"Good luck, Spidey." Sonic said his best friend.

"Don't break time any more than you already have." Ruby gave some "encouraging" advice to Peter as he walks away.

"Thanks, Ruby, I needed that." Peter replied, subtly being sarcastic when saying that.

The greatest warriors this world could ever ask for walks up to the ancient dragon statue. "So how does this Awakening work exactly? Do you chant some ancient gibberish while walking in circles like a monkey for 24 hours?" Spidey wondered, much to the confusion and weird looks of Chrom and Ero.

"… _No. Urgh. Chrom should know what to do."_ Ero replied after a moment of silence.

Chrom takes out the Fire Emblem and shows it to the statue, allowing all five gemstones embedded into the shield glowing their respective colors before speaking the sacred words. "Hear me, Naga! I bear proof of our sacred covenant! In the name of the exalted blood, I ask for the divine dragon's power! Baptize me in fire, that I may become your true son!"

Suddenly, much to his curiosity, the spider-pendant wrapped around Peter's neck, which was created by Naga, starts glowing a bright red-and-blue color. "Uh, Ero, why is my pendant glowing?" Peter asked. At that moment, both Spider-Man and Chrom are covered in radiant flames of the divine dragon. "AAAAAAAAH! I'M ON FIRE!" Peter shouted.

Ero groans in tiredness, wondering what sort of game Naga is playing with his host. _"Why do you do this to me?"_

"Father! Spider-Man!" Lucina shouted for their concern.

"We're…We're all right!" Chrom said, not feeling the pain of the sacred flames anymore. As the fires start to distinguish around his body and the Falchion, Chrom notices his sacred blade glowing a bright divine color, enhanced to its full potential thanks to Naga's blessing and the Fire Emblem.

A similar phenomenon happens to Spider-Man after the flames dissipate from his body. While his overall appearance hasn't changed a bit, his special aura is now a mixture of the original calm purple and the sacred green radiance of Naga's flames. "Huh? I'm not dead? And why does my aura feel part-dragon now? What's happening?" He asked, greatly lost and confused at his new power, but all that quickly vanished the moment the light-blue Chaos Emerald formed itself in front of Peter. " _Hey_. It's the last Chaos Emerald! We were wondering where you've been hiding, you sneaky little gem."

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-"You have power... like mine"**

" _Be welcome, Awakeners."_ The beautiful leader of the divine dragons, Naga, graces the heroes with the presence of her radiant humanoid figure. _"Your heart has been tested and deemed worthy. Cleansed in my fire, your desire has proven to be the stronger."_

"So she's Naga, the sacred divine dragon of this world?" Tails said in awe, just as his friends are as stunned as him.

"She's beautiful…" Weiss commented on Naga' majestic divine presence.

" _Naga! What the hell did you do to my host?!"_ Ero argued, angered that Naga upgraded Peter's powers without the Other's permission.

" _I just blessed him with some of my power. Is that so wrong, O holy spider of the Great Web?"_ Naga teased the irritated, divine spider warrior.

" _Yes, it is! You don't grant him power without my asking!"_ Ero replied.

"Don't "I" get a say in this?" Peter asked the gods.

" _No!"_ They both replied at the same time.

"Awwwww."

"So this power…will grant us the power to defeat Grima? …The power of a god?" Chrom asked the divine dragon.

" _Hmph. Does she look like a god to you?"_ Ero asked him, not joking judging from his stoic demeanor.

"But isn't she the divine dragon?!" Lucina responded.

" _So do sons of man name me. But I am no creator. I am not like the divine spiders. I possess not the powers of making or unmaking. And neither does Grima. Neither of us bears the power to destroy the other utterly."_ Naga reluctantly shared with the mortal heroes.

"Not even you, Ero?!" Spidey asked his other.

" _I thought I told you already! The Fell Totem's immortal! Not even my power could keep him down forever!"_ Ero retorted, sounding annoyed.

"Then what power did you grant us?" Chrom asked the divine dragon.

" _With my blessing, thou may draw forth Falchion's true might. The blade of the exalts shall again strike like the dragon's fang. Your strength will then be my equal"_ Naga answered.

"And what about me? You didn't give me the power to turn into a giant dragon, did you?" Spidey asked her.

" _All I did was simply enhanced your Aura, Hero-Spider. The unique mixture of spider and dragon is now yours to command as you see fit. Your strength now surpasses even my knowledge."_ Naga stated, implying that Spider-Man is now stronger than her.

"But still not enough to put ol' scaly face out for good, huh?" Spidey replied.

" _Alas, like the Other said, Grima cannot be slain. Sleep alone can be your victory to save all our worlds. Just as the Other and Chrom's ancestor put the fell dragon to sleep a millennium ago. But you must weaken him first. Only as the final blow can my power be used to bind his."_ Naga said.

"Isn't there ANY way to destroy him for good?" Amy asked the divine dragon.

" _There is, perchance, a power that could end Grima. However... 'Twould be his own, or by the hands of an Inheritor."_ Naga explained.

"He has to kill himself?" Frederick responded.

"Either that or by Morlun's hands. Where IS that animal-sucking vampire anyways?" Yang asked Grimadoom who's been standing beside them the entire time.

"I don't keep track of him. He does his own thing. He's probably hunting deer people or something. And I doubt he would kill Grima for us. And I _seriously_ doubt the big dragon would kill himself, but that would make our job easier." Grimadoom answered.

" _I worry that Morlun and Grima may be up to something, as they were a millennium ago."_ Naga said, referring to how Grima and Morlun did team up all those years ago to bring ruin to the world. _"As we speak, Grima is continuing distorting time to add to his power, which will bring ruin upon the world as we know it. Now come. There is little time…"_

"Where is Grima now?" Chrom asked her.

" _The fell dragon takes refuges in a corrupted Little Planet, residing in a zone of his doing known as "Volcanic Vortex"."_ Naga revealed Grima's current location.

"Thanks, dragon lady. Now it's time we go trounce your evil clone. You know how that feels, right Scarlet?" Spidey teased his own clone standing behind him.

"Fuck you!"

"Thanks for the encouraging words, bro!" Spidey replied with his happy-go lucky attitude, much to the annoyance of Kaine.

Naga chuckles to see that even during dark times and the end of the world, Spider-Man always finds a way to make light of situation. _"I look forward to your splendid victory, O legendary Spider-Man of 616."_ With upgraded abilities and all seven Chaos Emeralds in their possession, the heroes make their way back to a fully corrupted Little Planet to decide the fate of time itself and save the world.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman EXE Beast OST-Next Episode Preview**

 **Spider-Man: Sup! It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! This is it! We're coming for ya, Grima! No more messing with time! It's after your curfew!**

 **Morlun: First you have to attend to me, Spider.**

 **Spider-Man: Morlun! Are you and Grima working together? Whatever you're planning, it ends here! After today, no more spiders will serve as your breakfast, lunch, or dinner! Not even your snack or dessert!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening:**

 _ **Inheritors of Reality**_

 **Spider-Man: Let's see how YOU feel like being hunted!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: We're close to the finale, boys and girls. Next chapter the heroes face off against Morlun in a final showdown. How will they defeat an all-powerful, not to mention immortal Inheritor? Stay tuned and find out.**

 **To answer Great Saiyaman54's question: Most of my stories won't always involve the whole universe at stake, hence why the next story after this will be incredibly simple and nothing too "world-ending," hopefully. And also, I have NO plans for a Spider-Man/Dragon Ball crossover, not for 20 years. Ask someone else.**


	29. Issue 26: Inheritors of Reality

_Issue 26: Inheritors of Reality_

 **Little Planet, Volcanic Vortex Zone**

 **BGM-Sonic Mania OST-Titanic Monarch Zone Act 2 (Steel Cortex)**

In a fully corrupted Little Planet still chained at the border between Ylisse and Plegia, the united heroes travel through the dark volcanic area, created as Grima's "playground" called Volcanic Vortex Zone, a highly unstable zone where the past and future collide. Ruined cities sinking in lava and broken landmarks from different timelines converge in this dark zone, with no one but the last defense of time present and alive.

"This is the place…Volcanic Vortex…" Chrom said as they begin their journey to find Grima through a destroyed Manhattan taken from a different timeline.

"Never visited this part of Little Planet before." Sonic commented as he and his many, inter-dimensional friend observe their surroundings, feeling really creeped out while traversing the desolate Manhattan.

"That because Grima created this zone." Eggman answered the hedgehog while still riding his eggwalker. "Using the Genesis Stone, timelines are converging at this spot. The past and future colliding. As you can see, worlds from different eras of time have merged in this unstable rift in space-time." He said while passing by a destroyed Avengers Tower surrounded by dark lightning storms, with a version of Angel Island partially sinking in purple lava, an old Beacon Academy infested with volcanoes, Lucina's version of a burned Ylisse, and many more crossed together in this one, desolate zone.

"Such horror…Is this truly our future?" Say'ri asked Dr. Eggman.

"If we don't stop Grima soon, our worlds will forever be trapped in the darkest of futures, where the era of life _itself_ will cease to exist." Eggman answered.

"Do you always have to sound so dramatic?" Grimadoom expressed with an expressionless face while they continue exploring this zone.

As they continue tracking down Grima, Yang taps Spider-Man in the back to show him something. "Hey, Spidey. Look at that." She points him the top of a destroyed building to show that a "SPIDER-MAN IS A MENACE" billboard from the Daily Bugle still exists in this zone, still looking as good as new. It even looks like Grima colored a face on Spider-Man's picture to make him look like a devil.

Spidey chuckled at the billboard. "Guess it's true those billboards stand the test of time. You sure Grima isn't another version of J Jonah Jameson? That would make beating him up even sweeter." He asked Lucina.

"Who?" She questioned who this "Jameson" person is.

"And because of that response, your world is better than mine." Spidey said.

"Wait. You're confusing me." Lucina said, scratching her confused head.

"I'm not sensing Grima here. You sure we're in the right place?" Cinder asked the team.

Out of nowhere, the divine dragon, Naga starts speaking in everyone's heads. _'The fell dragon is indeed here.'_

"Naga?" Chrom is surprised to hear her divine voice in his mind.

' _Remember, Awakeners! The power I gave you cannot destroy Grima.'_ Naga reminded them.

"It can only put him back to sleep…" Robin responded.

' _Correct, Fellblood.'_ Naga replied while also completely aware what Robin really is.

"So you know of my lineage?" Robin asked her.

' _You possess power not so different from my own.'_ Naga said.

"There has to be a way to stop Grima for good. We can't keep putting him back to sleep for another three millennia. He'll just keep popping up for future generations to overcome." Tails said, wanting to find a more permanent solution to defeat Grima and save future generations the trouble of fighting him.

Robin ponders a certain idea that might be able to destroy Grima for good. "…I may know a way." Robin revealed, getting everyone's immediate attention.

"You do?" Hummingbird asked.

"The other me claimed the dragon and I were the same, yes? If I strike the final blow, he'd be killed by his own hand…" Robin explained his brilliant strategy of hope.

"I remember Ero telling me something like that before. Will it actually work, Ero?" Spidey asked his spider spirit.

" _An ingenious idea, with dire consequences."_ Ero told them.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked him.

' _Grima's heart and Robin's are inexorably linked.'_ Naga answered for her fellow spider. _'Dragon and man can no longer be separated. Therefore, slaying Grima would also cause the end of Robin's life.'_ She said.

"What?!" Chrom sounded shock when he hears his best friend would practically commit suicide if he's the one to kill Grima.

"There's always catch, isn't there?" Sonic sighed.

"…I realize that. I am ready." Robin said, committing to his drastic choice.

' _There is…a chance you could survive, but it is small indeed. You have bound your heart to those across space and time. If those ties prove strong enough, they may yet keep you in this reality. But I would not give you false hope. The chance you would live is insignificant. In truth, you will almost certainly cease to exist.'_ Naga explained, giving little hope to Robin's revival.

"Is that really the big catch? That doesn't sound too bad." Grimadoom said, not caring if Robin dies to save the world.

"Would you shut up?!" Weiss shouted at the dark hedgehog, with Grimadoom simply giving her an uncaring shrug.

"Robin would cease to be?! No. We'll find another way." Chrom said, not wanting his best friend to die.

"Chrom, wait. You're not thinking clearly. Think about what your sister would have wanted." Robin told him.

"Emmeryn would never have asked you to do this!" Chrom replied.

"What is one life, when weighed against millions?" Robin asked.

"Stop it! You're one of us. You'll ALWAYS be one of us. There has to be another way. We just have to find it." Chrom argued tirelessly.

" _This is for the sake of our worlds! There IS no other way, Prince Chrom. If you truly want to protect your friends and your people, you have to allow Robin to perform the ultimate sacrifice."_ Dr. Doom told him.

"But Robin is also my friend! I REFUSE to believe there isn't another way to save the world without sacrifice!" Chrom replied.

For a while, one would think Spider-Man would join in on this heated argument about life and death, but he's been completely silent, weirdly unusual for him. Apparently he's in deep thought of his own solution, something that Ero has already noticed. _"You're thinking of something, aren't you, boy?"_ Ero asked Peter.

"What? Have you been reading my mind?" Peter finally speaks after being dead silent for a while.

" _I LIVE in your mind."_ Ero replied.

"Huh? Spider-Man? You have some strategy?" Chrom asked, wondering what the Hero-Spider has been thinking.

"More of a theory." Spidey said.

"A theory?" Chrom replied.

Spidey nodded. "Yeah. Naga said there's a small chance Robin would stay alive if our bonds are strong enough. Well, I've been thinkin'. How about we super-charge those bonds to boost our chances to an insane degree?"

"Super-charge? How?" Chrom wondered.

"With my Semblance and the Chaos Emeralds." Spidey answered.

"Huh?" Everyone replied in confusion.

"My Semblance is connected to that Web of Life or whatever. I call this ability the "Web of Bonds." If I want, I can borrow extra strength from my friends and/or the different spiders from across dimensions. With the Chaos Emeralds, I can boost my Semblance and all the invisible threads we share together to their very maximum. Once Robin deals the final blow to Grima, I can sever his link with the big guy, and return him back to life. Theoretically." Spider-Man explained his extremely risky idea.

"Hey, that might work!" Sonic happily agreed to Spidey's crazy idea. "The Chaos Emeralds are considered miracle gems, after all! Now that we have all seven, we can do anything, that includes bringing back Robin safe and sound, guaranteed!" He said with a thumbs up.

Chrom chuckled, happy to hear such a proficient plan that will spare Robin's life. "See? What did I tell you? There's always another way."

"Yeah. You're right. It's risky, but I have full faith in Spider-Man's idea." Robin smiled.

"I preferred the original plan, honestly. Why'd you make things so boring?" Grimadoom quipped.

 **BGM End**

' _The time for deliberation is over. The Grimleal have found us.'_ Naga warned them of incoming trouble.

" _Not to mention a certain annoyance has returned."_ Ero added.

"Hold on. You don't mean…" Before Spidey could reveal who this "mysterious annoyance" Ero was talking about, Lucina shouts to danger dead ahead.

"Father! We're under attack!" She points to the arriving Grimleal standing before the destroyed Avengers Tower in this time zone, led by Aversa and the Inheritor Morlun.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Xenoverse OST-Cutscene: Alternate Age**

"It's Aversa! And Morlun too!" Chrom said, already prepared for battle against the invincible hunter of reality.

Aversa grunted to see the vile heroes that defeated Validar standing before her and Morlun. "Really, now, still at your little schemes? Butchering Validar wasn't enough? Do you SEE what your great struggle has won you?! ...NOTHING! Master Grima has returned! The world's fate is sealed! Or perhaps you simply seek a tender embrace here at the end? Hmm? I'm not completely cruel, you know. Come, I have a kiss for each of you..." The Plegian witch taunted them, but her taunts fall short before Doom's indifference.

" _You are as weak and irrelevant as your master if you have the nerve of opposing me. Step. Aside, woman. That goes for you too, Inheritor. You will suffer for betraying me."_ The imposing Latverian King threatened the traitors of the Masters of Evil.

"I was never TRULY part of your conquest, Doom. If I recall, you requested I put my skills to the "ultimate test" against the spider. Thanks to your efforts, I will finally "complete" that test." Morlun implicitly replied with a devious smirk forming on his face.

" _What do you mean, hunter? Were you using us?"_ Doom asked with a cold stare to the Inheritor.

"It's time you start explaining things, Morlun. What're you planning? Are you working together with Grima like you did a thousand years ago?" Spidey asked the totem hunter.

"Yes, so we can put an end to all Spider-Totems in existence." Morlun revealed his true plan.

"That's not very nice. Why do you hate spiders so much? We're so cute and cuddly." Spidey quipped.

"Hmhm. Since you're about to erased from existence, I suppose I'll let you in on a few things before you die." Morlun chuckled before explaining his reasoning for ending spider life. "It is said in a prophecy you spiders would put an end to the Inheritors' reign over reality a thousand from now. As the heir to the throne, I cannot allow that to pass. Once Grima's new-found power reaches optimal strength, we'll put an end to you totems once and for all. My kingdom and the Inheritors' legacy will cover all of time and space, for many generations to come. I might be able to bring back my father your Other killed centuries ago back to life."

"Wipe out all Spider-Totems…?" Cinder responded to that shocking reveal that she and the other Spider-Totems will soon be wiped out by Morlun's plot.

"Grr. What a monster." Kaine snarled.

Spidey sighed. "I'm really getting tired being the center of your rivalries, Ero."

" _And you're starting to sound like a broken record!"_ Ero retorted, getting tired of Peter saying that.

"That plan won't succeed, Morlun. We're ready for you! This time, we've come prepared!" Chrom stated, knowing the Inheritor is weak to radiation.

"Is that a fact? But I don't suppose you were prepared for THIS." With the snap of his fingers, Morlun opens five portals in space-time to call forth his family: His jealous holding a huge hammer brother, Daemos. The family scientist, Jennix. The competiting twins, Bora and Brix. And the leader of her hounds, which she forgot to bring, Verna.

"And with that, the entire family of Inheritors have arrived to feast." Aversa maliciously smirked when staring at the shocked faces of her adversaries, as they clearly weren't expecting the whole family to intrude with them.

"Did these cretins really give you so much trouble you resorted to calling us, brother?" Daemos asked Morlun.

"I thought for once I share my food." Morlun smirked.

"An entire family of Inheritors?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"AH CRAP." Both Spidey and Ero spoke in unison.

"We're going to die a horrible death, aren't we?" Sun asked, greatly worried for his life.

"That's not fair! We couldn't even beat ONE of these jerks! How can we defeat an entire family?!" Knuckles asked.

"With the same strategy we discussed for this very moment. Spider-Man, are you ready to proceed?" Chrom asked the wall-crawler.

"OH, yeah, _sure_." Spidey sarcastically replied, taking out the small device filled with wild radiation that he plans to inject into his body. "I'm looking forward dying today." Without hesitation, Spider-Man injects the radiation into his already radioactive blood, hoping to all gods in existence his aura will prevent him from instantly dying before he faces off against the Inheritors in a final battle.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) OST-Iblis Phase 3**

"Come, my brethren! Let us enjoy one last hunt together! The greatest hunt of all time now begins!" Morlun and his family's eyes glow a sinister red, darting like crazed hunters while being followed by Aversa and her Grimleal.

"Here they come…NOW!" Robin orders Tails and those carrying radioactive bombs to throw them at the Inheritors, forming a smoke cloud full of radiation around the hunters, weakening their power.

Jennix coughed from all the radiation. "R-Radiation…Where did they get it…"

" **We're not telling ya a thing!"** Spider-Man pops in through the smoke in his nanotech Spider-Armor to dish out the extra pain on Morlun's disgusting face with his radioactive aura fist. Morlun falls to the ground just as Spidey stands with Chrom, Grimadoom, Dr. Doom, and Cinder. **"It's payback time, Morlun! This is for all the spiders you and your family has mercilessly killed!"** Spidey stated, extending his spider legs towards Morlun.

"Foolish spider…" Morlun easily chops through the waldoes with ease. "You may have weakened me, but I'm still strong enough to kill THOUSANDS of you! We have hunted countless versions of your friends! You cannot stop the hunt!"

" _Quit your prattling!"_ Doom fires a plasma beam straight at Morlun that he deflects, leaving him wide open to a web pull to Spidey's fist, swinging him to a neck-snapping kick from Grimadoom.

"For the record, I never liked working with you." Grimadoom said.

" _ **Now it's time for you to pay!"**_ Toxin-Cinder proclaimed. She and Grimadoom power up to their respective Blazing Apollo and Binary State and combine their powers to unleash a powerful beam at Morlun. The blast did weaken Morlun enough for Chrom to spin through the air and attack him with his Exalted Falchion blade.

"Ah! That power! It's the same power from before!" Morlun thinks back to when he faced the first exalt who also possessed a fully enhanced Falchion a millennium ago.

"And it'll be the same power to take you down!" Chrom stated, standing beside Spider-Man, just like his ancient ancestor stood by The Other against Morlun and Grima all those years ago.

" **It's dirtbag season now, Morlun!"** Spidey declared and rushes towards Morlun to end him once and for all.

Elsewhere, over at the sinking Angel Island, Scarlet Spider leads a team consisting of Hummingbird, Blake, Sun, Ilia, Amy, Knuckles, and Frederick among others against the crushing might of Daemos at the ruins of the Master Emerald Altar. Aracely tries to use her telepathic powers to mess with Daemos's mind with no success. "I can't make him scared!" She said before getting backhanded by Daemos.

"Child, nothing scares me! I am Daemos, son of the late Solus." He said while knocking Sun into next week with his brutal strength. "One of the Inheritors of All Creation." He continued speaking while he casually grabs Ilia's whip and throws her aside. "And you…all of you…are a mote." He said while pounding Knuckles to the ground. "A speck." He counters Amy's and Frederick's hammers with his own large hammer. "A bit of dust in the wind." He finished while kneeing Blake so hard in the chest she coughs out tons of blood.

"Yeah? I don't care." Kaine punches Daemos with all his might, spiking his chest with his spiky right arm that does seem to wound him, just a tad. "Ah crap." Kaine cursed before getting smacked to the ground.

Before Daemos could feed on Kaine, Blake managed to recover and stab the Inheritor with her radioactive katana that was recently enhanced by Spidey and Tails, weakening Daemos. "You're not laying a finger on him or anymore faunus in our reality! This for all faunus kind!" She kicked Daemos in the face, knocking him a few feet back.

"Insolent animal. Your kind only exist as our snack!" As Daemos rushes back to kill Blake, he's tripped by Sun's long staff, allowing Knuckles, Amy, and Frederick to brutalize his back while he's down.

"Blake!" Ilia runs up to check on her friend. "You okay?"

At that moment of asking, they get spooked when Daemos stands up roaring, scattering Sun, Amy, Knuckles, and Frederick across the ground. "Do you want my honest answer?" Blake quipped as they see a furious Daemos leaping towards them. Before he could get close, however, a transformed, Man-Spider Kaine intercepts the Inheritor with a roaring tackle to the ground, repeatedly punching him with intense blows before throwing him to the stairs of the altar with his spider-legs.

"Kaine?" Blake talks to the mutated Kaine, wanting to know if he's okay or not.

" _ **You're not giving it your all, Belladonna. Don't hold back. He's immortal. Fight this monster with the intent to kill. Guess you're the one needs mentoring from me."**_ Kaine told her.

"Kaine, you son-of-a-bitch." Blake smirked at her mutated apprentice.

" _ **Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"**_ Kaine chuckled, looking to the ground where Daemos dropped his hammer. He picks it up, _**"This could do."**_ He said as he hears Daemos jumping back for more.

"Mere food will not overcome my might!" Daemos shouted, angrily.

" _ **Shut the hell up! You are going to die!"**_ Kaine roared, darting with his new hammer and allies in another round with Daemos.

At the volcanic area of the time-displaced Beacon Academy, Sonic, Shadow, and Ruby clash at ultra-high speeds with the Inheritor twins, Bora and Brix, at the side of a volcano, ending in a stalemate. "Oh. You twins ain't bad." Sonic smirked while Lissa, Lucina, and Yang meet up with their friends.

"You aren't bad yourself, hedge-snack." The girl Bora replied, then turns to her twin brother. "Hey, Brix, let's make this one a competition to see who could kill them faster."

"I'm game, sis. Killing them will be a snap." Brix smiled.

"Everyone. Activate the radioactive mode of your weapons." Ruby ordered.

"Got it." Lucina replied as they enhance their weapons with radiation they can safely use.

"Shadow. Yang. Give us cover." Ruby instructed them.

"Right." Shadow responded. He goes into his Chaos Boost mode and barrages the twins with heavy Chaos Spears they easily withstood.

"That's not going to work!" Bora told them.

"Maybe this will change your minds!" Yang slams her fist down on the molten ground, instantly destroying it, leading them all inside the active volcano. As they fall, Lissa scatters the twins away with her large axe so Sonic and Ruby could deal with them after they've landed.

"Now it's time to get serious!" Sonic said, giving himself a Red Star Ring for extra power while Ruby activates her Lunar Maiden Style Change. Sonic takes on Bora while Ruby takes on Brix. Both Inheritors definitely give the speedsters a run for their money because of their insane speed and power, but through perseverance, and radiation, they forced them to stand at the edge of a platform that leads to the lava.

"Your through!" Lucina charges in and slashes at the twins simultaneously and knocks them to the lava.

Knowing they haven't won yet, the heroes stood still for a moment until the irritated twins jumped out of the lava cesspool, hurt and pissed off. "Now you've gone and done it!" Bora said, with her and her twin bro preparing to get serious against their prey.

Meanwhile, inside the old Briefing Room of the destroyed Avengers Tower, Doc Ock does everything in his power to strike down the dodgy Jennix. "If you are truly a scientist, face me head on!" Ock taunted while trying to attack Jennix with his tentacles.

"As you wish." Jennix instantly destroys Ock's tentacles and kicks him to the wall. As he sinisterly chuckles to his body, he's blindly suckered punch from a boxing glove from Eggman's Eggwalker.

"Hohohoho! Is that the best you got, Inheritor? I'm terribly disappointed in your skills!" Eggman taunted him, but that just forced Jennix to pierce through his walker's defensives, kicking off its legs, leaving Eggman without a mech.

"What kind of weak machine is this? A child can create something better." Jennix taunted the downed scientist. From behind, Tails blasted Jennix with a radioactive energy blast, catching the Inheritor's attention. "Speaking of a child, I can smell you once had spider-powers of your own, just like your friends. Fascinating. Can't wait to study you back home." As he slowly approaches Tails, Flavia sneak attacks him with a sword through his chest. "Damn woman! Off of me!" He elbowed Flavia away.

"Hey, skinny! Only I get to knock out that woman!" Basilio shoulder-tackles Jennix to the ground so Tiki could burn his upper clothes away.

"Idiots! Your attacks mean nothing!" Jennix said, but is then met with heavy resistance once the local heroic scientists were able to miraculously re-activate the tower's defensives and blast the Inheritor to hell.

"How do you like our genius, HAH?!" Tails taunted Jennix after he recovered from the instant assault.

"You are all going to suffer, just like the chaos we have rot upon your worlds!" Jennix growled as he continues fighting the united team once more.

Back on the ruined streets of Manhattan, Weiss works together with Robin and Salem to triple attack Verna with their combined magic, and while they do considerate amount of damage thanks to adding radiation into the mix, she's still not down for the count.

"Keep trying, fools. If I brought my hounds, this would've been over in an instant." Verna said before confronting the Silver Samurai and Say'ri so the others could regain their strength.

"Even with the radiation weakening the Inheritors, they are still formidable opponents." Robin commented on the situation.

"We don't have time to waste on these worms. They're just distracting us for Grima." Salem said.

"So does anyone have a plan B?" Weiss asked. She then quickly glances to see how Spider-Man's team is faring against Morlun, and while they do have him on the ropes, Morlun was successful in smacking Peter to a nearby lava pool. "Spidey!" She said as she's about to save him with her glyph, but to her surprise, it was Salem that rescue Spidey with her magic before he dived into the lava pool.

" **Uh, thanks?"** Spidey said, unsure with himself since it's not often that a supervillain would save his life.

"Hmph. Don't be surprise. I do have some debts I owe you. Besides, you are important to win this battle." Salem said, wanting to repay Peter for the few times he saved her life in the past, despite them being enemies.

" **Right. While it's possible we can defeat the Inheritors with time, which we don't have, it's only a matter of time until they get back up again because of their immortality. If we want to beat them, we need to contain them in an enclosed place they can't POSSIBLY escape from."** Spidey strategized.

"We can use the Chaos Emeralds to transport them to a closed-off pocket dimension. Trap them in a world of void outside of time and space they can't escape." Robin recommended.

" **I like that idea, only because I can't think of anything else."** Spidey turns to his communicator to contact his friends. **"Shadow. We're gonna need you to work your Chaos Control magic. Get here ASAP. The rest of you. Lure all the Morluns back here."**

One split second later, Shadow appears in front of the Spider-Commander. "I'm here."

" **Shadow. Use the emeralds to transport the ravage hunters to nowhere zone. Make sure to seal it tight."** Spidey instructed the black hedgehog.

"Got it." As Shadow summons the seven Chaos Emeralds into his vicinity, Spider-Man is tackled to the ground by Morlun as he starts absorbing his life force for the last time, now that the extra radiation in Peter's body is now gone.

"Spidey!" Weiss hurries to help him, but Salem stop her, as it seems Spidey knows what he's doing.

"You have been a thorn in my side for too long. If it wasn't for your friends, you would've been LONG dead by now." Morlun taunted the weakened Spider-Man. "Now, Spider-Man, any last words before you and your kind is erased from history?"

" **Go to hell…"** Spidey weakly spoke, just as Shadow finished gathering enough energy to charge up a massive black hole using Chaos Control and starts sucking up all the Inheritors to a world of nothingness.

"No! NOOOOO!" Daemos shouted as he's the first to get sucked in.

"Impossible! Not now!" Bora yelled as she's the next to disappear.

"BORA!" Brix yelled, disappearing into the empty space next.

It was Jennix's turn to get sucked in. "NO! This is scientifically impossible! We can't lose to bunch of food!"

"Is this our end?!" Verna asked before getting sucked in herself.

Lastly, it was Morlun's turn to disappear. Despite his constant struggling, he can't hold himself to the ground any longer. "My kingdom! My universe! Father's legacy! This cannot end! DAMN YOU, SPIDER-MAN! I will not forget this!"

" **Yeah, yeah. Look how much I'm NOT caring."** Spidey delivers one last, totem punch to Morlun's face, sending him inside the void world. **"Good-bye, Morlly. It's been fun. Try to send a postcard."**

Aversa is now terrified. Not only the Inheritors are gone, but her Grimleal have also been defeated by the Ylissean army, leaving her all alone. "I have to get out of here." She mumbled to herself, but before she could escape, Shadow kicks the Plegian witch into the void of nothing to join the rest of the trapped Inheritors before the portal closes, finally ending their reign over reality.

 **BGM End**

"Thank the gods. We've ended the Inheritors' reign for good. That's the last we'll see of them." Chrom said with a victorious smile.

"WOO-HOO! Aha! Take that, Inheritors!" Ruby cheered for a splendid victory.

" _Never thought I witness the day those pesky Inheritors met their end. Hopefully this time they'll stay if they know what's good for them."_ Ero smiled, happy to see the Inheritors have been soundly defeated.

" **They were definitely the strongest opponents I've ever faced, but we still have one more challenge ahead of us to properly take care of."** Spidey said. Right on que, Peter's head tingles to a massive storm that he has never sensed before. **"Whoa! Spider-Sense is roaring, my head's about to explode! I never felt anything like this."**

From the hellish skies, a loud, violent roar shakes the whole world, both Little Planet and the planet it's stationed in. A roar so loud, that even from where they're standing, the united allies are almost blown away by it's monstrous shout.

"Yikes! What was THAT?!" Lissa asked, scared.

"The dragon's call, more monstrous than ever before!" Lucina answered. Descending from the dark clouds, the corrupted fell dragon flies above his little playground. "Grima!" She shouted.

"His presence is overwhelming. I've never felt such evil energy." Salem remarked, looking a little worried.

 _"Guess they don't call the Fell Totem, the Greatest of all Evils, for nothing."_ Ero said.

"We can beat him! I know we can!" Sonic said.

"Sonic, how does a man challenge a mountain?! Where would one strike?!" Frederick asked the blue hedgehog, but thankfully for him, Naga answers the knight instead.

' _The fell dragon has a weakness on the nape of his neck. But that weakness will be guarded by his servants. I can send you onto the dragon's back, but the rest is in your hands.'_ She said.

"Then please, milady, and quickly! We would ask no more of you. Everyone, gird yourselves!" Chrom instructed both heroes and villainous allies to group together for teleportation.

" **This is it. The past AND future hinges on this battle. One way or another this ends here! Avengers! Shepherds! Masters of Evil! ASSEMBLE! It's up to us to save all of time! Let's go for it!"** Spidey finished giving his brief heroic speech before Naga transports everyone to final battle that'll decide the fate of time.

* * *

 **BGM-Rockman EXE Beast OST-Next Episode Preview**

 **Chrom: My name is Chrom, Prince and Exalt to Ylisse. Grima expresses extraordinary power I could've never dream of. But I won't give in! I'm sure we can win!**

 **Ruby: Grima may have the power of time, but we have the power of our bonds!**

 **Sonic: An out-of-this-dimension, no bars, overwhelming battle is upon us! I'm getting pumped!**

 **Spider-Man: This is the end, Grima! Let's settle this ancient feud for good!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening:**

 _ **Clash: Time-Transcending Brawl**_

 **Spider-Man: When two distant souls form a true unison, the Legendary Power of the Hero-Spider is reborn.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: A legendary battle that transcends time begins next chapter. Prepare for the rebirth of Exalted Weaver Spider-Man.**


	30. Issue 27: Clash! Time-Transcending Brawl

_Issue 27: Clash! Time-Transcending Brawl_

 **Above Corrupted Little Planet**

The malicious fell dragon controlling time flies all around Little Planet, ready to destroy all of time. But first, he has to deal with some heroic pests that have been teleported to his neck by his benevolent divine counterpart, Naga.

" _ **IT WOULD SEEM MORLUN HAS FAILED…"**_ Grima noticed that the Inheritors have been defeated by weakling prey. _**"NO MATTER. YOU WILL BE DESTROYED BY MY POWER, WRETCHED SON OF NAGA. AND YOU, SPIDER, WE WILL FINALLY SETTLE THE SCORE."**_

Dr. Doom takes a second to spot the Grima-possessed Robin all the way at the other side of the neck, still looking as corrupted as before thanks to the cracked Genesis Stone infused to his body, forming many grotesque veins across the chest area. _"The infection is growing worse. The Genesis Stone has corrupted his evil essence. There isn't much time."_

"Are you ready, Robin?" Chrom asked his favorite tactician.

"As ready as I will ever be, Chrom. Let's finish this!" Robin nodded.

"And how about you, Spider-Man? Are you sure your plan will work?" Chrom asked the wall-crawler about his plan to bring back Robin after he kills Grima.

" _ **Absolutely**_ **. But, uh, just in the small chance it backfires and we blow up the universe, I just wanna tell ya, it's been fun!"** Spidey shamelessly rubs the back of his head, not completely sure his plan will actually work.

"I have faith in your luck we will succeed." Chrom gave an assuring smile to the bugman.

"Faith in his luck? Yeah. We're definitely going to die." Scarlet Spider quipped.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-The Birth of Merged Zamasu**

G-Robin raises one hand to the sky, then while he swifts it back down, he simultaneously attacks all party members with critical force before freezing them in time. "You just…had to say something…" Blake weakly ridiculed Kaine for speaking about their deaths.

"Oh…shut the hell up…" Kaine barely replied to his cat mentor.

"…Wh-What…What manner of magic…" Chrom tries to stand up, but his wounds and Grima's time freeze prevents him from moving an inch.

"Magic?" Basilio pants heavily. "That was a damned…catastrophe…He's weakened us all…Froze us in time…He's too…strong…rrgh…"

"His power has completely exceeded our analysis…" Ock remarked, unable to move.

"I can't be beaten by this…name-stealer…" Grimadoom said, as even he's been heavily weakened by Grima's power.

"It cannot end like this... I won't have...all our struggle...be for naught..." Frederick struggled to move a finger, but is too weakened to do so.

"We can't…give up…we have to…keep fighting…" Yang said, completely tired on the floor.

"No... This darkness... The future is upon us! Oh gods... F-Father..." Lucina said, starting lose consciousness.

Grima mocks his defeated enemies with a soft chuckle, but to his interest, Spider-Man slowly stands up through all the pain with the help of his Other, barely able to break out of the time freeze. "Spider-Man?" He said.

" **GRIMAAAAAA!"** Spidey screamed, enraged. **"Get ready, 'cause I'm gonna break down all your clocks!"**

"Spider-Man!" Robin said while on his weak knees.

Grima chuckles. "I can see why your cowardice Other chose you. I like you, Spider-Man."

" _Enough of this foolishness! This is between me and you! Leave the humans out of this! Let us settle this ancient feud of ours once and for all!"_ Ero told his arch-rival.

"Of course. I've been looking forward to this rematch for a thousand years." Grima smirked.

 **BGM End**

Spidey's and Ero's eyes glow brightly, indicating they are about to perform Perfect Finalization. They surrounded themselves in an energy cocoon before immediately breaking out of it as the badass-looking Shin Black Ace.

"Shin Black Ace, correct? What an intriguing level of power. A mortal, who has achieved Perfect Synchronization, has gained the strength to surpass the gods." Grima responded to Spider-Man's Totem transformation.

" _ **Keep talking, until I send you to your grave."**_ Shin Spider-Man threatened the fell dragon with the cackles of electricity surroundings his fused body.

"You make it sound like I'm not so powerful. Watch and learn. If you gain that level of power, then so can I." Grima said as he gets in a charging up position to boost his powers to new heights.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-The Birth of a God**

" _ **Wait. Are you-?"**_ Spidey is quick to understand what Grima's about to do.

Grima starts screaming immensely as he begins his sinister transformation using the Genesis Stone. The skies rain down with booming lightning storms that strike all of Little Planet and Earth, causing massive earthquakes that shake the heavens themselves.

"What is going on?!" Knuckles asked after Grima surrounds himself in his roaring, malicious energy.

"He's…He's changing…" Lucina looks terrified as Grima's transformation is nearly complete, barely able to spot his new maniacal design. "Into a new form…" She said as the smoke starts to clear after Grima's Totem Change.

Both the heroes and villains take a long, awe-shaking stare at Grima's new hybrid form, a monstrous state between his original, humanoid form and his demonic fell dragon form. He appears roughly the same size as Robin, still possessing the same facial structure as his host, with the veiny Genesis Stone still infused to his chest, along with parts of his original clothing deep to his skin, and multiple, smaller eyes circling above his corrupted eyes, now with black scleras and dark red pupils along with black lines going down the eyes. His white hair has turned a spiked up corrupted, black, and now has a tail and blackish colored legs.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-Zamasu's Overwhelming Power**

" _ **What do you think of this? I too can perform a "Totem Change" fitting for a god, or should I say, a "Fell Totem" some of you like to call me. And as oppose to "Black Ace," how 'bout this state of mine "Dark Destroyer Shin Grima."**_ Shin Grima introduced his new hybrid form with a much sinister voice than before, constantly surrounded by his violent dark energy.

"Dark Destroyer…Shin Grima…" Lucina repeated in terror.

Meanwhile, Black Ace Spidey stays completely calm and focused on the matters at hand. _**"Hmph. I thought performing the Totem Change technique was more complex for a simple-minder."**_ He mocked the fell totem.

" _ **Anything you can do; I can perform better. We aren't so different, Great Totem."**_ Grima taunted him by showing him his clenching left fist.

" _ **Listen, I don't care what form you take, this ends NOW!"**_ The Black Ace Wall-Crawler roars his way to Shin Grima's vicinity, unleashing an earth-shattering punch that Grima effortlessly catches, much to Spider-Man's surprise. _**"What?"**_ He flies to the air to blast Grima with energy barrages, but even those vicious blasts didn't result in much except to make the fell dragon smile in cockiness. Irritated, Spidey goes for a dive-bombing right kick Grima managed to catch in a blink of an eye and throws him away with a dark energy blast, knocking Spidey to the ground.

"Spider-Man…Are you alright?" Robin asked the wall-crawler, relieved to see him still kicking but injured.

" _ **I'm okay, but man, he's like a totally different person now. He has me completely outclassed."**_ Spidey replied, saying that in his current state, Grima is much stronger than ever before.

 **BGM End**

" _ **Hmhmhm. Is that all you got? I knew fusing with that human made you weaker, Other."**_ Grima mocked the fused spider. _**"Now do you see, Robin? See how frail human bonds are? How short lived and pointless they get you? You have all thrown your lives away, and the result is the same!"**_

"We're not dead yet!" Robin exclaimed.

" _ **Details, details."**_ Grima sighed. _**"But yes, I suppose it's time I got you all off my back, so to speak, permanently."**_

"No…" Robin replied.

" _ **No, you don't want this, do you? You do have a choice, you know. It doesn't have to be this way. You can still save all your friends... Become one with me, and we shall spare their lives. Even the spider, maybe. ...Refuse, and watch as I rend the flesh from their bones!"**_ Grima offered to his past self an impossible ultimatum.

Robin thinks about this choice for a second. "…I…"

"No, Robin! Don't…do it…" Chrom shouted him to refuse Grima's insane offer.

"He's lying…" Lissa said.

"It's a trap…You know it is…" Sonic spoke up.

" _ **NOW! I will have your decision! Will you save these worms? Will you JOIN ME and become a GOD?"**_ Grima asked one last time, embrace the fell totem and achieve ultimate godhood over reality, or let his friends die in agony.

"Do you think me a fool? You'll kill them anyway!" Robin gave his answer, refusing to ever bond with his dark self.

" _ **...Well, of COURSE I would. I only thought you might want to leave your comrades with a heroic, selfless image."**_ Grima said.

" _ **You're as twisted as you are idiotic."**_ Spider-Man mocking, slightly angering the fell dragon.

" _ **So be it. I'll leave your friends with the final memory that you fools were their undoing!"**_ Grima starts to absorb both Robin and Spider-Man into a black portal as they cry out in agony.

"Robin! Spider-Man!" Chrom shouted but they have already disappeared.

* * *

 **Chasm of Time**

With his power over time, Grima has teleported Robin and Spidey to a lifeless dimension that exists separated from time, where crystalline structures called "Time Chasm Crystals" float all over this void, depicting events of the past, present, and future.

"Where are we?" Robin asked his future self.

" _ **Where your god wills you to be."**_ Grima implicitly answered his other self.

" _ **A dimension where time intertwines."**_ Spidey gave a more understanding answer.

" _ **Must you explain everything? You never changed, have you? Oh well. Now if you will excuse me…I have some fleas on my back to take care of."**_ Grima said, planning to leave them in this crack in time before heading back to kill their friends.

" _ **No…I won't allow it!"**_ Spidey switches to his Shin Red Joker form to try and crush Grima's hands, finding himself in a violent stalemate.

" _ **Still you struggle against a god?"**_ Grima asked him.

" _ **Even if Robin DID join you, you'll never become a god!"**_ Spidey told him while still stuck in their heated hand struggle.

" _ **I command the power of time. I'm already a god over reality. 'Sides, it ain't so different from what "Ero" done to his host."**_ Grima replied, slowly gaining the upper hand in their struggle.

" _ **Unlike you, Ero sees his host as his partner, his friend. You just see Robin as another vessel to flaunt your inflated ego."**_ Spidey replied as he starts to gain the upper hand over Grima. _**"When two distant souls, heart to heart, form a true bond, a legendary miracle of power is formed, and that's something you'll never achieve!"**_ Spidey pounds Grima with a hard-hitting head-butt, knocking the dark destroyer to his butt.

Grima growls in frustration. _**"You little…Don't lecture me about power!"**_ He attacks Spidey with a nerve-crunching energy blast that knocks the Great Hero-Spider unconscious.

"Spider-Man!" Robin runs to his side, still ignoring the monster he supposed to embrace for so many years.

" _ **You still DARE resist ME?! Then perhaps I should end you first!"**_ Grima ruthlessly attacks Robin to the ground next to Spidey, barely having little strength anymore to lift a finger.

"So dark... A sea of black... I have...no final strategy... No cards left to play... He has...won... Ah... I c-can't see... I can't hear... I feel...nothing... ... ...Nothing... ..." Without any trick or strategy left to play, and Spider-Man out of commission, Robin falls unconscious, defeated. As both heroes slump to their failure in this world of time, distant faint voices start to enter their ears from a faraway place.

'— _ve to —ack!'_

Robin slowly starts to wake up to the voice. "... ...Huh?"

' _Yo— ha— fi— back! —ghting!'_

"I…hear something…A voice…" Robin said.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-Id (Return)**

' _Fight ba—! —ave to keep —ing! Fight back, Robin! You swore to do so, remember? Now keep your damn word!'_

Robin's eyes widen as he recognizes that familiar voice. "C-Chrom? Chrom! Chrom, I can hear you, from across time!"

" _ **What?! No! You are mine now! The dragon's grip cannot be broken!"**_ Grima stated. More voices coming from the time crystals starts to make their sound to their fallen friends, encouraging them to not ever give up.

' _Spidey! Robin! Can you hear us?'_ Sonic appears from one of the time crystals, speaking to them from across time and space. _'The Chaos Emeralds are allowing us to speak to you! Listen! Don't give up! We know you can do it!'_

Ruby starts to show herself in another time crystal. _'We believe in you! Break free, and kick that dragon's butt!'_

' _Come back to us, Robin! Spider-Man!'_ Lissa starts talking through time.

' _We'll keep supporting you, no matter the odds!'_ Tails said.

' _I know it would take more than this to stop you, sir!'_ Frederick said.

' _C'mon! Get up! The world's counting on you!'_ Weiss speaks.

' _Go after him, guys! Give 'im a good beating!'_ Knuckles said.

' _Keep fighting, right to the bitter end!'_ Blake said.

' _Good luck, you two! You can win!'_ Amy said.

' _Crush every bone of his body!'_ Yang said.

' _You have earned my trust and my love. Now return to us!'_ Lucina said.

' _Show us your true power.'_ Shadow said.

' _Don't you DARE lose, brother!'_ Kaine told Peter.

' _You are not Grima, nor is he you. Remember that, Robin!'_ Tiki said.

' _C'mon, now! You can't stop here!'_ Ilia said.

' _You two are so awesome! Now let's save the day!'_ Aracely said.

' _We're in this together!'_ Sun said.

' _Pull it together, lads! Death is overrated, believe me!'_ Basilio said.

' _You don't bow to dragons. You break 'em!'_ Flavia said.

' _You possess honorable spirit brighter than the sun!'_ Silver Samurai said.

' _If this is all it takes to break you, then I'm HIGHLY disappointed.'_ Dr. Doom gives some "encouraging" words through time.

' _You are a worthy adversary, Spider-Man. Do not lose to this primitive creature!'_ Doc Ock said.

' _Come now! Time is of the essence!'_ Eggman said.

' _Show me what the power of bonds can accomplish.'_ Salem said.

' _Only I get to defeat you, Spider-Man. This isn't the time to die!'_ Cinder speaks.

' _This has REALLY dragged out! Get up already! And everyone, shut up! If you keep talking, this story will never end!"_ The impatient Grimadoom speaks, breaking through the fourth wall a bit there.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-Id (Purpose)**

Thanks to a time-transcending bond of their friendship, Robin and eventually Spider-Man stand right back up in the dimension of time. "I can hear them…Spider-Man! Our friends!"

" _ **Yeah. Grimadoom's right. They're as talkative as ever. They won't let me sleep with their constant babble."**_ Spidey joked.

" _ **Stop this at once! SILENCE those wretched voices! You are all powerless! Frail! Insignificant! You are NOOOTHING!"**_ Grima was about blast Robin and Spidey away before a bright light blinds him, which so happens to be the seven Chaos Emeralds protecting the two great totems. _**"Urgh! The emeralds! What are they doing here-?!"**_ He asked before Black Ace Spidey stabs him with his spirit sword.

" _ **What did I just tell you, Grimace? When our bonds form a true unison, it can transcend time itself!"**_ Spider-Man said with a cocky grin behind his mask.

' _Now, return to us! Let's show him the true form of our bonds!'_ Chrom said.

"Chrom! I'm coming, Chrom! Hold on!" Robin replied.

* * *

 **Back on Grima's back**

Thanks the Chaos Emeralds, Robin and Spidey broke free from their timeless prison and returned back to their friends. "How was the trip?" Ruby asked them.

" _ **Timeless."**_ Spidey made a clever pun that made Ruby giggle.

"Let's end this shindig once and for all!" Sonic said with a confident smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm game!" Chrom said.

' _Children of man and totem, use the emeralds' power! Rise now, and face the fell dragon!'_ Naga instructed them to power up for a super showdown.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Transform into Excalibur Sonic**

The seven mystical Chaos Emeralds, circle their power above the heads of Spider-Man, Sonic, Ruby, Shadow, Chrom, Robin, and Lucina, greatly worrying Grima as he could sense their power already reaching transcendent levels. _**"The real battle begins now! Time to show you our true power!"**_ Spidey said.

In a bright, beaming flash that completely envelops the fell dragon, the main heroes of their respective dimensions enter their super state while the rest of their friends gain a Chaos Shield, enhancing their speed and power to incredible heights. Sonic and Shadow, as usual, gain golden fur and spiked up hair as their super state. Ruby's clothing as gains a golden makeover, as well as her Crescent Rose. With the Chaos Emeralds, Chrom gains spiffy new golden armor as a "Knight Exalt," with his brand-new "Chaos Exalted Falchion" exploding with chaotic power. Her daughter from the future is instantly promoted to a "Super Great Lord", sporting a similar golden armor like her father, as well as an enhanced Chaos Falchion. And Robin's robes just gain a golden makeover as expected.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Showdown with King Arthur**

"Whoa…" Is all Chrom could say while he's in awe at his brand-new powers.

"The power of the Chaos Emeralds…It's so warm…I can form any strategy now!" Robin said in amazement of his incredible power.

While Lucina is checking herself out, having never experienced power that rivals the gods, she is more interested in Spider-Man's Ultimate Totem Form. "Spider-Man…" She says, lost in awe at his divine transformation fitting a Hero-Spider of Legend. This is the same, majestic form Spider-Man once took against his recent inter-dimensional battle against the Green Goblin. A brand-new, golden Spider-Armor with shiny black and silver accents, with the spider-pendant given to him by Naga fused to his upper chest area above the stylized spider symbol. His godly helmet is shaped of that of a spider, but his shoulder pads are shaped that of a divine dragon, thanks to the new power Naga awakened for him. Last, but not least, a transparent silvery cape made of exalted webbing flaunts behind his sparkling greenish-golden aura made of flames.

"Is that the…Legendary Exalted Weaver of Lore?" Lucina mumbles to herself, still at a loss for words at his transformation.

To show off his ultimate power, Exalted Weaver Spider-Man unleashes a mighty, dual roar to the heavens that almost sends both Grimas off balance. _**"So what if you got a little power boost?! YOU'RE STILL FLIES COMPARED TO ME!"**_

"Technically, he's not wrong. We can fly now." Super Sonic mocked what Grima meant with a smirk.

"Woo-hoo! Look out, world! Super Ruby's here to save the space-time continuum!" Ruby cheered excitedly, punching the air.

"Try to give us a fair fight." Super Shadow taunted the fell dragon of time.

" _ **Oh, Lucina."**_ Spidey speaks to the future princess in a calm, refined manner, getting her attention so he could give her a fist bump, a sign of their promise and friendship that they will succeed in this battle. Smiling brightly, Lucina shares fists with Spidey, making the Exalted Spider very happy behind his mask before he turns his attention back to Grima. _**"Hey, Grima. Try not to cry while I'm kicking your tail. It'll be really embarrassing."**_ He taunted the fell totem to get angry, which he successfully did as it looks like the mad dragon is getting tired of his babbling mouth. _**"It's over. Prepare for your oblivion!"**_ He stated as everyone charges in to take down the Dark Destroyer for good.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Mania OST- Egg Reverie Boss**

Immediately, Grima summons countless Symbiote Risen and Iblis Grimm to deal with the super pests before they confront him. Swiftly, Chrom and Lucina spin in place a couple of times, lighting up their respective Falchions to unleashed a Father-Daughter Chaos Sword Beam Slash that eviscerates all of Grima's minions in a blink of an eye. _**"NO!"**_ Grima exclaimed before Spider-Man appears before him.

" _ **YEEES!"**_ He quipped along with devastating Grima's chest with a brutal punch. Grima tries to counter with dark energy beams, but Spidey's enhanced Spider-Sense helps him dodge all incoming projectiles like a cocky spider, then counters by piercing several parts of his body with his spider-legs, throwing him into the air of a giant web he instantly created and kicks him through.

As the fell dragon regains his balance, Super Sonic and Super Ruby blitz him constantly at the speed of light despite his best efforts to break free and attack them himself. "Don't tell me your giving up already!" Sonic taunted.

"How disappointing!" Ruby smirked before the two kick Grima to Super Shadow's vicinity.

"Your powerless! Fall like your title describes!" Shadow taunted, blasting Grima through the sky with a large chaos beam.

Robin sees his counterpart flung to his sights. "Time to tip the scales!" He uses his brand-new tome, Chaotic Chaos, that shares elemental of every tome increased to chaotic levels, and blasts Grima back to his flying dragon with the force of a nuke.

" _ **What's the matter? I know you can do better than that!"**_ Spidey taunted the fell totem, irritating him to power up his energy, but nothing that'll make the heroes tremble in their boots for.

While the main heroes deal with Grima, the rest of the United Army contend with the massive army Grima has unleashed upon them. Thanks to their increased power because of the Chaos Emeralds, the army has little trouble against the endless amount of Iblis Grimm and Symbiote Risen that are struck against them.

"Pick a god a pray!" Frederick, on horseback, instantly demolishes three dozen Risen with a simple swing with his lance. He spots a line of Grimm heading his way, so he gets the idea to throw his Chaos Lance through their bodies, instantly killing them. "I never imagined our bonds could provide us impressive amounts of power." He said as Lissa and Maribelle appears next to him.

"I know! I can heal everybody with a single swing! This is awesome!" Lissa spins around with Maribelle, using their staff to heal and enhance the abilities of all their allies currently fighting.

Weiss works together with Miriel, Ricken, Tharja, and Henry to summon one gigantic glyph under a swarm of dark minions. "Your dead meat!" She said as they all blow them up with a booming vertical beam of magic.

Next to them, Blake slices down a good number of Risen before letting Panne, Nowi, and Tiki on the fun. "Give them what's coming!" She said, encouraging Panne to maw on a Risen while Tiki and Nowi burn away the rest.

Nearby, Yang is having fun crushing house with Basilio, Gregor, Kellam and Vaike on center of Dragon Grima's back. "Give 'im hell!" Basilio shouted while slicing off the head of an Iblis Ursa.

"Oh yeah!" Yang replied while delivering a flaming uppercut to Symbiote Risen Soldier.

In the sky, Tails blasts away Iblis Nevermores and Risen Pegasus Knights while working alongside Cordelia, Sumia, and Cherche with Virion riding on the latter's pegasus so he could shoot down the undead monsters. "Let's show them we mean business!" Cordelia said.

"Yeah!" Tails agreed as they continued fighting in the skies.

Back on Grima's dragon back, Knuckles punches out a stomping amount of the undead by himself while Sun and Ilia ride horseback on Sully and Stahl respectively for extra assistance. "No holding back! Tear them apart!" Knuckles shouted to them.

"Got it, Knux!" Sun jumps off the horseback and stabs a Risen with Ilia's help.

Much to his regret, Lon'qu is working together with Amy, Anna, Oliva, Flavia, and Say'ri to fight off the monsters, forgetting that Libra, Donnel, Silver Samurai and Gaius to balance out some of the pressure. "Let's kick their butts, Lon'qu!" Amy told him.

"…Fine. Just don't do it so near me." Lon'qu replied before they head to work.

Around that same area, Scarlet Spider stabs through his enemies with ferocious strength while Toxin backs his play. _**"Scarlet! On your right!"**_ Cinder warned him of an incoming Symbiote Risen assassin Kaine was able to slam through with his flaming fists.

"Thanks. Times like this, I really wished I had a spider-sense." Kaine said to her before he almost got burned by Hummingbird's sacred fire.

"Sorry! Sorry! Hey, Scarlet! Can we get a bite after this? I'm hungry." Aracely told him.

"You're always hungry! And also, when did you start shooting fire?" Kaine asked the mysterious youth he still has no idea what her entire story is all about.

"I dunno. Just now, I think." Hummingbird replied.

" _ **She is very weird."**_ Cinder told Kaine.

"And VERY annoying. Moreso than Spider-Man." Kaine replied.

" _ **Oh god."**_ Cinder responded.

At the very back of Dragon Grima's back, the Masters of Evil are seen together against the endless hordes of inter-dimensional mooks. "Take this! Take that! Ahahaha!" Eggman laughed, shooting missiles with his repaired Eggwalker at his foes.

"Calm down, doctor. Remember to leave some for us." Salem deviously smirked while blasting away her own set of undead annoyance.

"These undead fools are no match for the genius of Doctor Otto Octavius!" Ock said while slamming multiple Grimm with all four of his tentacles.

" _Destroy them, my allies! Do not let up!"_ Doom encouraged his evil allies while killing a massive horde with his magic tech beams.

"If you say so!" Grimadoom grins ecstatically, summoning a large sphere of energy that's strong enough to tilt the fell dragon to its right side.

Back to the main super champions of his epic showdown, Spider-Man's team seem to be on the cusp of victory over Shin Grima. _**"Cover me!"**_ The Exalted Weaver instructed his allies as he aims his right hand straight to the sky to power up an oversized reddish blue energy sword.

"Leave it to us!" Chrom replied. The Knight Exalt charges in at Grima, slashing him repeatedly for a bit before letting his daughter in on the fun. Quickly after the slashing assault, Robin blasts Grima to the air so Sonic and Ruby could blitz them again with their speed. Once that was done, Shadow temporarily traps Grima in a Chaos Control bubble so Spider-Man could have an easy target.

" _ **This might tickle."**_ Spidey joked once he finishes charging up his long attack. _ **"Here goes. Spirit…Arachnicalibur!"**_ He slams the giant spirit sword down on Grima while he's temporarily trapped, crashing the Fell Totem to his dragon's back, greatly wounded.

 **BGM End**

" _ **Hmph. This is getting dull."**_ Spidey said, putting his hand up in Shin Grima's face, psychically knocking him to the floor once again. _ **"Usually, you would put up more of a fight. Guess you're the one that's gotten soft over rotting for three millennia."**_ Spidey mocked with his two-in-one voice.

Shin Grima pants heavily, weakened, but suspiciously still has one more ace up his sleeves. _**"…I'm not done…I still haven't shown you all my horrors…And I feel it's appropriate we our feud in MY domain…"**_

" _ **Huh?"**_ Spidey replied. Without a second's thought, Grim surrounds his himself and the entire arena in some time vortex, and before they know it, everyone, including the dragon Grima, disappear.

* * *

 **Chasm of Time**

The rift in space-time teleported the Super Warriors, except for Shadow, back into the Chasm of Time. "Hey. Where are we? Where's Shadow? Where's everybody else?" Super Sonic asked while they float in this timeless dimension.

"Look!" Ruby gasped once she sees their friends back on Chrom's Earth through a time crystal. "They're still back there, but where are we?" She asked while glancing around.

"Grima sent me and Spidey here earlier. Some sort of "Time Dimension" where many eras interconnect." Robin answered.

" _ **ERAS THAT ARE NOW UNDER MY CONTROL…"**_

An extremely colossal Grima appears before the super warriors, now fully taking his Fell Dragon Form but with a few changes. He looks like a darker, more demonic alligator in this form, possessing a long dark slithery tail that reaches no end, now with a more brutal-looking muscular upper body with spiked shoulders and arms, and also a defined six-pack. He also has large horns all over his head, and a long blue lizard-like tongue. The corrupted Genesis Stone can also be seen deep within the large core of his veiny chest.

"Grima! Damn! He's changed again!" Chrom cursed.

" _ **HERE…I AM ETERNAL…I EXIST IN ALL ERAS…I AM THE PAST… PRESENT… AND FUTURE… ALL. IS. XENO GRIMA!"**_ Xeno Grima introduced his new form.

" _ **If we defeat you here, you'll be erased from all timelines, never to exist again. You just made our jobs easier."**_ Spidey smirked.

"Now, warriors! One last assault for time!" Chrom shouted, pairing himself up with Spidey for the present, Robin pairing up with Sonic in the past, and Lucina pairing up with Lucina in the future. All are ready to destroy Xeno Grima from all eras in time to save all of time.

 **BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) OST-Solaris Phase 2**

Now fully intent on wiping out his accursed adversaries out of existence, Xeno Grima unleashes everything he's got at them, firing large dark laser beams surrounded by time meteors. Through their teamwork and quick play, each super pair in different era managed to avoid an untimely catastrophe.

"Spider-Man. How do you suppose we take him down in this state?" Chrom asked while slicing through the incoming time meteors.

" _ **See the core? Attack it. That's where the Genesis Stone is. It should weaken him for a chance to take it back. But let Ruby and Lucina start the final assault."**_ Spidey advised while avoiding Grima's energy beams.

"Sure thing." Chrom replied, allowing Lucina and Ruby to be the first to take on Xeno Grima.

"Thank you, Father!" Lucina replied from a future era in this dimension.

"We'll take care of this!" Ruby said, darting at light-speed to Grima's core, slashing it relentlessly with her scythe, hurting Grima a good deal. "This is the end! Prepare to meet your doom!" Ruby finishes off her combo by unleashing a powerful chaos beam up close and personal to the core.

" _ **AGGGGHHHH…LITTLE…BRAT…"**_ Grima was about to claw Ruby out of existence if Lucina didn't interfere with her blade.

"I lost to you once, monster. I shall not lose again! Die now, that our future can live!" Lucina told the time beast as she deflects his hand away.

" _ **... YOU CANNOT SLAY...WHAT MAY NEVER DIE..."**_ Grima proclaimed.

"Wanna bet!" Lucina smirked, clinging her Falchion with Ruby's Crescent Rose to unleash a roaring sword slash at Grima's core, damaging greatly. "I think we're done here." She believed.

"Sonic! Robin! Good luck!" Ruby said to the super pair of the past era.

"All right, it's our turn! Let's have some fun, Grima!" Super Sonic grinned, boosting around the large time dragon, distracting him long enough for Robin to hurriedly damage the Exo Core. "Let's see how long you can keep up that big attitude!" Sonic taunted Grima, launching himself as a shooting star straight smacking at his core, damaging Grima greatly.

As he recovers from the damage, Grima turns to the super-powered Robin to once again plead with him to join forces. _**"...RETURN TO ME... COME... WE ARE ONE...AND THE SAME..."**_

"…No. This is the end of you. I will release you from the chains of our past!" Robin replied with a Chaos Thoron at the core, causing it to crack severely. "We severed his link with the past!" The tactician informed his allies.

"Spidey! Chrom! He's all yours!" Sonic said to the heroes of the present day.

" _ **Finally! Almost thought you forgotten about us!"**_ Spidey joked as he shoots spectacular web bullets to blind Grima's many eyes.

"We've come to end you, Grima!" Chrom declared.

" _ **...ARROGANT MORTAL... I AM THE END!"**_ Grima shouted.

" _ **You don't decide the end times. The present day…The here and now that you've stolen…Time to take it back!"**_ Spidey attaches a webline at Chrom, spinning like crazy so he could give Chrom that extra speed to loudly thrust his chaotic blade straight into the Exo Core after he's been thrown.

" _ **Stand back, Chrom! This is gonna get wild!"**_ Spidey warned the Exalted Prince to stand clear for his final attack. Exalted Weaver Spider-Man unleashes his large Man-Spider Avatar and commands it to prepare a dark red Kumodama while he puts his right hand and all four spider-legs to create a giant-size Web-Shuriken using Naga's divine green energy. _**"I'll send you to the next world with this: Divine Totem Planetary Webshuriken!"**_ He launches the Web-Shuriken, then fires four satellite Kumodamas, circling around the shuriken as it strikes at Xeno Grima's core. The Fell Totem struggles to use all of his power over time to clash with the Great totem's incredible might, but after one mighty scream from the Exalted Weaver, the blast proves too much for Grima, obliterating his central core and Grima himself with an enormous dome of reddish-green energy.

 **BGM End**

With the core gone, the healed Genesis Stone flies its way to Spider-Man's hands. _**"Got it."**_ He said as he sees Xeno Grima split back into its normal dragon form and Possessed Future Robin form, both incredibly weakened to do anything else.

" _ **...NNGH...AAAAUGHHH..."**_ Grima grunts as the other heroes regroup back with Chrom and Spidey.

"Is it time?" Ruby asked somberly, knowing full well what their next course of action is now.

Spidey and Robin silently answer with a nod before they stare at each other for a few seconds before nodding in acknowledgement of their next phase of this drastic plan. Slowly, Robin hovers through the timeless dimension to confront his evil future self, quietly preparing one last act of magic for his counterpart to taste headfirst.

" _ **...WHAT...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"**_ Grima asked his past self on his insane intentions.

"For once, I'm glad you and I are the same. Now I can give my life to protect those I care for..." Robin told him.

" _ **...YOU WOULD...NOT DARE!"**_ Grima replied, scared for his life.

"I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world, on all worlds, are unthinkable... In some way, I—we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together!" Robin said as he gets ready to fire the finishing blow.

" _ **...NOOOOOOO!"**_ Grima yelled for his dear life as Robin destroys him and the fell dragon from all of existence, never to threaten the world ever again with their corrupted evil.

 **BGM-Sonic X OST-Helen's Diner**

As both Grimas start to fade away from reality, so does Robin. "Robin…!" Chrom said, with him and his friends around him starting to worry for his fading life, thinking deep within their hearts that if this next plan doesn't work, Robin will permanently be wiped out from time.

Robin turns around and takes one last look at his friends with a smile. "…In case this doesn't work, I just want to say…thank you. Chrom. Peter. Thank you all for…everything…Tell the others…my last thoughts were of them…May we meet again, in a better life…" Robin then waves his good-byes as he fades away in a brilliant light.

' _Robin…'_ Chrom thinks to himself, crying inside to see his best friend just straight up die after saving all of history. All he hopes now is that Spider-Man's theory of bringing him back to life is absolutely possible.

The remaining Super Warriors exchange silent stares, knowing what they should do before Robin's light burns out from existence. With no time to waste, Spider-Man summons a massive construct of the Web of Life and Destiny behind them and they all start charging up all their chaos energy into a star light-like ball of yellow energy directly in their palms. _**"Chaos…**_

"…REGERNATION!" They all shouted together and then threw their light energy at Robin's dissipating light. As it connects, the whole Chasm of Time starts to glow a bright light and completely consumes the heroes, either destroying them or bringing them back home, hopefully with Robin by their side as well.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Stay tuned for the epilogue of this time-transcending journey.**


	31. Epilogue: Legendary Heroes of Time

_Epilogue: Legendary Heroes of Time_

 **Chrom's Earth**

Shadow and his united allies stand idly at the cliffside where the purified Little Planet is still chained, wondering what has become of Spider-Man and the others after they've been sucked in a time vortex by Grima. Shadow, still in his super form, senses what has become of the battle in the Chasm of Time, with Frederick walking behind him to learn of its outcome.

"What's happening?" The Wary Knight asked the ultimate life form.

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Live Life: Merlina and Sonic**

"Hmmm…" Shadow quietly closes his eyes while his friends and allies stay in silent anticipation for what he's about to say. "It seems they actually did it. I can no longer sense Grima's presence in the timestream." He smiled as he deforms from his super form, making the entire Ylissean army cheer the names of the champions that defeated the fell dragon.

"Haha! Milord!" Frederick said happily to hear their worlds have been saved.

"Alright, we did it!" Tails cheered, excitedly clapping Nowi's hands in joy.

"Chrom…" Sumia smiles happy for her victorious husband.

"We won! Big Bro, Lucina, Robin! You guys saved us!" Lissa cheered extremely happily.

"Amazing! Ruby, Spidey, Sonic! You're awesome!" Weiss happily praised her friends for a job well done.

"Hmph. Was there really any doubt?" Grimadoom smirked while standing next to the Masters of Evil, who are also grateful for the heroes' victory over time. He then senses a portal open up beside him, revealing the non-superpowered Champions of Time, except Robin, walking out to greet their friends.

"YO!" Spidey saluted to his dear friends.

"Hey, guys!" Sonic grinned.

"You missed us?" Ruby giggled.

All of their friends hurry over to embrace them for a job well done. Amy was the first to hug Sonic, embarrassing the hedgehog with her tears of relief. Tails flies up to greet his best pal with a high-five while Knuckles gives his rival a nice fist-bump. Sumia rushes over to hug her husband and future daughter, extremely relived to see her family safe and sound. Same thing with Yang, embracing her little sister for saving all of time while Weiss and Blake smile beside her. And Kaine just walks up to give his spider-brother a fist bump, showing that he's proud of Peter.

While everyone is embracing each other, Lissa notices that there is still one more person missing. "Hey. Where's Robin? Is he…?" She worries that Robin might've been permanently killed after he destroyed Grima and their inseparable link.

"Don't worry…" To Lissa's surprise, as well as the others heroes, a revived Robin walks out of the portal to greet his friends, no longer possessing the Mark of Grima on his hand. "I'm here to stay."

"Robin!" Lissa hugged him, happy to see he's alive.

"Welcome back. It's over now." Chrom smiled at his best friend, who replies with his own smile.

"Thank goodness. I almost thought that wouldn't work." Peter said, having his doubts that the Chaos Regeneration technique would've really succeeded in reviving Robin.

"You need to have more faith in your plans, Spidey." Robin told the wall-crawler.

"Have you noticed my luck? I can't be trusted planning breakfast. I'll leave that stuff to you." Spidey joked, making Robin laugh.

" _So the fell dragon has truly been defeated?"_ Doom asked the spider.

"Since we defeated him while he was connected to all the timestreams, he's been completely erased from history. We don't have to worry 'bout him ever being born." Spidey replied to the Latverian Monarch that Grima has truly been destroyed from all points in time.

" _Hmph. Not bad, Spider-Man."_ Doom genuinely complimented the web-slinger.

"Hopefully this would teach you oldies not to control gods anymore." Cinder said to the Masters of Evil.

"Fat chance! We like a challenge!" Eggman grinningly replied to the symbiote warrior.

"Today just wasn't our day. That's all." Ock sinisterly smirked.

Grimadoom face-palmed at their stupidity. "Unbelievable."

"Now how about you give us that Genesis Stone and we'll be on our way." Salem requested.

"How about "No"?" Ruby smirked back.

Salem smiled. "I expected as much. Whatever. I think we've messed with space-time enough for one lifetime."

 **BGM End**

Nearby, Lucina stares at the chained Little Planet, finally relieving herself of all the fear and pain she has endured for over ten years, now that the threat of Grima is no more. "I can't believe it's finally over." She said as Spidey and the other D-Avengers and Shepherds walks up to her.

"Told ya we would win if you kept on believing." Spidey said.

"And you were right." Lucina smiled warmly to him. "Thank you. Thank all of you. The future has been freed from the fell dragon's grasp, now ready to embrace peace."

"No problemo." Sonic gave her a thumbs up. "Now that we're done here, you and your friends can come stay with us at New York."

Lucina nodded. "Yeah. Despite our victory, my world is still in ruins, so I am eternally grateful for letting us stay in your world."

" _I can arrange something better."_ said Ero as he shows up.

"Ero? What are you…" Spidey wonders what divine spider spirit has in store for Lucina.

" _I don't do this so often, but I'll consult with the Master Weaver to weave a new thread in the Web of Life, create an alternate world similar to your future before Grima destroyed it entirely."_ Ero made an extremely uncharacteristic offer that was so not him it surprised the ever-living heck out of everyone.

"Really?!" Yang said.

"You'll create her a new future?!" Kaine asked.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ero, because he has never been this nice?" Spidey asked him.

"You mean it? Everyone…my parents…alive?" Lucina asked the Great Totem.

" _Possibly. That's up to the Master Weaver. If not, I don't think your father in this timeline won't mind having you visit once and awhile, and you've grown strong enough to lead your people as their exalt."_ Ero said.

"Uh…I…thank you, Sir Other. I don't know what to say." Lucina respectively bowed to the grand spider.

" _There's no need for formalities, child. Think of this as an apology for letting my responsibility run amok in your future."_ Ero told her.

"Thank you, Ero." Lucina smiled, deeply happy inside to know she'll now live in a new, peaceful future.

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Denouement: The True King Arthur**

"Ah man. Just when we were planning to surprise you with THIS once we head back." Spidey said as he tossed Lucina her own Webware device for dimension-traveling, and her brand-new Avengers ID Card.

"Huh?! Is this…" Lucina holds up her certified superhero license in front of her eyes.

"Me and the guys and gals have been discussing this for a while, and we agreed to have you join our team as the newest member of the D-Avengers. I mean, you DID you just avenge your whole future, so your more than qualified." Peter said, congratulating Lucina as the newest member of the D-Avengers.

"I…" Lucina is utterly speechless from all the good news given to her in the span of a few minutes.

"Congratulations, Lucina!" Sonic praised her with a thumbs up.

"Welcome to the team! We're gonna have so much fun!" Ruby smiled.

Chrom and Sumia walk up to their daughter for officially joining an amazing team thanks to all her efforts. "Congratulations, Lucina." Sumia smiled to her future daughter.

"We may not exactly be the same parents as you know, but we can't be more than proud of you. You've done an amazing job." Chrom smiled, putting his hand on her shoulders.

Lucina sheds a tear, but quickly wipes it away as she smiles brightly. "Thank you." She said before hugging her family.

Chrom smiles and nods before turning to all his friends and allies from this and the different worlds from the great beyond. "Shepherds…Avengers…Friends…The war is over! The fell dragon's era of chaos has finally come to a complete and utter halt! The Risen will trouble our world no more! You all know that I'm a simple man, never one for speeches or song... But you need to know this... All that is good and brave in me and what I have done is because of you! We have weathered a sea of horror, but we did it as one. And, finally, we have come to the inviting shores of a bright future. Together."

"Now let's all head home, everybody, and host the greatest, biggest victory party of all TIME!" Spidey shouted.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic CD OST-Sonic Boom (Ending Version)**

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered in agreement to the party.

Before everyone could leave back home, there's still the matter of Little Planet to deal with. Thankfully for them, now that Grima has no control over the little world anymore, the Ylissean's pegasus knights break the chains holding down Little Planet so it could rise away from the planet's surface, releasing countless stars that rain down all across Chrom's Earth, forming a grassy utopia on the land and an enormous rainbow arching over the kingdom, marking an eternal good future for all worlds. The heroes, and villains, stare in awe at the small world before it disappeared in a flash resembling Chrom's face, then Ruby's, then Sonic's, and lastly Spidey's head. The four champions from their respective dimension stare at each other's smile before uniting their fist-bumps, signifying the end of a time-surpassing war.

* * *

 **Ylisstol**

At the Kingdom of Ylisse, everyone in the capital is joining a grand-smacking party now that the world is saved. Chrom overlooks the festivities from the balcony of his castle, hanging out with his wife. Out in the streets, the Legendary Hero-Spider Spider-Man takes his time to sign autographs of the entire kingdom, including Lucina's friends from the future, who came to visit their hero and their respective parents of the past. With Sonic, he's hanging out with some of his inter-dimensional friends, both old and new, so they could all enjoy a chili dog together, though Tails, Robin and Sun almost choked on their food. And Ruby is playing around with the Baby Lucina inside the castle while Future Lucina watches in happiness, telling her infant self she'll live a much better life than she ever did.

 **BGM End**

Of course, there are those who aren't exactly known as wild party animals. Out a quiet pond outside the capital, Kaine throws his lure so he could do some quiet fishing, while Shadow leans on a shadowy tree in peace. As he sleeps, he could sense Blake walking up with two sodas for herself and Kaine. "Hey." She says to the troubled clone while he's fishing.

"Hey." Kaine stoically replied, still more focused on his fishing than the cat Huntress.

"Got you a drink." Blake said, handing him a sealed cup of soda.

"Thanks." Kaine replied, accepting the soda from her hand.

She takes a seat on the grassy field next to Kaine. "Not enjoying yourself out there?" She asked about why Kaine's not joining in on the huge party back at the capital.

"Never been much of a "party person." Don't really know HOW to party since I've been dead half of my short life. For me, this is the best kind of party: Peace and Quiet." Kaine said, still not feeling a bite from his fishing pole.

"I hear ya. The fighting's done and peace is restored. This is my dream." Blake replied as she lies her head on the soft grass.

There's a moment of silence between them, as neither has nothing else to say to each other, well mostly because Kaine's too focused on his fishing. When he could tell he's not getting a bite, he shyly sparks another conversation between each other. "So, uh, I was wondering…" He awkwardly speaks to Blake to ask her something. "I was hoping, since we're not doing much here, we…get a bite to eat…once we head back to New York." He shyly asked her.

"You mean a date?" Blake bluntly asked him.

"What?! NO! I just…" Kaine gets nervous, despite being a jerk and a hardass most of the time, he doesn't really know how to properly talk to a girl, which he blames Peter's genes for making it so difficult.

Blake lets out a small laugh. "I'm just messing with you. Sure. I don't mind grabbing a bite with you, just to make sure you don't angrily stab the cashier." She said while blushing a little.

Kaine grunts with a small smile, then notices his lure shaking intensely to something big. "Finally!" He tugs on his pole to bring out the large fish from the pond, but a split second later it got eaten by a bigger fish and heads back underwater, splashing tons of water onto Kaine, embarrassing himself in front of a laughing Blake.

 **BGM-Sonic CD OST-Cosmic Eternity**

* * *

To end of this out-of-this-world party, the Ylisseans decided to play a new game they never played before: baseball. Out in an open field, the united heroes wear their baseball outfits for a healthy game of matches to end off the day. And despite initially having no idea what they were doing, thanks to some quick tutoring from their Avenger pals, they quickly adapt to the game.

Everyone but Ero are very much enjoying themselves, as the Great Totem decided not to participate and watch from the sidelines, accompanied by the one and only Lady Naga. _"Why are you here?"_ Ero asked her.

" _I thought I take a moment to check out this "baseball" the humans are playing. It looks quite fun."_ Naga replied, smiling warmly.

" _It's a weird game, but it has its quirks."_ Ero replied.

" _I wonder, Ero, what are your true opinions on humanity? Didn't think it was in you help the future child."_ Naga asked.

" _Humanity is a destructive race, moreso than us totems and gods, but I'll admit, there's a certain charm that urges me to help them in their time of need. That's what separates me from Grima, as he can't see that humans have an eternal place in this world, and I am grateful to have found a worthy partner who will help me keep the peace of the web. They are certainly an interesting race, one that I'm eager to learn more than ever."_ Ero replied while watching Peter playing baseball with his friends.

Naga giggled. _"You have truly gone soft, Other."_

" _Shut your mouth, woman!"_ Ero told her, but she continues giggling to annoy him.

During the baseball match, with Shadow as the pitcher, he was accidently hit with the baseball Lucina smacked back. Sonic laughs from the sidelines, irritating Shadow to the point they start fighting with the Chaos Emeralds to go super. All the heroes laugh happily as the super hedgehogs fight intensely in the sky, knowing that no matter what happens, there will always be a good future for humanity and its heroes.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Hope you all enjoyed this story. I'll admit there's been confusion here and there (What do you expect from time travel), and there has been disagreements about certain choices in this story, mostly about how certain characters didn't get enough screen time, so to speak. Still, I hoped you all enjoyed this story and leave a kind review of your overall thoughts.**

 **Next story should be a short, if not simple adaptation of** _ **Sonic Free Riders**_ **, then after that, we're heading to world of Kid Icarus for another epic adventure. See you all after a good break.**


	32. Preview for Next Story

_Preview of Next Story in the United Heroes Universe_

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Free**

Jump on your Extreme Gears for the race of a lifetime. Taking place a few short weeks after _The Fell Awakening_ , Stark Industries, led by the Armored Avenger, Tony Stark, hosts the first ever, interdimensional "DX World Grand Prix" to advertise its very own Extreme Gears called the "Stark Board EGX." Racers from across the Marvel, Sonic, and RWBY Universe compete against each other to earn massive cash prizes and the title of "Fastest in the Multiverse." Old and new rivalries will flare up. Insane races that are out of this world. Which team will become the Dimensional Champion? Find out soon in:

 _ **D-Avengers: Transdimensional Racing**_

 **Teams Confirmed So Far Are (COULD CHANGE):**

 **Marvel**

Team Spiders (Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider, Spider-Gwen) (Spider-Gwen recently appeared in _Battle for Remnant_ )

Team Avengers (Captain Marvel, Black Panther, Hulk)

Team X-Men (Shadowcat, Rogue, Colossus)

Team Fantastic (Johnny Storm, Sue Storm, Ben Grimm)

 **Sonic**

Team Heroes (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles)

Team Dark (Shadow, Rouge, Omega)

Team Rose (Amy, Cream, Vector)

Team Babylon (Jet, Wave, Storm)

Team Freedom (Sally Acorn, Bunnie, Rotor)

 **RWBY**

Team RWBY (Ruby, Weiss, Yang)

Team JNPR (Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora)

Team Faunus (Blake, Sun, Ilia)

Team Toxin (Cinder, Emerald, Mercury)

Team Branwen (Qrow, Raven, Wolverine)

 **Other**

Team Superior (Grimadoom, Metal Sonic, Mecha Spider-Man)

Team Shepherds (Lucina, Tiki, Owain)

Visit my Forum Page: myforums/KingFrancisX/8918653/


End file.
